Cambios eventuales
by Rey de Picas
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede cambiar todo de el día a la mañana? Tu enemigo puede ser el aliado del futuro, pero a la vez el dolor de cabeza que te acompañe, el estar en otro lugar y otro tiempo puede provocar conocer a personas que nunca pensaste conocer. Pero lo más curioso…Las cosas malas pueden pasar a buenas y las buenas pasar a malas.
1. Chapter 1

No era el hecho de que todo su cuerpo estuviera envuelto en sellos, o que también contara con heridas por todos lados, ni tampoco que ahora mismo estaba a punto de ser sellado.

No.

Esas eran cosas menores en este momento, se podrían considerar triviales, pero como sea…

Miro hacia arriba observando a duras penas su alrededor, era curioso…el, considerado un Dios en casi toda la regla, ahora mismo se encontraba atrapado por cosas tan torpes que incluso el no se la creía, aun así mentalmente no sabía si se lo merecía o no.

Tenía odio, por todos los que realmente estuvieron junto a el por años pero aun así no fueron capaces de hacer nada, odio a sí mismo por no poder tampoco intervenir en aquel momento, odio a su trabajo que lo distancio de tal forma en que prácticamente era un desconocido en su casa…pero lo que aun más le llenaba de rabia, era que el mismo planto la semilla que lo dejaría en su situación actual.

Pero a pesar de eso…

Aun no seguía esperando que las cosas volvieran a cómo eran antes. Sintió como algo tibio se deslizaba por su mejilla debajo de su ojo derecho, uno de los pocos lugares los cuales no fue cubierto.

¿Estaba llorando? No merecía tal honor del poder siquiera derramar lágrimas, no después de todo lo que sucedió, no había llorado por ella en aquel entonces, así que… ¿Debería derramar lágrimas en ese entonces?

Si tan solo pudiera mover su boca para poder reírse libremente. Le exasperaba todo en ese momento, de todas las personas en el mundo jamás creyó que alguien lo tocaría, no después de haber alcanzado el pináculo de la fuerza. Pero ahora, solo mostraba que cuando uno deja de cuidar de la gente que lo rodea, entonces ellos notaran cuando es posible realizar su movimiento.

¿Era esto lo que sintió Kaguya en aquel momento? Este sentimiento…tan…repulsivo…

El amaba a su familia, si, a pesar de no haber podido pasar el tiempo necesario con ellos, el realmente los amaba. No por nada siempre tenía más de un clon cerca a la espera de cualquiera para poder acercarse, el siempre cuido a su familia…

Pero…

El debió cuidarse de esa familia que tanto anhelaba proteger…

Boruto…Su hijo, el que se suponía que debía ser la elite de todo…termino como un malcriado, engreído y con la creencia de ser superior a los demás…él sabía bien eso, pero aun así…solo pudo observar…

En ese entonces recordó lo que era la impotencia de no poder hacer lo que realmente uno quisiera ¿De qué servía el poder suficiente para nivelar bastos terrenos? ¿De qué servía el haber conseguido su sueño de infancia? Sobre todo.

¿Servía de algo el reconocimiento que tanto anhelaba a cambio de dejar que su familia se desintegrara?

Quizá en otro tiempo hubiera respondido un rotundo, Si.

Pero después de haber pasado por todo lo que paso gracias a aquello, simplemente ya no veía la hora de dejar todo atrás para volver con la gente que lo quería.

Cierto…

Ya no quedaba nadie que realmente lo quisiera en este momento…

El sonido del metal siendo arrastrado resonó por todos por todo el lugar, solo significaba algo, ya era el momento.

Si pudiera suspirar por el cansancio en este momento el lo realizaría, pero por cómo iban las cosas, simplemente pudo dar una mirada aburrida.

Al levantar la visa observo su entorno a la espera del visitante, los pisos llenos de marcas, sucios y con manchas de humedad. Las paredes roídas y llenas de moho, expidiendo un olor asqueroso.

Incluso los restos de su predecesor en la esquina de la celda.

El sonido de las pisadas seguía resonando mientras que miraba cuidadosamente ya a la espera.

Los barrotes llenos de herrumbre denotando su estado de deterioro. Se podría decir que lo único que parecía nuevo eran los sellos que se encontraban esparcidos casi por todos lados, cada uno drenando tanto Chakra que mataría a cualquiera en el acto…pero en su caso solo servía para evitar que el pudiera hacer las cosas "difíciles" para todos.

Ciertamente jamás entendió cuando fue el momento en que las cosas empezaron a salir de esa forma, aunque suponía que la causa seria el hecho que ella ya no se encontraba con ellos…debería ser eso…

El sonido de las suelas termino su recorrido enfrente de donde se encontraba ahora mismo.

El estaba disfrutando el poder ver a la nada en aquel instante, el simple hecho de que pudiera siquiera ver aun ya era suficiente.

— ¿Qué se siente la impotencia? —fue una voz suave, una que él conocía bien, pero penosamente no la conocía del todo.

—seguramente nunca supiste lo que se siente…naciste con líneas de sangre de ese nivel…siendo el contenedor del Kyuubi…teniendo todo, seguro no entiendes lo que siento—prosiguió.

La sangre le hervía, el era su sangre…pero enserio ¿conocer tan poco de su pasado?

¿No conocer el sentimiento de la impotencia? Vivió cada maldito segundo de su juventud siendo golpeado.

La mirada que mostraba en su único ojo visible solo mostraba odio puro.

— ¿Enojada Padre? —su voz fue quebrada— ¿Donde está el todo poderoso ser que me mataría con solo respirar? —señalo levantando un poco su tonó.

Un hijo era el reflejo de su padre…entonces… ¿Esa basura de ser se suponía que era el mismo?

El silencio abrumo totalmente de la nada…

Los pasos empezaron a circular por el lugar, hasta quedarse frente donde se encontraba la reja de su celda.

Los chirridos del metal siendo empujado era lo único que sonaron en aquel lugar.

La persona en cuestión no escatimo recursos en patear el mentón de la persona, la única razón la cual no se golpeo contra el techo de la celda fue por las cadenas que habían en lugar, por lo cual su cabeza fue directa contra el muro agrietándolo.

La patada en si parecía bastante fuerte, pero al fin y al cabo sabía que no era nada para siquiera poder rasguñarlo…pero en su estado actual, realmente podría afectarlo.

—divertido ¿No? El cómo avanza la ciencia y remplaza a las artes ninjas—comento ahora más tranquilo al momento en que se acercaba más, al momento de arrodillarse frente a él, simplemente se lo quedo viendo un rato como si realmente esperara que le contestara.

—Fue algo realmente hermoso para ti ¿verdad? El compartir una comida con tus hijos después de mucho tiempo, el que a pesar de que mamá ya no estuviese siguiéramos unidos—comento con amargura.

No solo él era el que reaccionaba, sino que el mismo se sentía como basura en ese instante, el dolor que sentía era asqueroso.

Hubiese quiero poseer algo en su estomago para poder vomitarlo, era algo que sentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo al instante en que pensaba en que realmente esto estaba pasado.

—en otro tiempo, hubiese sido imposible tenerte en este estado pero ahora… ¡Mírate! Estas como deberías estar ¡siendo una mierda! —sin vacilar un poco le dio un golpe en el estomago el cual causo que se doblara hacia adelante.

— ¡Nunca estuviste allí! Siempre estabas fuera, nunca supiste cuando le paso eso a mamá, pero cuando llego el momento de conocer la realidad ¡NSIIQUIERA DERRAMASTE UNA PUTA LAGRIMA! —palabra tras palabra venia golpe y golpe.

—entonces…—susurro mientras agarraba las vendas que estaban en su cuello para poder subirlo a su altura.

—Porque estas llorando ahora…Naruto…—finalizo Boruto al instante que miraba a su padre. El único ojo que estaba al aire estaba derramando lágrimas, era como si todas las penas que sentía y las cuales nunca tuvo tiempo para llorar ahora se escapaban. Ese sentimiento reprimido que siempre estuvo latente por fin amenazaba con salir con toda la fuerza.

— ¿Realmente el perder tu capacidad inhumana te hizo reflexionar él como eran los sentimientos de un ser normal? —pregunto ahora con enojo evidente.

Claro que no era eso… ¿Cómo Siquiera eso era necesario para comprender la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento?

A pesar de la tristeza en la mirada de Naruto mostrando la ansiedad, abandono y soledad. Boruto no podía sentir ningún signo de compasión.

—te veías tan feliz al estar con nosotros…a pesar de tu comportamiento tan—hizo una pausa.

—hipócrita…simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que murieras…—comento al dejarlo caer al suelo, las cadenas adheridas al cuerpo de Naruto, resonaron con fuerza.

—Costó bastante, la inversión fue absurda por no mencionar los recursos, incluso se necesito tu propia sangre para que funcionara, incluso después de todo eso no tienes ni idea delo que se necesitaron para hacerlo—empezó hablando de forma en la que parecía que no tenía sentido.

—Cuando nos reunimos para cenar fue bastante fácil el aplicarlo en tu comida—prosiguió.

—Bajaste totalmente tu guardia en nuestra compañía, bueno, era de esperarse siendo que somos tus hijos, pero…—corto sus palabras.

Más pisadas fueron escuchadas al instante, cada una aproximándose hacia donde se encontraba ahora, era obvio que ya era el punto fin para él, pero aun así, quería escuchar lo que su hijo diría.

—Llegaste tarde para acercarte…demasiado…el daño ya estaba hecho y la semilla propagada—finalizo al salir de la celda.

No sin antes lanzar el sombrero de Hokage que cayó en la cabeza de Naruto de forma desigual, obviamente era una forma más para ridiculizarlo.

—considéralo un regalo de despedida…después de todo ¿No dejaste todo por este estúpido sombrero? —Las suelas de sus zapatos se perdieron junto con las de las demás que se acercaban.

Le dolía.

Quería gritar. Era necesario hacerlo, pero…no podía y eso le carcomía con fuerza.

Su único ojo visible estaba rojo por las lágrimas y la rabia. Como pudo desde la posición en que estaba en el suelo forzó las cadenas mientras que hacia movimientos erráticos.

¿Este era el resultado de tanto sacrificio?

Si no fuera por los sellos, las malditas cadenas y el veneno que fue ingerido por culpa de su hijo…él se encontraría destrozando todo ahora mismo.

Lo que sea que le hizo ingerir su hijo hizo que no pudiera usar temporalmente el Chakra, el ya sabía de estos experimentos, resultando el ser inmune. Pero por las explicaciones actuales entonces significa que lo que había en lo que ingirió era preparado especialmente hecho para que lograra suprimir a su absurdo poder.

¿Siempre cuidando de su familia para que el sea el que debería cuidarse de ella?

Las cadenas no dejaban de sonar, su fuerza física sola estaba en otro nivel, todos sabía eso, pero a pesar de eso las cadenas parecían ser superiores, no es como que él dependiera rotundamente del manejo del Chakra, pero era su especialidad, no importaba él como se mirase la situación él no podía hacer nada.

Hasta los hijos de Kaguya tuvieron la dignidad de encarar a su madre en vez de recurría algo tan cobarde como lo era envenenar.

Las vedas en su cara formaron una sonrisa, su hijo sabía que no podría ganarle directamente no importa el que. Ahora mismo solo quería restregarle en la cara eso.

Para luego darle una charla sobre cómo superarse…

Y comer juntos…

Unidos…

¿Por qué le molesta tanto el pecho?

—Se supone que al lugar donde vas no es siquiera posible acceder de nuevo, pero de nuevo, la ciencia pudo recrear una brecha igual a la de aquella vez—Boruto prosiguió hablando dándole la espalda a su padre.

Duele…

—aprovechamos el que tu Chakra fue sellado temporalmente y luego drenado para conseguir la energía suficiente como para poder abrir la puerta. No intentes nada con el Kyuubi, no por nada tomamos tu sangre, la firma de Chakra fue hecha para ambos…—el tonó era con desprecio.

Aun había tiempo para volver atrás…

—sabemos que una vez se cumpla el plazo de tiempo recobraras tus fuerzas, pero para ese entonces la brecha no puede volver a abrirse, nos aseguramos de aquello. Si la persona que se encuentra allí no pudo volver entonces ¿Tú podrías? —termino para volver a abrir la puerta pesada de metal.

Su ojo se abrió, era obvio a quien se refería.

No…no, no, no, no ¡NO! Después de lo que paso para poder hacerlo ¿Enserio sería abierta nuevamente?

—espero que sea divertido matarse una vez más…así que…realmente era no sé si quisiera decir estas palabras…adiós…—termino mientras cerraba la puerta de vuelta.

Justo antes que terminara de cerrarse escucho el débil susurro del que completo eso con un "adiós" audible pero casi imperceptible "padre"

A pesar de esa última palabra, no sirvió en nada para su situación actual. Nada lo haría…

Eran demasiado vacías esas palabras que no pudo encontrar consuelo en ellas, solo el simple dolor aumentado en vez de disminuir, si esa era la forma en la que él quería despedirse, solo causo más molestias en el, no, más sufrimiento embotellado que no había forma en la que explotara.

El cómo nadaba en su agonía en aquel momento era asqueroso. Ahora mismo no se encontraba el portador del Kyuubi, tampoco el Hokage todo poderoso, mucho menos el casi Dios, solo se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto, el mundo era cruel…

Y que peor forma de recordarlo haciéndole saber que no era nadie a pesar de todos los títulos que poseía ¿Nombre? Ya no merecía siquiera uno por la basura que era…

Alrededor de seis personas entraron en la celda cinco de ellas portaban varas de metal, una de ellas llevaba lo que suponía lo que contenía todo el Chakra drenado. O al menos eso supuso por la cantidad abundante por no decir exorbitante de la caja la cual portaba la persona.

Cada portador de poste clavo uno de ellos cerca del retenido, formando en si un pentágono, la forma era simple por una razón, mantendría el equilibrio en los cinco puntos para poder cerrar y sellas a la vez una vez que haya sido realizado el procedimiento.

Los cables no tardaron en salir disparados para conectar a cada uno de los postes, era obvio que requerían la conexión para poder adjudicarse la energía suficiente.

Pero eso no era lo que realmente le importaba…

Solo quería recordar los momentos en los cuales su esposa aun estaba con él, cuando el trabajo no era un impedimento para poder estar con su familia, los momentos cuando sus hijos esperaban con ansias el que el regresara a casa para saltar en el, abordándolo con felicidad.

Era tan hermoso a la vez que doloroso…encerrarse en eso pensamientos en aquel momento.

Las conexiones ya finalizadas daban paso a una aceleración de cientos de miles de partículas a su alrededor, no solo eso sino que el Chakra a su alrededor deformaba todo abriendo lentamente una brecha color negro en la nada.

Observo como la irregularidad en el espacio se formaba dejando el espacio color negro, él quería sonreír por la forma en que reaccionaban los presentes puesto que era solo un mero prototipo el que era usado en el ahora mismo.

Sería una pena que el supiera realizar la misma técnica que utilizaba Kaguya para portales, en una medida mucho menos claro está, no poseía la capacidad de nadar libremente en el tejido dimensional como la Diosa.

Recordando a esa persona, si realmente no mentía…él realmente iba a encontrarse con ella pronto.

El tiempo después de la guerra mientras que solo se dedico al trabajo de escritorio seguramente lo habría oxidado, pero bueno, lo que venía sería un verdadero entrenamiento para recuperar el nivel que habría perdido en su tiempo como figura representativa.

Pensando en ello, todas las memorias de los habitantes del pueblo vinieron en su mente, era más que obvio que no podría jamás volvería a verlos…

Cuanta nostalgia…

Al momento en que la distorsión fue creada poco a poco sintió como cada parte de él era llevaba dentro de aquel lugar, no era como si fuera una sensación asquerosa, todo lo contrario…era lo más relajante que sintió en las semanas que estuvo retenido en aquel lugar antes de ser sellado.

No debió recordar aquello.

Las memorias volvieron, él como su hijo había planteado todo para poder quitarlo del cargo, no era porque él quería ocuparlo eso era obvio, seguramente la gota que colmo el vaso de su hijo fue el hecho de que rechazo a Sarada como postulante a ser estudiada como candidata a Hokage. No era como si fuera realmente algo relevante en cuanto al tiempo que llevaba.

Aun era joven para siquiera pensar en aquel cargo, no fue por nada que el consiguió el lugar donde estaba rompiéndose todo.

No era el más inteligente, ni tampoco como supuso su hijo que en su comienzo fue el más fuerte, de hecho era lo contrario. La joven si bien portaba lo que él en su momento carecía, aun no contaba con la experiencia suficiente como para siquiera soñar con tener el puesto en que el lucho por tanto tiempo para obtener.

Tan hundido esta en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que no sintió el cómo solo quedaba cerca de la mitad de su cuerpo en aquel plano dimensional en el que estaba. Era obvio que no podía salir hacer nada más a pesar del proceso tan lento.

¿Cómo siquiera explicarían su desaparición? Bueno eso ya no era de importancia para él.

De hecho nada era en este mismo momento, puesto que le estaban dando un destino peor que la muerte, ser encerrado en otra dimensión solo con el propósito del odio moviendo los hilos no es como si fuera algo que realmente quisiera.

La tristeza volvió a su mente al recordar él como su hijo lo vendió, no importa cuántas veces piense en el asunto jamás superaría este trauma. ¿Tan mal padre había sido? ¿Era necesario semejante acto por el único hecho de que no obtuvo lo que él quiso?

El buscaba proteger no que lo protejan por algo había llegado a ese punto…pero…

La opresión continúo.

A los últimos momentos en los cuales solo unas cuantas partículas de su cuerpo seguían en ese plano lo hizo reflexionar.

No importa que poder obtuviera, no importa que tan fuerte sea el sentimiento de proteger, no importa nada de eso cuando lo que buscas proteger solo quiere apuñalarte por la espalda.

A sus últimas, cerro aquel ojo que había tenido abierto derramando lagrimas. No es como si realmente hubiera un forma en la que el contuviera lo que sentía.

Lo último que quedo de él en aquel lugar fue una lagrima la cual a contramedida de todo el sistema creado y que tenía a su alrededor, siguió su curso y choco contra el piso.

Allí se encontraban las únicas penas que liberaría en ese mundo, era obvio que el odio solo llevaba a más odio.

Las últimas chispas de energía se desvanecieron dejando ese pequeño charco en aquel lugar. Lo peor de todo es que no pudo irse en paz…no es como si fuera realmente un adiós, más bien era un hasta nunca, mucho más doloroso que el anterior.

Lo último que se vio de aquel Hokage que llevo a su pueblo a la grandeza actual fue una chispa de luz antes de que la lágrima cayera en el suelo.

Nadie sabría nada, todo fue hecho entre las sombras por lo cual nunca se podría saber que sucedió.

* * *

Despertar.

Abrió el único ojo de sobre manera al ver como no encontraba nada…

Se intento poner de pie, sintiendo todas las restricciones en su cuerpo que aun estaban puestas sobre él.

— ¿Se podría saber qué hiciste tu para terminar aquí? —fue una voz dulce, casi melodiosa pero a la vez tan fría…

¿No lo reconocía? Porque él nunca olvidaría aquella voz, bueno, no es como si tuviera humor para jugar al, adivina quién soy tampoco…

Al momento de levantarse las cadenas se quebraron. No entendía cuando tiempo transcurrió antes de su vuelta a la conciencia pero algo era seguro…estaba una vez más al cien por ciento.

Levanto una de su mano izquierda la cual conforme se movía las cadenas se rompían y las vendas se desprendían.

—Ha pasado su tiempo ¿no? Kaguya…—comento una vez que se logro quitar todas las vendas de la cara.

— ¿Qué? —dejando el tonó autoritario al cauteloso.

—es raro…pero…—quitando completamente la cubierta de su rostro mostrando los bigotes parecidos a un zorro mientras que su cabello rubio era revelado.

— ¿porque no siento Chakra en ti? —

* * *

 **Buenas, hasta aquí, si lograron leerlo completo me sentiré muy alagado.**

 **Dejando de lado esto, no pienso poner más parejas, no quiero y no me interesa, solo serán. Kaguya y Rossweisse.**

 **Me pondría feliz el que dejaran sus opiniones, sé que no abra mucha gente leyendo esto pero bueno. Mientras más dejen más rápido tendrán el siguiente capítulo si es que esto llega a funcionar esto…**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿porque no siento Chakra en ti? —

Eran palabras mencionadas de forma tranquila pero a la vez se notaba como el tonó de voz demostraba total desconcierto.

Su mirada paso de Kaguya, al entorno en que la rodeaba.

No había color, no había fin, no había…nada…

Monótono, sin olores, todo era de color negro y con falta de perfumes, sino fuera por el reflejo del suelo o el hecho de que podía ver su cuerpo hubiera considerado la ceguera o la perdida de alguno que otro sentido.

Kaguya que en el momento en que se presento mostro el aire de superioridad que demostraba en cada momento de la guerra, conforme las palabras salían de su boca cambio a nerviosismo, la mirada en la cara de la mujer se hizo tensa a la vez que retrocedía.

Si tan solo pudiera tener esta situación en ese tiempo las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—interrogo de forma en que la tensión en su voz fue audible.

Después de ser tirada en esta dimensión, no encontró ninguna forma para salir, no es que el sello en si impidiera que usara el poder para pasar de dimensión en dimensión, sino que el sello en si evitaba que ella no pudiera usar el Chakra.

Cuando ella ingreso hace años a este punto, supuso que el lugar suprimía todo el Chakra que se encontraba en el, pero no era así…

Uno de los responsables de llevarla a aquel lugar se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

Y no era lo único que la incomodaba.

Sino el hecho de que a comparación del poder que presento en el tiempo de su primera batalla, el poder que poseía en este momento era dos…no tres veces mayor que el de antes. Incluso el poseía Chakra en este maldito lugar.

— ¿por qué tanta exigencia? Ha pasado mucho desde nuestra última reunión ¿Por qué no celebramos este reencuentro? —comento con diversión el rubio.

No es como que estuviera feliz de verla, pero al menos, podría estar más relajado al sentir la carencia del Chakra en el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía en frente.

Debía reconocer que fue un excelente sello al poder hacer que todo el abismal poder de aquella mujer se convirtiera en cero.

— No me hagas obligarte a hacerte hablar… ¿Porqué estas aquí? —era obvio que Kaguya estaba nerviosa, bueno no lo demostraría de todas formas. Su orgullo siempre estaría primero, además siendo quien era seguramente no abría notado la pérdida total de sus poderes solo por el hecho de no mostrar el Chakra.

Podía disimularlo, ella aun poseía una capacidad física bastante fuerte después de todo.

Al ver que la única respuesta del rubio fue, el volviendo a sentarse en la nada que se consideraría el suelo.

Decidió reaccionar.

Su kimono color blanco ondeo por unos segundos mientras sus pies eran revelados, carecía de zapatos o zapatillas.

Una vez estuvo frente el rubio, esta llevo sus dos manos a su cuello mientras que lo derribaba, dejando al rubio tumbado en el suelo y ella se quedo encima del rubio el cual tenía la boca abierta.

Kaguya envolvió sus pierdas alrededor del torso del chico mientras aplicaba cuanta presión podía.

Al mismo instante apretaba con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Naruto el cual dejo de moverse mientras era presionado.

Ella sabía que la posición en la que estaba era demasiado embarazosa, más no era el momento de siquiera reflexionar el que era lo correcto o no.

No dejo de poner la presión en el cuello del rubio por nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella dejo de poner la fuerza en sus piernas mientras hacia lo que podía para mantener la compostura.

Gotas de sudor se escapaban de su frente.

Su respiración se encontraba entre cortada.

Sus piernas ahora se encontraban caídas alrededor de los costados del rubio.

Sus manos pasaron de su cuello a su pecho mientras se apoyaba intentando volver a recuperar el aliento.

Ella quizá tuviera fuerza superior a la humana en muchos sentidos. Pero ella si era una Chakra dependiente.

Sin ese poder que según ella le pertenecía por derecho…realmente no era lo mismo.

— ¿Finalizaste? — pregunto Naruto aun en el suelo, no se había movido después de ver la reacción de la peli blanca.

Pudo ver perfectamente cada movimiento de ella cuando se lanzo en su contra. Pero… ¿De qué servía pararla cuando no iba a poder siquiera rasguñarlo?

El iba a admitirlo.

Tener que enfrentarse a ella en su máximo nivel uno contra uno sin trucos, era aterrador, quizá pudiera ser más fuerte que antes, pero aun así no es como si fuera la mejor idea de todas.

Agarro una de las manos de la mujer por cerca de la muñeca. Ella obviamente intento salirse del agarre.

Lo primero fue sentarse, lo cual hizo que la mujer cayera sentada en su regazo con las piernas aun a sus costados. Por lo contrario su cabeza estaba empujando al lado contrario del cuerpo de el rubio, su otra mano estaba empujando el pecho del rubio a la vez, todo eso mientras intentaba sacar su otra mano del agarre.

— realmente extrañaba el calor cercano que desprendía un cuerpo…—susurro cerca de ella mientras respiraba el aroma que desprendía la peli blanca, era lo primero que había olido después de llegar allí. El se ponía de pie aun presionando su muñeca, aumentando la presión.

—bastardo…—comento con esfuerzo. Al momento que Naruto se puso de pie, ella se quedo arrodillada en el suelo. Ya no poseía la misma resistencia que en su momento de esplendor. Por lo cual la presión realmente le dolía.

Tomando su otra mano intentando de una desesperada forma mitigar el dolor. Levanto la cabeza para ver al rubio.

Su cara se veía mucho más madura que la última vez, más pacífica, a pesar que mostraba unos rastros de tristeza.

— Por favor…suéltame—susurro mientras unas pequeña lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el dolor seguía aumentado cada vez más.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado?

Casi al instante para su sorpresa fue soltada.

La sorpresa no acabo allí mientras que el Rubio retrocedía con los ojos abiertos con horror.

Su mano vendada y la sana temblaron mientras que el miraba sus manos.

—p…perdón…— dijo tambaleándose hacia atrás.

El no era una persona agresiva, el acababa de aprovechar que superaba la mujer para poder desquitarse un poco lo que le dolía.

Kaguya seguía sin entender.

Primero, una de las personas responsables de su estadía aquí había llegado hace algunos días.

Segundo, después de descubrir que ella no podía ser una amenaza casi le rompe la muñeca.

Tercero, cuando se dio cuenta de lo segundo se asusto y se disculpo.

Su ego era alto, pero tampoco lo suficiente para decir que fue por causa de ella que cedió el agarre.

Aun de rodillas en el suelo y sobando sus muñeca observo curiosa ahora al rubio.

No mostraba ningún signo de querer atacarla.

—realmente no fue mi intensión herirte Princesa…—comento mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cara como si fuera a medir algo.

Poco después se sentó en el suelo frente a ella.

El hecho de llamar "Princesa" a Kaguya vino de reflejo, su antiguo yo siempre era así.

Ella seguía mirando con una cara de confusión. El no poseer su tercer ojo activo hacía que parezca una mujer normal, resaltando la belleza que poseía…una excéntrica por los cuernos, pero eran detalles.

—vamos a calmarnos…me gustaría descansar un poco…—comento mientras que se ponía en pose para meditar.

—Solo…finge que no estoy aquí—finalizo para luego cerrar los ojos.

Bueno…eso había sido bastante raro.

La forma de actuar fue bastante errática, pero de algo estaba segura ella.

Cuando él se puso de pie al momento en que estaba infringiendo presión en su muñeca…

Él dedico una mirada que sumada a su situación actual, la aterro.

No es como si fuera a ser peligroso, en el tiempo que ella cruzo fuerzas contra él en aquel momento entendió que lo que movía al rubio era puro sentimiento de protección.

Se acurruco mientras que abrazaba sus piernas. La primera vez que fue traicionada por sus hijos ella fue sumergida a un sueño entre cortado por lo cual el paso del tiempo no fue un golpe duro a su mente.

Pero en la situación actual era diferente, en todos los años que transcurrieron ella estuvo consciente, viendo, escuchando y sintiendo…nada…

Ya no quedaba ninguno de sus hijos cerca suyo, por lo cual no conto con nadie que lograra traerla de vuelta al otro lado.

Simplemente la resignación de tener que quedarse en aquel lugar por lo cual no podía estar al tanto de lo que era hablar del tu a tu.

En su primera vida, por así decir, ella fue tratada como ella era merecida, por lo cual nunca le falto o siquiera se molesto en entablar conversación con alguien.

Se mordió el dedo pulgar mientras que fruncía el seño, aun no entendía la razón del porque alguien como el rubio se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

La primera cosa que paso por su mente era que él había venido para terminar lo que empezó.

Pero rápidamente quedo descartada por la naturaleza, también por el hecho de que si ese era su objetivo fácilmente desde que llego pudo cumplirlo.

La segunda tenía sentido, pero realmente no le veía el sentido.

¿No se supone que él había luchado por la salvación y la libertad de su gente?

Entonces…

La segunda tampoco debería ser.

Ser considerado una amenaza y ser sellado al igual que ella realmente no lo creía.

Pero…

¿Qué otra posibilidad existía?

Al cabo de horas ambos se quedaron sentados sin decir nada o siquiera moverse del lugar en que se encontraban.

Las horas seguían transcurriendo, pero parecía que no afectaba en nada al cuerpo de ambos.

El primero en abrir los ojos, fue Naruto el cual se levanto con una mirada cansada.

No es que estuviera durmiendo, había intentado hablar con Kurama fracasando en casi todos los intentos, eso para luego concentrarse en que podría hacer en su situación.

El podía mover el tejido dimensional como Kaguya, pero no era nada más que una versión pobre de lo que la Diosa lograba hacer. No podía enviar objetos de tamaño humano y sus dimensiones colapsaban al paso de un tiempo, tampoco podía acceder a otra realidad.

Frunció el seño al pensar en sus capacidades tan limitadas, pero a la vez se sentía realizado por haber logrado aquellas técnicas con ninguna preparación o estudio.

Miro al frente donde se encontraba la Diosa conejo. S encontraba acostada frente suyo a una distancia prudente, uno de sus brazos era usado como almohada, se notaba bastante incomodo el cómo se veía.

Casi se sentía mal por ella, hasta que rememoraba todo lo que les hizo pasar y las vidas que se perdieron en el trascurso de su guerra.

El si bien no era un santo tampoco fue un promotor de disturbio o un dictador.

Dictador…

Bueno quizá eso.

Extrañaba su familia, extrañaba a sus hijos, su gente, los lugares que siempre le encantaba recorrer. Todo.

Su hijo mayor al cumplir la mayoría de edad reamente cambio, al distanciarse a partir de lo de su madre…si mal no recordaba fue cuando su hijo tenía dieciséis…

Ni siquiera sabía qué fecha había muerto ella.

El sonido de la respiración dispareja indico que la segunda habitante del lugar despertaba.

La observo como llevaba una de sus manos cerca de sus ojos para limpiarse, se sentó en el suelo mientras que su cabello y kimono seguían esparcidos por el suelo.

—supongo que ya estamos más tranquilos para hablar—comento Naruto al ver como Kaguya se ponía en mejor posición para poder hablar.

—dependería de la razón por la cual un ser inferior como tú se encuentra hablándome casualmente—comento en un tono autoritario.

Como si lo que hubiera pasado antes no hubiera sido nada.

—veo que recuperaste los ánimos—comento con diversión, sumando una sonrisa forzada.

—…—No contesto a aquello, apretó su kimono con fuerza y rabia contenida, odiaba sentirse impotente.

—bueno supongo que mi compañera de cuarto ya no quiere hablar, se cuando me tengo que callar—comento mientras se levantaba y le daba la espada.

—ayúdame a salir de aquí…—comento fuerte, su tono mostraba inseguridad y rabia.

—paso, me quedare aquí—comento casualmente mientras veía como la mujer estaba tirada en el suelo aun.

La mirada de kaguya estaba en el suelo mientras que apretaba su kimono blanco.

— ¿No quieres volver? — pregunto con disgusto.

Si el cooperaba con ella, no había forma en la que se quedaran en este maldito lugar.

—Realmente ya no tengo nada que hacer allí, así que…—Naruto fue cortado.

— ¿traicionado? —la pregunta fue con malicia.

Ella se sintió complacida al ver como la postura del rubio se tensaba.

—si me ayudas podrás vengarte de los que te trajeron aquí, pasar el tiempo en este lugar es aburrido ¿sabes? —prosiguió kaguya.

— no tengo la intención de vengarme…no puedo…matarlo a él…—comento con tristeza.

— ¿Quien fue? —pregunto con algo de diversión disimulada. Al no obtener respuestas del rubio decidió que lo mejor era interrogar.

— ¿el sujeto que peleo a tu lado? —comenzó con la ronda de preguntas.

—no— comento simplemente.

— ¿La de cabello rosa? —siguió.

— No —la misma respuesta, el ni siquiera sabía porque estaba contestando.

— ¿algún líder de otra nación? —Otra pregunta.

— Tampoco —cambiando la respuesta pero no el significado.

— ¿Tu mujer? —no iba a desistir, era la primera conversación que tenia después de mucho.

—Ella está muerta…—el mismo se reprendió por usar tono tan tranquilo a la hora decir algo sobre ella.

—entonces si te casaste, sorprendente para alguien como tú, entonces ¿tus hijos? —al principio esa fue una broma.

—…—esta vez no respondería. Le quemaba por dentro el solo pensar en eso.

La primera sonrisa de Kaguya al divertirse no tardo mucho en desaparecer.

— Se supone que realmente fueron tus hijos los que te enviaron aquí…—la peli blanca abrió más sus ojos al ver como la mirada gacha del rubio reflejaba el dolor.

Realmente no habría mejor persona para saber cómo se sentía ese sentimiento que ella.

Más eso no quiera decir que iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tentarlo por ese caso.

— Volvamos juntos…—empezó a hablar kaguya, eso mientras lentamente se levantaba.

Eso hasta quedar frente a Naruto el cual observaba con pesadez el suelo.

—Sé cómo te sientes…—Prosiguió.

Ella quería salir de aquí. Una vez que todo saliera cómo esperaba, ella no tendría problemas en acabar con el rubio, era la única amenaza real para ella…dejando de lado a Momoshiki, bueno eso sería secundario.

Lo que importaba era conseguir otro Madara para poder utilizarlo como medio.

— el querer vomitar, que por dentro sientas como el asido corre como sangre…el no poder hacer nada…pero sabes…hay una solución—comento mientras se acercaba más al rubio, llevando un mano al rostro de este, limpiando una lagrima que salía.

Los sentimientos si eran reales, ella los experimento de primera manos, así que esas palabras fueron tan sinceras que solo Naruto pudo comprender el dolor de aquellas palabras.

Lo que noto era que Naruto ahora mucho más alto que ella, tanto que la diferencia era bastante notoria.

—vamos juntos…solo dame un poco de tu Chakra…podre abrir la puerta e iremos juntos—le seguía acariciando la mejilla, con un movimiento hizo que la mirase a los ojos.

—vamos…dime…—comento con dulzura.

—he aprendido algo sabes…—comento mientras llevaba el también una mano a la mejilla de la mujer.

Realmente a sus ojos era hermosa, ninguna arruga o imperfección estaba en su cara realmente era una Diosa en torno a la perfección que tenía.

Ahora ambos parecían de la misma edad, claro está que ambos eran…algo mayor de lo que aparentaban…uno con un caso más extremo que otro.

— ¿y eso sería? — comento sonriendo, ya lo tenía en sus manos.

Llevo una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de la mujer acariciando cuidadosamente, como si de cristal se tratase, para luego ambas manos sean puestas en las mejillas, subiendo lentamente llego hasta el cabello.

La sonrisa de kaguya siguió aumentando. Hasta que…

Las manos de Naruto llegaron rápidamente hacia los cuernos de la mujer, no hubo tiempo de reacción, no hubo premonición antes de eso, solo hubo dolor instantáneo. Eso para luego caer de rodillas.

— ¿He? —pregunto con los ojos color perla abiertos de sobre manera mientras que su boca se quedaba también quedaba abierta por la impresión.

—que mientras más desarrollados estén los cuernos demuestra más poderío en tu clan…por lo cual…—comenzó hablando Naruto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin detenerse, le dolía, no físicamente.

—Cuando a uno le es arrancado su control de Chakra queda arruinado sin posibilidad de recuperación…—prosiguió al momento de dejar caer los cuernos de Kaguya al suelo.

Ella observo lentamente como iban cayendo sin ninguna posibilidad de poder hacer nada.

—Soy buena persona…pero realmente odio que me controlen, estoy bastante enojado ¿sabes? Quizá llegue el momento que me arrepienta de esto…pero ahora…odio que me quieras manipular…—termino él mientras que se arrodillaba frente a la mujer.

—Tuviste mucho tiempo para reflexionar y calmar tu ira por lo que te hicieron tus hijos así que…—levanto su mano izquierda para ponerla en la cara de kaguya cerrando su boca y haciendo que lo mirase a su cara.

— ¿te parece que no quiero desquitarme con algo? — pregunto de forma agresiva mientras lanzaba a la mujer al suelo.

La sorpresa de la mujer se lleno de sorpresa para luego el terror puro.

Esto…no era enserio… ¿verdad?

Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos…ella, una Diosa en toda la regla…siendo despojada de su poder temporalmente, para ahora ser despojada completamente.

—estoy arto de las mentiras…—comento mientras se sentaba encima de ella, acariciando la mejilla de la peli blanca.

Oficialmente ella estaba aterrada. No quería esto…realmente no lo quería…

Primero su orgullo ¿ahora su cuerpo?

Empezó a forcejear mientras que golpeaba con todo lo que tenía el rostro del rubio.

La sensación de dolor ahora iba en su mano derecha.

—No te sorprendas…ya no tienes tu "orgullo" ya no cuentas con Chakra…ya no tienes nada…—comentaba mientras llevaba la mano que lo había golpeado, notando que estaba roja, la beso con ternura.

Eso causo que creyera por un momento que la iba a dejar…eso hasta que llevo sus dos manos hacia adelante reteniéndola en el suelo, dejando sus brazos levantados hacia arriba mientras que eran presionados por el suelo, el encima de ella y sus piernas no podía ayudar en la situación actual.

Con la otra mano bajo parte de la zona del cuello del kimono dejando al aire su hombro y parte de su pecho, más sin embargo este no era casi expuesto.

Empezó a patalear.

Ella era un Dios…Tenia mucho poder…entonces…

¿Porque estaba llorando por lo que pudiera pasar?

¿No que no tenía miedo a la muerte?

¿Porque estaba tan aterrada?

—deberías aprender cuando es bueno usar a alguien o cuando es bueno esperar…—comento mientras que la miraba fijamente, llevando su mano a la boca de Kaguya metiendo su dedo pulgar y abriendo su boca.

Las expresiones de kaguya…solo motivaban más al rubio…el estaba roto.

El quería llorar, quería gritar, volver con su estúpido hijo y enseñarle unas cuantas coas de como se trata a alguien…pero ya no quería nada de eso…ya no tenía sentido.

Pensando en esas emociones, vio el rostro de kaguya.

El mismo abrió sus ojos de sobre manera.

Este no era el…pero aun así…lo hizo…

El odio solo genera más odio.

Comprendió lo que sentía por casi violar literalmente a la peli blanca…

Las sorpresas y el temor a la desconocido solo siguió aumentando en la peli blanca.

Ella sintió sus manos eran liberadas, el dedo que metió el rubio en su boca lo saco lentamente, la saliva colgando de este.

El se levanto con la mirada abajo.

La mujer seguía en el suelo, llevo una de sus manos y uso su largo kimono que cubría esta para ponérselo en su cara y tapárselo.

Estaba llorando. Eso hasta que sintió un tirón que la hizo levantar.

Abrió los ojos una vez más, a pesar de la vista borrosa vio el rostro triste del rubio. Esta vez sintió como era abrazada con fuerza…

—perdóname…—comento con dolor en su voz.

Todo lo que hizo en las últimas horas a la peli blanca, la rabia que creó su hijo al traicionarlo, todos los sentimientos por fin salían.

El estaba gritando mientras abrazaba la mujer.

Que a pesar de la situación anterior al paso de los minutos y al escuchar como el llanto no retrocedía decidió dudosamente devolver el abrazo.

El dolor que ambos sintieron se dejo libre en aquel instante. Aunque habían cosas que no podrían reponerse…

Al menos no ahora exactamente.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que haya cumplido con las expectativas de algunos, perdón por no expresar tan bien como es debido, prometo que para el siguiente capítulo mejorare más.**

 **Perdón por los errores.**

 **Gracias a los que apoyaron la historia. Si debo hacer una revisión lo hare…**

 **Mientras dejen su review más rápido tendrán el capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo el está allí? —

La pregunta de alguien quedo en el aire, no era para nadie en particular.

No es como si fuera el mejor momento en Konoha, después de todo habían perdido a su máximo representante.

Según lo que se dio a conocer fue muerto por enfermedad.

El transcurso desde su desaparición y las de sus clones fueron hace aproximadamente dos semanas donde se dio a conocer al público que el Hokage cayó enfermo. De hecho casi nada fue confirmado. El único que daba informaciones del líder rubio era su hijo. Después de eso nadie sabía nada de lo que ocurría.

Todos vivían en la ignorancia, nadie sabía la verdad puesto que según todos no era necesario. Confiaron plenamente en las palabras del hijo del Hokage.

Era obvio que el tiempo en que desapareció era el tiempo en que fue envenenado y sellado en lo más profundo de las celdas, donde ni siquiera los guardias iban a hacer guardia.

Poco después de que se confirmo su deceso al público, eso mientras seguía encerrado y días después llevado al sello recreado para poner fin a su estadía en este mundo.

Poco después de aquello había llegado Sasuke por una única razón…confirmarlo…

El podía revivirlo lo sabía muy bien. No le importaba el precio que debía pagar.

Pero…

—lo sentimos…no tuvimos opción…su cuerpo tuvo que ser destruido para evitar que lo usaran…—era la respuesta que recibía al llegar a los altos mandos.

Era obvio que había algo detrás, más sin embargo eso a él casi no le concernía.

El tiempo del velorio fue casi instantáneo. No hubo mucho tiempo a pesar de ser la figura querida que era.

Pero había una cosa que le era absurda de comprender.

¿El rubio siquiera se podía enfermar a ese punto?

Realmente no se tragaba ese cuento, pero en vista que no podía hacer más nada, ya era tarde si pudiera sentir su firma de Chakra sería más fácil, pero era como si hubiera desaparecido…o muerto…

Ahora mismo se encontraba en lo que sería enfrente del panteón hecho para Naruto. El sabía que no había nada allí pero de igual forma se quedo en aquel lugar.

Al menos debía admitir que era hermoso el lugar que prepararon para el rubio.

Llevo su única mano a su cara mientras que respiraba pesadamente para calmarse.

Hace cuanto no sentía…

Dolor.

—maldito Dobe…—susurro mientras observaba el lugar.

El había luchado tanto por él para su salvación…ni siquiera él…"su mejor amigo" estuvo en sus momentos finales.

Se sentía cansado por ello, no quería estar más en aquella aldea…

¿Su familia?

Ya estaba bien sin él.

Sabía que quería llorar, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un nudo en la garganta…

De todas las personas posiblemente nadie creería que él sería uno de los más afectados.

—oye…que se supone que haga ahora…no moriste en ninguna de las tantas batallas para que termines así…—comento viendo el altar.

El no creía que esta fuera la razón, más sin embargo no tenía ganas de investigar nada, no tenía ganas de nada de hecho.

¿Ahora quien sería su rival?

* * *

…

¿Cuántas horas ya habían transcurrido?

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, puesto que no sentían el paso del tiempo en su regla total. Podría parecer segundos o minutos pero de igual forma parecía una eternidad de tranquilidad.

Ambos se habían dormido, el chico con una mirada un poco más calmada pero con los ojos hinchados, se notaba que estaba desesperado incluso en el reno de los sueños.

Mientras eso la peli plata era otra historia.

Podría simpatizar con el rubio, pero no podía aceptar lo que le ocurría.

La tranquilidad realmente no aparecía en ningún lado en su rostro. Ella estaba aterrada, perdiendo lo que la identificaba y algo más.

Era absurdo él como podría llegar a aquella situación. Se suponía que eran irrompibles o mejor dicho inseparables aquellos cuernos en forma de orejas de conejo.

La única manera en la que podrían ser removidos era por alguien superior en gran medida, pero incluso dentro de su clan pocos tenían siquiera la capacidad de mover uno de esos cuernos.

Más sin embargo era obvio que no poseer el Chakra habría sido lo que ocasiono el desprendimiento de estos con tanta facilidad.

En su mejor momento quizá pudieran pelear de igual a igual, lo que ocasionaría que no abría forma en la que estos pudieran ser removidos siendo que la distancia de poder no era tan grande como se planteaba.

Al carecer y dejar su poder en la nada permitió el simple desprendimiento de estos.

Ella estaba aterrada, si bien había correspondido al abrazo que le había dado el rubio antes de romperse fue en parte compasión y en parte horror de lo que pudiera pasar si no reaccionaba.

Ella realmente no tenía nada ahora. Quizá pudiera a volver a usar el Chakra si usaba algo como catalizador, más sin embargo no existía algo que contuviera suficiente fuerza para ayudarla a recuperar su control al menos temporalmente, cabe resaltar el hecho de que realmente eran una parte sensible, su producción de Chakra también se vería arruinada.

Al abrir sus ojos observo la nada a la cual se acostumbro, pero esta vez estaba allí un cuerpo más que proporcionaba más visión que la del simple negro, lo que provocaba eso era el cuerpo del rubio.

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, ella se encontraba de la misma forma que Naruto.

Arrodillada mientras que su cabeza descansaba en la parte derecha de hueco que se formaba con su hombro.

Realmente el rubio había aumentado mucho en tamaño para que ella pareciera tan pequeña cerca.

Dejando de lado eso llevo una de las manos que usaba antes para abrazarlo a su rostro, ella quería secarse sus lagrimas no le gustaba el hecho de comportarse tan débil ante alguien.

Una vez se limpio el rostro con la manga de su Kimono propuso a levantarse y ponerse de pie.

Ponerse de pie.

Levantarse.

¿Por qué?

¿Tan malas eran las repercusiones de perder sus cuernos?

Si aún seguía en una pesadilla, más vale que se despertara.

Ponerse de pie…

Levantarse…

¿Por qué…no podía hacerlo?

Empujo de golpe al rubio haciendo que este despertara mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Tenía a Kaguya encima de él.

— ¿Qu?-—Naruto intento preguntar antes de ser interrumpido por un golpe a su cara.

Vino otro y otro, otro, otro, otro y más…

La andana de golpes parecía que no tenía fin, El rubio no sintió dolor mientras que observaba lentamente como cada golpe iba a su cara.

Aún estaba procesando lo que sucedió. No comprendía el porqué.

Su cara fue manchada con sangre de golpe.

Abrió sus ojos por completo mientras observaba la escena de enfrente.

Kaguya seguía dando los golpes tanto como podía, sus nudillos se dañaron al punto que sangraba.

Su boca mostraba una mueca de enojo total mientras que su pelo tapaba sus ojos, no podía ver qué era lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

No pensó mucho más en lo que debía hacer.

Para las manos de la mujer atrapándolas antes de que volvieran a golpearlo. Aprovechando eso invirtió la posición poniéndose encima de ella con una mirada de falta de entendimiento de la situación.

—¡Bastardo! —grito mientras hacia lo posible para poder recuperar la postura, ella estaba forcejeando como podía, no es como que tuviera la posibilidad de hacer algo.

Más el temor y horror de antes fue suplantado por odio. Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de su rostro nuevamente, no quería estar más en esa situación.

Debía ser una maldita broma el que no pudiera mover sus piernas.

Esta situación debería ser exagerada de por sí, no debería haber sido sellada hasta tal punto en primer lugar, y no debería haber perdido su insignia que la hacía destacara como superior y más aún.

No tenía ni el menos sentido de que perdiera la capacidad e mover sus piernas.

Al notar que no cesaba los golpe y que solo conseguía que se lastime más.

El rubio decidió noquearla con un golpe simple, evitando causar más daño.

Los ojos de la peli blanca se abrieron de la impresión para en vez de ver al rubio empezar a ver todo de color negro nuevamente.

No podría ser esto posible…

Fue lo último que paso por su mente antes de perder la conciencia y volver a descansar.

Naruto seguía sin entender que sucedió, primero estaban descansando abrazados, de forma tranquila por así decir, para luego que la mujer se levantara con toda ira que no mostro con anterioridad.

Si bien le pareció que hace unas horas antes de descansar ella estaba algo sumisa para su carácter.

Al despertar era como si no le importara nada, solo el querer hacerle daño.

Se levanto del lugar de donde estaba, aun se encontraba encima de la peli blanca, su kimono color blanco con detalles ahora se encontraba que varias manchas color rojo, sus manos estaban sangrando en la sección de los nudillos y su expresión solo reflejaba dolor.

Sea lo que sea, el causo el que quisiera atacarlo.

Pensó en la situación actual de como él había quitado algo precioso para ella, bueno estaba en su momento en quería matar algo, no importa el que, penosamente ella había queriendo engañarlo, sentía esa sensación cuando alguien intentaba eso, por lo cual al no haber nada más su ira fue a parar totalmente en la mujer la cual, ni siquiera lo hirió de forma directa…no le insulto…

Quizá era un precio por la cantidad de vidas que quito durante la guerra, pero de igual forma.

¿Por qué tanta culpa de causar dolor a ella?

El sabía que se seguía refugiando en lo de la guerra para evitar la culpa absoluta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque realmente no quería aceptar que hizo todo eso por impulsos estúpidos y rabia que no era dirigida hacia esa persona, a pesar de las diferencias de ambos.

Estudio su rostro.

Tan hermoso como la otra vez, una pena que fuera manchado por esa expresión que solo denotaba un mal sueño, claro está que el seguro era el causante.

Decidió esperar a que se despierte, no es como si el golpe que le dio fuera grave para su ser…

Más preocupaciones que carroñaban su mente a la hora de pensar de sus acciones, todo lo que sucedía, él entendió que era un error.

Cerró sus ojos con la intensión de tranquilizarse, Kurama aun no respondía por lo dudaba más en sus acciones.

Notando aun la cercanía de Kaguya reflexiono lo duro que fue las veces que estuvieron consientes ambos a la vez. Cada vez que hablaban el terminaba golpeándola…se sentía mal, ella ahora ni siquiera era una amenaza para un humano normal, pero de igual forma la trataba como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase.

Aunque en la última ella había comenzado, aun no dejo claro el porqué de la actuación, solo la suposición de que fue sobre su control de Chakra una vez que saliera de este lugar.

Quizá debió aceptar la propuesta en su momento, realmente era buena, siendo el transportado de vuelta a su mundo, sin las preocupaciones extras de ser quien era.

Curioso…

Pase de ser nadie, la basura de la sociedad, aquel al que siempre rechazaban, a ser el ser que literalmente forjo una nueva era, bueno si bien gracias a él aun estaban las academias ninja, sabía que estas iban a ir en disminución.

Cuando el entro como Hokage había eliminado a pedido de la mayoría del pueblo las pruebas que se realizaban para subir de rango como ninja, odiaba eso…esas pruebas forjaban a los estudiantes para que logren alcanzar lo que siempre fue el sueño de muchos. La perfección en alguna área.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos decidió volver a enfocarse en lo que tenía en frente, la mujer no mostraba signo de que despertaría.

Lo mejor era estar preparado para cuando ella despierte.

No realizo movimientos, simplemente aparecieron cinco clones los cuales se pusieron a su alrededor.

El decidió cargar a la peli blanca, realmente le hubiera gustado tener algún sello para poder dar un lugar más cómodo, la culpa seguía comiendo parte de su mente. Pero aun así…sabía que volvería a actuar de forma agresiva e irracional si seguía en este lugar o en este estado tan deplorable.

No podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que sufrió Kaguya, si era como el suyo, realmente no debía juzgarla en ese entonces ni tampoco ahora.

Recordó que en las últimas horas ¿O quizá ya fueron días? La manera sumisa y asustada de actuar de la Kaguya dentro del sello. Los años aquí debieron golpearla fuerte…

Sobre golpear miro las manos de la mujer, estaban con heridas, a pesar de saber que no lograría nada siguió golpeando a Naruto por lo cual no podía decir que era un asunto negociable.

Aprovecho que el kimono que portaba era en exceso grande para el cuerpo de la mujer. Rasgo la parte de abajo como para hacer unas vendas provisorias a sus manos, de paso limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas que se escurrieron.

Ella era como él, seguramente su estado fue peor que el suyo…ella fue una madre, la que se encargo de dar a luz a sus hijos por lo cual…el impacto emocional debió ser más fuerte que el suyo, pero de igual forma…él la maltrato…

Recostando con cuidado a la mujer en lo que se podría llamar suelo, se quito su abrigo y lo envolvió de forma que quedara como una almohada improvisada, no podía desviar sus pensamientos de la culpa, incluso estaba opacando a los de la traición…

Observo a los cinco clones que hizo, pensaba usarlos para que cuando ella despierte sujetarla y evitar que se lastime.

Disolvió los clones casi al instante de pensar en eso, él encontraría otra forma.

Al notar como la expresión del rostro de la mujer se tranquilizaba, se levanto y camino hasta el lugar donde por instinto arranco lo que aún le quedaba de orgullo a la peli blanca.

Cuando sucedió lo de Momoshiki decidió aprender tanto como pueda sobre el clan al que pertenecían, con un único objetivo, evitar que más casos relacionados con ese clan surgieran.

Lo de los cuernos fue algo que aprendió no hace mucho en cuanto a las investigaciones, quería estar al tanto con que trataba, en su principio no confió en esa información ¿Cómo podría? Fueron encontradas en un libro más viejo que algunos seres, además la forma de obtención de este fue de dudosa descendencia.

Pero al ver las reacciones de Kaguya supo que no era mentira lo que había en aquel libro, los cuernos del clan eran su punto débil, más no especificaba los requisitos para poder ocasionar el mayor daño, simplemente decía eso sobre las debilidades del clan.

Otra razón para sentirse culpable, uso a la Diosa conejo como conejillo de indias para la comprobar algo, ni siquiera sabía qué más podía ocasionar, realmente raro, que su punto débil este al aire no era normal…debía tener su truco.

Más eso ya no importaba lo hecho, hecho esta.

Tomando las dos piezas supo que ya quedaron inutilizables, quizá si transfería Chakra…

Nada, incluso al paso de unos segundos estas empezaron a disolverse, solo pudo maldecir en voz baja.

No quedaba de otra.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba la mujer y se quedo a su lado, esperaría a que despierte, no veía otra forma en la que pudieran tratar el tema

…

Cuando Kaguya volvió a abrir los ojos, se quedo en la misma posición, estaba triste…no decir eso era quedarse corto en la palabra.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie la sensación y el trauma del abandono que ocasionan los hijos al momento en que traicionan a sus progenitores.

Más decidió usar ese momento de debilidad en la primera persona que parecía entender su dolor, no es como si se sintiera totalmente arrepentida, había usado a muchas personas con el único fin de cumplir lo que a ella le convenía, pero en esta ocasión era distinto.

Pensó en levantarse, para no sentir las piernas. La rabia, miedo, amargura, desolación y abandono volvía a su mente.

Lo peor de todo es que ella misma había puesto "sus pies" sobre su tumba.

Levanto una de sus manos observando las vendas improvisadas.

¿Realmente él la había ayudado a pesar de todo? Bueno, el también fue agresivo por su lado, pero no era como si estuviera con las condiciones adecuadas para poder estar cuerdo o completamente consciente de sus acciones, ella sabía muy bien a qué se refería con eso…

Volviendo a bajar su mano giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda observando la nada.

¿Por qué era tan cómodo el lugar?

Usando sus dos manos para poder sentarse giro y observo el jersey anaranjado con negro que portaba el hombre que estaba con ella desde hace poco.

—despertaste—susurro una voz a su derecha.

A sabiendas de quien era, cerró los ojos y lentamente giro hacia a dirección del sonido, eso para abrirlos lentamente y ver a la misma persona que hace unos momentos.

Ella quería maldecir, más no contaba con las energías para poder realizar tal acto, estaba cansada, si bien podría haber descansado varias horas nuevamente, el cansancio mental aun seguía presente.

—Kaguya-hime…—esta vez el rubio la llamo por su nombre, no pudo ignorarlo más y levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio. Naruto puso el sufijo de princesa e intento sonar lo más apenado posible.

—se podría saber que deseas ahora…Naruto-sama—ahora ella era quien ponía un sufijo raro. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron al momento de escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya no tengo nada, no cuento con el poder siquiera de estar cerca de una presencia como la tuya…—prosiguió Kaguya explicando el porqué del nombramiento.

—…—no pudo contestar nada, simplemente se levanto y extendió la mano a la peli blanca esperando que esta la recoja.

Eso causo que la mirada de la mujer se pusiera triste a la vez que molesta ¿No se dio cuenta de lo que hizo?

— ¿Quieres que tome tu mano y que me levante? —pregunto Kaguya con amargura.

Obviamente el rubio fuera de entender bien la razón de su malestar.

Ella se le quedo mirando.

Mientras el rubio aun seguía sonriendo, la ignorancia era algo que esta resaltando en ese momento.

La mano extendida seguía, más la mujer no se movía simplemente jugaba con el jersey que ahora está en sus manos ignorando completamente al rubio.

—se que no es posible que me perdones…pero si es que vamos a estará en este lugar lo mejor sería que no llevemos bien, ¿No crees? —comento intentando hacer que reaccionara.

—No voy a levantarme—fue una respuesta simple, muy sencilla y fácil de entender.

Naruto seguía mirando como la peli plata jugaba con el jersey, si bien se había levantada asustada y llorando, ahora parecía más razonable, más tranquila y menos asustada que hasta hace poco.

Bueno, la actitud paso a arrogante una vez más…

No hacía falta ser un genio para identificar lo que estaba por suceder.

El rubio ya paso esto unas cuantas veces desde que llego. Pero esta vez no sería agresivo o siquiera pensaría en hacerle algo negativo.

— Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse, pero sabes, sería bueno el que mejores él como reaccionamos ambos, sé que es difícil, yo aun me hago la idea de que puedo hacer, pero sabes…—Naruto comenzó hablando mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y se alejaba un poco de la mujer la cual, mientras jugaba con el jersey se lo había puesto para ver cómo le quedaba.

—deberías ponernos de acuerdo, quizá hasta logremos solucionar lo de salir de aquí—finalizo el rubio con la esperanza de hacer reaccionar a la peli blanca.

No quería realmente salir de aquí, si lo hubieran mandando a una lugar de forma individual, fácilmente él optaría en quedarse por todo el tiempo que sea.

Pero como está queriendo cumplir los caprichos de la Diosa con el único motivo de aliviar su carga mental por lo que hizo, simplemente dejaría eso de lado.

Kaguya al escuchar la propuesta de salir del lugar de donde se encontraba, se emociono un poco.

—Debería suponer que puedes abrir una puerta si es que ofreces eso, tú mejor que nadie sabe…—no quería terminarlo, no quería admitirlo, le dolía.

—entiendo…pero penosamente no cuento con la capacidad, pero…vamos acompáñame, veremos cómo se soluciona ¿te parece? —pregunto extendiendo su mano una vez más hacia la mujer.

— ¿después de despojarme de todo lo que me quedaba aun crees que quiero ir? —fue una pregunta que más bien parecía que afirmaba.

—estuve pensando en eso…que te parece, no cuentas con el Chakra tampoco se te regenera, pero puedo dártelo par—fue interrumpido.

—Mi capacidad de retención también se vio afectada…—cada cosa extra que decía le dolía, si tan solo le hubiera dado parte de su Chakra sin hacer la novel que hizo esto no hubiera pasado, simplemente sería otorgarle un poco y luego al salir de lugar lo tendría de vuelta.

—…—realmente ya no sabía que decir.

—no veo el punto de tomar tu mano e irme contigo, de hecho podría tomar tu mano pero no podría levantarme de igual forma—comento Kaguya, soltando no directamente, pero si la realidad actual.

—este… ¿por qué sería eso? Puedo ser un ancla para que puedas abrir el portal…consumirás mi Chakra y puedo ser el conductor…supongo que en teoría funcionaria…—comento Naruto volviendo a agacharse frente de la peli blanca la cual lo miraba de forma inquisitiva.

Pensando en la forma en la que él podía manipular su poder funcionaria…

Las ideas de robar todo su Chakra fueron cortadas, ¿De qué sería cuando no podría manejarlo?

—Quizá esa sea la solución…pero de igual forma no puedo levantarme—prosiguió Kaguya comentando, parecía que no entendía la indirecta. Ya estaba empezando a molestarle aquello, puesto que el rubio parecía mucho más sumiso que antes no vio el problema a la hora de mostrar su enojo.

Naruto entendía que ella si quería salir de aquí, pero lo que no comprendía era el porqué no se levantaba. Bueno si de esa forma sería…

No espero la contestación puesto que tomo la mano de la mujer haciendo que se abrieran sus ojos en par, casi al instante sintió la energía recorriendo su cuerpo…Podía ser temporal y quizá nunca más sintiera esto pero…

El Chakra estaba fluyendo libremente en ella.

Aun así…no podría levantarse.

—se que puedes usar ahora tus poderes…no estamos en los mejores términos lose, pero al menos intentemos llevarnos bien—comento sonriendo entrelazando los dedos.

Kaguya solo rodo los ojos mientras apretaba también la mano del rubio, no por nada, sino por el miedo de perder el tan preciado Chakra.

—normalmente sería volver a la dimensión de origen más fácil…pero como el sello se aplica a mí y con las capacidades tan reducidas…no te ofendas tienes Chakra más que suficientes. Pero eres un bastardo por lo que me hiciste—comento con casualidad tocando un punto que ahora era sensible en la psiquis del rubio.

—puedo llevarnos a otro lugar, obviamente al ser alterna a la que estábamos será totalmente diferente, incluso dudo siquiera que existe una versión nuestra en ese lugar, pero eso solo lo hace más fácil de acceder puesto que no habrá una intervención cuando entremos por tener a dos seres con los mismos ragos en el mismo lugar—termino su explicación Kaguya al momento de que empezaba.

Esto era un juego de niños para ella, a pesar de lo limitada que estaba, aun podía acceder como quisiera a los demás lugares.

Una vez la ruptura color negro se abrió Naruto observo la emoción del rostro de Kaguya al pensar en salir del lugar.

Al instante que él comenzó a caminar sintió como la peli blanca se arrastraba por la fuerza de su mano al ser apretada, era obvio que él la estaba estirando.

— ¿princesa? —pregunto confundido al ver la forma de actuar la Diosa.

Una vez más la había llamado inconscientemente princesa, quizá ese era su método para referirse a ella cuando estaba nervioso.

—No voy a levantarme—comento la peli blanca mirando al suelo evitando el contacto visual con el rubio.

Aun seguía con eso…a pesar de estar enfrente de su salida no quería admitirlo, solo recordar la carecía actual de esa capacidad le causaba que temor, creado por la persona que ahora estaba tomando su mano.

—no sigas con eso, se que quieres salir, vamos deja ese orgullo y ponte de pie— intentaba hacer entrar en razón Naruto.

— ¿No comprendes verdad? —pregunto ella ahora observando la grieta que había creado, anhelaba el poder Salir de una vez de ese lugar.

De hecho el Chakra de Naruto circulaba con eficiencia en ella a pesar de que solo era contacto físico. Aun así…con el refuerzo no podía mover ni un maldito musculo de sus piernas.

—no puedo levantarme porque no puedo…mis piernas…no funcionan…—comento con amargura mientras mordía su dedo pulgar.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ante la comprensión de lo que había intentado transmitir con anterioridad.

—esto…—comenzó a hablar de forma dudosa el rubio.

— ¿Fue por mi culpa? —pregunto con dolor mientras que se acercaba aun más a la peli blanca, levantando la parte del kimono que cubría las piernas.

— ¡piensa en donde estas tocado idiota! —le grito con enojo mientras con su única mano libre procuraba estirar su kimono hacia abajo.

Naruto en si estaba en una encrucijada mental, si bien estaba latiendo la culpa, al momento de tocar las piernas no encontró nada raro…de hecho estaban muy bien torneadas…la piel cremosa y suave…

Cuando comprendió que estaban en perfectas condiciones las piernas no pudo evitar pasar una de sus manos acariciando uno de sus muslos…el cual era suave…esa piel...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo con una mujer para estar tan loco?

— ¿Terminaste de acosarme? —al comienzo Kaguya pensaba tomarlo con humor, pero conforme sintió como el pasaba su mano por su muslo y la forma en que lo acaricio y la miraba se preocupo.

No necesitaba ahora una posible violación en ese estado tan…deplorable.

Quería su fuerza de vuelta.

Ese poder capaz de hacer temblar el mundo…

El que la adorara como la Diosa que era…

Pero ahora contra…en este momento ella si estaba permitido llamar al rubio "monstruo" porque a comparación de ella, el poseía todo el poder.

Quizá estuviera actuando de forma más simpática por así decir, pero el odio de despojarla de todo aun seguía latiendo allí. Odiaba eso.

Abrió los ojos de sobre manera al momento en que fue levantada del suelo.

Sintió una mano bajo sus rodillas a modo de cargarla como princesa, por reflejo llevo su mano a la parte del cuello del rubio para poder obtener la estabilidad.

—Más tarde podremos discutir de lo que haremos Hime, prometo que te pagare lo que te hice…si me pagas lo que tú hiciste claro— comento el rubio al momento de pararse enfrente de la brecha.

Kaguya sabía que no tenia opción, si era tirada así a su suerte, solo terminaría como juguete sexual.

L idea de estar con el rubio no era desagradable, más bien aterradora.

El miedo se volvió algo frecuente en estos últimos días…horas…lo que sea, cuando llego el rubio.

—prometo que hare lo que puedo…—fue un si forzoso de parte de Kaguya, pero era lo único que obtendría de ella. Naruto lo sabía por lo cual sonrió, era el momento de entrar.

Naruto con Kaguya en sus ingresaron, no sin antes que el rubio prometa algo.

—Hasta que vuelvas en ti yo seré tus piernas—fueron palabras sinceras de un hombre roto.

No quiera confiar en nadie en este momento, pero…

¿Negarle ese derecho a la única persona que sabría lo que se siente? Realmente Kaguya tenía sus defectos, más sabía que devolver una promesa si lo haría…

Sin soltar la mano del rubio la peli plata cerró los ojos mientras se agarraba más fuerte del cuello de Naruto al sentir como estaban por pasar.

Sea donde sea que terminen…Solo esperaba que fuera un lugar mejor del que venían…

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo, mi mayor temor es no cumplir con las expectativas de todos, por lo cual si tengo que hacer una revisión (No en el sentido de ver los errores sé que los tengo pero jamás los encuentro cuando vuelvo a leer después de escribir el capitulo) para poder rehacer la parte en la que parece que carece de lo que inicie.**

 **PD: Perdón por los errores.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que apoyan la historia.**

 **Les recuerdo mientras más rápido dejan review más rápido van a tener su capítulo.**

 **Perdón por ponerlo ahora pero bueno.**

 **Gracias a los siguientes por dejar su comentario.**

 **hyoma**

 **Xanderman18**

 **trollmemex**

 **Takumi Yousei**

 **KuroNanashi**

 **bladetri**

 **genjuki**


	4. Chapter 4

A pesar de la carencia de todo en aquel espacio, los últimos pasos que fueron audibles completamente, dando un eco que se extendió bastante al no haber ningún solo sonido.

El rubio daba los pasos lentamente, no en fin de hacer más dramático o siquiera el hecho de disfrutar sus últimos momentos en aquel lugar. No, nada eso, simplemente caminaba de esa tan lenta para disfrutar en su plenitud el salir de aquel lugar.

Una vez que puso uno de sus pies dentro noto como este parecía desaparecer en medio de aquel mar oscuro que había dentro de la grieta que había hecho la peli plata que se encontraba ahora en sus brazos.

Pensando mientras lo que sobraba de su cuerpo ingresaba, reflexiono el de llevar a la peli blanca.

No es que la necesite una vez haya terminado de cruzar. De hecho todo le sería más fácil si la abandonase a su suerte.

Claro si dejaba de lado la carga mental que causaría dicha acción.

Él había matado mucha gente también, demasiada, si bien era con el fin de "justicia" o con el pretexto de que eran malas personas. Eso no dejaba fuera de que sea lo que hacía, estaba mal. El no era un monstruo el cual buscaba la desesperación de todos o hacerles pasar un mal rato. No.

El era mucho, pero mala persona, no. Penosamente si hubo algo en lo que era muy malo, aquello era, mantener una familia…

El aire frio golpeo de lleno a su cara, era obvio que había cambiado de lugar, observo a su alrededor donde no había nada, simplemente una tundra que con cientos de miles de kilómetros de extensión.

— ¿Se puede saber el porqué nos encontramos en medio de la nada? —pregunto curioso observando a la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Kaguya que había estado en silencio desde que hicieron sus promesas, lo miro con recelo al ver como la mirada del hombre decía.

"Me debes una buena explicación"

No es que fuera molesto el hecho de que la tratara como una simple molestia, sino el hecho de que le recordaba eso cada maldito segundo que pasaba.

—Para volver a nuestro mundo es obvio que no puedo acceder a este desde el lugar donde fui sellada, en cambio al cambiar de lugar puedo generar otra puerta para volver, cre—fue cortada al momento de que él rubio la soltaba y la dejaba caer.

Naruto reconoció bien este lugar, era una de las tantas dimensiones que la peli blanca genero en su lucha.

— No recuerdo pedir que fuera de vuelta a nuestro mundo, incluso me explicaste lo de la otra dimensión ¿Crees que estamos para jugar? —el rubio comento mientras expresaba una pregunta de forma contundente.

— ¿enserio no piensas en vengarte? —pregunta ella mientras se cubría como podía con su kimono. Denotando la falta de inmunidad al frio como era poseía antes.

—No me interesa—comento mientras observaba a la peli blanca en el gélido suelo, el aire frio golpeaba de lleno su nariz, pareciendo que le quemaba, más con el uso del Chakra no sentía nada.

Bueno eso en el caso del rubio, puesto que la peli blanca ahora se encontraba temblando.

Lo único que podía pensar Kaguya era él como maldecir al rubio. Algo paso por su mente. Ya le había quitado todo ¿Qué más daba?

Ella era Dios…

Un Dios merece idolatrarían, respeto.

Ella era un ser todo poderoso, entonces…

¿Porque seguía siendo tratada y obligada a resignarse de su posición?

Arrastrándose con sus brazos, se puso de rodillas frente al rubio, mientras que extendía sus manos hacia los pies de este y lo abrazaba, todo eso en un vano esfuerzo de poder obtener una fuente de calor.

Naruto no supo que pensar en ese momento. Observo como la peli blanca contrastaba en aquel terreno, su piel pálida junto con el color de cabello sumando los ojos y el kimono, parecía mimetizarse con el ambiente.

Alguien tan orgullosa como ella arrastrándose de la forma en la que hizo y haciendo lo que podía con el único objetivo de poder estar en mejor situación que ahora.

Se mordió el labio, acomodo el jersey en la peli blanca mientras que subía el cierre.

Se suponía que ella creo este lugar…aun así…la estaba lastimando.

—perdón…—susurro mientras se ponía de rodillas y cuidadosamente la levantaba.

El podría decir mil veces la misma palabra más no importaba, seguramente carecía de significa para ella.

Dolía…

Se rodeo casi al instante de Chakra con el fin de calentar a ambos, se sintió mal lo después de lo que hizo. Quizá el la saco de donde estaba, pero básicamente había convertido su vida en un infierno luego de aquello. Cayendo del sartén al fuego.

Ella lo miraba de forma agresiva, el miedo aun estaba, eso claro está, pero de igual forma no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que hizo.

—Solo vamos a cualquier lugar…—susurro mientras agarraba la mano de la peli blanca.

Casi después de tomar la mano esta volvió a abrir otra grieta, más esta vez salto al vació con velocidad, era curioso…

El como el debería estar planeando matar o atentar contra los que le hicieron esto, pero de alguna forma, no podía dejar de pensar que se lo merecía.

Hablando de merecer…

Miro una vez más a kaguya, no había mencionado ninguna palabra después de que la volvió a cargar.

No la culparía. El había sido probablemente la persona con el tiempo de record cuando se trata de romper a alguien.

Una idea llego a su mente, era absurdamente mala para este momento, pero seguramente con el tiempo que pase se solucionaría.

El devolver los poderes a la mujer y evitar una pelea a muerte poco después de eso.

Odiaba verla en ese estado, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que es vivir en la impotencia, siendo lo único posible para la supervivencia arrastrarse y esperar que la gente se apiade de tu situación.

Más la mujer no quería la piedad o caridad de nadie…

Quizá fuera casi imposible ahora, solo el tiempo diría cuando podrían estar en paz.

Conforme pasaron los segundos, llegaron al otro extremo del agujero de conejo…

Cuando ingreso el cerró los ojos con por la oscuridad completa…cuando los volvió a abrir…

Tuvo que entre cerrarlos, la luz del sol lo golpeo completamente en la cara, no es que fuera fuerte o algo así, más bien el ambiente era cálido en el sentido de que proporcionaba el calor suficiente para calentar pero no tanto como para llegar a molestar.

Miro a la peli blanca en sus brazos mientras que esperaba que reaccionara, ella había cerrado los ojos. Hace unos segundos ella había sido humillada más ahora no le importaba…por fin podía volver a estar tranquila.

Lentamente abrió los ojos color perla, casi al instante se quedo aturdida.

No es que fuera la gran cosa lo que tenía enfrente, era algo simple, unos cuantos arboles con un césped finamente cortado, había algunos caminos hechos, lo que daba a entender que este lugar había sido trabajado.

Algo que aun no había sucedido pasó frente a los ojos de Naruto.

Ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras pequeñas líneas de lágrimas salían, eso no era lo que resaltaba.

Sino que al mismo momento estaba sonriendo con una felicidad totalmente desconocida para el rubio.

Algo maquino dentro de la mente de Naruto…

A pesar de todo…

Lo que ella acababa de pasar fue demasiado duro…pero aun así sonreía.

Mientras que el no sentía nada…como si nada cambiara.

Aunque debía admitir que realmente era hermosa cuando ella sonreía.

Dejando de lado ese momento escucho como alguien venia.

Al instante soltó la mano de Kaguya la cual abrió los ojos por la impresión creyendo que la iba a soltar una vez más, pero no fue así como rápidamente llevo su mano en la espada de la mujer haciendo que tenga un mejor ajuste en ella.

Después de aquello había saltado en la rama de un árbol mientras que observaba a la persona que pasaba.

Para ambos la ropa que el individuo portaba era rara, bueno no estaban en circunstancias de cuestionar la forma de vestir de nadie siendo que no eran siquiera pertenecientes de este mundo.

—Kaguya…—llamo el rubio mientras observaba a la peli blanca mientras que esta dirigía su mirada al hombre.

— ¿si te doy el Chakra puedes meter a esa persona en un genjutsu? —fue un pregunta simple, la cual recibió una respuesta simple la cual fue un asentimiento de la cabeza.

El tomo la mano de la mujer solo para aparecer en un destello frente al hombre, el cual llevaba un traje simple.

— ¿he? —pregunto el hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años mientras observaba como dos figuras aparecieron frente a él. Eso fue lo último que vio mientras que su vista se volvía color negro, como parecía que su mente se desvanecía.

Al instante sus ojos perdieron todo el brillo.

— ¿listo? —pregunto él mientras veía como la peli blanca volvía a asentir con su cabeza.

Cambio su vista al hombre que tenía enfrente, se había quedado estático en el lugar en que se encontraba.

— ¿Cuentas con algún lugar el cual podamos hablar tranquilamente? —Pregunto Kaguya mientras observaba al hombre el cual asintió mientras que hacia una seña que lo siguieran.

Poco después de empezar a caminar llegaron frente a lo que a los ojos de Naruto y Kaguya era desconocido.

El hombre abrió la puerta trasera mientras que señalaba que entren.

Naruto no dudo mucho, si era como lo que creía, entonces era como los trenes los cuales circulaban en su aldea.

Una vez dentro sentó a Kaguya a su lado mientras que la acomodaba para luego subirse también, luego de aquello el hombre cerró la puerta y se dio a puerta para subir por el lado del conductor.

— puede realizar sus preguntas ahora…—comento el hombre mientras se ponía en posición para conducir, más no encendía el vehículo.

—La fecha completa por favor—pidió el rubio.

—es el xx de x del xxxx—respondió el hombre aun en el mismo estado.

—bastante distinto de lo que era en donde estábamos…—susurro el rubio mientras miraba a Kaguya como diciendo que era su turno de preguntar.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde se puedo aprender lo suficiente de este mundo? —cuestiono.

— La biblioteca de la ciudad, puedo llevarlos, pero sus vestimentas son algo raras para la gente normal…—volviendo a responder.

—entiendo…conseguiremos más tarde eso para poder ir—comento Kaguya mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Había algo raro…

— ¿dispones de algo para poder escribir? —esta vez pregunto el rubio mientras pensaba en las posibilidades.

— ¿también te diste cuenta? —pregunto la mujer al rubio, usando ahora un tono neutro.

Cuando el hombre les pasó el pedazo de papel escrito se notaba que la teoría del rubio se cumplió.

—realmente es nuestro mundo pero con otra realidad…—comento mientras que analizaba la escritura, kaguya también lo noto.

—la escritura es la misma al igual que el idioma, fue raro que en un principio fueran tan fácil razonar con el—comento mientras ponía su mano en su mentón.

— ¿vives con alguien? —Ahora el rubio pregunto de forma más tranquila liberando la tensión la cual estaba en su ser ya un rato.

—No, actualmente no cuento con familia, no vive nadie conmigo—respondió el hombre del traje.

—llevamos en donde vives y ve por tantos libros de historia, de lenguaje como puedas y sobre los conocimientos básicos que se requieren para este mundo—ordeno Naruto.

Al instante el hombre puso la llave en su lugar para empezar a acelerar la marcha, dando a entender a Naruto que esto era una versión más moderna de la tecnología de su mundo.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos estos llegaron a una casa simple.

No se veía en las mejores condiciones pero al menos era aceptable.

—Llegamos…—comento el hombre mientras que se bajaba y abría la puerta del lado de Naruto, el cual volvió a poner a Kaguya en su regazo, la cargo para después dirigirse hacia la casa del hombre.

En cuanto a la tecnología domestica podía decir que estaban en el mismo puesto.

Conforme paso el tiempo el hombre llego hasta la puerta donde la abrió y dejo a ambos entrar.

—el baño se encuentra a la derecha, una habitación más esta a la izquierda—comento aun en su estado de hipnosis. Después de eso se dio la vuelta, era de suponer que iba a por el segundo mandato del rubio de traer tantos libros pueda.

* * *

— Realmente es interesante…—comento la mujer mientras observaba su alrededor de forma analítica. Era obvio que esto era nuevo para ella.

—Por lo que veo la tecnología en cuanto a lo cotidiano no difiere mucho de la que había en nuestro mundo…—comento Naruto mientras que dejaba a la peli blanca cuidadosamente en el sillón.

—Entonces tanto ya ha avanzado la tecnología a este punto…—comento la mujer de forma interesada.

—bueno…una de las razones de mi…salida…fue para cambiar la era que aun prevalecía por mi nombre…el poder solo creaba disturbio…—comento el rubio de forma tranquila, pero a la vez con un aura triste. Llevo su mano vendada su rostro, poco después se derrumbaba en el sofá, a una distancia de la peli blanca claro está.

— ¿entonces van a abandonar el noble tan noble arte que no les pertenece siquiera para suplantarlo por algo como esto? —comento mientras tomaba el celular del hombre el cual fue dejado en la mesa poco después de haber entrado.

—Se podría decir—respondió mientras que acomodaba en el sillón. Observo como Kaguya lo miraba con recelo.

—No voy a lastimarte…cumpliste con tu palabra…—suspiro antes de proseguir— es obvio que cumpliré la mía—termino.

—Te matare—fue simple la respuesta de la peli blanca mientras se sacaba la jersey del rubio y se lo tiraba.

—créeme…no dudo de aquello—más que de broma fue con amargura. Tomando el jersey lo puso sobre la cabecera de uno de loa sillones.

Kaguya llevo se movió apoyándose en el sillón con una mano para acercarse al rubio mientras que usaba la otra para ponerla en su cuello. La mano la cual hacia contacto con la piel del rubio estaba temblando.

La mirada que le dirigía Kaguya solo mostraba odio.

El no quería ser más molesto pero…

Naruto tomo la mano de la mujer mientras que de un tirón la traía cerca haciendo que caiga en su pecho, al instante que la rodeaba con un brazo por la espalda.

Realmente no quería hacerlo…

—Hime… ¿No querrás que tus manos empiecen a fallar verdad? —comento sonriendo apretando a la mujer por él.

Y lo hizo….

No fue la reacción que creía que fuera de Kaguya, pensó que ella retrocedería, que temblaría…pero no…

— ¿Sabes que las amenazas sin malicias no son nada más que palabras huecas? —pregunto la mujer, era obvio que no estaba tan calmada como parecía, pero después de todo debía mantener su orgullo…o al menos lo que sobrase.

—indirectamente te burlas de que estoy roto…—comento con una sonrisa de resignación.

—tómalo como quieras… ¿por cierto puedes soltarme? Tu presencia es algo…molesta—comento mientras preocupaba salir del agarre.

Ahora si se tenso nuevamente cuando sintió como el rubio que respiraba fuertemente al acercar su cara al cabello de la mujer.

—aun no puedo estar tranquilo…—susurro en su oído.

—no es como si fuera tu presencia la más desagradable…pero tómalo por este lado…tú fuiste la que maquino casi todas las desgracias que amenazo a mi hogar…—esta vez sí era audible malicia.

—debo admitir que eres demasiado hermosa para tu suerte…—comento mientras subía sus piernas en el sillón haciendo que se entrelacen con las de la peli blanca.

El rubio acaricio el rostro de la mujer mientras que sonreía.

— ¿aun no te has dado cuenta, verdad? —pregunto Naruto esta vez dejando todas las acciones que asustaban a la peli blanca.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto está mirando al rubio a la cara, en la posición en la que estaban no es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa, puesto que no contaba con la fuerza o siquiera voluntad para hacer algo.

—cuando te estuve cediendo el Chakra se cerró una parte minúscula…pero se cerró—comento el rubio mirando a la mujer también de cerca.

Ninguno a pesar de como pareciere estaba feliz del contacto o la cercanía que tenían.

—si te refieres a mi retención de Chakra…si…lo sentí desde que te di la mano…—al momento de decir eso el rubio aflojo el agarre provocando que esta lograra separarse de una vez.

—curioso el como fui la enfermedad pero a la vez soy la cura...mientras que te proporcionaba el Chakra este se ponía como tapón para tu retención...progresivamente si hago eso podrías recuperarte—dijo el rubio levantándose de donde se encontraba recostado.

A pesar de que fue solo por unos momentos fue una platica tranquila.

—dejando de lado el odio que tenemos, lo mejor será pensar a largo plazo, una vez que podamos establecernos de una vez veremos el como darte de vuelta lo que perdiste—fue tranquilo, Naruto estaba más relajado. El haber molestado a la peli blanca lo habia animado bastante.

Claro que del lado de ella no fue nada gracioso, simplemente no podía hacer nada una vez que el invadía su espacio personal.

Por el físico ella consideraba más que bueno al rubio. Buen eso en cuanto a apariencia, como persona...le aterraba, le desagradaba y odiaba.

A pesar de aquello.

La compañía que brindaba era de las pocas que tuvo en demasiado tiempo, muchas cosas podrían cambiar.

El rubio no lo diría, pero el seguía siendo el mismo idiota que se sobre preocupaba por su familia y su gente, era su naturaleza...una pena que esa naturaleza fue negada tanto tiempo...

Quizá ahora pueda ser distinto...un poco tarde pero si...el podía ser distinto.

Ya no más organizaciones, ya no más de ser el jefe, ya no más de promesas rotas. No le quedaba nada de su mundo...

—consigue algo para comer, hace tiempo no pruebo nada, además quiero un baño, si no fuera por tu culpa podría hacer algo yo misma—la voz de la peli blanca resonó mientras daba sus demandas.

Bueno...casi no tenia nada de su mundo...

La tensión y el odio seguia entre ambos, más ahora mismo en si estado de tregua ninguno podía hacer nada al respecto.

El silencio reinó luego de aquel pedido de la pelo blanca, solo quedaban loa sonidos sutiles que emitian las acciones de rubio para empezar a cocinar.

No tuvo muchos problemas para poder moverse en aquel lugar, como lo había meditado con anterioridad, la tecnología en algún punto era muy parecida.

— sabes...quiero decir algo..no importa que tanto lo piense el solo hecho de querer decirlo es...desagradable—comentó la albina mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Naruto quien veia eso, se quedo estático mientras recordaba la única persona que también hacia esos juegos cuando estaba nerviosa.

—¿sucede algo?—preguntó Kaguya al ver como el rubio se quedaba tieso.

—nada...—susurro lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

—¿pensabas en tu familia? —preguntó kaguya nuevamente mientras veia la expresión en decadencia del rubio.

Odiaba verlo así, al igual que al mismo tiempo lo odiaba en si.

Los minutos volvieron a transcurrir, junto con eso el Reino del silencio volvía a nacer, no era en si uno incómodo, puesto que ambos se les dificultaba hablar entre si.

—Gracias...por sacarme de aquel lugar...Naruto...—fue aquello lo que quería mencionar ella anteriormente.

Algo dentro del rubio volvió en si...fue tranquilo...si después de aquello que le hizo podía decir gracias...aun podía perdonar. Quizá este odio entre ambos podía ser apaciguado.

Sonrió mientras proseguía en su labor.

— dame las gracias cuando te ayude a ser lo que eras...kaguya...—finalizó.

Llegaron para buscar la paz...quizá no era tan absurda la idea de lograr aquello después de todo...

* * *

 **Buenas.**

 **Ni siquiera estoy en casa, por lo cual el capitulo fue hecho 100% en móvil, pido disculpas por los errores que pueda llegar a tener.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Esto no va a ser un harem en su totalidad, solo Naruto x kaguya y Naruto x Rossweisse. Un trío, listo no hay votación ni nada.**

 **Bueno aquí se podría considerar el fin del prólogo.**

 **Tengo miedo de no cumplir sus expectativas, ya saben si falta algo no dudaré en poner en revisión.**

 **Gracias a los que dejaron su comentario.**

 **Mientras dejen su review más rápido el capitulo.**

 **Agradecimiento a los siguientes.**

 **Hyoma**

 **Xanderman18**

 **ElDaniWar**

 **Jack480**

 **Kuro Nanashi**

 **Trollmex**

 **Loko89772**

 **Genjuki**

 **Bladetri**

 **Fenixrojo36**

 **yayadragnelchan**

 **Thephenex**

 **Zero**


	5. Chapter 5

—Entonces la situación se puso más compleja…—Fue un comentario simple, el tono de voz de la persona solo resonaba molestia.

—Con lo ocurrido hemos perdido aproximadamente el cincuenta por cierto de toda nuestra fuerza militar, no es por nada, pero ambos eran personas que con su sola presencia cambiaban el rumbo de la batalla—otra voz fue audible.

—aun tenemos mucha más fuerza militar que otras naciones, la mayoría han abandonado el programa de ninjas, solo una minúscula parte de la población actual de las otras naciones cuentan con fuerza suficientes—una tercera voz resonó con cansancio.

—Bueno…de algo hay que agradecer al séptimo por insistir que se mantuviera los regímenes—la cuarta y última voz sonó.

En este instante cuatro personas se encontraban en una discusión, cada uno en una silla que demostraba todo menos un bajo estatus. El objetivo de la discusión…ver en marcha una marioneta para que puedan manejar el mayor exponente de todas las naciones…Konoha…

Las cuatro personas reflejaban ya una edad algo avanzada, pero la forma de pensar que tenían no era nada carcamal.

Ellos no eran nada, no pertenecían a ningún grupo, solo un grupo viejo de ninjas que al ver la posición tan vulnerable de la nueva generación se pudieron a la idea de poder sacar algo, no por nada se decía que mientras más tiempo viviera un ninja este sería más peligroso.

—sobre la lista de los candidatos a próximo Hokage, hubieron varios, pero penosamente ninguno es suficiente para poder manipularlos, todos ya son experimentados o sino, son sobrevivientes de la guerra—uno comento.

—Estuve viendo sobre aquello, podemos mover los hilos, creo que la hija del ahora desertor Uchiha se candidato pero fue abruptamente rechazada, ella podría ser inteligente, más no tiene ninguna experiencia en este campo, quizá quieran poner en funcionamiento al anterior Hokage, antes que pase eso debemos hacer algo—una vez más el de tono molesto hablo.

—de hecho sí, pero gracias a todo esto fue sencillo hacerse cargo con casi la mitad del poder político, quizá estén aun los veteranos más no van a poder hacer nada si el pueblo no ve con los ojos aprobatorios sus métodos—aun seguía con la mismo voz de cansancio uno de ellos.

—deberías agradecer al hijo de séptimo, fue tan sencillo el manipularlo que me dio pena, solo unas cuantas palabras y nos saco del camino lo que más interfería, incluso el Uchiha se largo, todo gracias a ese idiota…—finalizo uno para que una pequeña risa grupal sonara.

—De hecho que fue estúpido…Boruto solo sirvió para dejarnos el camino libre…—

* * *

—no comprendo…—susurro un rubio mientras que estaba sentado, con un libro en frente, mientras que había muchos de ellos esparcidos por todos lados, no solo aquello sino, que había varios de sus clones leyendo al mismo tiempo varios libros también.

—No necesariamente todo va a ser como crees—la peli plata comento tranquilamente, estado en la misma mesa mientras también se encontraba en su lectura.

Habían transcurrido alrededor de dos semanas desde que habían llegado, su situación de adaptación fue mucho más fácil y menos compleja de lo que se creyeron en un comienzo.

Ambos si bien no mejoraron su relación, ya detuvieron cualquiera agresión entre ambos, el cese al fuego comenzó básicamente hace una semana cuando habían establecido un medio para poder coexistir en este lugar.

—lo sé…pero por la forma en la que explicaste las cosas se interpreto así—comento mientras levantaba su mirada y veía a la peli blanca.

Ahora llevaba un vestido solo blanco puro, no tenía ningún otro color, los volados alrededor de la falda restaban, todo eso dándole un toque de elegancia.

— ¿Si construyes una casa al lado de la de tu vecino, tu casa necesariamente sería igual? No, dependería de las situaciones, lo mismo pasa aquí—comento Kaguya señalando un mapamundi que estaba al lado del libro del rubio.

—Se que comente que era similar a la nuestra pero con otra realidad, no tiene que tener la misma geografía en si, como de igual forma no tienen que haber las mismas especies, como a la vez pueden variar un millar de cosas, deberías pensar en otra cosa en vez de forzarte en entender algo que no tienes que comprender, lo que quedaba de aquel lugar está allí, no veo el punto de seguir preguntando. —termino la peli blanca.

—Mmm…—contesto el rubio mientras que pegaba su cara por su libro.

—Yo que pensaba que no iba a necesitar leer tanto una vez más…—comento con cansancio Naruto mientras que cerraba sus ojos y se acomodaba en su lugar.

Ninguno de los dos estaban para conversar tanto entre ellos, pero era la única forma de aclarar algo que uno comprendió y otro no.

La rutina fue simple en el tiempo transcurrido, ambos se pasarían casi todo el día comprendiendo y leyendo lo que podían, la adaptación no fue tan difícil, el mismo idioma hizo que facilitara todo…

Idioma…

Había cientos de idiomas en aquel mundo más por asares del destino terminaron donde podían interactuar como si fuera su casa.

Llámenlo suerte, o llámenlo destino, según Kaguya era porque buscaba otra realidad de la misma, por lo cual tirarlos en donde podrían comprender ya estaba planeado, siendo este el lugar donde se podía interpretar como el otro extremo parecía lo más coherente.

La persona a la cual sumergieron en el genjutsu resultaba ser un profesor, al parecer él se encontraba recientemente desempleado por unos cambios, más el dinero al parecer no sería un problema por la cantidad que ganaba el hombre, o mejor dicho por los ahorros que poseía.

Si bien eran los ahorros de toda su vida laboral, ahora solo eran el sostén de los tres, para tener la profesión que poseía anteriormente ganaba una cantidad absurda de dinero.

Eso fue uno de los focos de plática más normales en torno a lo que tendría que hacer.

Literalmente por lo que sabía de la tecnología de aquel nuevo mundo, no tenían modo de parar al rubio. Si quería el mundo sería suyo…pero…no quería volver a ser alguien que importe.

En cuanto a la albina, solo quería vivir como una noble mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas, allí iba la actividad que realizaban de noche.

Como al hacer contacto se transfería el Chakra, en los últimos días acordaron que, para pesar del rubio, el dormiría en el suelo mientras que Kaguya en la cama, eso cuando estaban tomados de la mano, haciendo que el flujo pasara.

Tal y como se previó el Chakra de Naruto cerraba al momento de hacer contacto, más al soltar estaba volvía tener problemas al generar y poseer su propio Chakra, conforme le daba el Chakra se cerraba la grieta…

Pero era como rellenar un mar con meras gotas…

Tomaría mucho tiempo, si, más eso era lo que ahora mismo les sobraba, no tenían nada que perder.

Las horas seguían pasando el lugar donde estaban ahora, la misma sala que antes solo que estaba forrada de libros, no era la mejor casa pero suficiente para poder habitar, aunque las quejas seguían no veía tanto el problema.

Una vez que se adapten más podrían hacerse una vida complemente normal, el uso de Chakra además no era necesario en este mundo…

Chakra…

Naruto no sintió ni la más pequeña esencia en ningún lugar, era como si no hubiera ningún poder…

"No necesariamente va a ser igual" las palabras de Kaguya siempre venían a su mente cada vez que pensaba en ello, a comparación de su mundo, este lugar era tan…débil…

El silencio prosiguió más…no es que fuera incomodo como en un principio sino que más bien era un silencio necesario por la actividad que se realizaba.

Kaguya frunció el seño al ver como otro clon dejaba un libro mientras que este desaparecía, al momento Naruto cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Los recuerdos junto con la información regresaban a al creador de los clones, el sacaba una ventaja abismal en torno a información, ella si bien ya conocía como operar los aparatos tecnológicos aun se molestaba por la capacidad de aprendizaje tan absurda que poseía el rubio.

Ella sabía que eran años de experiencia para poder estar al punto de usar esa técnica así, no solo eso, sino que cargar de golpe su cerebro con tanta información para luego seguir no era para nada sencillo. Una persona normal se sobrecargaría y con suerte solo entraría en coma, pero allí estaba él, el antiguo idiota, siendo alguien que aprendió de prueba y error y que ahora comprendía bastante sus capacidades.

Demostraba madures, sin darse cuenta lo observo, no había cambiado casi nada en su vestimenta, lo único que cambio fueron los pantalones y los zapatos, dejando las zapatillas ninjas por simples zapatos modernos, bueno lo que nunca cambiaba era el jersey color naranja con negro, quizá fuera un poco diferente del que uso anteriormente pero la idea del diseño seguía siendo casi la misma.

Observaba como leía con dedicación aquel libro.

— ¿ese libro sería? —comenzó hablando Kaguya intentando saber si funcionaria lo que tenía pensado.

—Ho…—al escuchar que le hablaban levanto la mirada a la mujer para sonreír, era forzado aquel gesto, pero igual estaba allí.

Levantando el libro mostrando la cubierta, dejándola al aire.

Ella miro de forma inquisitiva, no era lo que esperaba, pero aun así se ajustaba a lo que era.

—después de que ambos fracasamos en la parte más fácil de aquello… ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes llegar a ser un profesor? No tuviste éxito con tus hijos entonces ¿A qué se debe el que quieras echar a perder a los de otros? —fue una pregunta contundente de parte de la albina.

—No pienso ser profesor, solo estoy viendo los libros que poseía el sujeto que estamos usando—comento a modo de defensa mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de una manera más relajada.

No conforme con su pregunta la mujer decidió mirarlo fijamente.

Naruto conocía ya esa forma de mirar, después de dos semanas, quizá poco tiempo, pero suficiente para saber qué es lo que quería decir cada acción que realizaba la albina.

El mirar fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra significaba que quería una verdadera respuesta, no una excusa, ella era buena leyendo las emociones de la gente, bueno mejor dicho, ella era buena para saber quien le mentía y quién no. El rubio suponía que era un sexto sentido desarrollado en su tiempo como noble.

—en caso de no poder cumplir con la simple tarea de ser padre, supongo que no puedes opinar, tus hijos tuvieron más razones que los míos para desecharte—para ambos hablar de sus hijos era tabú.

— pude llegar a ser una mierda como padre…y como esposo…pero aun así…—cerro los ojos mientras veía básicamente su vida como Hokage pasar frente a sus ojos.

—pienso que en lo que me sobra de mi existencia puedo llegar a ser algo más que pura basura…la cual su propia familia desecha—comento el rubio.

—Además es más fácil el aprender a ser profesor puesto que el hombre tiene libros y documentos que podría ayudar—finalizo Naruto levantando una gran cantidad de papeles que se encontraban sueltos.

—Sobre los documentos, ya nos encargamos la semana anterior…no veo el punto de querer los de ese sujeto—la peli blanca prosiguió.

Cuando hicieron las "paces" anteriormente, se organizaron para obtener cada documento necesario.

Fue tedioso, como normalmente se tendría que pedir y esperar por los documentos, ellos tuvieron que visitar varios centros con el fin de conseguir lo antes posible las identificaciones. No solo eso sino que ir cada lugar que se suponía que estuvieron con anterioridad para poder registrar su nombre con el fin de que no generara investigaciones, fue demasiado.

Pero al final de la semana, lo consiguieron, ahora eran miembros de Japón, pertenecientes la ciudad de Kuoh, al parecer no era la ciudad más relajada pero tampoco la que contaba con más movimientos, aun así era bastante agradable.

En las salidas que Naruto tuvo alrededor de los días noto algo.

La gente no le se acercaba…

No podía juzgarlos, por lo que sentía nadie poseía Chakra en su ser, normalmente todos de donde venían poseían el Chakra no importa que tan minúsculo sea o siquiera el poder utilizar aquel poder, pero de igual forma, lo tenían.

La diferencia comenzaba aquí, como nadie poseía por así decir la misma frecuencia que el rubio no se le acercaban…curioso…se suponía que tendría que ser al revés, al no sentir nada proviniendo del rubio, pero no era así, cerca suyo se sentía como si su presencia llenara todo, y era pesada, no es como que no controlara su poder, más bien era el hecho que lo controlaba demasiado bien.

Quizá podía hacer desaparecer su presencia ¿De qué le serviría? El punto era socializar no desaparecer.

—Te estoy hablando maldito—

Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos para por la impresión, tan centrado estaba a la hora de rememorar que no noto cuando le estaban hablando.

—perdón…simplemente parece que aun no puedo estar en paz, supongo que lo de ser profesor sería una forma de poder expiar mi mente—comento el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada.

Kaguya quería seguir hostigándolo, molestándolo, pero hasta ella se cansaba, el rubio era su única distracción momentánea que valía la pena, por no decir que quizá pudiera llegar el momento de enojarse con ella a tal punto de negarse a seguir dándole Chakra para poder recuperarse.

Normalmente a la hora de dormir cada uno dormía aparte. Más específicamente el rubio en el suelo y la mujer en la cama, ambos tomados de la mano ¿el objetivo de aquello?

Mientras descansaban que el Chakra pasara para poder ayudar a la recuperación de la peli blanca.

Las cosas se decidieron casi en su mayoría por Naruto el cual dijo que fue culpa suya la cual este en ese estado y Kaguya acepto sin problemas el privilegio de poder descansar con mejor comodidad.

De hecho ella estaba más feliz porque el rubio dormiría en el suelo, quizá se le vino a la mente unas cuantas veces eso de compartir la cama, pero casi al instante se le quitaba la compasión, no es como si unas simples semanas pudieran solucionar todo lo que se genero entre ambos.

Ellos lo sabían, mientras más separados y a la vez juntos estén mejor, pero allí radicaba el problema…Nadie podía separarse y juntarse a la vez.

Al cabo de unos minutos más la paciencia de Kaguya termino…justo cuando vio como otro clon bajaba otro libro y se repetía el proceso de aprendizaje por parte del rubio.

Ella no es como si no tuviera bajo rendimiento a la hora de leer, en si el rubio le ganaba por alguno que otro libro, pero está el hecho de que ella era superada…una vez más por Naruto…

—Salgamos…—más que un pedido era una orden. Su tono solo demostraba inconformidad.

— ¿es necesario justo ahora? Nunca puedes quedarte callada mucho tiempo…molestas—fue la respuesta antipática del rubio, el era tratado como mierda las veinticuatro horas del día, no es por nada, sabía que se lo merecía, pero hasta cierto punto le molestaba.

—…—mentalmente se recrimino por la forma de pedir….mordió su dedo pulgar para poder quedarse callada, quería seguir discutiendo. Más sabía que no podía hacer nada…odiaba la impotencia, si pudiera hubiera ido a caminar sola, pero necesitaba ayuda incluso para eso…

La realidad de su impotencia le venía de golpe…a pesar de la conversación tranquila de hasta hace poco…todo se volteo una vez más.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como algo se deslizaba al lado izquierdo de su silla.

Noto la silla de ruedas…

La maldita silla de ruedas….

Se quedo callada, no menciono nada incluso cuando Naruto la levanto y la bajo en la silla…cada momento que pasaba solo le dañaba más… ¿orgullo? Ya no le quedaba ni siquiera un fragmento de eso…

Naruto noto aquello, más no dijo nada, sabía que no servirían las palabras…bueno eso fue lo que aprendió en el transcurso de tiempo.

Llevando la silla con la peli blanca empezaron el recorrido. No es como si tuvieran lugares a los cuales recorrer, había una pequeña plaza cerca, a ambos les gustaba aquel lugar, era suficientemente silencioso para poder estar en paz.

Sobre estar cerca…

Ya deberían ir viendo donde podrían mudarse, el salir siempre de la casa de un hombre el cual se suponía que vivía solo y que no tenía familia, era bastante sospechoso.

Viendo el lado positivo ambos ya habían adquirido "legalmente" el dinero, no fue una cantidad ridícula, pero más bien fue lo suficiente para poder comprar una casa, buscarían algo simple, puesto que se suponía que no llamarían la atención. No era necesaria una mansión exageradamente grande.

Realmente ya habían encontrado el lugar…

El problema era que por la forma de pensar no podía pagar todo de golpe, si bien no era una casa de lo más deslumbrante, igual pagar la suma total de golpe era algo. Atraería a lo que uno no quisiera.

Naruto empujaba lentamente la silla alrededor de la calle, la peli blanca ya no presentaba el mismo grado de enojo que antes, pero de igual forma sabía que aun no podía hablarle sin ser ignorado.

De esa forma el silencio volvió, no es como si fuera lo más incomodo o lo más cómodo, era uno neutro, del cual ninguna estaba a total conciencia de ninguno de los dos.

El viento era tranquilizador a la vez, no presentaba un clima frio en sí.

— ¿podemos para allí? —fue un pedido algo más educado que la ultima vez, el rubio al escuchar las palabras de la peli blanca dirigió su vista a su mano y de la mano hacia el lugar donde apuntaba.

Un simple banco en medio de la plaza, era curioso, el cómo habían tan pocas personas cada vez que iban a ese lugar.

No dijo simplemente se dejo la silla al lado del banco y este se sentó a la vez al lado.

No dijeron nada por unos minutos, era simplemente el disfrutar de la forma en la que se presentaba la "naturaleza" de aquel lugar.

—Oye…—volvió a hablar Kaguya, intentando llamar la atención del rubio.

— ¿es enserio lo de hacerte profesor? —fue una pregunta simple, más complicada a la vez por la persona que la elaboraba.

—se que no podre hacer nada…—comento llevando su mano a su cara mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No pudo manejar a mi hijo a tiempo…por eso…si puedo hacerlo por alguien más…podre ser feliz…—comento Naruto mientras seguía en la misma posición.

—Sigo pensando que solo vas a hacer que haya más bastardos…—comento Kaguya.

Naruto aun en la misma posición cerró con más fuerza los ojos. Era cierto lo que decía la mujer.

—No esperes que te puedo animar…o siquiera que pueda decir palabras que cambien la forma en la que vemos el mundo—Kaguya prosiguió, esta vez Naruto cambio de posición y abrió los ojos para ver a la mujer.

—pero…puedo decir que eres mejor persona que yo…—La peli blanca admitió mientras que los ojos de Naruto se abrían.

—tuve mucho tiempo para poder calmarme, demasiado…olvidaba que en su momento tuve la misma forma de pensar que tú…soy demasiado hipócrita…se que tú te pones en mis zapatos…—la última frase la dijo con pesadez.

—Pero aun así…yo no me puse en ningún momento en los tuyos…. — la forma de hablar de la mujer era tranquila, Naruto no podía ver el rostro de la mujer puesto que su cabello tapaba la mitad superior, siendo solo visible la boca de esta, más específicamente los labios, era lo único que Naruto veía moverse.

Kaguya sabía que él no era un monstruo, sabía que el lucho por la paz en algún momento, al igual que ella, pero a la hora de alcanzar la paz, cuando finalizaron ya no fueron necesarios. Ambos fueron desechados por sus hijos, ninguno pudo ver la felicidad en su esplendor…la razón de cada cosa…

Fueron gente importante…

No es como si fuera algo malo el ser imprescindible en un lugar, lo que si era retorcido es que al ser personas importantes que al final no eran requeridas para la paz, dejaba todo su esfuerzo a un lado. No importaba el cómo, el qué y el porqué…siempre estarían para ser remplazados.

—en fin…—Kaguya se volteo viendo al rostro del rubio el cual estaba con la misma mirada muerta que presentaba antes.

—Estamos casi a fin de lo que serian las vacaciones de las instituciones…si te apresuras…podrás ingresar en alguna escuela…—los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al momento de que esas palabras eran pronunciados por la mujer.

—tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar que ya no puedo ser reformada…pero…—Kaguya llevo sus manos a la mano izquierda de Naruto mientras que cerraba los ojos.

Al instante el flujo de Chakra entre ambos empezó, era normal ya aquello.

—Sabes que nunca es tarde…—comento Naruto apretando una de las manos de Kaguya.

—prometiste que me matarías cuando puedas ser lo que eras antes…ambos llegamos a la cumbre de lo que podíamos, por eso—su tono se volvió fuerte al instante que se levantaba, eso para arrodillarse frente a la mujer.

— Se supone que eras Dios para algunos…yo fui Dios para otros, más aun yo te conocí por la diferencia entre ambos…quizá los papeles estén inversos, pero puedes considerarme tu sirviente ahora, eso hasta que llegue el momento de que tú puedas justificar ese lugar…hasta entonces…—el rubio se volvió a poner de pie, esta vez más tranquilo.

Aquellas palabras era lo que necesitaba, por fin…había un poco más de tranquilidad en su mente. Kaguya no lo perdonaría…eso lo sabía…el odiaba de forma incondicional a la peli blanca, pero aun así…

—Estaré contigo hasta que te reformes…tú no puedes aparte hasta que yo me reforme… ¿por lo cual empezamos de cero? —fue un simple pedido, las emociones se notaban en la voz de ambos. Y por fin…había algo de vida en ellos.

—me negaría…pero supongo que por la forma en que la planteas…diré—Orgullo ante todo por parte de la albina, provoco una sonrisa del rubio.

—Podre decir que si…—fue simple, fue la respuesta de Kaguya.

Se odiaban entre sí…más bien les desagradaba su presencia pero aun así…se generaban estos momentos…

—es bueno escuchar eso—

Naruto sonrió al dar su respuesta, la cual fue acompañada por la sonrisa de la albina al mismo tiempo.

—es bueno escuchar eso—

* * *

 **Curioso…el como me tomo tiempo para poder adaptar a lo que quería, supongo que con esto algunas preguntas ya fueron respondidas.**

 **Nos sé que decir por el tiempo que me tomo, supongo que ahora subiré más como antes, ya tengo el esqueleto de lo que quiero.**

 **Sé que la mayoría de todos los comentarios son positivos, pero aun así siento que no puedo estar tranquilo y pienso que no hago de la forma en la que debo hacerlo. Si alguien dice que carece de sentido, me avisa, voy a dar el capitulo en revisión.**

 **No pienso continuar lo de Boruto (es una mierda me molesta con solo ver el como va las cosas)**

 **Agradezco a ciertos usuarios.**

 **Hyoma**

 **Genjuki**

 **Yaydragneelchan**

 **ThePhenx**

 **kuroNanashi**

 **Bladetri**

 **Jenk K. Jenkis 99**

 **Jack480**

 **Alexander. Petroni**

 **Recuerden que solo soy una simple carta no importa el valor. Perdón por los errores que pueda tener.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sus pasos resonaban por el lugar, el eco generado por estos solo se sentía desde distancias, a pesar de la carencia de presentes los pocos que notaron la situación no pudieron contener la impaciencia.

Él cerró los ojos, pensó unos instantes en su situación, tenia tranquilidad. La pequeña brisa que soplaba era lo suficiente para darle a entender de la libertad, el cantar de las aves fue una melodía pasajera por el corto tiempo que podía escuchar, pero de igual forma fue bastante atrayente.

Al volver a abrir los ojos contemplo al edificio que tenía enfrente con fascinación, no es como si él nunca hubiera visto una edificación tan grande, lo que lo llenaba de fascinación era el hecho de que era totalmente hermoso.

Aquel edificio de más de cuatro pisos, se extendía por una cantidad considerable de terreno, tenia molduras que destacaban lo estilizado que era, además del color mezclado entre los blanco, negros y rojos dando así un estilo gótico pero a la vez por las molduras moderno, era una verdadera obra de arte.

Observo ya con anhelo el portón que rodeaba aquella estructura, era notable lo bien cuidado que se encontraba cada detalle del lugar, las rejas negras eran resaltadas por los ladrillos que estaban alrededor como soporte, sumando el hecho que el camino que conectaba la entrada con el lugar estaba dividido en tres partes, un corto pero a la vez extenso pastizal y en medio como si fuera un puente se encontraba una camino de piedras blanco. Realmente le encantaba el cómo sería el nuevo lugar donde trabajaría.

—Disculpe señor—una voz interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una joven de cabello color negro, llevaba lentes con marcos de color rojo mientras que tenía un rostro que mostraba de todo menos simpatía.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla señorita? —Naruto uso un tonó simple mientras que dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Le sugeriría que se retirara, por si no lo noto está causando algunas molestias—fue una petición simple al igual que el tono de voz de la joven que tenía enfrente.

Naruto levanto la mirada volviendo a observar a su alrededor el cómo varios estudiantes lo miraban de forma recriminadora. El estuvo mayormente concentrado en la estructura no en lo que lo rodeaba.

— **¿olvidas que estoy aquí? Es obvio que vas a generar disturbio idiota—** Una voz profunda resonó dentro de la cabeza del rubio. Casi al instante en que empezó a hablar esa voz, llevo una mano a su frente a modo de reflexión.

"Fui más feliz cuando estabas en silencio" mentalmente comunico el rubio.

— **Si…disfrutaste tanto mi ausencia que por eso sonreíste como idiota por mucho tiempo mientras que hablaba contigo después de mucho, claro, cuéntame otra campeón—** Las burlas prosiguieron mientras que el rubio no se había movido de su posición de meditación.

—Señor ¿me está escuchando? —seguía insistiendo la de pelo negro.

Levanto la cabeza mientras suspiraba, dirigió su vista hacia el frente, donde se encontraba aquel grandioso edificio solo para empezar a caminar hacia esa dirección.

En cuanto a la peli negra solo podía mirar fríamente a la persona que la ignoro, quizá tuviera alguno que otro privilegio en la institución pero para echar a una persona era otro cuento, no habría más problemas si es que el hombre que ingresaba comentaba algo respecto a su visita, pero el haberla ignorado y sin decir nada sobre el porqué se encontraba aquí, la molesto.

Como recién era el inicio de año varios estudiantes pasaron de largo al rubio, pero alguno que otro noto el cómo era diferente cuando él estaba cerca, se sentía la opresión. Sumando al hecho de que no estuvo el año pasado en ningún lado para aparecer de la nada, al final, después de unos pocos minutos ya ni recordaron nada, simplemente lo ignoraron por y categorizaron que era simplemente un padre y listo.

Sona quien fue la que se empeño a hablarle al rubio que estaba parado viendo a su alrededor de manera extraña, solo pudo obtener una molestia mayor al ser totalmente ignorada. Empezó su camino para seguir al rubio quien caminaba tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más común. Suspiro al ver como se detenía enfrente de la oficina del director. Ella no hubiera investigado más si es que la persona en cuestión no hubiera sido grosera.

En cuanto a Naruto, el sabía que lo seguían, más no le importo simplemente era otro estudiante, conforme caminaba pudo notar como el interior del edificio era tan grandioso como el exterior, el piso era color blanco con azulejos bastantes hermosos debía decir, las paredes que eran del mismo color eran finamente pulidas, se notaba el trabajo, cada cierto distancia había un aula de clase, el tamaño era bastante también.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su paso por la academia ninja en su juventud, soltó una pequeña risa al recordar lo idiota que podía llegar a ser en aquel momento.

Ya frente a una puerta color café oscuro sonrió, un pequeño vistazo hacia arriba dio lugar a un pequeño cartel que decir "oficina del director"

En lo que sobraba las vacaciones se encargo de terminar de conseguir los documentos requeridos para poder dedicarse a lo tenía en mente.

Al momento en que ingreso sonrió al ver al hombre que lo esperaba ya con varios papeles en la mano.

* * *

Los pasos del rubio seguían por el corredor mientras llevaba una pequeña sonrisa, al final no hubo inconvenientes a la hora de poder conseguir puesto de trabajo, eso y sumado el hecho de que no requirió el uso de "fuerzas externas" para poder conseguirlo, le hizo sentir realizado.

Se suponía que iba a enseñar en dos de las secciones, A y B, mientras que las C y D, serian tomadas por el dentro de poco, puesto que el actual profesor de aquellas secciones se estaba por jubilar, realmente le venía bien, puesto que la remuneración iba a ser mejor de la que ya poseía. Si bien el y Kaguya ya tenían una vida de confort gracias a la peli blanca por el hecho de que podía hacer que los demás dobleguen su voluntad, claro con la ayuda del rubio claro está, el haber ido a crear cuentas falsas y retirar tanto dinero como puedan mientras que los que atendían pensaban que todas las documentaciones eran validas, solo era algo pasajero.

Ahora Naruto mientras que caminaba por el corredor pensando en lo próximo que podrían realizar.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la primera sala de clase en la que debía ingresar sonrió un poco con nerviosismo, podría llegar a ser quizá la persona más fuerte viva pero aun así estar frente a unos cuantos jóvenes le ponía nervioso, no de la mala forma sino más bien como un padre que debe ir a ver a su hijo pequeño que acaba de cometer una travesura.

El rubio observo la puerta unos instantes más antes de llevar su mano hacia donde estaba el pomo de la puerta para deslizarla con cuidado.

Al instante en aquella sala cesaron los murmullos y platicas, el rubio ingreso con una tranquilidad que había obtenido unos segundos antes, ahora estaba tranquilo.

Naruto observo unos segundos el aula, con el escritorio enfrente el pizarrón detrás de suyo y las sillas con las mesas de cada estudiante repartida uniformemente en cada lugar.

Los estudiantes miraban de forma escéptica al recién llegado, tenía una apariencia normal del todo, pero no quitaba el aura de mala espina. Que se sentía cuando alguien que no era perteneciente a cierto grupo social ingresaba.

Naruto sonriendo camino hasta el único escritorio, ahora estaba en clases con los del primero, eso decía el portal de la puerta y la apariencia de aquellos estudiantes.

—Es un gusto presentarme ante ustedes-dando la mejor sonrisa que pudo empezó su presentación el rubio— voy a ser su maestro de historia a partir de ahora, espero que nos podamos llevar bien—prosiguió para abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio sacando una tiza, levantando se mano derecha la cual fue observada por varios alumnos el cómo estaba llena de vendas no dejando a la vista ningún pedazo de su piel.

Los movimientos del rubio sobre la pizarra fueron simples dejando al aire unas simples palabras.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki—dijo al momento en que golpeaba con uno de sus dedos la pizarra que tenía en frente, más específicamente en el lugar donde estaba su nombre—supongo que como es el primer día no aremos nada, puesto que soy nuevo también en esto espero su cooperación—una presentación simple y amistosa.

Ninguno de los estudiantes presentes dijo nada, todos sin excepción se mantuvieron en silencio, no es que el rubio haya hecho algo para asustar a los alumnos, más bien el simple hecho de estar presente ya generaba eso.

— **Era de esperarse, no te culpes** —la voz en su cabeza resonó intentando calmar al rubio que ahora mismo estaba en un estado algo abatido, pero no demostraba aquello exteriormente.

El transcurso de las demás horas fueron similares, no podía culparlos por tener algo de recelo ala estar cerca suyo después de todo no era muy recomendable estar solo en una habitación con una bestia adentro.

Noto cierta anomalía, en cada clase había uno o dos estudiantes que él consideraba "excepcionales" los cuales mostraban varios rasgos distintivos, no físicos, más bien interno, no era Chakra lo que sentía eso era obvio más no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. No poderes, no interferencias y no mezclarse con gente que tenga un aura de distinción de los demás.

Conforme finalizo el día salía tranquilamente hacia donde ahora estaba viviendo con la albina, no es como si fuera la gran cosa el regresar pero volvió a asentir la felicidad de pertenecer a un lugar al terminar el día.

Al cabo de algunos minutos cuando llego enfrente de la misma casa que planeaban comprar hace unos meses este sonrió de un lado, quizá no fuera como su anterior lugar pero valía la pena.

Paso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, sintió el metal frio de esta ara echar un último vistazo a la casa unos segundos antes de ingresar, la pintura color blanco que cubría las paredes hechas de forma uniforme dando un poco de elegancia.

Sonrió mientras bajaba el picaporte y abría la puerta, el lugar algo vacio por la carencia de muebles era absurdamente acogedor para él, lo único que podía resaltar en aquel lugar era una televisión en el suelo junto con un sillón grande enfrente, claro…

También la persona que estaba en aquel sillón.

La peli blanca estaba allí viendo tranquilamente una película, él rubio supuso que era lo que llamaban ciencia ficción, por el hecho de que en aquellas escenas que vio noto lo avanzado que estaban algunas cosas.

— ¿hola? —Naruto comenzó hablando mientras dejaba las cosas que portaba en sus manos, las cuales eran unas carpetas y un maletín.

La peli blanca giro su cabeza viendo al recién llegado, usando sus manos se inclino más en el sillón, más hacia la dirección donde se encontraba él rubio.

— Volviste puntualmente— más que un comentario normal fue más bien uno de sorpresa la que reflejo en tono de la peli blanca.

—tanta sorpresa que cumpliera con lo de volver a penas termine—jugo el rubio disimulando algo herido por la forma de pensar de la albina.

Kaguya qua ahora estaba básicamente acostaba boca arriba con su cabeza colgando por uno de los posa brazos del sillón sonrió de un lado.

—Al comienzo creía que era más bien una excusa para salir y en alguna ocasión dejarme por allí, me sorprende que te empeñes tanto en crear más bastardos—fue la respuesta/burla de la peli blanca.

— **Me agradaba más cuando era serena, no hablaba y te tenía miedo** —la respuesta de kurama solo hice que la sonrisa de Naruto aflore más.

— ¿realmente fue gracioso lo que dije? Se suponía que era en ofensa, masoquista— Kaguya volvió a su posición anterior de estar sentada mientras que volvió a mirar el televisor.

—realmente me agradabas más cuando estabas sumisa—Naruto susurro mientras que iba caminando hacia la cocina donde encontró comida ordenada en la mesa central la cual no era en si grande, contaba con dos sillas una enfrente otra, cabía destacara que eran bastante elegantes por su diseño, al ser de madera pintada de negro daba un buen toque que contrastaba con la mesa color blanco, suspiro al ver al inspeccionar la comida, recordar que la peli blanca no ordenaría algo que él quisiera por más que se lo pidiera de rodillas.

Minutos después cuando él rubio termino de comer, este volvía a donde estaba la peli blanca, no se había apartado aun de la televisión, noto varios libros esparcidos alrededor del sillón.

Naruto tuvo que suprimir sus impulsos cuando observo bien a la peli blanca, realmente era hermosa, ahora la peli blanca portaba una camisón largo color blanco lo que más resaltaba de la vista que tenia era que dejaba ver sus piernas totalmente torneadas, a pesar del hecho de estar fuera de uso ahora, para luego subir un poco más y ver que era suelto el camisón pero a la vez ajustado, estaba en línea intermedia, dejaba remarcar más su busto el cual por el kimono más que holgado que antes portaba hacia que se redujeran mucho sus atributos.

— Se que soy hermosa, gracias por hacérmelo recordar, pero preferiría que no mirases por tanto tiempo seguido, puede llegar a ser algo molesto—la voz de la peli blanca sonó, volvió a suspirar al ser interrumpido.

Naruto camino hacia el sillón para luego levantar las piernas extendidas de la peli blanca, la cual lo miro de forma molesta al interrumpir su tranquilidad, él rubio ignoro eso y se sentó para luego posar las piernas de la mujer sobre su regazo. La mirada de Kaguya no ceso.

—no me mires así ¿este simple ser no puede tener un momento de tranquilidad? —fue la respuesta de Naruto ante la incesante mirada de molestia de la albina.

—Realmente a veces eres molesto—más que un tonó de queja llevaba un tinte de cansancio en su voz, no era nuevo que él rubio la tocara de la nada, Kaguya en su mente no lo culpaba porque en mente sabía lo hermosa que era ella misma. Noto la concentración que daba a las noticias que ahora pasaban, sabía que no era nada nuevo eso, el que él se pierda en lo que observa, ella se había dado cuenta, él rubio quería interferir con algo.

— ¿si tanto te preocupa porque no vas? —la pregunta repentina de Kaguya volvía a sorprender al rubio.

El se encontraba viendo una toma de rehenes, la transmisión era en vivo por lo cual sabia que tenia oportunidad es de interferir y salvar a alguien. La mujer observo como el hombre se acomodo más en aquel sillón para luego acariciar su muslo.

—No voy a interferir con este mundo, no es mío, quizá pueda ayudar, ser el héroe que siempre se llama cuando uno está en problemas, pero ya pase por esa etapa—la mirada tranquila que mostraba reflejaba que no había arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

La situación actual no era nuevo, bueno en el último mes al menos, si cuando recién llegaron se hubieran planteado su posición actual, ninguno de los dos la aceptaría.

Kaguya había decidió estudiar lo más que pueda, no le interesaba mucho el mundo como a Naruto, él rubio era un caso en sí, contradictorio hasta la última gota, pero aun así, estaba allí.

Al cabo de unas horas acordaron todo para poder descansar como de costumbre, Naruto cargando a la peli blanca hasta su cama mientras que hablaban un poco para luego descansar, para él rubio recién había empezado la semana de actividades que debía realizar en su nuevo trabajo, si bien estaba algo emocionado, le dolía el rechazo indirecto que le proporcionaban.

Al transcurso de los días siguientes y conforme iba entrando a otras aulas, la reacción de los demás era exacta que la primera, no había alteración cuando se trataba del comportamiento de miedo incondicional.

Viendo el lado positivo confirmo otra fuente de energía que emanaba de ciertos alumnos, pero había una en especial que le llamaba la atención a Naruto esa era un alumno de primaria la cual desprendía el Chakra entremezclado con varias fuentes más, pero en si era lo mismo, oculto o no, sentía el Chakra similar al de una bestia de cola.

En un principio se sorprendió el que existiera el Chakra después de las charlas con Kaguya, pero esto se llevo a otra punto cuando sintió la de esa pequeña, si bien su cantidad de poder comprada a lo que sentía de una verdadera bestia de cola era como comparar a un granito de arena con un saco enorme de esta, seguía siendo un descubrimiento fascinante para él.

—te estoy hablando infeliz—una vez más la voz de Kaguya interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Observo el mismo parque de siempre para recordar el porqué estaba aquí, luego recordaba que era algo que le debía de todas formas a la peli blanca.

—perdona ¿dijiste algo conejo? —la sonrisa tranquila solo hizo enojar a la mujer, Naruto tampoco era de humor a pesar de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿vas a traer lo que llamaban helado o no? —la peli blanca pregunto demandante.

—Ya, ya, ya voy princesa…—dijo con cansancio mientras salía a uno de los puestos más cercanos.

Con pesadez Naruto se levanto de la banca de madera que estaba en el lugar, él rubio llevaba la misma ropa de siempre, mientras que su acompañante que estaba en su silla llevaba una falda larga color azul y en la parte superior un suéter color blanco que contrastaba con su piel pálida, llevaba unas botas color negro que reposaban tranquilamente en los soportes bajo sus pies.

Realmente una Diosa a la hora de ser hermosa, más por cómo estaba en su estado "vulnerable" a cualquiera que la vea solo daba la intensión de cuidarla, claro eso siendo una persona normal.

Naruto antes de retirarse por completo hacia la dirección en la cual compraría el pedido le dio un leve golpe en la frente, haciendo que la mujer lo mire con molestia. Sacando una risa del rubio él cual se retiraba.

* * *

— ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? Será un ángel o una diosa misma—fue una voz que derrochaba lujuria.

—Esa tez, las curvas, las medidas…son perfectas…—se escucho el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

—qué opinas de esto ¿Issei? —la primera voz volvió a sonar esta voz con alegría y entusiasmo.

—es lo mejor que he visto, créeme he visto mucho, mataría por algo de ese oppai—el ahora nombrado Issei comento mientras observaba a la albina—no voy por las mayores pero creo que están de acuerdo que esta cualquiera la quisiera—continuo el joven mientras que se abrazaba a si mismo simulando el éxtasis al imaginar tal momento de poseer a la mujer de enfrente.

Era un viernes por lo cual decidieron reunirse un poco después de la salida del instituto, el lugar de reunión sería el parque por lo cual al medir el tiempo que tardarían, midieron el tiempo y decidieron quedarse fuera, aun conservando el uniforme de la academia que los identificaba.

Las tres personas se encontraban jodiendo por el parque, hasta que se encontraron con lo que ahora observaban de forma continua.

La mujer la cual observaban e incluso tomaban fotos a la distancia era Kaguya.

Conforme el paso de los minutos su felicidad fue pasando de lujuria, a sorpresa, cambiando en envidia y terminar en odio incondicional.

Allí estaba, uno de los nuevos profesores hablando y bromeando con la que ahora consideraban la Diosa.

Ellos mismos lo comprobaron de primera mano en una de sus clases, por lo que se decía los primeros días el estar en una clase con ese profesor era como estar en una habitación con un bestia, no era normal el sentimiento que provocaba.

* * *

— ¿no vas a decir nada? —pregunto él rubio mientras que solo se limitaba a observar a la peli blanca consumir aquel helado. Naruto fue ignorado, era obvio que lo escucho, simplemente no quería responderle, otro suspiro por parte del rubio.

—mientras más suspiras aparentas ser más viejo—Kaguya hablo, obviamente siendo la respuesta que no quería Naruto.

—si hablamos de edad entonces— antes de proseguir metió el helado que ella estaba comiendo en a boca del rubio.

—estaba sellada inconsciente, no cuenta—la mujer uso un tonó afilado, Naruto se lamio los labios del helado con una sonrisa.

—Si es por edad "verdadera" tu deberías ser mayor—la mirada de enojo seguía en la mujer mientras ella pronunciaba las palabras.

—lo que digas Hime…—Naruto llevo su mano vendada hacia la cabeza de la mujer a modo de molestarla, más solo levanto algo de curiosidad.

— ¿no va a curarse la herida te tu mano? —la pregunta repentina con el interés en él la voz de la peli blanca hizo que el rubio mirara su mano, con una expresión neutra comento.

—no va a curar porque ya no hay nada que curar—Naruto fue simple, suspiro al final de la oración para recordar lo de ser viejo por cada vez que hacia aquello. Sonrió al ver la confusión en el rostro de la mujer para alegrarse más, puesto que estas expresiones solo era algo que el logro y nadie más.

* * *

Las llamas en las antorchas que recorrían el lugar bailaban a pesar de la carencia de viento, las paredes de piedra limpiamente pulidas y estéticas eran bañadas por la luz de estas antorchas, eso mientras que cientos de banderas recorrían cada cierto tramo el enorme pasillo de piedra, completando una alfombra color rojo con bordes dorados se extendía desde una distancia ya considerable.

En ese escenario los pasos fueron audibles a cierto tiempo, seguido de estos pasos el sonido del metal golpeando entre sí fue escuchado, se trataba de una armadura, conforme el camino termino y los pasos cesaron dio a entender que había llegado a su destino.

Una puerta enorme de metal lleno de inscripciones y más, al paso de algunos segundos las puertas empezaron a abrirse revelando el interior de la cámara que resguardaban.

Se trataba de una sala de trono, a diferencia del piso de piedra pulida color gris, a partir del arco de la puerta se podía ver el suelo de mármol color blanco con una alfombra color azul en el centro, la habitación era redonda, llena de estatuas de oro y demás.

El olor a incienso perfumado llego a la nariz de la recién llegada.

Unos pasos más fueron audibles para que el sonido del metal chocando fuera escuchado una vez más, esta vez de forma en que se arrodillaba.

—Vengo por su solicitud Odin-sama…—una voz fina resonó rompiéndola atmosfera de silencio.

La persona nombrada se encontraba en un trono enorme de oro con molduras de todo tipo de diseño, el trono acolchonado con almohadas color rojo fue apenas visible por la persona que ocupaba aquel asiento.

Una larga túnica blanca con adornos color gris y plata cubría al hombre que se encontraba sentando con una mano posando en su él reposabrazos haciendo de soporte para su cabeza, su cabello blanco ya por la edad caía en cascada mientras que el pequeño gorro que tenía en su cabeza se ajustaba. El monóculo que portaba brillo un poco antes de ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Uno de sus siervos más fieles, una joven de pelo plata que ahora estaba arrodillada enfrente suyo, su armadura blanca con negro era exactamente simétrica y proporcional, unos pequeños listones rosa coronaban el cabello de la joven mientras a pesar de estar de rodillas, mantenía un aura de paciencia.

—Bueno Rossweisse, quiera pedirte algo que creo que puedes manejar…—la voz de Odin mostraba diversión a la vez que seriedad al ver a la valkyria.

La peli plata sabía algo, si había un deje de seriedad en su amo, era por que la cosa era seria.

* * *

 **Bueno perdón por la demora, pero aquí estoy trayendo otro capítulo, espero que cumpla con las expectativas que tienen.**

 **PD: Borre el capítulo por un error con el traductor, perdon.**

 **Hice un pequeño salto de tiempo alrededor de dos mese, podrían ser tres, para los que les cuesta asimilar el cambio entre las reacciones de Naruto y Kaguya.**

 **El tiempo se desarrolla antes que todo comience, pero como notaron, va a haber variaciones.**

 **Una aclaración, no sé si pareció, me equivoque o no interprete algo, por eso que varios tomaron que estaba desanimado u ofendido por "ElDaniWar" si ese fue el caso, enserio que no me di cuenta y mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Gracias de igual de forma a los siguientes.**

 **KuroNanashi**

 **ElDaniWar**

 **genjuki**

 **bladetri**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99**

 **Xanderman18**

 **JoseLuises**

 **Jack480**

 **Loveless**

 **Trollmemex**

 **Legacy shinobi**

 **Hyoma**


	7. Chapter 7

Una puerta se empezaba abrir lentamente como queriendo evitar hacer el menor ruido posible, más eso no iba a ser posible, bueno no al menos en la sala que cierta persona estaba ingresando.

— Toujou-san ¿Otra vez llega tarde? —Una voz fue escuchada alarmando a la ahora koneko Toujou, la cual ingresaba en su salón de clase, el sobre salto fue notorio por casi todos sus compañeros presentes por lo cual, la mirada anti patica fue dirigida al responsable de aquellas palabras, Naruto, el profesor que en ese momento desarrollaba sus clase.

Naruto al sentir la mirada de varios, por no decir todos, los estudiantes, suspiro con cansancio.

—por favor podrías dirigirte tu asiento, hablaremos de esto luego—comento él rubio con molestia, para luego escuchar en respuesta un susurro de la joven que apenas fue audible.

—entiendo—corta fue la respuesta de la joven antes de volver a su asiento.

Como su clase en el primer año, al menos en la sección actual, era impartida las clases del rubio casi a últimas horas, se notaba el ansia de los estudiantes por el fin de la hora, todos menos uno, la cual estaba nerviosa, por lo que venía.

Koneko no era de las que saltarse clases, eso es cierto, pero desde que llego el nuevo profesor, para impartir la actividad, sus ganas de entrar en aquella clase si fueron afectadas.

Quizá los demás vieran al rubio solo con un aura desagradable, ella misma le pregunto a su ama, Rias Gremory, cuando estuvo en una de las clases del rubio si sintió algo, su respuesta como la de todos los demás demonios, fue un no rotundo, solo se sentía él desagrada, pero había una razón para aquella pregunta la cual no quería decir, puesto que no estaba del cien por ciento segura, pero seguía esa intranquilidad en su ser al sentir lo que sentía.

Chakra.

Solo la especie de la pequeña peli blanca, y alguna que otra excepción tenían el poder de manipulación de aquella energía, en la mente de la joven albina cabía resaltar el hecho de que no todos a pesar de ser la misma especia tenían la posibilidad de poder usarla, pero lo que si sabía y la mayoría de los seres sobre naturales, que los únicos capaces de usar aquella energía era los nekomata, al menos en la variación que koneko sentía de aquella persona.

El sonido de la campana sobre salto a la pequeña mientras levantaba su cabeza en desconcierto por lo que ocurría, ella no había prestado atención a ninguna de las palabras que fueron pronunciadas en todo el momento que estuvo presente, solo estaba inmersa en su mente.

Observo desde su asiento como poco a poco sus compañeros de salón abandonaban la habitación con gran emoción. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos solo quedaba ella en su asiento con él rubio en su silla esperando que se acercara.

Internamente no quería siquiera estar cerca del rubio, pero sabía que levantaría sospechas, además ¿El que sintiera esta opresión realmente era por parte del rubio que tenía enfrente? Kokneko miro unos momentos a su profesor mientras que lentamente se levanta de su lugar, las sillas apiladas en perfecto orden eran los únicos testigos del lugar, no quedaba nadie, tomo su maleta mientras que caminaba lentamente, como si estuviera esperando que la persona que tenía enfrente le saltara encima en algún instante.

Sus pies con cada paso tocaban las baldosas como si estas fueran de cristal, aquel suelo con baldosas negras y blancas, intercaladas entre, si en ese momento le parecía suficientemente limpio como para ver su reflejo.

— ¿Enserio doy tanto miedo? — el comentario repentino del rubio hizo que la joven se sobresaltara, las pisadas suaves fueron interrumpidas, aquella pregunta vino acompañada por una expresión triste, era obvio que no estaba complacido por la situación actual, o al menos eso quería demostrar, pensó la pequeña.

Decidió dejar de lado todo para terminar su camino enfrente de donde se suponía que era la silla que fue preparada para que ella se sentara, cara a cara estaba preparado todo, la distancia entre ambos fue simplemente un escritorio de madera color blanco.

Desde que se sentó el silencio no se hizo aguardar, era obvio que no era algo tan tranquilos para ambos como deseaban.

—he notado…que normalmente saltas mis clases, en un comienzo pensé que era algo tuyo, pero me entere después de preguntara a algunos profesores de que no eres una estudiante mala, mucho menos, lo que me da más curiosidad el porqué casi desde que empecé a impartir mis clases, decidiste ausentarte—Naruto fue él que se decidió a romper el silencio.

Koneko ante la pregunta, solo le quedo mirar hacia abajo mientras seguía con su cara sin expresiones, ella sentía el Chakra por todo el cuerpo de la persona enfrente, seguramente ella sería la única en notarlo, por lo cual no sabía cómo reaccionar.

El tono de voz que había usado Naruto era demandante y fuerte, era el tono que solía usar para reprender a su hijo cuando hacia algo que no debía.

En cuanto a Koneko esta seguía con la cabeza gacha mientras intentaba asimilar su situación actual al mismo tiempo que procuraba hacer una respuesta decente a aquella situación. Una pequeña gota de sudor se resbalo por su mejilla, la opresión era tanta que sentía el aire pesado.

Pasaron los segundos llenos de silencio, el reloj que se encontraba en el aula fue audible en aquel instante, Koneko estaba nerviosa, no sabía si reaccionaria o no aquella figura que tenía enfrente, podía sentirlo, no tenía nada para hacer contra del rubio.

—entiendo…—comento él rubio una vez más antes de moverse.

Koneko levanto la mirada para observar como la mano de Naruto se extendía lentamente hacia su dirección, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por unos segundos antes de volver a cerrarlos apretándolos con fuerza mientras esperaba lo que venía. El movimiento era lento, era capaz de esquivarlo si quisiera ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía en ese momento.

El suave tacto de una mano acariciar su cabeza fue lo que sintió, abrió los ojos de sobre manera al momento en que observaba como el rubio le sonreía de forma casi paternal, para Koneko aquello fue nuevo, nunca había sentido eso, por lo cual solo fue más extraña la sensación.

—Puedes retirarte, supongo que ya paso mucho tiempo, deberías volver antes que se preocupen por ti, solo recuerda no faltes más ¿Entendido? —Las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio generaban desconcierto y tranquilidad a la pequeña albina. El aura pesada que estaba sobre el rubio seguía, pero esta vez no estaba viendo solo el aura, estaba viendo al rubio…

Mentalmente la joven albina pensó en algo que era contradictorio a lo que aparentaba el rubio, y aquel pensamiento iba dirigido a una cosa y era que el nuevo profesor no era tan malo como podría llegar a aparentar.

Poco después de aquello la pequeña tomo sus cosas para luego salir de la clase.

Naruto se quedo ordenando los papeles que estaban encima de su escritorio mientras la joven salía. En la mirada del rubio reflejaba disconformidad y decepción, al momento en que puso su mano encima de la estudiante albina, pudo ver el poder que tenia, mejor dicho el Chakra, si bien era lo máximo de similitud que pudo encontrar a la fuerza de su mundo, estaba mezclada con otras presencias delimitando su uso como él conocía.

Levantándose de su silla poco después de acomodar todos los papeles, se fue acercando hacia la primera ventana que estaba cerca, movió su mano vendada hasta el seguro para levantarlo y abrir la ventana, observo desde su posición la cual era el tercer piso de la academia, se apoyo con los codos por el marco de la ventana mientras que observaba como los estudiantes salía, tenía un pensamiento al respecto de la fuerza del Chakra en este mundo, la cual era.

—decepcionante…—fue un susurro a la nada que vino por parte del rubio mientras que recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras seguía observando todo con ahora sus ojos azules los cuales no reflejaban luz alguna, era tranquila la vida, si, pero a la vez decepcionante.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta de forma abrupta ni inmuto al rubio que seguía mirando afuera, ya sabía quién era, se suponía que debía ir a la sala de profesores para hablar con la persona en cuestión, seguro debido a su tardanza lo mandaron junto a él.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que tenia detrás suyo a la espera, un adolecente de alrededor de dieciséis años, segundo año de la academia, portaba el uniforme, si bien un poco desarreglado, de la academia, sus ojos y cabello castaño con una piel algo bronceada hicieron de él alguien reconocible.

— ¿No se suponía que debía ir yo a la sala de profesores para hablar con usted? Issei Hyodou—proclamo el rubio mientras que se daba totalmente la vuelta y observaba al castaño que tenía una sonrisa boba mientras que miraba a la nada.

El nombrado se quedo en su posición mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza de forma nerviosa.

—ya trascurrió alrededor de media hora y me enviaron con usted, jajaja—el nerviosismo en el tono de hablar del joven era evidente.

— **Bueno esto tomara su tiempo, suerte** —La profunda voz dentro del rubio hablo mientras que el rubio solo se desanimo, perdiendo todo el aire de poderío con el cual contaba hace unos segundos.

Como la mayoría de los profesores ya habían interferido con el líder del grupo de los pervertidos, se suponía que tenía que intentar "razonar" con el puesto que quizá "alguien de su altura" para no decir amenazador, podría hacer que el pervertido entre en razón.

—Solo siéntate, empezaremos en poco tiempo, déjame descansar un poco más— No es que el rubio este casado es que estaba aburrido, un par de meses en esta vida y ya es repetitiva, el rubio se negaba a aceptar que una de las razones era el poco aprecio de sus alumnos.

Y el consejo estudiantil que no dejaba de molestarlo…eran unos niños que jugaban a mandar pero seguían siendo unos niños.

Al paso de unos segundos minutos Naruto decidió sentarse una vez más frente al escritorio que tenía en frente Issei solo se encontraba mirando cada movimiento de parte de la mano derecha.

— ¿No le duele? —fue la primera palabra salida de parte del joven después de observar analíticamente la mano vendada.

— No, es una herida vieja—comento sonriendo el rubio observando al joven castaño— si hablamos de dolor supongo que debería ser yo el que pregunte después de la paliza de parte de las jóvenes practicantes del club de kendo—finalizo.

Issei llevo una de sus manos en su hombro mientras hacia un signo como enseñando sus músculos.

—soy mucho más resistente de lo que creerías—comento Issei feliz mientras se reía al recordar de lo que logro ver.

Naruto que estaba viendo esa reacción solo tenía algo en mente.

"esto tomara su tiempo"

* * *

Le tomo alrededor de una hora o un poco menos, su charla con el castaño, él rubio no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en matar su perversión, quiéranlo o no, al final eso ayuda a la gente, en muchos ámbitos, no muy útiles, pero en muchos ámbitos.

Naruto estaba algo cansado, ya podía ver como el sol iba cayendo a últimas, por los rayos naranjas que emanaba, bañando la ciudad y las calles, se podía quejar de la tranquilidad que llegaba al punto de ser aburrida, pero de igual manera se agradecía, fue a un ritmo constante, sabía que cuando llegue a su hogar solo encontraría más carga mental de parte de la albina que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Suspiro mientras giraba su cuerpo para entrar en un pequeño café que estaba cerca, apenas entro suprimió después de mucho tiempo toda su presencia, no quería que lo molestaran, lo único llamativo que hizo fue el llamar a una empleada para atender su pedido, conforme ordeno se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró libre, noto que había una persona ya ocupando el asiento de adelante, más no le intereso, solo quería un poco de paz.

— ¡Hola viejo idiota! No es un placer tenerte cerca, así que mucho gusto— al instante rodo sus ojos ante las palabras del que ahora tenía enfrente de la mesa. El saludo que había recibido el rubio fue ¿cortésmente grosero? Quizá pudiera ser invisible para los demás pero no para la persona que podía verlo de frente…

—buenas—murmuro cansado Naruto mientras miraba al hombre que tenía enfrente, contaba con una túnica, ropas y todos los accesorios de sacerdote, su cabello color ceniza era alumbrado por el sol que estaba en su punto, dando a revelar una cara joven para la ropa que llevaba— ¿un sacerdote? —pregunto mientras que podía sentir como apestaba a sangre, sacerdote y homicida.

— ¿ **entonces sería un reverendo asesino?** —fue el comentario sarcástico de kurama mientras observaba él como el rubio le marcaba la vena en la frente.

"Tu sentido del humor es peor que el mío, mejor sin chistes"

— ¡Exacto! Soy el mejor sacerdote, cura, religioso que vas a encontrar ¡soy el padre Freed! No lo recuerdes por lo cual no lo olvides—todo lo que decía el auto proclamado "padre" era exasperante para Naruto. El rubio giro su cuello en busca de otro lugar, para ver como no había ninguno libre…

"Al menos Kaguya no grita tanto…y tiene buenas piernas y ese cuerpo…La quiero tocar…Ero-sennin enorgullécete de tu discípulo" fueron los pensamientos momentáneos de Naruto.

—aun no se presento viejo—aun con la misma sonrisa seguía sonriendo Freed.

—no soy un viejo estoy en el apogeo de mi vida, y soy Naruto—La respuesta fue muy enérgica para el gusto de Naruto pero era lo que salió.

Los ojos de Freed brillaron un instante de emoción.

—tú me entiendes viejo me agradas, te diré un secreto así no tendré que matarte y solo gritaras mucho, demasiado…creo que me moje…—por cada palabra las expresiones de joven cambiaban erráticamente.

— ¡Como sea! ¡No hagas un contrato con demonios y seremos amigos! —hablo entre susurros y gritos, Naruto observaba todas expresiones y debía admitirlo, le daba gracia, pero de igual forma le genero interés.

— ¿Demonios? —pregunto inocentemente. Al instante la persona con la que ordeno el rubio su pedido llego. También podía ver como traía una cuenta para pagar.

—correctooooo— Freed respondió con una voz entre cantarina y seria— existen y hay muchos no les hagas caso y todo bien, así serás mi amigo y no te matare ¿no es un trato increíble?—al finalizar sus palabras abrió sus brazos en forma de poder manifestar con mayor magnitud sus palabras.

—creo que es una excelente idea, jajaja— Naruto realmente él no tenía idea de que responder, no sabía si ese hombre era un paranoico o un homicida con problemas mentales, pero siendo como era fue una de las personas más erráticamente agradables con la que hablo hasta ahora.

Freed se levanto de golpe casi echando su silla al instante como golpeaba la mesa con el dinero para pagar por lo que hubiera sido lo que compro.

—entonces Naruto-chan, no olvides si ves un demonio, avísame estaré en la iglesia orando por las pobres almas torturadas por culpa de aquellos seres—proclamo mientras que se ponía de rodillas y llevaba una mano a su cara como disimulando un llanto falso— pero también son torturadas por mi…—rápidamente bajo sus manos y lento la cabeza mirando a la nada— aun no tiene importancia—suerte quiero compatriota—Freed levantándose rápidamente del suelo salió como si estuviera apurado en abandonar el local.

—Yo no volveré…—fue lo que finalizo el rubio mientras bebía tan rápido como podía el contenido de la taza que había ordenado y salía por si algún asar del destino, se le ocurriera volver al peli ceniza.

* * *

Estaba algo cansado, más de lo que quería reconocer, trabajar como Hokage era agotador, si, pero este día en particular fue un poco de esa vuelta a ese puesto exigente. No comprendía su cansancio, pero no le importaba en sí, conforme camino unas manzanas más estuvo enfrente de donde sería, se quedo un instante viéndola puesto que podía notarlos destellos vagos de su memoria recordando su antigua casa.

Desde el punto en el que estaba en la calle empezó a volver a caminar, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la casa, sonrió para poder ingresar al lugar.

El escenario no era diferente al de las últimas veces, los libros esparcidos por todos lados, observo a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio de que hubiera estado por allí la peli blanca. Notando simplemente unos libros que se encontraban cerca del sofá en el cual siempre se recostaba la peli blanca, aquellos libros que parecían ser nuevos a comparación de los que había hoy a la mañana le dio a entender que había salido nuevamente.

Suspiro mientras agarraba algunos que estaban dispersos por allí para poder apilarlos de forma en la que pudiera ser el lugar "más agradable para la vista" siendo esta la sala semejante a una biblioteca a los ojos de rubio.

Ahora lo único que no sabía el rubio era donde se había metido la Diosa.

* * *

—entonces estos serán los libros de la ultima vez y los nuevos ¿me equivoco? —una voz pregunto mientras la persona causante de la pregunta observaba a la persona en frente.

La persona a la que era dada la pregunta se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas bastante elegante, las molduras de la parte donde salían para agarra eran totalmente talladas, eso era lo único que se podía observar que era de madera, puesto que el esqueleto de la silla tanto como las ruedas, a pesar de estar estilizados y con varios adornos, eran de metal pintado de negro y la parte del acolchonado era de un cuero negro bastante hermoso.

La mujer en cuestión llevaba un suéter color blanco de cuello de tortuga, en la parte inferior una falda color azul que llegaba hasta casi sus tobillos y medias de color blanco para finalizar con unos zapatos color negro de punta de aguja. La mujer en cuestión tenía el cabello blanco que se dividía en medio dejando ver su frente y su rostro con en toda la extensión.

La mujer en cuestión era Kaguya la cual había salido con el hecho de poder conseguir más libros, como no podía hacer mucho, su máximo entretenimiento era aprender, no es que no le interesase lo demás que era transmitido o mostrado a las masas, sino era el hecho que la historia de ese mundo era bastante interesante.

Conforme termino sus asuntos con la obtención de libros recordó algo, no tenia medio para volver a casa…bueno ella simplemente podía usar un poco de Chakra para poder usar un genjutsu.

—cierto…—susurro para sí misma, si usaba el Chakra que hasta ahora recoleto cabía la posibilidad de que se saliera de control lo restante y que tuviera que iniciar de cero.

—Esto disculpa—una voz sonó cerca de Kaguya más la ignoro, no podía ser para ella aquel llamado. Bueno eso fue lo que circulo por los pensamientos de la albina hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

La peli blanca lentamente se dio la vuelta para observar a una mujer sonriéndole de manera tímida mientras que descansaba su mano derecha en su hombro, la mujer en cuestión traía un traje de color gris con una corbata color rosa, si había algo que podía destacar era su hermosa y envidiable figura, la cual era complementada con un rostro casi angelical y un cabello platino que caía hasta su cintura.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —fue la pregunta por parte de la peli blanca al ver a la peli platina.

(N/A no quería interrumpir pero solo quiero decir que "peli blanca, albina-Kaguya" "peli platina-Rossweisse" gracias)

Kaguya había usado un tono algo fuerte por no decir demandante, más sumada su apariencia podía llegar a pasar por alguien de clase alta fácilmente, por lo cual el nerviosismo de la peli platina se hizo mayor.

El sonido de Rossweisse tragando en seco fue por suerte de ella desapercibido por la albina.

"Profesionalismo por favor" se repitió mentalmente la peli platina mientras que se volteaba un momento para volver a mirar a la Kaguya de manera ahora seria.

—quería saber si es posible que me ayude en obtener algunas direcciones, ahora la razón por la cual no he pedido dirección a cualquier otra persona es porque parecían demasiado centradas en otras cosas que mis palabras—explico su situación Rossweisse mientras mantenía un rostro totalmente serio.

A la mente de Kaguya le costó un poco creer esa excusa, además estaba el hecho de que había más personas a parte de ella que pudieran responder esa pregunta sin ningún problema.

— Supongo que puedo ayudar—su tonó era cansado como si hubiera respondido varias veces la misma pregunta y estuviera ya cansada.

Al contrario de tomarlo a malas, Rossweisse sonrió para caminar y ponerse ahora enfrente de la peli blanca la cual en su regazo contaba con varios libros, los cuales al parecer por la mirada reconoció la peli platina, ella había venido principalmente a la biblioteca porque necesitaba algunos libros, pero siendo cuando llego ya se había retirado se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, y para ella los taxis estaban "bastante caros" por lo cual se dio a la idea de preguntar direcciones, y termino con la albina que tenía en frente.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? —la pregunta de Kaguya saco de sus pensamientos a Rossweisse haciendo que esta abriera los ojos, dándose cuenta que se quedo en sus pensamientos.

—Mis disculpas pero, esos libros que usted tiene son los que necesito y me distraje, jajaja—se rio nerviosa la peli platina.

—bueno, te he preguntado tu nombre, si quieres ayuda debes presentarte, mi nombre es Kaguya un gusto—la albina hablo para tender su mano a Rossweisse, la cual acepto la mano devolviendo el saludo.

—Rossweisse el gusto es mío—sonrió para ver la cara de más tranquilidad ahora de parte de la albina.

—tienes para una llamada, no quiero tomar un transporte o pedir un taxi, la llamada es para llamar a alguien para que me busque, de paso podrías pedir que te lleve o que te de direcciones exactas a donde sea que quieres ir—Kaguya explico mientras extendía su mano, a ella no le gustaban los celulares, desde que vio las cámaras la paranoia de que era observaba no disminuyo.

Rossweisse dudo unos momentos para luego extender su mano junto con el pedido en esta.

Kaguya al instante en que le dieron el aparato marco el número si mal no recordaba y espero.

Rossweisse solo vio como la albina decía unas palabras de queja, luego de donde estaba y que él debería venir en menos de cinco minutos. Ahora viendo como ella se empezó a discutir con quien fuera que hablo examino sus opciones, podía pedir las direcciones requeridas o bien aceptar lo de irse con ellos, eran desconocidos, pero para ella humanos, quizá pudieran intentar hacerle algo pero ella estaba fuera del conocimiento o siquiera de la razón humana, no debería tener problemas en defenderse. Lo segundo que si era raro, era que la mujer que tenía enfrente haya propuesto de eso de llevar a un extraño, siendo que aparentaba de todo menos una persona caritativa.

La peli platina observo a Kaguya la cual era bastante hermosa, pero rara a la vez, ella no sabía de la existencia de humanos con el cabello blanco o de ojos blancos inclusive su tez era básicamente como la nieve.

Ignoro esos pensamientos cuando vio como la albina extendía de nuevo su celular, dando a entender que termino.

Al pasar los minutos el silencio fue la única sinfonía que estaba en el aire, sumando el hecho de que estaban en una biblioteca eso solo aseguro el silencio. Kaguya tenía en mente muchas cosas con respecto a discutir con Naruto y Rossweisse aun pensaba en lo que haría a continuación.

Eso hasta que el teléfono de la peli platina sonó de la nada, cuando movió su mano para ver de parte de quien era noto el número desconocido.

— Vámonos ya está afuera, estaría bastante agradecida de que me ayudaras—la voz de Kaguya despertó a la peli platina de su mini trance por el número desconocido.

Sin decir más Rossweisse se dio a la tarea de mover a la albina empujando su silla. Cuando cruzaron la puerta del local que para salir, el viento era más de lo que previo en un comienzo, ya era de noche por lo cual el frio también se vio presente con mayor magnitud. El cabello de Rossweisse voló tapando su rostro impidiendo ver de frente.

—te tardaste más de delo que acordamos—la voz de la albina hizo que cuando Rossweisse pudirea ver de nuevo se fijara en ella para pasar a la persona a la cual le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

Para Rossweisse el mundo se detuvo un instante, boca se abrió e hizo un esfuerzo para ocultar su impresión, al observar la figura que tenía enfrente era obvio que su tranquilidad momentánea se había esfumado.

Ella recordó cada palabra de Odin.

* * *

—Rossweisse—clamo la persona en un trono, Rossweiss se encontraba de rodillas frente a Odin.

Estos eran los recuerdos de la vez que hizo que la convocaran para hablarle.

—como sabes, puedo verlo todo, en un sentido, pero puedo verlo todo, para mi es normal notar la presencia de los mortales en cualquiera de los reinos, inclusive puedo ver a algunos de los que no pertenecen a los reinos—empezó a hablar Odin, mientras se rascaba su barba y se acomodaba en su trono.

—Odin-sama me gustaría que me dijese a que se esta refiriendo para poder cumplir con lo que tiene en mente— la voz de Rossweisse fue escuchada, ella estaba vistiendo su traje de doncella de guerra o Valkiria.

—puedo ver a las personas que en algún momento fueron parte de los reinos y los que no, pero hay excepciones a mi campo de vista, la primera es que estén preparados para que no pueda verlos o saber nada, esto sería a base de amuletos, la segunda es el poder que ellos mismos tienen para poder preservar su privacidad esta es la más común de todas pero de igual forma en un descuido y puedo verlos, pero la tercera es cuando se presentan anomalías de otros reinos o mejor dicho mundos—sentencio con voz fuerte.

Rossweisse sabía algo, cuando Odin no metía bromas o comentarios pervertidos era porque no había nada para jugar en ese momento, dando una comprobación de entendimiento hizo que el Dios continúe con lo que él quería decir.

—a lo que quiero llegar es que hubo presentes hace unos meses dos anomalías, no son de este reino u otro de los cuales tenga dominio para observar, lo que me temo es que uno de los que llego, tiene un poder considerable, mientras que él acompañante tiene un poder abrumador de igual manera pero en estado latente. Estuve investigando y pude dar con su paradero, como no pertenecen a los reinos y no puedo ver nada de ellos, lo máximo que pude conseguir fue la foto de uno, al parecer está trabajando como profesor—Odin dio un fugaz vistazo a Rossweisse la cual daba signo de que aun le seguía, siendo eso suficiente prosiguió.

—Pude obtener un nombre y la foto de uno, es el que se hace pasar por profesor, te encargare de que ingreses al instituto donde se encuentra la persona y me digas si es una amenaza o no, no puedo medir con exactitud el poder de alguien, solo sé que es fuerte, pero no creo que sea algo que no puedas manejar, es por eso que te elegí. Rossweisse quiero que investigues a esos dos seres y sus intensiones—cuando termino de narrar Odin lanzo un sobre a Rossweisse.

Cuando esta quito la cinta del sobre saco su contenido cuidadosamente.

Eran las fotos de un hombre rubio entre sus veinte tantos, o al menos eso aparentaba en cada foto. No parecía ser distinto a una persona normal, pero casi todos los seres preferían hacerse pasar por humanos.

—su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, quiero que averigües todo de él, ya arregle todo con los demonios de la zona, iras como profesora dentro de unas semanas para poder estar al tanto de sus acciones, al ser una Valkiria no desprendes un aura notoria, eso ayuda más ¿Alguna pregunta? —finalizo Odin mientras que se inclinaba en su trono hacia adelante como queriendo acercarse más a la peli plata y ver su reacción.

En cuanto a Rossweisse ella simplemente se irguió y llevo su mano a su pecho mientras que hacia una inclinación de cabeza a signo de afirmación.

—excelente, sabía podía confiar en ti, a ver si de paso te encuentras un novio o te tiras a un chico jajajajaja—el rostro de seriedad de Odin se esfumo mientras se burlaba de la peli plata, la joven en si se puso rígida mientras que unas lagrimas amenazan con salir.

—espero que no olvides ese sujeto no se sabe uno con lo que puede encontrar—Odin hablo más tranquilo mientras se recostaba en su trono—averigua tanto como puedas de.

* * *

—Naruto Uzumaki un gusto—fueron unas palabras que parecían no ser escuchadas.

— ¡¿he?! —el sobre salto de Rossweisse sorprendió al rubio.

Rossweisse retrocedió del susto mientras que al darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaba actualmente vio al hombre que debía buscar, podía sentirlo, el aura a su alrededor retorcida e intranquila. Ella se asusto unos momentos para recobrar la compostura luego y devolver el saludo.

—Rossweisse…—le fue pesado el pronunciar su nombre, tomo una bocanada grande de aire y suspiro intentando llevar sus nervios a otro lugar.

— ¿pasamos por algo para comer o ya lo conseguiste y está en casa? — la pregunta de la albina hizo que Naruto llevara su mano a su mentón.

—de hecho pase por algo para comer y está todavía por en el vehículo, pero no hay para tu amiga, de todas formas ya que la vamos a llevar puede pasar por algo para comer—Naruto contesto.

—quizá, o le dices la dirección que debe tomar y nos vamos, y no es mi amiga—finalizo Kaguya mientras se movía cerca del rubio y este sonreía para palpar su cabeza a modo de molestia.

—No seas así no ves que lastimas sus sentimientos—intento molestar él rubio.

Después de todo, tanto tiempo con la misma relación toxica de ambos se agradaron…por así decir.

—te mataría si pudiera—Kaguya sentencio mientras miraba de forma disconforme al rubio el cual la empujaba hasta uno de los tantos autos que estaban aparcados cerca del local, era uno de diseño común de color negro, sin misterios.

Rossweisse solo podía ver como interactuaban ambos, pudo ver como la persona que se llamaba Naruto levantaba de forma de princesa a Kaguya de su silla mientras se reía de ella y frotaba su mejilla por la cabeza de esta mientras la peli blanca le gritaba y golpeaba como podía.

Si iba a investigar sobre Naruto.

No hacía falta llevarse mal con él.

* * *

 **Estuve muerto, quizá, me hubiera gustado seguir así, pero bueno esta historia me resucita. Por el lapso de tiempo largo se debió a circunstancias académicas (He allí el motivo de mi desaparición) pero bueno es lo que hay.**

 **Perdon por los errores que llegue a tener**

 **Bueno doy un agradecimiento a:**

 **Hyoma**

 **Genjuki**

 **KuroNanashi**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99**

 **Xanderman**

 **Bladetri**

 **Trollmemex**

 **Legacy Shinobi**

 **0megachaotic**

 **Jack480**

 **Mangekyo rinnegan BB7**

 **Por dejar sus comentarios y apoyar. Espero que les guste el capítulo, lo reescribí (el argumento) como tres veces, quería que concordara todo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Una aclaración el "aura" que esta sobre Naruto es básicamente Kurama, si uno quita el poder sentir el Chakra entonces solo se sentiría el poder de Kurama, es una aclaración para que se entienda mejor.**

 **Volveré a publicar los capítulos seguidos no se preocupen de volver a esperar tanto tiempo.**

 **Les doy las gracias y más siendo que solo soy una carta me alegra.**

 **Rey de picas Fuera**


	8. Chapter 8

De todas las maneras en que Rossweisse había pensado en encontrar su objetivo, aquella fue la que menos esperaba.

Entrando en el apartamento que le prepararon lo primero que hizo que dejarse caer de lleno en su cama mientras que pensaba en lo que sucedió. En teoría ella debería tener el primer contacto en la academia para que no fuera tan sorprendente o pareciera algo, pero el que aquello hubiera pasado era solo una mala pasada del destino que no le dejaría moverse como ella quisiera.

Al menos eso supuso la peli platina, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo por aquello, a pesar de que tenia sus dudas, ella no pudo sentir el poder o que clase de energía tenia el rubio pero de algo estaba segura, era el hecho de que realmente la presencia del rubio era muy superior a lo que tenia en mente en un principio, no era nada como lo que hubiera imaginado.

Dejando escapar un suspiro se acomodo en su cama mientras que se quitaba parte de su ropa, más seria su saco y sus pantalones dejándose solo en la camisa y la ropa interior. La peli platina estaba cansada, ahora estaba dudando de que si aceptar fue una bueno opción o no.

Su misión era el saber si era una amenaza y en el caso de que lo fuera tratar con ella, pero de algo ya estaba segura a simple vista, es que no importa que hiciera, aquella aura le seguiría abrumando a tal punto que no comprendería realmente como llegó en esa situación.

Abrazo su almohada mientras que pensaba en le rubio, fue amable y todo pero como siempre era raro, se sentía como si en cualquier momento el fuera a saltar violarla y luego matarla, al menos eso era lo que trasmitía y lo que pudo observar a simple vista.

La realidad era que cuando vio su rostro ninguna de sus facciones o gestos demostró lo contrario a lo que estaba haciendo. Allí se generaba la otra duda que tenia, el como si era amable de verdad podía ser tener aquella sensación de intranquilidad.

Cerrando los ojos la peli platina se abrazo más fuerte a la almohada mientras que su cabello se desordenaba y caía por toda la cama, su primer contacto de la misión fue agradablemente perturbador.

* * *

Los próximos dos días fueron un poco más llevaderos para la peli platina la cual se iba acostumbrando a su entorno, estaba algo acostumbrada a viajar por su trabajo con Odin por lo cual aquello no fue tan nuevo como hubiera deseado.

La peli platina se quedo quieta de la nada, ella había estado caminando durante unos minutos hasta llegar a su destino, trago en seco mientras que admiraba la estructura del instituto que tenia enfrente. En teoría hoy seria el primer día como maestra, si bien era algo secundario, quería dar una buena impresión.

Internamente Rossweisse se intentaba decir que saldría todo bien, que los estudiantes serian educados con ella y que la iban a adorar de maestra.

Volviendo a reanudar su marcha y con su bolso en mano entro en el campus del lugar, una mirada e determinación estaba en su ser, la peli platina no escatimaría tiempo y obtendría la información que tendría y sería la profesora ejemplar imaginaba.

Además estaba el hecho de que el salario que le darían seria demasiado bueno como para siquiera querer hacer algo en contra de ello, era como más de lo que ganaría con odian en un par de meses lo que le pagan por ir. Aquello solo hizo que su espíritu se avive, las tiendas de descuento ahora tendría un peligro mayor con la cantidad de dinero que ella conseguiría.

Ella estaba lista.

* * *

Una nueva semana un nuevo día de inicio de clases, Naruto estaba algo feliz de aquello, en su tiempo como líder si bien pudo ayudar en la formación de las próximas generaciones, jamás tuvo una participación alta, pero ahora eso le daba alegría.

Quitando el hecho de que la mayoría lo veía con malos ojos, el rubio realmente estaba feliz por aquello, además hoy tendría menos trabajo que lo que normalmente debería puesto que el maestro que faltaba ahora vendría, por lo cual ya no debería suplantar más clases extra.

El inicio del de clases fue iniciado con el sonido de las campanas mientras que el rubio se dirigía a su clase, eso hasta que sintió como alguien le choco por el costado mientras que por su lado solo se cayeron algunos papeles, vio lentamente como la otra persona iba en caída directa al suelo. Para el fue fácil atrapar el brazo para hacer que se acerque de golpe y tener cerca a la persona que estaba apunto de conectar con el suelo.

Pero al ver el rostro de la persona se sorprendió, era la misma persona la cual había ayudado a Kaguya y que luego se encargo de llevar a su casa, si él no recordaba mal se suponía que el nombre de la mujer era Ross algo.

Rossweisse se preparo para ir directo al suelo por lo cual había cerrado los ojos, no había salido como ella deseaba las cosas. Las miradas de los estudiantes masculinos le incomodo por lo que la puso nerviosa, mientras que intentaba buscar la oficina del director se perdió, por lo que cuando la encontró fue tarde además estaba el hecho de que aun no sabía dando estaba la clase que tenia que enseñar y escuchando la campana de la escuela solo hizo que se ponga más nerviosa, corrió intentando llegar más rápido a la dirección que había obtenido, pero justo cuando iba a doblar sintió como chocaba con una pared o algo así solo para que estuviera por golpearse contra el suelo todo eso llegando a su situación actual.

— ¿Estas bien? — una voz algo familiar sonó solo para ver su brazo que había sido agarrado por una mano llena de vendas, levanto la vista y noto como su objetivo estaba enfrente.

En ese momento, ella realmente quería llorar.

Dejando caerse de rodillas al suelo mientras que agachaba la cabeza Rossweisse solo un simple "si" mientras que su animo bajaba. Pudo escuchar como el hombre frente a ella suspiraba mientras soltaba su brazo, luego la peli platina escucho como sus pies se movían para darse vuelta.

—la clase que buscas esta del lado derecho doblando a la izquierda, no te preocupes cualquiera llega tarde su primer día—la voz del rubio tranquila mientras que Rossweisse levanto la vista como le dedicaba una sonrisa al decir aquellas palabras solo para seguir su camino.

Después de que se fuera el rubio ella se levanto y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde le había indicado el rubio. Al abrir la puerta y ver la cara de asombro de los estudiantes mientras fue suficiente como para interpretar que este seria un largo día para la peli platina.

* * *

De todas las personas no se espero ver de nuevo a la peli platina en el instituto, si bien los libros de historia que Kaguya trajo ayer y la mención de que la persona que la ayudo buscaba los mismos libros era fácil de relacionar, de igual manera parecía una coincidencia absurda.

Ya había terminado las primeras horas por lo cual el descanso era próximo, termino caminando hasta la sala de los profesores donde encontró a la peli platina acurrucada en una de las esquinas mientras que abrazaba un cuaderno, él rubio no pudo evitar sonreír después de todo la escena era graciosa como trágica de por si. No era el único que penaba así, vio como algunos de los otros profesores miraban a la "novata" con algo de pena.

Naruto noto como la peli platina se abrazaba como si algo tráumate hubiera ocurrido, solo para conectar puntos, la clase donde se suponía que debía irse ahora, era la de Issei.

Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Dando unos pasos se acerco a donde se encontraba la peli platina mientras que se agachaba a la misma altura que ella.

—no podre casarme…no podre casarme…estoy sucia…—los murmullos de la joven maestra fueron suficiente para saber bien de que se trataba. El rubio debía admitirlo, ese estudiante era bueno si podía romper a un adulto tan fácilmente.

—este…Ross-san—Naruto intento hablar mientras que vio como la nombrada se sobre saltaba.

Ella no quería ser humillada así, se supone que estaba en una misión por el destino de la realidad misma, entonces ¿Por qué un niño pudo hacer lo que hizo en tan solo un instante y dejarla tan humillada? No solo eso, sino que su objetivo incluso vino con intensiones de ayudarla, ella había caído bajo.

— Fue Hyoudou-kun ¿me equivoco? —al ver el estremecimiento de parte de la mujer Naruto sonrió, pudo contemplarla mejor, y realmente era más de lo que aparentaba, una figura perfecta a los ojos de cualquiera proporciones perfectamente distribuidas, un rostro que parecía que fue esculpido y por el sonrojo y las pequeñas lagrimas parecía adorable a más no poder y completando un cabello color plata que brillaba radiantemente. Realmente era lo que se consideraría una diosa en cuanto a apariencia.

—Fue malo…yo solo entre…y…—por cada palabra ella daba indicios de querer llorar—ya no podre casarme…ni siquiera tuve un novio—se notaba el delirio de parte de la peli platina, Rossweisse ya no sabía que pensar, ella quería volver.

—suele ser así él, después me encargare de eso, por ahora prepárate el descanso ya va por la mitad, disfruta un poco, la próxima clase son personas menos excéntricas, no te preocupes—la sonrisa junto con el tono tranquilo del rubio hicieron que la peli platina levantara la cabeza y se secara las lagrimas.

Ella no se espero ser animada y mucho menos ayudada por alguien como la persona que tenia en frente, la preocupación y diversión en su tono de voz eran verídicas, por lo cual aun no comprendía él porque se sentía raro a su alrededor en torno a la apariencia de ser alguien despectivo.

Vio la espalda del hombre mientras que se retiraba del lugar, si bien no era lo esperaba solo pudo pronunciar un casi inaudible gracias por la compresión que le estaba brindando.

* * *

Al paso de los días lo primero que pudo notar la peli platina fue el hecho de que realmente a pesar de todo lo que escuchaba del rubio no era para nada cierto en cuanto a su modo de actuar y las demás cosas.

De las cortas pero seguidas interacciones que llego a tener con el rubio Rossweisse noto lo que realmente era, era el típico sujeto incomprendido, si bien ella misma notaba el como su presencia era diferente, a lago más agresiva de lo que era las normales y aquello generaba que los demás actuaran de la forma en la que actuaban solo daba a entender la hostilidad verdadera del lugar de donde venia, realmente la peli platina no podía imaginar en que clase de condiciones era las que se encontraba el mundo del cual salió, lo peor de todo era que aun no podía identificar a la segunda persona que le habían mencionado.

Ella misma tuvo que investigar que clase de historia tenia aquella persona en su mundo, la razón de aquello le daba algo de molestia y vergüenza.

Segundo por lo que le había contado Odin ella iba a entrar en aquel lugar con el permiso de los demonios pero cuando se acerco a la que seria la presidenta del consejo estudiantil para pedir información, se dio cuenta de algo.

Ninguno de los demonios sabia quien era realmente ella, eso le molesto por que complicaría más su condición, en las dos semanas que estuvo tuvo que soportar la mirada de cuestionamiento de los participantes del consejo estudiantil, siendo estos todos demonios, la razón de aquello era porque cuando le pregunto algo acerco de Naruto el profesor, siendo ella misma una joven que parecía más ingenua de lo que realmente era.

La presidenta del club dio un suspiro largo mientras que se quejo sobre lo que estaba pensando, mientras que le daba un sermón sobre que el rubio era realmente mala persona que se alejara de él y todo eso, ellos habían interpretado que ella estaba interesada de esa forma del rubio no de la manera que quería dar a entender.

Aquella charla solo resulto en la retirada de la peli platina con algo de reputación dañada al menos con los demonios.

— Realmente andas pensativa últimamente—de todas las personas que podían venir, el siempre era el que se aceraba.

— Tengo demasiadas cosas en mente por culpa de esos estudiantes—el tono de cansancio de la peli platina era autentico, no era algo que realmente estuviera inventado, el empezar a trabajar como maestra y en investigar a la persona a su lado no le daba mucho tiempo para poder hacer algo que realmente quisiera.

—Si, son toda una cosa, pero te acostumbras al final—la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio tranquilizo algo a la peli platina. Si había algo que ella podía rescatar de todo aquella investigación era el hecho de que al menos la persona era demasiado tranquila, no se inmutaba y solo buscaba tranquilidad.

Una pequeña risa salió de parte de la peli platina al recordar aquellos momentos con los estudiantes.

— ¿Cómo esta Kaguya-san? —ella había estado en contacto con la albina, se podría decir que era una amiga, en los últimos días cuando ella contaba con tiempo solía salir con ella, si bien era difícil de tratar cuando tenia sus momentos, ella realmente estaba agradecida cuando estaba cerca, era agradable en su mayoría del tiempo.

Rossweisse vio el rostro de cansancio del rubio, ella aprendió que ambos vivían juntos, nunca pregunto sobre su relación, pero a los ojos de ella realmente les parecía que eran pareja, después de todo ellos siempre se encontraban juntos y discutiendo por cosas insignificantes.

En su momento pensó que la albina era la segunda persona que estaba buscando, pero la historia que tenia fue la que más se centro en investigar, siendo de la manera en que se fue incluso para preguntar a las que serian personas que se relaciono en el pasado, cada una de ellas recordaba su existencia. Además estaba el hecho de que no sentía nada por parte de Kaguya. Siendo de esa manera una simple humana a los ojos de cualquiera, una demasiado hermosa para agregar.

—Y sabes como es ella, a menos que todo lo que quiera este a la mano estará algo intranquila y molesta, pero realmente agradezco aquello, se encuentra bien, últimamente esta pensando en buscar un trabajo puesto que anda algo aburrida—la voz del rubio fue tranquila al momento de contestar. Mientras que contestaba este se dedico a servirse algo de café, siendo que había una cafetera el aprovecho la situación, una vez que termino de servirse se sentó en la misma mesa donde estaba la peli platina sentada. Ella tenia varias carpetas frente suyo y por su apariencia realmente le daba a entender que ella tenía algo de trabajo de más.

—Es bueno escucharlo, no estaría malpasar para hablar con ella en uno de estos días—la sonrisa de felicidad de parte de la peli platina hizo que el rubio se detenga por uno instantes el tomar su café. Aquella expresión que le dedico fue demasiado tranquila e inocente. Justo como…

— ¡Su café Naruto-san! —el rubio volvió en si mientras que veía como el café había manchado su pantalón, este se levanto mientras que la peli platina sacaba un pañuelo y empezaba a limpiarlo con preocupación en su rostro.

—No me di cuenta, estaba demasiado centrado en algo—al terminar de aquellas palabras el rubio sonrío y soltaba una risa corta, realmente había pasado un tiempo en el cual pesaba en su yo antiguo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la posición incomoda que estaban en aquel momento, siendo la peli platina de rodillas mientras que limpiaba el pantalón del rubio y este riéndose de su propia situación. Rossweisse entro en razón y se sonrojo por la acción que había realizado y agradecia que Naruto no se diera cuenta de aquello.

—Deberías descansar mejor, Dios, solo mira lo que hiciste—al terminar de decir aquella palabras la peli platina se puso de pie mientras que se limpiaba las rodillas y le daba una mirada preocupada que desconcertó al rubio.

—Gracias…—Naruto no puso como reaccionar ante aquello, la preocupación del rostro era genuina, era como si realmente no le importara lo que pasaba a su alrededor, según Kurama su presencia era demasiado imponente por la carencia de chakra en cada persona, pero allí estaba.

La nueva maestra siendo amable, en ningún momento fue repudiando por ella y a pesar de que le observaba con preocupación nunca se dio cuenta que era solo por los primeros días.

El que conociera a una persona tan buena.

Realmente era para agradecer.

* * *

El sonido de la última campana resonó en todo el instituto mientras que los estudiantes comenzaban a abandonar el lugar. Realmente era algo que no iba a ser posible de evitar, como normalmente se daba en aquella clase.

La única persona que no se movió de su lugar fue una pequeña de cabello color blanco mientras que observaba como cada uno de sus compañeros abandonaba el lugar.

Una vez que todos se fueron ella se levanto y agarrando una silla se sentó frente al escritorio que estaba en el frente de la habitación.

—Koneko-chan ¿sucede algo? —la voz tranquila de Naruto resonó mientras que miraba a la pequeña albina apoyarse contra su escritorio.

—Se supone que me prometiste que hoy pasaríamos por los dulces—la voz tranquila que daba Koneko tenia un pequeño tinte de emoción.

En aquel instante Naruto recordó por completo que había hecho esa promesa la semana pasado con la estudiante si es que dejaba de faltar a su clases, realmente de todas las cosas el no se espero que el soborno con dulces fuera la mejor solución.

—Cierto, si me esperas un unos minutos iremos enseguida—el tono tranquilo del rubio hizo que la albina diera un sonrisa mientras que observaba como el hombre se dedicaba a ver los documentos para poder guardarlos.

El silencio empezó por unos minutos más, pero era uno realmente tranquilo, siendo así que incluso la pequeña se dedico a tararear mientras observaba al rubio corregir cada papel. Koneko sabía de lo que era capaz aquella persona, pero a la vez sabía que no era su culpa lo que superficialmente se sentía, después de todo, ella se sorprendió cuando se entero que la persona frente a ella podía usar el chakra.

En su momento se asusto de aquello, per lo cual no se lo pregunto incluso ahora ella no había dado ningún indicio de querer preguntar, pero aquello era otra cosa en si, a lo que Koneko llego después de poder comprobar la fuerza del rubio, era lo absurdo que era, pero a la vez lo cálido que era.

Ella sabía que el hombre frente a ella tenía conocimiento de que ella manejaba el chakra, pero tampoco hizo más pregunta con respecto a ello, además estaba el hecho de que en ningún momento el rubio dio uso de aquella fuerza, tranquilizando un poco a la peli blanca menor.

El sonido de hojas golpeando el escritorio fue suficiente para dar a entender que el trabajo principal del hombre había finalizado.

—bueno, realmente tomo su tiempo, me sorprende que aun te quedes—vio el rostro de la pequeña albina que reflejaba todo menos cansancio.

—Una promesa es una promesa, me dijiste la semana pasada que pasaríamos a comer y que podía pedir lo que yo quisiera—Koneko inflo sus cachetes mientras que se levantaba y ale ayudaba al rubio a guardar sus cosas.

Después de aquello ambos se movieron y se dijeron a los pasillos, Koneko le contaba al rubio que clase de golosinas ella quería, mientras que el le sonreía y se reía de las explicaciones algo absurdas de cómo deseaba ciertos dulces que no se encontraban cotidianamente.

Algo que Naruto no sabía del todo era lo inexpresiva que solía ser Koneko, pero siendo como ella actuaba normalmente a su alrededor era difícil de saber.

A pesar de todas las miradas que fueron dirigidas por las pocas personas que aun se encontraban en el lugar, Koneko no dejo de hablar en ningún momento, siendo como si fuera otra persona a la que estaba siendo presente por lo cual el desconcierto general fue bastante grande a la hora de que era observada.

Para Naruto realmente aquella situación era pacifica, volteo su cabeza mientras que observaba el lugar donde sintió una presencia conocida.

— ¡Ross-san! —la nombrada se dio la vuelta mientras que observaba como el rubio le sonreía, Koneko al notar que no iba a ser más tomada tanto en cuenta decidió quedarse algo callada mientras que observaba lo que sea que se desarrolle.

—Naruto-san—comento mientras que se detenía y observaba al rubio.

—Íbamos con Koneko a comer algo, y como que estabas caminando quería saber si no quisieras venir—la sonrisa del rubio hizo que la peli platina suspirara con resignación.

—Si me tomas en cuenta y lo pides de manera tan amable realmente no tengo problemas—la confirmación hizo que la sonrisa del rubio se intensifique.

Vio a la derecha donde la peli platina le sonreía mientras que la pequeña albina observaba a la peli platina mientras que intentaba asimilar la situación, más solo se dedico a suspirar y volver a su actitud algo indiferente.

Rossweisse realmente no tenia nada que hacer, por no decir que facilitaba ver que se supone que haría el rubio, aunque una interrogante se formo en cabeza al ver a la pequeña albina.

Realmente ¿Qué estaba planeado aquella persona en mantener a orto usuario de chakra cerca?

Ella solo sabía lo del chakra por la información que obtuvo antes de venir, el aura demoniaca ocultaba excelente aquella energía.

La peli platina se puso seria una vez que ambos, el rubio y la albina se pusieron enfrente, ella tenia alguno que otro método que funciona con eficacia para la gente que usa el senjutsu, pero de igual manera tenia el miedo de lo que podría suceder.

Sea lo que sea, a pesar de la apariencia tan amigable, seguía siendo un desconocido, al menos debía observarlo con cautela ahora que pudiera.

Al final, seguía siendo un objetivo.

* * *

 **Ha pasado su tiempo realmente, demasiado.**

 **Pero son a causa de razones personales las cuales no he podido centrarme como quisiera.**

 **Perdón por las faltas ortográficas o palabras sin sentido esparcidas si es que se me escapo alguna.**

 **Espero que el capitulo este a la altura de las expectativas, si es que las hay, que tuvieran.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **Hyoma**

 **Genjuki**

 **Cesargomez220**

 **Leon Negro**

 **Natsu Dragneel354 (tu nombre me hizo recordar que tengo un fic que publicar)**

 **Raku 169**

 **Trollmemex**

 **Ukamulbas**

 **KuroNanashi**

 **Bladetri**

 **Omegachaotic**

 **Javierdiaznavia**

 **Og095533**

 **Jose Ivan**

 **Genko J. Jenkins 99**

 **Y a todo aquel que le dio a seguir y favorito a la historia. Les agradezco por el aprecio que le dan.**

 **Rey de picas Fuera.**


	9. Chapter 9

— ¿puedo preguntar porque sigue aquí? —La sonrisa tranquila de parte de Naruto solo hizo que la mujer frente suyo frunciera el seño.

—tenemos un reporte de que con normalidad se le ve hablando con Koneko de primer año, no hay quejas solo rumores, pero estaría mejor si dejara de actuar con tanta…libertad, si es que se le puede decir—La voz de Sona solo hizo que el rubio le dé más dolor de cabeza del que ya tenía. El tenía demasiado en mente como para preocuparse por cosas menores de esa categoría, no tenía una reputación buena de igual manera.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, si lo que te preocupa es que sea algún tipo de "hombre feliz" —al momento de mencionar aquella el rubio levanto sus dos manos de la mesa que tenía enfrente para hacer signos de comillas con los dedos.

—Debo decir que no estás ni cerca, hace una semanas fueron las pruebas y se supone que debo enviar presentar los exámenes—agarrando las capetas que tenía enfrente Naruto las puso dentro de un portafolio mientras que se levantaba de la silla, al instante Sona vio la diferencia de altura y tamaño, aquella acción fue tomada como una amenaza por su parte, más el rubio simplemente se quería ir de aquella sala.

— **Uno pensaría que podrías tener paz en la supuesta sala de profesores** —la voz de Kurama vino de golpe mientras que Naruto solo podía fruncir el seño cuando noto como la risa de fondo de parte del enorme ser empezaba a emerger.

Él, uno de los seres más fuertes de su mundo, considerado como un Dios, algo que escapaba de la comprensión mundana, estaba siendo, o al menos intentando, ser intimidado por una pequeña que a pesar de tener mucha más energía que cualquiera de los residentes normales, no era nada más que una mosca.

Aquel pensamiento de comparación hizo que Naruto se detenga de golpe en su lugar. Abrió los ojos mientras que rápidamente pasaba a mirar a la adolescente que tenía enfrente.

— Mis disculpas si es que realmente algo se pueda mal interpretar pero solo intento ayudar, si quieres que me aleje habla con la niña—Naruto menciono mientras que llevaba una mano a su frente, le dolía la cabeza, no era normal aquello.

Sona se le había quedado mirando por un tiempo después de aquellas palabras, si bien era cierto que debía impartir el comentario en ambos lados, no era su obligación hablar con la albina menor.

No menciono nada más Sona, solo observo como el hombre salía de la habitación, se le notaba agitado, no pregunto la razón, le hubiera gustado, estaba tentada al uso de hipnosis para obtener respuestas, más aquello solo parecía que pudiera dejar fuera de combate al profesor.

Solo pudo observar cómo salía de la habitación en silencio, no fue hasta que pudo sentir como se había alejado ya una buena distancia que ella dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, las conversaciones y demás no progresaban en lo más mínimo con el rubio mayor.

Un sonido continuo que identifico como pitidos le llamo su atención, se acerco a la mesa en la cual había estado el hombre hace unos momentos, cuando dio unos pasos más hacia aquel mueble pudo ver que debajo de una hoja había un luz bajo esta.

El teléfono del profesor.

Sona no era paranoica, no era alguien que fuera a invadir el espacio personal de alguien de por sí, pero si había algo que pudiera preocuparle era el hecho de que la seguridad de algún estudiante fuera marcada por algo tan simple como un error a la hora de juzgar a alguien como personal decente.

Sona nunca comprendió que era el sentido de intranquilidad que se generaba cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, era como si esperase que saltase e hiciera algo que pudiera comprometer a todos.

Dudosamente Sona se acerco hacía el teléfono, sacando la hoja que estaba encima pudo ver el dispositivo con la pantalla encendida.

Eran mensajes que había recibido justo después de que abandonara el lugar.

Se mordió el labio deseando detenerse, el sentimiento de opresión por dicha acción que iba a realizar se manifestó incluso antes de que hiciera algo. Pudo ver el remitente.

Kaguya O.

El nombre seguido de un corazón, aquello hizo que levantara las cejas con confusión, estaba por abrir los mensajes hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba.

Dejo caer de nuevo la hoja en el lugar donde se encontraba el teléfono y volvió a donde estaba su mochila, Sona debía irse antes de generar más disturbios.

Las puertas de la habitación se corrieron mientas que ingresaba la otra profesora problema, Rossweisse, realmente se arrepentía a cada momento el que no hubiera hipnotizado al director para poder hacer que rechace a la docente que tenía en frente.

Si bien Sona sabía que la mujer cumplía con sus funciones de manera correcta, el desarrollo de sus clases siempre se iba deteriorado por culpa del hostigamiento de parte de la población masculina.

Dando una sonrisa nerviosa la mujer ingreso en dirección hacia donde estaba el escritorio con los papeles, Sona pudo ver como miraba un momento la mesa antes de mover unas hojas de tomar el teléfono.

¿Qué hacia la maestra tomando el teléfono de alguien más?

La duda lleno a Sona mientras que la observaba irse tan rápido como llego, ni siquiera se había molestado en la presencia de ella en la sala, aquello la molesto, era la segunda persona en el día que decidía que podía ignorarla así sin más, aquello le estaba empezado a ser molesto.

Pero eso sería otra cosa, ahora lo importante para Sona ¿Qué hacia ella tomando el teléfono?

* * *

— ¡Aquí esta! —una voz sonó de manera cercana mientras que Naruto se daba la vuelta y veía a Rossweisse corriendo en su dirección, le había pedido si podía tomar su teléfono, se lo había olvidado en el lugar antes de salir, aun no comprendía que fue ese dolor repentino de cabeza en presencia de Soma, Sona, o como sea que se llame la mujer que le hostigaba.

— Realmente muchas gracias Ross-chan—la sonrisa que le dedico Naruto no había sido forzada, él le había pedido aquello en un intento de no interactuar con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por lo cual le agradecía mucho el gesto.

La sonrisa de amabilidad de parte del rubio solo fue correspondida por parte de Rossweisse, ella realmente encontraba agradable al hombre, le devolvió el gesto mientras que movía su mano de derecha a izquierda luego de haber entregado el teléfono.

—Realmente no es nada, solo quería devolverte uno de los favores que me sueles hacer—fue tranquilo interactuar con alguien que le trataba como persona y no como objeto de burla, no solo eso sino que fue bastante relajante en si aquello.

—No veo porque deberías sentirte presionada por algo—dándose la vuelta Naruto entro en el vehículo que tenía enfrente, el ver a Rossweisse corriendo desde la entrada de la academia hasta la acerca fue algo bastante divertido de ver para él, normalmente no veía a la mujer moverse con gracia, incluso aposto que se llegaría a tropezar o enredarse con sus propios pies antes de llegar a donde se encontraba.

—Si hago algo es porque quiero hacerlo y si quiero ayudarte constantemente es solo porque me agrades y porque quiero, no me debes nada—aquel comentario hizo que la mirada de Rossweisse se desviara hacia otro lado, ella realmente no esperaba escuchar palabras tan amables.

—Es solo que no se qué hacer más como compensación—aquella frase fue dicha de manera automática por la mujer platino, ella al momento de entender las posibles interpretaciones cruzo sus brazos mientras que le daba una mirada intentando ser dura, pero con los labios torcidos en forma de puchero.

—Realmente es refrescante encontrar a alguien que valore a los demás—ante la mención de aquello el rubio hizo un movimiento con su mano mientras que le indicaba que entre, no era la primera vez que él se dedicaba a ser de taxista para Rossweisse, ella le daba el agradecimiento de aquello.

Abriendo la puerta entro al vehículo mientras que veía como el rubio no dejaba de mirarle solo para sonreírle. Ella aparto la mirada rápidamente, aquello solo causo una pequeña risa de parte del hombre mientras que se quitaba los guantes.

Rossweisse vio lo de siempre.

La mano derecha vendada, ella había visto como Naruto se había remangado las mangas un par de veces, siempre era lo mismo, las vendas que cubrían desde la punta de sus dedeos y subían hasta por encima de su codo, nunca pregunto, si bien la curiosidad siempre estaba presente nunca se dio le dio la confianza de abordar el tema.

* * *

Había finalizado por fin el día para Naruto, estaba cansando, pero sabía que aun quedaba una última tarea, la más difícil, interactuar con Kaguya. Realmente esperaba que ella hubiera pedido la comida que le gustaba…aquello Naruto estaba consciente que no iba a suceder, solo sería lo que la albina quisiera…como siempre.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta detenerse hasta su puerta, él había dejado a Rossweisse hace unos minutos en su departamento, siempre que la veía le dolía, esa amabilidad, ingenuidad y felicidad por cada pequeña cosa.

¿Era esto lo que el destino tejía para él? ¿Encontrar a alguien de igual carácter para que se sienta culpable siempre?

Dejo de pensar en eso mientras que salía del vehículo y caminar en dirección a la puerta y entrar, al momento de ingresar allí estaba como siempre…

Kaguya se encontraba mirando el televisor con tranquilidad, la comida ordenada en la mesa, los libros esparcidos por todos lados y ningún atisbe de parte de la albina de querer interactuar con él, pero.

¿Ella tenía qué ponerse ese vestido de dormir todo el tiempo?

Se maldijo, una Diosa era una Diosa, no quería volver a perder el control en pensar en las posibles acciones con ella, Naruto se golpeo la cabeza con su palma mientras que Kaguya lo miro unos segundos de manera extraña solo para rodar sus ojos y seguir viendo lo que sea que estuviese viendo.

— ¿Estas tratado de hacer qué salte contra ti? —más que una pregunta las palabras de Naruto le sonaron más como afirmación que otra cosa. Pero vio algo que no espero.

Tensión.

La albina se había tensado en su lugar mientras que como podía se sentaba en una mejor posición, ella paso de estar con las piernas extendidas y el vestido de dormir que le llegaba uno poco por debajo de los muslos, dejando al aire su ropa interior si se movía mucho, aquella vestimenta a los ojos de Naruto no aprecian algo que ella usaría siendo que siempre Kaguya usaba ropa bastante reservada.

El verla con algo como un vestido blanco de camisilla que dejaba al aire mucho solo le estaba molestando mentalmente.

En cuanto a Kaguya sabía que cualquier acción podía desencadenar en algo que no le seria en su beneficio, trago en seco mientras que se sentaba e intentaba con sus manos bajas más su vestido. Ella lo había comprado por la libertad que le iba a dar, no para ser… ¿violada con la mirada?

Un suspiro de parte del rubio solo hizo que la mujer se tensara, los pasos en su dirección no ayudaron ¿Cuántas veces Kaguya había visto esta escena en sus sueños? Realmente estaba en un estado de miedo a punto de pasar al pánico.

Kaguya vio como Naruto levanto su brazo en dirección de su cabeza, se mordió el labio mientras que cerraba los ojos, siempre era lo mismo, ella sabía que la persona que le acompañaba estaba mal, siempre a su alrededor actuaba de manera errática, pero aquello no consolaba en nada a su ser.

Sintió como le acariciaban el cabello de manera sutil y gentil, Naruto quería comprobar algo, el resultado.

Nada.

— Veo que aun no hay indicios de cuernos—la voz calmada del hombre fue algo que sirvió a la albina para que perdiera una gran parte de su nerviosismo de una vez. Ella si pudiera correr hubiera corrido de allí, más solo le quedaba o arrastrarse hasta la maldita silla de ruedas que se movió por su error hasta a otra sala y pedirle al rubio que la cargue.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecía desalentadora. Al menos podía decir que el tacto del rubio fue algo que considero amable en estas últimas semanas. Kaguya lo noto, se había suavizado más con ella, más el miedo no desaparecía.

Dando un último suspiro al ver la tranquilidad volviendo en la albina se sentó a su lado en el sofá, puesto que ella había bajado los pies entonces pudo sentar sin problemas.

Una película de acción nuevamente.

Sonrió mientras que volvió su vista del televisor a la albina la cual ya con más confianza le dio una mirada algo molesta.

— No sé qué esperaras que viera siendo que no hay nada interesante en las noticias y esas cosas, además veo que no viste los manejes que te envié—ahora el tono paso de algo molesto a algo irritado, la confianza volvía de a poco en la albina.

Naruto ni siquiera intento dar una excusa y solo se dedico a reír nerviosamente, el rubio no quería seguir siendo el símbolo de miedo de Kaguya, tenía su carácter, pero al final, después de convivir, el entendió que sufrían y vivía como él, ambos estaban vivos.

Naruto dando un bostezo volvió a sentir el sueño entrante con el dolor de cabeza. Se inclino más en el sofá mientras que se hundía más en este, cerró los ojos mientras que se dejaba llevar.

Ni siquiera se molesto en abrir los mensajes o saber que era lo que Kaguya había pedido, solo sintió la comodidad, realmente aquello era tranquilo, abriendo la cremallera de su abrigo se lo quito mientras que se quedaba en una camisa manga larga naranja. Kaguya observaba todo aquello desde el lado opuesto del sillón, el rubio ya había dado a entender que no iba a accionar como las primeras veces, además pudo ver en su rostro las ojeras que estaban en este.

¿Cómo alguien de su categoría se podría cansar?

Más lo que vio Kaguya no fue lo que espero, cuando el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos con pesar, este se desabrocho la camisa dejando la parte superior del cuerpo expuesta, Kaguya quería irse, no era como si la vista fuera mala, no lo diría nunca, pero realmente él rubio estaba demasiado bien construido.

— Últimamente realmente no he dormido bien— el rubio comenzó mientras que se remangaba la camisa en el brazo derecho.

Las vendas estaban flojas, demasiado pero no parecía importarle al hombre, este solo se limito a ver con desinterés el brazo mientras que alzaba el brazo y se tapaba los ojos con el ante brazo.

— Estuve trabajando en un sello para que puedas acceder a tus piernas, en síntesis que tu manejo de Chakra sea mayor—se corto el rubio mientras que bostezaba.

Los ojos de Kaguya brillaron de sorpresa.

—Hubiera deseado ser un genio en el tema del sellado como mi maestro y mi padre, pero es lo que se puede, casi esa listo—fue lo último que mencionó mientras que volvió a acurrucarse en sofá.

—realmente lo lamento, desde el inicio hasta el fin—bajando el brazo Naruto dejo ver su rostro adormilado y ahora con los ojos cerrados, la luz de la habitación iba empezando a no ser tan molestas.

— ¿Te preocupas por mi realmente? —la pregunta fue formulada en un intento desesperado de Kaguya por querer saber que le depararía después, un sello ayudaría, pero debía de tener una restricción extra para ella, la paranoia volvía con fuerza en su ser.

—Más de lo que me gustaría, ahora solo—el rubio se corto, el tiempo que el solo sabía cuánto había pasado fue pesado en ese instante, su cabeza cayó a un lado, hasta que cayó en el hombro de la albina, la cual se le erizo la piel, su orgullo había sido destrozado desde hace un tiempo, no solo eso sino que ahora se encontraba en una posición en la cual era o arrastrarse hasta la otra habitación o quedarse donde estaba.

Vio sus piernas una última vez, aun desconocía la razón por la cual al momento en que perdió el uso de Chakra le llevo a su situación actual. Suspiro mientras que cerraba los ojos y se mordía levemente el labio, más por nerviosismo que de rabia.

* * *

La película había terminado, el tiempo corría y el rubio no parecía dar señas de querer volver en sí. Ella ya no quería estar despierta, más con el paso de los minutos el Naruto iba cayendo más sobre ella.

Debía repudiarlo con todo su ser, entonces ¿Por qué no se molesto tanto? ¿El miedo fue tan grande o era nerviosismo?

Kaguya también iba cayendo en el sueño, como pudo ella alzo sus piernas con sus brazos sobre el regazo del rubio, no es como si ahora importara, después de todo ahora mismo se encontraba inconsciente.

Al momento de subir ambas piernas el peso total del rubio cayo haciendo que los ojos de la peli blanca se abran de sobre manera al momento de sentir como la envolvían, los propias pies del rubio enredaron los de ella mientras que ella fue girada y terminando encima del rubio.

Ella estaba ahora acostada sobre el pecho de Naruto mientras que este la abrazaba por su cintura y acariciaba su cabello con su mejilla.

No le gustaba esto. Estaba cansada pero de igual manera sabia diferenciar entre lo que quería o no, esto no fue exactamente o que deseaba o lo que le disgustaba, de un momento a otro Naruto paso a respirar cerca del cuello de la Kaguya, era cálido, se odiaba así misma por empezar a disfrutarlo. Un giro más de parte del rubio y ella ahora estaba contra el espaldero del mueble a su espalda y el cuerpo de Naruto enfrente, encerrándola.

Ella puso una mano sobre el pecho del rubio intentando separarse de él, solo aumento el agarre hacia su cintura, se enojo consigo mismo mientras que disfruto él tacto.

Quería gritarle para que la dejase. La idea murió casi al instante.

¿Y si se enojaba? El temor volvió a su ser.

Cerró los ojos a la fuerza intentando conciliar el sueño.

Kaguya tenía en mente algo, debió arrastrarse cuando pudo.

* * *

Comodidad.

Sin pesadillas.

Tranquilidad.

Harmonía.

Era lo que sintió Naruto al momento de empezar a tener consciencia, normalmente siempre tenía pesadillas, pero fue tranquilizador el que si al menos fuera una vez todo aquello no estuviera en su cabeza.

Respiro sintiendo como un aroma dulce entraba en sus sentidos, había algo cálido sobre él, abriendo un ojo con pesar Naruto observo algo que realmente le gusto, Kaguya sobre él, durmiendo de igual manera plácidamente, con las manos alrededor de su cuerpo, uno abrazándolo y la otra en su cabello. Sonrió ante la vista.

Realmente ella tenía una medida de busto más que decente, aquella presión ahora mismo se encontraba sobre su pecho, aunque desde su ángulo era posible ver como estos estaban siendo comprimido y dando el efecto de que el sostén estaba blanco negro…

Naruto observo un buen rato él como la ropa parecía más suelta, completando con la expresión de tranquilidad y comodidad de la albina hizo que algo en él perdiera rumbo, moviendo lentamente su brazo izquierdo sintió como estaba cubierto de tela, levanto un poco la cabeza viendo donde estaba, solo para contener su sonrisa, debajo del vestido de dormir se encontraba su mano izquierda sobre uno de los glúteos de la albina.

No lo pensó en ese momento, quizá por estar adormilado, pero apretó el trasero de Kaguya mientras que sentía como la firmeza y textura era perfecta.

La mano sobre su cabeza se apretó jalando sus cabellos.

—ha…—fue simple, pero un pequeño jadeo salió de la mujer mientras que se acomodaba mejor.

¿Este había sido su enemigo más peligroso hasta la fecha?

La presión en su pantalón no fue una buena señal, no con la posición y la situación en la que estaba, aquello mientras que la reacción de la albina ante aquello que se erguía bajo suyo no fue algo que pudo controlar Naruto, vio como ella se inclinaba y se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás como queriendo estar en un lugar donde no fuera a ser molestada por la presión bajo suyo.

Naruto apretó los dientes ¿Ella sabía que tan hermosa era para sus ojos?

No sabría decir si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno.

Dando un giro entre ambos dejando a la albina debajo suyo ahora pudo ver como esta abrió los ojos en confusión por el giro repentino y el despertarse de golpe.

Naruto pudo observar como estaba ella allí bajo suyo, Kaguya con el largo pelo blanco desparramado en el sofá mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.

— **Me sorprende que aun le has hecho nada** — la voz de Kurama sonó con burla mientras que Naruto trago en seco.

Aquellas palabras le sacaron de su shock y éxtasis solo para levantarse e irse de allí.

Aquello mientras que Kaguya se levantaba con confusión, se sentó mientras que se froto los ojos unos momentos, pudo ver al rubio mirándola con dolor mientras que apretaba la mandíbula y se iba finalmente del lugar.

— **Deberías haber visto tu rostro** —aquel comentario fue acompañado por una rosa escandalosa de parte del zorro gigante.

Naruto llevando una mano a su rostro suspiro mientras que calmándose unos momentos regreso a la sala, no sin antes de traer la silla de ruedas. Pudo ver a la albina aun adormilada, más cuando lo vio reacciono y se tensó.

— **Al menos puedes recordar el momento en que estaban allí con su rostro en calma** —maldijo en voz baja mientras que Kurama seguía.

— **¿Por qué no la consientes si tanto te encanto lo que viste?** —más que una propuesta útil parecía una burla.

Una que debería considerar, después de todo, el tener a la Diosa conejo no era tan malo.

— Cuida donde miras, ya tuviste el espectáculo que quisiste, prepara el desayuno—la voz demandante de la mujer lo saco de su pensar, Naruto la miro con asombro, ahora ella mostraba la típica muestra de orgullo con algo de exigencia de siempre.

¿Dónde se había ido la tímida Kaguya Ootsusuki?

— Esto… ¿Qué vas a querer? —Pregunto dudoso Naruto ¿No que estaba demasiado asustada para interactuar no hasta hace unos minutos?

— Algo bueno, sabes preparar cosas buenas, solo hazlo, iré a tomar un ducha, me siento sucia por alguna razón—el comentario solo hizo que Naruto mirara donde la mirada de la albina se concentraba.

La tienda de campaña no se había ido.

Una risa nerviosa sonó de parte del rubio mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza ¿Quién podía juzgar a alguien que no había estado en una relación desde hacía tiempo?

Se limito a ver como Kaguya se iba mientras que la risa de Kurama le partía la cabeza por el hecho de que no parecía tener fin, realmente parecía que había disfrutado del momento.

Kaguya realmente no quería saber lo que había pasado mientras que dormía, fue cálido y cómodo, pero una vez la sensación de comprensión de donde y con quien estaba hizo que cualquier sentimiento desapareciera…o al menos eso era lo que la albina quería, pesar.

Sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas al recordar algo, solo para fruncir el seño y seguir con su camino empujando la condenada silla.

— Bastardo grade—

* * *

 **Que puedo decir además que desde abril no subo nada de esta historia, doy pena lo sé. Tuve unos conflictos internos, pero al menos ya se que rumbo darle a la historia.**

 **Si el capitulo no les gusto y si quieren que se reinicio y que nunca paso esto, solo díganlo en los comentarios llevare el capitulo a revisión. Después de todo tuve que leerme mi historia y los escritos que tenia para poder formar los hilos que había hecho. Mi mayor temor es que a los lectores no le guste el capitulo, siendo que disfrute escribiendo esto.**

 **Perdón por los errores ortográficos y demás que pueda llegar a tener el capitulo.**

 **Agradezco a todo el que le haya dejado su comentario y una cosa más.**

 **Hyoma**

 **yahikopainakatsuki300**

 **Gjr-Sama**

 **genjuki**

 **KuroNanashi **

**Ukamulbas**

 **cesargomez220 **

**trollmemex **

**Brauliok99**

 **¿Alguien con una buena voluntad que me ayude con algún fan art para la portada? Relacionado con el tema, haría un dibujo pero penosamente no cuento con el tiempo para hacerlo, así que si existe alguien que llegue a leer esto y esté interesado por favor me lo comenta por privado.**

 **Capitulo siguiente: martes 13 de noviembre.**


	10. Chapter 10

— Entonces—Naruto empezó a hablar mientras que dirigía su mirada en la peli roja que tenía enfrente, no es como si hubiera esperado algo diferente, no después de las últimas advertencias.

— Solo quiero comentar sobre el hecho de que pasa demasiado tiempo con una estudiante menor, las cosas realmente pueden mal interpretarse—La voz de Rias solo hizo que Naruto diera un suspiro al saber donde iba la conversación, una vez más, siendo tratado de pederasta.

— Si, me lo han comentado varios miembros del consejo, pero si realmente buscan que no esté con ella, solo pídanselo a ella, no es como si la obligara o algo—la voz de Naruto sonó desinteresada mientras que hacia una ademan con la mano en forma de restarle importancia.

La misma respuesta de siempre.

Rias rodo los ojos y miro nuevamente al profesor que tenía enfrente, ella aun no podía comprenderlo, realmente le costaba el solo pensar que alguien pudiera haber roto las barreras que había puesto Koneko sobre sí mismo, barreras mentales que la alejaban de los demás, de las relaciones, amigos, sentimientos y emociones. Aquel hombre frente a ella simplemente llego y era como si conociera a la pequeña albina de toda la vida.

Le molestaba el solo hecho de pensar que alguien así pudiera arraigar tan profundo en su nobleza, estuvo tentada a usar algún hechizo sobre el hombre, más no iba a ir tan lejos solo por algo que hasta el momento, por ahora Rias se mencionaba internamente, no había hecho nada realmente.

Rias había estado al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en torno a su nobleza, desde que el rubio le llevaba de regreso y en ocasiones de ida hacia el instituto, de como de vez en cuando salían a comer con los dos junto con la maestra nueva, Rossweisse, casi parecía que al rubio le importaba la Koneko.

Rias hubiera estado más tranquilamente si es que no hubiera notado el estado emocional de la menor, siendo esta más comunicativa, más expresiva y sobre todo la sonrisa que portaba cuando ella hablaba con Naruto.

En cuanto al rubio, nunca sintió la más mínima señal de peligro o de algo contra Koneko, es más, Rias se mordió el dedo índice de su mano mientras que pensaba en la situación, Naruto parecía como un padre que nunca estuvo y que ahora se interesaba por sus hijos, de manera tardía, pero allí estaba, al menos eso fue lo que sintió.

Levanto la mirada la cual había bajado hace unos momentos mientras que observaba al hombre en el escritorio con los papeles desparramados en este, realmente no sabría qué decir del hombre, si bien había escuchado que su presencia era algo-sofocante, no espero sentir lo que sintió, lo cual fue, nada, absolutamente nada, era como si de un humano normal se tratase a sus ojos.

Dio media vuelta mientras que le dio una última mirada a Naruto, nunca se lo vio actuar de manera ofensiva, siempre cordial, siempre sonriente.

Aquello era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

* * *

¿Ser feliz?

Quizá este era el momento en el cual sus sueños se pudieran realizar, nunca antes había tenido tanta suerte ¿Qué era este sentimiento que invadía su pecho?

Issei volvió a sonreír al ver su teléfono, los mensajes estaban llegando desde hacía unos segundos y no dejaban de llegar.

Amano Yuuma.

La mujer que se le había confesado así sin más, era algo que realmente no había visto venir, de hecho era algo tan raro para el castaño que no creyó que joven de tal apariencia le encontrase tan atractivo. Ni el mismo castaño podía decir que era lo que la mujer vio en el.

Si, toda la felicidad que uno podía pedir, realmente aquello le encanto, le llenaba el alma y su mente.

Entonces.

¿Morirías por mí?

Brillante, el conjunto de ropa junto con la masa corporal de la peli negra cambiaron de golpe, no solo eso pudo verlo, una danza de plumas mientras que estas se desplegaban, le cubrieron por unos momentos unas dos alas completamente negras, eso hasta que la mujer salto.

Y no descendió, quedo en el aire, junto con su mano extendida y un haz de luz segador instantáneo.

¿Por qué esas palabras sonaban tan duras en aquel momento en el que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un boquete en su abdomen?

Cierto, todo era falso, todo aquello no era más que una ilusión que siempre fue más falsa que el amor que realmente alguien podía sentir hacia su persona.

Derramo más sangre por su boca mientras que se limitaba a ver las plumas negras desplegarse en su totalidad. En su momento aquello le pareció angelical.

¿Si pudieran morir de alguna manera placentera lo harías?

Ser asesinado por la mujer que alguna vez amo, o que ama, quizá no fue la primera opción de Issei, pero al final parecía tan válida, y lo peor de todo es que el recordaba el momento exacto en el cual él había mencionado que no le importaría el morir de una manera así.

¿Cuándo paso todo aquello?

No vio nada, solo sintió la punzada en su ser para poco después caer de espaldas sin más, salpicando la sangre por cada lugar cercano, curioso.

Un grito lleno de agonía murió a los escasos segundos, no había aire ayudando a sus pulmones a seguir con el lamento, solo pudo girar sus ojos y ver como la mujer que creyó que lo aceptaba se iba volando.

Tan feliz por su muerte.

Bueno, de algo se equivoco acerca de morir por alguien que amaba.

Ahora le importo.

Y lo lastimo, le ardía.

Quemaba y le lleno de desesperación, arrugo la cara unos instantes mientras que las lagrimas salían, el dolor no amainaba en lo mínimo, parecía penoso como debería estar su cara en este momento, los pensamiento entre cortados por el dolor y sufrimiento de parte de Issei le hacían ver por todos lados ¿Qué era este sentimiento?

Vergueza.

Por la manera de deformar su rostro por el terror completo que él sentía.

Issei miro el cielo una última vez, el cielo nocturno solo ayudaba con el anhelo de seguir un poco más, regurgito una última bocanada de sangre mientras que sus ojos perdían el brillo que siempre estuvo presente, lo único que podía era reflejar las estrellas con una tenue capa que se extinguía cada segundo.

Las lágrimas se habían detenido por completo junto con el dolor.

"No quiero morir…"

— Pobre, sentiste la traición en carne, pero no te preocupes, levántate y sirve para mi bien—

* * *

Naruto no sabía decir si es que este día era normal, bueno o inquietante, la razón de la ultima se debía a la ausencia de parte del pervertido regular del instituto, por ausencia era más bien debido a que no estuvo presente a su hora normal de actividad…cuestionable.

Naruto, solo por esta vez se lo dejo pasar, el se estaba preparando para salir, había acordado ir con Rossweisse y con Koneko para comer, cuando Rossweisse encontró un juego de cartas no espero que su idea de "Juguemos póker" le hubiera salido el tiro por la culata, no conto que la siempre torpe y distraída peli platina pudiera ganar.

Ahora llevaba a la situación actual, dando un suspiro Naruto observo su billetera, bueno viendo el lado positivo aun tenía más que suficiente para la salida, totalmente planeada. Quiso sacar a Kaguya pero según ella "No estaba de humor"

Era obvio que si quería salir, solo que no lo decía. Sonrió momentáneamente mientras que salía en dirección a la entrada de la academia, como siempre, una silenciosa Koneko al lado de su auto mientras que lo esperaba, Rossweisse se había retirado más temprano por lo tanto solo quería ir a su casa, claro después de recoger a la conejo.

—Te dije que no voy a salir—

—Pero si te preparaste…—

—Siempre voy preparada después de todo soy una belleza absoluta—

—me estabas esperando frente a la sala y no ordenaste comida…—

—…—

Naruto no espero mucho de la conversación que iba a tener con la peli blanca, dio un suspiro mientras que la empujaba afuera, cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al auto, observando el móvil le fue bastante curioso la situación de Koneko.

Nunca fue regañada por sus padres o tuvo una llamada de ellos, de hecho ningún adulto se quejo de él, por lo tanto no había nadie que le estuviera presionando, pero el que realmente Koneko se halla apegado a él, era algo que no comprendió ¿Cuánto había sido desde que empezó todo? Un mes o dos como máximo, y se llevaban relativamente bien.

—aun no puedo creer que me este obligando—Naruto rodo los ojos mientras que subía a la mujer en el auto, Koneko la silla y se acomodaban ya en el interior.

—Buenas tardes, Ootsusuki-san—la voz de Koneko fue audible, al igual que con él no había ese tono de desinterés normal.

—deberías pensar más en lo que haces ¿No ves que este monstruo puede acerté algo? —la voz de Kaguya junto con su comentario saco otro suspiro de parte Naruto. Esa era su manera de decir "Hola ¿Cómo estas Koneko-chan? Espero que todo bien"

— **Hablando de problemas al demostrar afecto** — Kurama menciono haciendo que el rubio estrellara su cabeza contra el volante ya con cansancio.

—Nunca se sabe que tan malas son las personas, deberías cuidar más de ti, comenzando por denunciar a este sujeto por acoso, le harías un favor al mundo—fue cortante y firme, el orgullo desbordando en cada palabra. Si, Naruto lo comprendió, Kaguya estaba en su "Soy Dios"

* * *

Las quejas no cesaron en el corto camino que llevaba a la casa de la peli platina.

Al menos solo necesito unos mensajes de su teléfono para que pocos segundos después la peli platina saliera de su departamento…con el mismo traje de siempre.

Naruto dio un suspiro viendo por el retrovisor notando como Koneko estaba en igual condición, con el uniforme de la academia.

¿Tenían un fetiche o algo así? Ni que fueran un personaje de una serie para aparentar siempre con la misma ropa. Al menos el se dignaba a intercalar entre los abrigos negro y naranja y las camisas naranjas y negras.

— Kaguya-san es un gusto que se nos una—la felicidad en la voz de Rossweisse fue genuina, dando un saludo con el brazo a Naruto y sobando la cabeza a Koneko, Rossweisse se acomodo en el asiento al lado de Naruto.

—Entonces… ¿Le ganaste a este sujeto en un juego de cartas por pura suerte? —Kaguya comenzó.

Los tres habían ido a un restaurant algo decente. El rubio aun se arrepentía de haber apostado, mientras que Rossweisse estaba demasiado feliz para su gusto.

La peli platina estaba contenta por no tener que gastar su dinero.

—Correcto, le gane y luego decidí esto, pensé ¿Y si vamos todos? Nos servirá para conocernos mejor—termino la Rossweisse mientras que daba un aplauso corto y rodo la cabeza hacia un lado.

— **Alerta, el maniaco numero uno se acerca** —

—maniaco ¿Qué? —la voz de desconcierto de Naruto sonó mientras que Kurama gruño aquellas palabras.

Naruto sintió como un brazo pasaba alrededor de sus hombros mientras que un hombre se sentaba al lado de él, ignorando la mirada de confusión de parte de los demás integrantes de la mesa.

Kaguya suspiro mientras que observaba con mejor detenimiento de quien se trataba el recién llegado, lo que causo que Rossweisse se voltee a verla, no conocía al hombre que se había sentado tan tranquilamente al lado de Naruto, por lo que pudo ver era la que era de la iglesia, al menos eso daba a ver, puesto que llevaba un traje de sacerdote.

En cuanto a Koneko se tenso al ver de quien se trataba, no es como si lo cocinera pero el olor a sangre y la energía sacra residual era algo que podía destacar.

— Hola Freed—la voz llena de humor de Naruto alivio el lugar.

— ¿Quien? —Rossweisse pregunto mientras que observaba al hombre con el color de pelo ceniza y-traje de sacerdote.

— ¡Yo! —la voz de Freed fue audible para todos, Naruto dio un pequeña risa mientras que veía al hombre apuntarse a sí mismo en indicio de que supiera de quien se trataba.

Freed al momento de ver a Kaguya se mudo de asiento, si bien era una mesa redonda en el restaurant, las sillas sobraban para la cantidad de personas que estaban presentes, pasando del lado izquierdo de Naruto al derecho se puso al lado mientras que abrazaba a la albina y pegaba su mejilla contra su cabeza.

—Maldito infeliz ¡Espacio personal idiota! —Kaguya gruño y se enojo, intentando empujar al hombre, Naruto rio más fuerte, a este punto la mayoría de las mesas daban su atención al espectáculo que se había formado en aquella mesa.

— Mi hermosa hermanita no seas malo con tu querido, Nii-san—La voz de Freed paso de la de un tono dulce a uno deprimente mientras que e separaba de una vez de la mujer.

Uno varios encuentros entre ellos, la mayoría era por culpa de Naruto a la hora de elegir en qué momento ir a cierto lugar a comer.

De las veces que salía para comer nueve de cada diez se topaba con Freed, y siendo la albina la que lo acompañaba con regularidad, el haberse topado con Freed fue solo cuestión de tiempo, una cosa estaba segura Kaguya acerca de la situación que provoco tener a Freed cerca.

Uno, Freed pensaba que ella era su hermana que no veía desde niños. Por lo cual siempre la intentaba…mimar o jugar con ella, desesperando a Kaguya.

Dos, Kaguya odiaba a Freed.

— No cambies Freed eres el mejor—el ver como Kaguya se encontraba en su estado de enojo, solo hizo que el comentario de Naruto fuera seguido con una pequeña risa.

— ¿Es este el hermano de Kaguya-san? —la voz de Rossweisse sonó mientras que indicaba con el dedo a ambos, si bien el color de pelo blanco no era algo que se solía ver, tampoco era para especular que la mayoría serian parientes.

— El—Kaguya fue cortada mientras que Freed se encimaba sobre ella pasando y poniendo su rostro frente al de Rossweisse, la cual retrocedió con miedo y se oculto como pudo detrás de Koneko, la cual rodo los ojos por ver como la peli platina actuaba.

— Correcto bella dama, veo que te la has montado Naru-chan—aquel comentario alegre de Freed salió cuando el retrocedió y se puso de pie, al momento de volver al lado de Naruto, en la parte derecha, dejando entre el rubio y Koneko al sacerdote.

— Sabía de tus gustos refinados al estar con mi hermanita, pero ahora lo confirmas al tener senda mujer también en la mesa—cuando Freed dio esa mención, el tono cantarín sonó mientras que pronunciaba la palabra hermanita.

Kaguya no tenía nada que ver con el hombre, Naruto solo podía ver a una persona con tornillos sueltos que no contaba con la noción de la realidad misma, no entendía lo básica y su cabeza estaba tan jodida que incluso el se pregunto hasta que punto Freed se rompió para llegar a su estado errático actual.

— No es lo que piensas Freed-san—comento Naruto mientras que veía como el camarero venia con la comida, de manera dudosa a la hora de acercarse a la mesa, pero era posible ver que aproximaba.

— HOOOO, entonces lo mejor será decidir Naru-chan, ahora porque mi pequeña sobrina entienda quien es su mami—al momento de decir intento darle un abrazo a Koneko, ella nunca lo vio ¿Era este el verdadera familia de Kaguya-san? Le costaba creerlo, más noto que algo, Koneko no supo si fue por los chistes o demás, pero nadie negó nada.

Al ver como Freed intento darle un abrazo esta reacciono, un simple golpe en el estomago, aprovecho que no tenía ninguna defensa.

Freed abrió los ojos de sobre manera al momento de sentir el golpe, instintivamente llevo sus brazos a su estomago y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos más calmados podes ir a las presentaciones—la voz de Naruto hizo que todos se concentrasen en el.

—El loco de allí es Freed Sellzen—

—Mucho gusto—la voz de Freed interrumpió a Naruto, él rubio se volteo y miro a Freed el cual ahora tenía la cabeza aun contra la mesa pero lo miraba.

— ¿No puedes actuar normal por solo unos minutos, o segundos quizá? —llevando una mano hacia su frente y negando con la cabeza vio como Freed hacia un puchero.

— **El día que entienda como ve el mundo este sujeto seguro que será cuando este loco nuevamente, maldita sea** —Kurama gruño en su mente mientras que observaba como Freed empezaba una historia de cómo se conocieron y el reencuentro de su "Hermana"

Había veces que Naruto simplemente deseaba no haber conocido al hombre.

Al paso de los minutos Rossweisse estaba con lagrimas en los ojos por la conmovedora historia la cual Naruto había escuchado…demasiadas veces, sumando el hecho de que era falsa y el siquiera intentar desmentir los hechos solo generaría que Freed se ponga más loco, hacia que no sintiera la necesidad de interferir.

Aunque algo que si pudo notar era la tensión que estaba en la cara de Koneko, normalmente entre ellos tres al menos, siempre parecía más tranquila, pero ahora con la presencia de Freed estaba a otro nivel de paranoia la pequeña albina, lo pudo ver en su rostro, era como si esperase a que el hombre saltase en cualquier momento con la intensión de cortarla en dos.

No lo negaría, esa era la presencia que daba Freed, él lo sabía por el olor que no desaparecía, o se dedicaba a sicario, lo cual Naruto rechazo en sus primeros encuentros, le faltaba demasiada cordura para el oficio, o se dedicaba de asesino en serie, esa si la veía más que posible el rubio.

Dejando los pensamientos de lado sintió como algo estiraba su manga izquierda, giro la cabeza y vio a Rossweisse que estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque pudo ver algo al momento en que vio el rostro de la peli platina.

Sea o no sea una acción que debería realizar, Naruto tomo una servilleta y limpio el rostro de Rossweisse, la cual se quedo estática en su lugar. Naruto pudo ver como la peli platina empezaba a tartamudear y desviar la mirada, era obvio que estaba apenada.

Rossweisse no había sentido su rostro cuando estaba sucio, al momento en que terminaron de comer mientras que Freed contaba su historia, ella no se dio cuenta de su propia situación.

"Impropio de una dama" era lo que más se gritaba internamente ¿Qué clase de persona no sabía cuando su rostro se ensuciaba y cuando no?

Un pequeño destello salió de parte del celular del rubio mientras que Rossweisse vio la foto que le quito. Era su cara algo sonrojada y con una expresión vacilante. Dando como resultado el que Rossweisse luchara para sacarle el teléfono al rubio, literalmente estaban en la misma silla mientras que ella intentaba con desesperación quitar aquella imagen, en la mente de la peli platina la situación que se genero ya era suficiente castigo.

—a veces eres demasiada tierna para este mundo Ross-chan—dicho eso el rubio se hecho un pequeña risa, Freed no entendió nada, solo se quedo viendo a todos, había intentado sobar la cabeza de Koneko para recibir otro golpe.

Freed lo sentía, la energía rara que usaba el rubio, aquella energía rara estaba también corriendo en la pequeña que estaba a su lado, era obvio que debía ser algo, nunca antes había sentido aquella energía ¿Qué era?

Según la lógica del hombre deberían estar emparentados ambos, Koneko y el rubio de alguna manera, siendo ese el caso. Dando una mirada de interés en Kaguya sintió la misma energía, mucho más dormida que en los dos y mucho más pequeña. Pero allí estaba. Era por esa razón que Freed.

— ¡Déjame abrazarte mi querida sobrina!—

—No—

Bajando la cabeza con desanimo sintió un vibración en su bolsillo.

Ya era hora.

— Se termino el tiempo, maldición, al menos gracias por la comida, eres un hijo de perra agradable Naru-chan, por lo cual córtate e hiérete todo lo que quieras pero no mueras—

Ante aquella ultima mención, el albino golpeo la mesa sacudiendo los platos usados mientras que dejaba caer dinero, bastante a la vista de los últimos presentes.

Nadie pudo decir nada antes de que el peli blanco saliera corriendo.

Kaguya que había estado leyendo un libro que trajo consigo mientras que transcurría las cosas, pudo ver en medio del dinero que había dejando Freed algo.

"Para mi querida hermanita"

Kaguya cerró los ojos una vez más después de aquello, recordando todo.

Naruto y Rossweisse jugando literalmente uno encima del otro quien podía quitarle el teléfono a quien, Koneko observándolos mientras que le traían postre tras postre.

¿Esto no iba a ser una cena pacifica?

* * *

—lo que quieres decir es que tuviste una novia ¿Verdad? —

—Correcto—

— Y esa novia se transformo en una dominatrix y te mato con una lanza de luz que ella creo de la nada—

— Así mismo—

—después apareciste vivo otra vez y ahora nadie recuerda a tu novia ¿Entiendo? —

—Como usted lo dice—

Naruto llevo una mano a su frente mientras que se pellizcaba la parte superior del puente de la nariz.

— **No se suponía que tuvimos nuestra dosis de locura el día anterior en esa cena o intento de esa, todo gracias al maniaco, entonces ¿Ahora otro?** —

—Issei Hyoudou— la voz de Naruto sonó profunda mientras que lo miraba fijamente, había pasado otro día escolar, ahora solo se encontraban nuevamente por consejería.

— ¿Si profesor? —

— Las drogas son malas—

— Sus consejos también—

—…—

—…—

Naruto dejo caer sus manos en el escritorio del salón de clase, el eco que se genero al no haber nadie hizo que sonar más fuerte de lo que espero, aquello mientras que suspiraba.

—Pero no, no tome drogas—

— Quisiera creerte… ¿Ahora que sigue? ¿Los entes del mundo sobre naturales que todo el mundo menciona se relevan? —

— **Yo no tentaría tu suerte** — Kurama se burlo.

— ¡Yo no tentaría tu suerte! —

— ¿Profesor? — la voz dudosa de Issei hizo darse cuenta que había gritado en voz alta, ahora Issei lo miraba como si de un loco se tratase, dando la vuelta al asunto.

Dando un suspiro Naruto maldijo su suerte una vez más.

El sonido de un pitido hizo que el rubio mirara el escritorio para ver un simple mensaje en la pantalla que hizo que lo que quedaba de su ánimo se fuera.

"Me están siguiendo" Kaguya O.

— Dos locos y una locura en tan poco tiempo—Naruto respiro hondo mientras que se ponía de pie despeando a Issei con un brazo.

— **Al menos no son cuatro locos con complejo de dios y con una locura nivel planeta** —

—No ayudas—

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco el que apoyen la historia, y por reinicio me refiero a que el capitulo sea vuelto a ser realizado. Apenas he tenido tiempo en los últimos meses, pero ahora al menos cada que sepa que tengo oportunidad actualizare, dejo la fecha al pie del capítulo.**

 **Perdón por los errores gramaticales y quizá concordancia de las palabras que algunas pueden quedar sin sentido.**

 **Mi mayor temor como siempre es que no les guste lo que escribo.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **Hyoma**

 **Grone21**

 **Gjr-Sama**

 **Legacy shinobi**

 **Reiki09**

 **yahikopainakatsuki300**

 **Trollmemex**

 **Altair-Chaan**

 **Genjuki**

 **Astral36**

 **XMisterdarkX**

 **Ukamulbas**

 **Anderson Yagami**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo 27 de noviembre.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	11. Chapter 11

— Esta en la biblioteca, no la matara en el momento, por lo cual puedes ir rápidamente—

— ¿No era tu misión detenerla? —

— Si, quizá, pero tengo trabajo que hacer en este momento, no puedo ir ahora—

—Bueno, al menos me dijiste el lugar y me llamaste antes que yo te llame a ti—

— Valoro mi vida—

— No te mataría, pero tampoco te dejaría ir ileso—

— ¿No es lo mismo?

— Lo que sea, suerte con lo que tienes que hacer, ahora mismo voy donde me dijiste, si todo va bien, te invito un trago—

— Lo que digas, la suerte no creo que funcione, pero gracias, igual suerte de tu parte—

* * *

En el momento en que Kaguya pensó que era nuevamente el foco de atención de las miradas, se sintió realizada, estuvo bien por los primeros momentos, aquello no duro mucho, no después de notar aquel sentimiento que era pocamente escondido.

Intensión de matar.

Alguien la estaba siguiendo y dirigiendo toda intensión que podía hacia su ser, era de noche, no podía darse el lujo de salir de la biblioteca porque si, apenas pudo hacer la llamada de hace unos instantes.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de la persona que se encargaba de seguirla. Maldijo no tener poder una vez más, en su momento solo necesitaría un pensamiento para que aquella figura escondida precariamente entre los estantes de libro desaparezca sin que nadie sepa que le sucedió o si bien el porqué de donde fue.

Pero no había nada de eso, no lo admitiría nunca, pero Kaguya se encontraba nerviosa en la mesa en que se había quedado, odiaba aquello, maldijo al rubio una vez más, si bien podría ser una salvación de la condena, al comienzo solo fue el génesis de su inmunda situación…Si…

En algún momento se lo cobraría.

…

Si había algo que Issei no creyó, al menos hasta que sucedió, es que su maestro no lo tomase como un loco en su manera total de expresión, o al menos eso era lo que el castaño quería tomar, o podía interpretar, debido a la calma con la que actuó con el tema.

Issei maldijo cuando la memoria corrió marcha atrás y el pudo ver lo que sucedió anteriormente, Naruto recibió en mensaje, el teléfono decía Kaguya, por lo cual la única persona que se le venía a la mente era aquella mujer con la que había estado hacia unos meses.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordad las proporciones y las facciones de la albina que acompañaba al rubio, siendo sumado eso a que estaba a su merced total debido a su situación…

— No esperaba que un demonio pasaría tan tranquilamente por aquí— una voz profunda interrumpió los pensamientos de Issei. Al momento él se quedo en su lugar, a la espera de que hubiera sido eso, no pudo ver nada, pero lo sintió.

Dando un salto hacia atrás Issei pudo escuchar la explosión que poco después se realizo en el lugar donde estaba hace solo unos instantes.

— Impresionante para alguien de tu clase prever y esquivar eso—aquel comentario vino desde arriba. Issei levanto la vista, allí estaba, de pie en el aire con sus alas negras extendidas y una lanza en mano, un hombre con una gabardina y sombrero de color gris.

— Yuuma…—fue un susurro, los mismos patrones de apariencia de antes, allí estaban, las alas negras y la aura que parecía que le quemaba, pero había algo que no estaba presente en aquel hombre que lo miraba con paciencia.

Intensión de hacerle daño.

— Supongo que por esa persona Yuuma, te refieres a Raynare-sama, bueno, no es como si importe ahora, solo tengo la misión de matarte—El caído menciono mientras que soltaba la lanza que se encontraba en su mano, Issei trago en seco mientras que pudo verlo, a duras penas pero lo vio, la lanza que iba directo a su pecho.

El no quería morir una vez más.

Después de otra explosión Issei pudo verlo nuevamente, el caído a la espera de algo.

Ahora al menos podía centrarse en sobrevivir, al menos hasta que el hombre se canse de jugar.

Mentalmente Issei estaba agradeciendo al hombre que solo se concentraba en lanzar con tranquilidad las lanzas, no sabía si era solo para darle una pequeña esperanza o para divertirse, pero al menos veía una chance para poder salir de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Issei lo vio, la reacción del hombre cambiado y formándose una mueca cansada, salto hacia atrás mientras que un rayo salía disparado de algo nuevo para el castaño.

Un círculo color rojo se formo mientras que salía de allí una de las personas que siempre aprecio a la distancia, alguien que vivía en sus fantasías.

Rias Gremory.

Detrás suyo estaba una segunda persona que Issei reconoció Akeno, del mismo club que Rias, algo era evidente, ambas no tenían una cara placentera.

— Buen, bueno ¿Por qué un sucio caído esta molestado a mi lindo sirviente? —

* * *

Le hubiera gustado volver a hacer una llamada, pero podía sentirlo, él como la mirada de interés por cada movimiento de la albina estaba allí. No le gustaba aquello, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho más.

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron nuevamente, era la cuarta vez que se abrían en el intervalo de diez minutos, al menos esta vez era la persona que si debía entrar.

Kaguya lo vio, como Naruto ingresaba y se sentaba a su lado con cansancio, aun llevaba la camisa naranja mangas largas junto con la corbata negra ¿Cuántos conjuntos de la misma ropa se había comprado?

Ignorando eso, vio como el rubio echaba su cabeza en la mesa mientras que la inclinaba, siendo que el rubio se sentó al lado de la albina, una vez inclinada la cabeza esta reposaba en el brazo de la mujer, la cual suspiro mientras que intento comprender el proceso de pensamiento del rubio.

Kaguya le pidió ayuda, le comento la situación, apostaba que Naruto sentía la intensión de matar de parte de la mujer del fondo y aun así, Naruto solo se le acerco como si todo hubiera sido la situación cotidiana.

— Claro bastardo de mierda, como aun eres el todo poderoso actúa como si el mundo funcionara para ti—la conclusión de Kaguya hizo que Naruto sonriera, la albina pudo ver la sonrisa solo por el lado de la mejilla torcida del rubio. Extendiendo su otro brazo le pellizco la mejilla, mientras que el rubio fruncía el ceño.

— También lo hacías, déjame ser mujer—al comentar eso Naruto se levanto con un suspiro mientras que Kaguya rodo los ojos y resoplo.

Naruto lo sintió desde el momento en que llego, le era obvio lo que sucedía, y podía interpretar que era lo que pasaría una vez que abandonen el lugar. Dio una mirada de reojo a la persona que había venido por la albina, la mujer de cabello azul y traje rojo, realmente era atractiva.

Una pena que tuviera que desaparecer.

— Vamos al parque de aquí a la vuelta— La voz tranquila de Naruto y el tono feliz hizo que Kaguya diera un suspiro, sabía que el rubio tenía un plan, no sabía que era, pero de igual manera lo seguiría.

— es tarde, quería ir a casa—dando una pausa la albina pudo sentir la presión en sus hombros, Naruto había bajado sus manos en sus hombros, lo que a la vista de los demás parecía un masaje, en realidad era un estrujamiento.

— Pero creo que estaría bien— lo odiaba, Kaguya odiaba ser sumisa para Naruto, lo que más odiaba.

Era lo fácil que se le hacía mentalmente aceptar la propuesta del hombre.

* * *

Una caza fácil, al menos eso era lo que tenía en mente la perseguidora, sonrió al momento de haber recibido aquella misión, podía divertirse, podía hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo de la mujer vulnerable, se quedo viéndola en la biblioteca, faltaba poco, solo estaba esperando una pequeña motivación más para saltar e ir directo hacia su presa.

Al menos eso hasta que el hombre rubio que había ingresado, llego y se sentó como si nada.

¿Quién era?

Se suponía que la mujer que era su presa, solo estaba allí, sin nadie más.

No importaba en aquel momento para la cazadora, ella los conseguiría a ambos.

¿Será esta la persona a la cual llamo en ese intervalo de tiempo en el cual no había podido ver lo que hizo por culpa de los otros humanos que intentaron interactuar con ella?

Ambos, rubio y blanca se había retirado de la biblioteca pocos minutos después de que ingresara el rubio. Ante aquello no necesitaba un invitación más, solo se motivo para ir por su presa.

Habían recorrido unos calles desde que salieron, al parecer no habían vuelto a casa, o lo que sea, pudo verlo por la manera despreocupada del rubio, solo se motivaba por lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento nada de lo que estaba por pasar era lo que podía prevenir.

Cuando empezó a acerarse a ambos, la barrera estaba lista, nadie sabía nada, nadie podía salir del lugar, solo era cuestión de acercarse y disfrutar del momento el cual estaba por venir.

Pudo verlo, como la sonrisa despreocupada del hombre se extendía cuando dejo de empujar la silla de la mujer, solo para tomar su mano y sonreírle con verdadera tranquilidad. ¿Amantes a punto de morir disfrutando sus últimos mejores momentos?

Que estupidez.

Los tacones resonaron mientras que la persona de la caza se acercaba, miro una última vez rostro del rubio, era un desperdicio lo que le sucedería, para luego pasar a ver a la mujer una vez más.

¿Qué?

¿Qué era aquella sensación? Enfrente suyo cuando volvió a ver a la mujer en el rostro lo vio, un tercer ojo en medio de su frente ¿Estaba mirado a la cazadora? La susodicha no entendió aquello, no sabía si estaba siendo observada o no, aquel ojo color rojo sangre con aquellas raras derivaciones negras no era algo que comprendió.

— No la rompas—corto y sencillo, aquello fue el único mensaje que escucho la cazadora.

Sintió como alguien le apretaba el cuello después de eso.

Era asfixiante, llevo sus manos en donde estaba las manos puestas en su cuello mientras que una expresión de desconcierto total se llenaba en su rostro y más cuando vio quien era la persona que la estaba estrangulando.

El hombre rubio de antes, con el brazo izquierdo extendido en alto lanzo a la cazadora, sacándola de las sombras, una mujer de cabello color azul y un traje color rojo fue visto, su falda color negro se agito mientras que intentaba recuperarse del golpe. Ella se estaba levantando, solo para ver que enfrente suyo había otros tres rubio esperándola, aquello no era lo que tenía en mente de lo que podía suceder, entonces ¿Qué? Intento hacer un movimiento pero de la nada, todo se puso negro.

* * *

Un balde de agua frio fue tirado en el rostro de la mujer que estaba con anterioridad interpretando el papel de cazadora, su respiración agitada e hiperventilada fue lo primero que se escucho en donde estaba, luego de aquello el frio llego de golpe mientras que sintió como sus pies estaban descalzos y ahora húmedos, el contacto con el suelo frio vino de golpe con un tintineo de cadenas, las forzó ¿Por qué no se rompían?

¿Dónde estaba?

Las gotas de agua caían de su cabello siendo el único ruido que estaba en la habitación, gota a gota estrellándose contra el suelo.

Al observar el lugar, el mismo frio que sus pies llego a su cuerpo, allí estaba, su cuerpo desnudo en la nada, en otro momento la mujer se apreciaría a si mismo mientras que veía su figura con narcisismo, pero no en aquel momento en el cual estaba encadenada de los pies y los brazos a una silla de metal que a pesar de ser solo eso, no podía romperlo.

— Veo que has despertado—una voz uniforme y reconocible estaba allí presente.

Como si fuera el detonador de algo, pudo verlo, una mesa frente suyo con una vela que se encendió de golpe dejando ver entre la oscuridad a…

— Dohnaseek— farfullo con desagrado y molestia mientras que veía al que sería su socio en aquella misión.

El hombre dio una suave risa mientras que bajaba su sombrero y lo sacudía un poco, allí estaba, el hombre con la gabardina gris.

— No me extraña que seas tú maldita sea, sácame de aquí ¿No somos ambos caídos que trabajan juntos? — estaba molesta la mujer de cabello azul, pero en su situación no podía darse el lujo de complicarse más.

— Por favor Kalawarner, ambos sabemos que importo menos en esta misión que no se que, por lo tanto ¿Por qué dejaría que alguien que ya tenía planeada mi muerte se vaya? Pero no soy rencoroso tengo un regalo— otro momento de consumición vino mientras que las palabras sonaban de parte del hombre de gabardina gris, las luces en la habitación se encendieron una por una.

A cada luz en un momento que no parecía fin, Kalawarner lo vio, bajo cada una de las luces allí estaba, el mismo hombre rubio, había varios, no, decenas del mismo hombre ¿Era esta su habilidad o algo?

Pero su nerviosismo aumento de golpe, cada uno de ellos estaba sonriendo de forma deforme, todos con una sonrisa torcida mientras que se acercaban a la su silla.

No.

Aquel pensamiento vino en la mente de la mujer. Vio como el hombre de la gabardina gris se levantaba con tranquilidad y tarareando, sonriendo mientras que se dirigía a la única salida del lugar.

— Oye, no sé qué paso pero ambos sabemos que nunca nos llevamos mal— aquel comentario de la mujer fue cayendo en oídos sordos.

— No puedes hacerme esto así como si nada, siquiera mi plan era matarte—su tono se quebraba, la tranquilidad y el intento de sonar relajada para el hombre empezó a desmoronarse.

Miro hacia todos lados, el hombre rubio estaba a solo unos pasos, el chirrido de la pesada puerta de metal color gris fue audible mientras que vio como el hombre sonreía de manera brutal, allí estaba su condena.

— ¡Sácame! ¡Si vas a castigar a alguien al !-—sus palabras fueron cortadas por una mano en su cabello, sintió como la acarician para luego estrellarla contra la mesa. Dolía, aquello le dolía como el infierno.

La sangre empezó a salir de su nariz, las lagrimas caían, todo aquello mientras que la mujer extendía una mano de manera desesperada a Dohnaseek, solo para ver como el hombre cerraba la puerta dejando aquella habitación muerta con el grito de.

— ¡Sálvame! —

Solo música para sus oídos.

La mujer sintió como varias manos llegaban a su ser, la levantaron y le quitaron las cadenas, su oportunidad, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó mientras que más brazos la sujetaban ¿No iban a hacerlo verdad?

Apenas podía ver de las lagrimas, el dolor fue mayor al momento en que uno de los rubios le estiro su cabello sacando un grito de ella, la dejaron sobre la mesa de hace unos momentos, le sujetaron brazos y piernas, y pudo verlo, a uno de los rubios dirigiéndose y preparándose para ir dentro de ella.

Estaba por decir algo cuando sintió como al momento de abrir su boca uno de ellos le hacía tragar…

No podía cerrar la boca o morder debido a la posición en que se quedo, no, aquello no podía ser.

Lloraba, era lo único que podía hacer para mostrar su frustración miedo y horror, no quería aquello, quizá los ángeles caídos fueran reconocidos por su lujuria, pero esto no era lo que ella quería.

Un golpe directo dentro de ella mientras que las manos volvían a apoderarse de su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la repentina acción, no hubo nada antes, en esta situación, ella realmente.

Quiso llorar.

* * *

Despertar.

Contemplando el techo de su habitación, su respiración había sido rápida, aquello mientras que se veía, llevaba puesto la ropa que ella usaba para dormir, no estaba atada y no tenía nada en su cuerpo.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta sonó mientras que ella por el rostro que vio, el shock del recuerdo se revivió.

La mujer de pelo azul llevo una mano a su frente y cerró los ojos, el miedo volvía.

— Ahora que te sucede, es temprano y te despiertas con un grito—la voz cansada del caído sonó, Dohnaseek sin su gabardina, solo con unos pantalones, camisa y un chaleco junto con una corbata negra, su rostro era de cansancio.

¿Todo aquello había sido un sueño?

— Que paso…—un susurro de parte de la mujer fue audible, aquello fue más despacio de lo que quiso en un principio.

El hombre la miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

— Mataste a tus objetivos, bebiste y te tuve que traer y cambiar, deberías dejar de tomar tanto—ante aquellas palabras el rostro de la mujer se relajo visiblemente.

—aunque aún no se qué hacías con ese hombre, de hecho—Dohnaseek sonrió mientras que apuntaba a un lado de su habitación.

—Dijo que esperaría a que despiertes—

La peli azul giro su cabeza de golpe al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, solo para verlo nuevamente, al querer retroceder de golpe de su cama cayó de lleno en el suelo, con los brazos como soporte detrás de su espalda.

El hombre rubio estaba allí sonriéndole.

Gateo hasta detrás de Dohnaseek mientras que su respiración y su ritmo se aceleraba, nada de aquella situación tenía sentido, desde el momento en que el rubio apareció todo iba a mal ¿Qué demonios paso entonces con esa "pesadilla"?

Fue real para la mujer.

— Apártalo de mi—fue un susurro desesperado, los recuerdos y las horas siendo solo un juguete vinieron, no, no fueron horas fueron días en su mente.

Iba a suplicar nuevamente cuando una laza se clavo directamente en su pecho, pudo verlo, Dohnaseek sonriendo mientras observaba a la mujer con los ojos grandes y con desesperación.

—Solo negocios—

* * *

Despertar.

— ¡Maldita sea no otra vez! — Pudo verse la mujer cayendo de rodillas, enfrente suyo estaba la albina y el hombre, rubio, no lo pensó esta vez, lanzo dos lanzas de luz tan rápido y con ojos cerrados mientras que las lagrimas se formaban, había muerto dos veces ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

Nada.

No escucho nada después de aquello, abrió los ojos con cautela mientras que observaba, ambas figuras muertas, el hombre rubio en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho y la mujer de pelo blanco lo mismo, solo que con la cabeza gacha. Ambos en un charco de sangre bajo sus pies, muertos tomándose de la mano.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello que vivió una mentira?

Sonrió, poco a poco sonrió más, la felicidad vino en su ser, levanto su cabeza para dar una carcajada, cuando lo vio, encima suyo, el rubio parado en aire con la mujer albina, esta vez sin la silla, de igual manera suspendida en el aire, no solo aquello, allí estaba de nuevo el que en la mente de la mujer seria el bastardo de gabardina.

No pudo decir nada mientras bajo lentamente su cabeza, allí estaban de nuevo, pero esta vez no eran decenas, no, eran cientos de rubios, todos la misma persona, sonriendo, cubrían el parque como moscas, todos preparados para lo que venía.

La mujer de pelo azul hizo una mueca con tristeza mientras que sus lágrimas salían, de reojo lo vio una vez más, algunos estaban viendo el cuerpo de la mujer albina muerta, entonces aquellos que miraban el cuerpo, cambiaban su expresión, la furia era visible. No pudo decir nada o al menos poder hacer algo mientras que cada uno de los rubios saltaba contra suyo una vez más. Aquí venia.

Siendo una vez más el juguete.

Pudo ver de reojo cuando su ropa fue destrozada, cuando su cuerpo fue invadido y su boca sellada, allí arriba estaba, el hombre de gabardina gris, con tres pares de alas sonriendo mientras que la veía.

Así que era eso.

Ante ellos solo mostraba un par, todo aquello en lo que se metió la mujer era aterrados ahora, quería llorar ¿no lo estaba haciendo ya?

No pudo detener a la masa de rubios una vez más mientras que fue usada.

* * *

Despertar.

La mujer sonrió con cansancio mientras que se llevo una mano a su rostro y luego al cuello, poco después convoco una lanza de luz, no lo vería, no vería nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, no quería saber nada. Preparo aquella lanza y casi se la clavo en su cuello, al instante de eso, cayó rendida al suelo sin conciencia.

— ¿No te dije que no la rompieras? — Naruto dio un suspiro mientras que vio como la peli blanca le daba una sonrisa gentil.

— Solo le mostré una de mis pesadillas— ante la mención de aquello, Kaguya sonrió mientras que recordaba lo que le hizo ver a la mujer, esa sonrisa pronto se desvaneció cuando se suplanto en el lugar de la mujer que ahora cargaba Naruto. Si, quizá si se paso.

Naruto dejo caer a la mujer en banca más cercano mientras que daba un resoplido, sabía que el genjutsu que Kaguya le infligió a la mujer no era una broma. ¿Pero después de cumplirse los cinco segundos que ella invoque su arma para intentar matarse?

Debía a aplaudir a la albina realmente.

Casi un minuto después llego alguien del cielo, Naruto lo vio y lo saludo con la mano, Dohnaseek, según él hombre, un ángel caído, se lo había topado cuando investigo la energía rara de la ciudad, no podía tocar a sus estudiantes, por lo cual ¿Un completo extraño con un poder diferente? Valía la pena intervenir.

De allí con el interrogatorio, supo de su clase, ángeles y ángeles caídos, después de leer tanto de historia y algo de la biblia le fue difícil no imposible, creer la existencia de esa clase de seres, después de todo, al final el estaba viviendo con una diosa.

— Naruto-san, Kaguya-sama— dando un suave asentimiento de cabeza se acerco a la mujer en el banco, la cargo mientras que pasaba una mano bajo sus rodillas y otra en su espalda.

— Dohnaseek, pensé que te tomaría más tiempo el resolver lo que tenias que resolver— la sonrisa de Naruto se extendió cuando vio al hombre dar una suave risa, se dio la vuelta y mostro una pequeña quemadura.

— Afortunadamente solo se trataba de algo de menor importancia— ante la mención de aquello, dio un suspiro mientras que sacaba un par de alas negras.

— Suerte cuervo— como última despedida, Naruto lo vio irse, ya había recibido el informe de que y de quien ataco. No era como si pudiera hacer algo de todos modos.

Dejando aquello de lado vio a Kaguya la cual estaba sonriente ¿Realmente le hizo feliz el dañar mentalmente a alguien quizá de manera irreversible?

— Me siento realizada, desastrada por no decir desahogada—la tranquilidad de parte de la albina y su buen humor se contagio rápidamente al rubio, no hasta hace unos minutos era alguien que estaba a la tienta de todo, para pasar a ser…lo que era ahora, Naruto nunca entendería a la albina.

— Puesto que termino esto, vamos a cenar—Naruto no dijo nada en respuesta a la sugerencia de la albina, el tenia hambre de igual manera, sonrió para tomar la silla y sonreírle y empezar a partir.

* * *

— entonces…—la voz de Naruto sonó mientras que estaba en la sala de profesores.

— ¿Entonces te siguen molestado por lo de Koneko? —ante aquella pregunta Naruto dio un suspiro.

— Realmente me empieza a desesperar que crean que soy un "Hombre feliz" que va por ella—después de decir aquello dio un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía enfrente, aun no podía creer lo que las personas llegaron a creer solo por ser amable con alguien.

Una pequeña risa hizo que el hombre levantara su mirada de la taza de café, si, Naruto solo pudo pensar en algo, Rossweisse era algo que debía ser cuidado, era demasiado tierna para este asqueroso mundo.

La peli platina extendió sus brazos estirándose aquello mientras que sonreía, las ojeras eran visibles en el rostro de Rossweisse, aquello sumando a su rostro blanco, solo hacía que resalten.

Naruto no lo pensó en su momento, solo se puso de pie, mientras que llevaba ambas manos a los hombros de la peli platina, la cual lo miro con relativo interés, solo para sentir lo que el rubio empezó a hacer.

Un masaje.

Debía admitirlo, ni siquiera diez segundos después de aquello, Rossweisse ya podía admitir que el rubio sabía lo que hacía.

— Debes estar estresada por lo de dar clases con Hyoudou— ante la mención de aquel apellido, el rubio lo sintió los hombros de la peli platina se tensaron, un sonrojo vino a su rostro mientras que su mirada paso de vergüenza a frustración.

— Hay veces en las que quiero llorar por su culpa, ya no me podre casar…ni siquiera pude tener un novio…—la sonrisa de la mujer se volvía cada vez más oscura mientras que un tono lúgubre inundaba su voz, sus ojos empezaron a perder brillo.

— **Interesante como ese sujeto pudo generar un trauma tan grande en la pequeña** —la voz de Kurama como siempre para Naruto, no aportaba nada que no fuera comedia de baja clase.

— **Al menos te hago reír de vez en cuando** — el zorro gigante resoplo mientras que el rubio dio un suspiro de cansancio.

— No entiendo como no podrías casarte, después de todo, eres demasiado hermosa y tierna como para que alguien te desprecie—ante aquel comentario, lo vio, Naruto se preocupo, las lagrimas de parte de la peli platina bajaban mientras que miraba el rostro del hombre con esperanzas. Había olvidado que ella era demasiado inestable emocionalmente.

— Realmente…piensas que soy hermosa—Rossweisse no entendió, solo sabía que se sentía bien cuando alguien le llamaba por fin de esa manera y se sintió mejor cuando el rubio lo menciono.

— **Si fuera tú me lanzaría por ella sin pensarlo** — aquel comentario solo hizo que el rubio tuviera una imagen mental de Rossweisse en otras situaciones.

—No puedo mentir y menos a alguien que fue tan amable como tú, eres hermosa y eso no se cambia— después de decir aquello una mano salió del hombro de peli platina mientras que posaba en su cabello, fue una caricia suave, eso seguido de una sonrisa sincera de parte de Naruto.

Rossweisse se ilumino, su rostro se calentó, ella maldecía su escasa o nula experiencia, siempre la hacía parecer una niña que no controla sus emociones.

"Es tu objetivo"

Una voz resonó en la mente de la peli platina, pero fue ahogada entre los otros comentarios de "Eres hermosa"

Le dio una sonrisa al hombre detrás de ella, para ella Naruto era demasiado amable con todos, sonrió con complacencia al sentir las caricias en su cabeza, era vergonzoso para ella, pero de igual manera soportable.

Quizá fuese el rubio su objetivo, pero nunca hizo nada malo, siempre fue amable.

Quizá.

No necesariamente debía ser solo un objetivo.

* * *

 **Como siempre perdón por los errores ortográficos, gramaticales y las palabras sueltas que puedan estar en la historia.**

 **Esto de publicar tres capítulos en un mes siendo que apenas publique uno en todo el año con anterioridad, realmente es más pasable de lo que creía.**

 **Si el capitulo no fue de su agrado o si quieren algo, solo díganlo y lo llevare a revisión.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **Hyoma**

 **genjuki**

 **Matii Freites**

 **Reiki09**

 **yahikopainakatsuki300**

 **Ukamulbas**

 **Oniele**

 **0megachaotic**

 **Altair-Chaan**

 **Anderson Yagami**

 **Son Nameless**

 **AngelOfTHEeNd** **(No insultes)**

 **Estoy dudando si la gente lee esto, por eso que siempre dice que la continúe cuando ahora pongo la fecha al final… pero bueno.**

 **Próximo capítulo 4 de diciembre.**

 **Rey de picas fuera…**


	12. Chapter 12

Ella podía verlo, allí una vez más, respirando pesadamente mientras que sonreía de cualquier manera.

La vista se le puso nublosa hacía mucho tiempo, no podía ver nada correctamente, debía admitir algo; abuso nuevamente.

Dando un paso en falso casi cae al suelo mientras que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, la mujer frente suyo que lo miraba con cansancio solo le causo gracia en aquel momento, no estaba para pensar en que podía ser lo que estaba haciendo la mujer, no es que le importara poco, de hecho no recordaba ni el cómo había llegado al lugar donde estaba.

¿No se encontraba en el bar hace unos momentos?

— Deberías cuidar más como consumes, o al menos dejar de conducir de vuelta maldito idiota, el que seas inmortal casi en un sentido literal no significa que los demás lo seas— allí estaba de nuevo, aquella voz, la voz de Kaguya regañando a Naruto.

— No conducía…—hizo una pausa mientras que la miraba, quiso dar un paso y cayó al suelo, siendo que estaba al pie de la escalera corta para entrar en la casa, y la albina frente suyo en el marco de la puerta mirándolo de una manera despectiva.

— El auto está estacionado en medio de la calle, no pudiste meterlo decentemente en el patio y lo arrastraste ¿Seguro que estas bien? —aquella pregunta llevaba consigo un gran peso de sarcasmo en su interior, Kaguya mentalmente no se preocupaba por el rubio. Cuando lo vio caer al suelo.

No le importaba lo que le pasara, por lo cual cuando ella extendió su mano hacia la del rubio, recibiendo el Chakra y levantándolo, no lo hacía por causa de que no quisiera que este afuera, cuando ella levito y dejo la silla mientras que cargaba al rubio y llegaba a su cuarto, aquello no fue importante para la mujer, ni siquiera cuando le quito los zapatos y le aflojo la corbata, no aquello no le importaba a la mujer.

Kaguya quería adorase así misma por el trato que le daba al rubio ¿No se suponía que debía cobrarle al menos una vez todos los daños que le hizo? Odiaba al rubio, por eso no podía ignorarlo.

La albina vio como el rubio una vez se acomodo en la cama le sonrió mientras que empezaba a delirar en sueños, la albina rodo los ojos mientras que bajo la mirada en su mano apretando la del rubio.

Aquella era la única manera de poder usar el Chakra, Kaguya lo sabía, sus reservabas se habían cerrado casi en su totalidad, el problema era que no podían volver a generar tal magnitud de poder de la nada, por lo cual no podía usar lo poco que recupero.

Dio un suspiro mientras que recordaba la silla, la asquerosa silla, en el piso inferior, maldijo mientras se dejaba caer al lado del rubio en la cama, debía agradecer que aquel colchón fuera tan grande.

Acomodando su cabeza en la almohada al lado del rubio, giro su cabeza mientras que veía al rubio de frente a frente, debía admitirlo, el cambio cuando lo volvió a ver fue grande; a sus ojos, no pensó que aquel joven iba a terminar como…el hijo de puta más grande que conoció.

Frunció el seño al pensar su tiempo cuando quiso volver y el rubio de ahora, cuando se quiso dar la vuelta en la cama, allí fue otra vez, Naruto volteándose y apretándola contra su pecho, ella lo empujo como pudo con sus manos, se retorció, pero aquello no funciono.

La albina había recordado porque odiaba estar cerco del rubio cuando este dormía, no solo eso, Kaguya noto el olor profundo del rubio, el olor a alcohol.

Se dio por vencida la albina al momento en que sintió como Naruto le abrazaba más fuerte contra sí, dio un suspiro mientras que se resigno a cerrar los ojos, no importaba si lo golpeaba o no, no haría efecto ¿Usar su Chakra para sacarlo de encima?

Le tentaba la idea a Kaguya, pero era algo que no era necesario sería un abuso del poder que apenas recuperaba y no quería ver la reacción del rubio si lo hiciera.

— **Realmente cada vez estas más sumisa conejo** — una voz profundo salió de lo que parecía de la nada, Kaguya abrió los ojos mientras que veía por todos lados, la nada le hizo creer que aquello ya era una alucinación, en la mente de la albina ya cabía la posibilidad de aquello, incluso apostaría que si su cabello no fuera blanco, gracias al rubio seria de aquel color.

— **Deberías buscar más cerca** —una vez más, esta vez la albina con molestia por causa de la voz burlona, se dio a la necesidad de buscar por el Chakra…nada, solo el rubio con su poder algo más distorsionado.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Kaguya, golpeo su cabeza contra el pecho del rubio mientras que maldecía su suerte.

— Supongo que eres una de esas bestias que no merecen la fuerza que tienen—la voz de Kaguya sonaba molesta, ahora no le importaba ser abrazada, solo quería dormir, maldijo el preocuparse y quedarse despierta a la espera del rubio.

— **O vamos, ten más paciencia conejo, a Naruto no le gustaría que te salieran arrugas, si es que puedes envejecer más claro está** — aquel comentario seguido de una enorme risa hizo que un dolor de cabeza empezara a brotar en la mujer.

— Soy en cuerpo al menos, más joven que el idiota de allí, fui dormida por mil años, ni siquiera con cuerpo original y resucite con otro el cual si fue sellada con la consecuencia de estar consciente, así que en años vividos soy más joven de lo que cualquiera pensaría— el mar de palabras de Kaguya para dar la explicación fue suficiente para que otra risa se diera por parte de la bestia.

— **Soy Kurama, un placer, al menos eso diría, pero como eres una reliquia debería decir ¿Un honor?** — Kaguya cerró los ojos mientras que empezó a maldecir.

Kurama estaba feliz, en otro momento, quizá ni se acercaría a la mujer o hablaría con ella, pero sintiendo la confianza que el rubio le cargaba a su antiguo enemigo; jugar un poco no quedaba mal, más si la recompensa era tan parecida a cuando molestaba al rubio.

— No estoy vieja maldita sea, no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que si vivió todos sus años hasta ahora—

— **Entonces eres una jovencita, vaya, Naruto estará feliz por estar con alguien así; dejando aquello de lado jovencita ¿Dime por qué no tomo el control del rubio ahora y te borro de la existencia?** —el tono amistoso desapareció en la segundo oración, la mujer abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras que sintió una mano en su cuello, no hubo presión, pero allí estaba, incluso si Naruto tuviera los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa salvaje se extendió en el rostro del rubio mientras que acariciaba el cuello de la mujer, como a la espera del estrangulamiento.

Kaguya no dijo nada, aquella posibilidad, no estaba dentro de su paranoia, la preocupación siguió unos momentos más antes de que una fuerte risa estallara, era la bestia otra vez, la albina sintió como su cuello era soltado mientras que suspiraba con alivio, solo para ser abrazada por el rubio una vez más, siendo este con una sonrisa tonta de nuevo.

— **No te voy a hacer daño "jovencita"** —el tono de burla seguía presente, pero esta vez sin malicia— **Te lo mencione, si Naruto confía en ti, confiare en ti, quería presentarme y decirte algo que el idiota borracho no te ha mencionado** —

— **Quiere disculparse por tu situación actual** —

Aquellas palabras calmaron el dolor de cabeza, hizo que desaparezca el cansancio mental y que mirase el rostro del rubio.

— **Se arrepiente, y como el buen idiota altruista no sabe cómo superarlo, al comienzo estaba bien por el tema de cómo fue expulsado, pero lo supero gracias a unas cuantas charlas con una cierta cabeza plateada** —Kaguya no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber a quién se refería con lo de cabeza plateada. Pensándolo, Kaguya realmente podía llamar, por primera vez a alguien amiga: a Rossweisse.

— Entonces ¿Qué? No lo estoy perdonando—

— **No te pido eso, solo evita tocar los temas algo, más sensibles, aun sigue procesando lo que hizo que su propia sangre esta tan en su contra, ni siquiera su aprendiz estuvo así, y eso que nunca confié en ese chico** —

— Ahora tiene un aprendiz, excelente lo único que falta es que digas que el otro sucesor viene en camino—

—…— Sin respuestas de parte de Kurama al escuchar las burlas de la mujer.

— No me jodas…—

La albina cerró los ojos mientras que lo pensaba, el Uchiha, o como sea que se llaman ellos, si tenía en aquel momento cierto control en la distorsión espacial, realmente no le debería sorprender de que ahora mismo tuviera el libre albedrio para saltar de dimensión en dimensión como ella, meditándolo unos instantes más, Kaguya lo mentalizo, si es que él la encontrase sola sabía que no dudaría en matarla- "Excelente" el pensamiento de algo nuevo para la paranoia que estaba siempre presente en la albina.

— **Bueno de eso es lo que quería hablar, ese sujeto le tomara un tiempo más, no sé cuánto, pero llegara aquí en algún momento, Naruto sabe de esto, de hecho es por él que lo sé** —

Al terminar aquello el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, Kaguya se quedo allí con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, entendió bien el mensaje oculto de parte de la bestia.

"Quédate cerca de Naruto o puedes morir"

Como si tuviera más opciones.

* * *

—Entonces ¿Poco días después de ser salvado de aquel caído con gabardina, te encontraste con una monja? —

— Si—

—Después apareció Raynare una vez más y se la llevo—

—Si…—

—Pero esta no fue la primera vez que la encuentras ¿No? —

—No…—

— ¿Y lo que quieres decir es que llevaste a la monja hacia la iglesia que se encuentra aquí y entraste por unos momentos con ella? —

Antes de que Issei pudiera dar su respuesta de "Si" sintió como una fuerte cachetada empujaba su cabeza y la hacía girar de golpe viendo el suelo de la sala del club de ocultismo.

— ¿Sabes que hay después de la muerte? Para los demonios reencarnados es la nada, te conviertes en nada, soy indulgente pero me preocupo por ti y por la situación del mundo actual, no vuelvas a la Iglesia— Rias después de haber dado el golpe se quedo viendo al castaño el cual seguía con la mirada gacha, si bien Rias lo había convocado al club para saber que había ocurrido no esperaba la situación que se dio.

Maldecía internamente por haber tratado así a Issei, le dolía, pero era lo necesario para hacerle saber que no era algo con lo que jugar el entrar en el territorio de otra facción.

Dio un suspiro mientras que se iba en dirección al único escritorio en la habitación, se sentó en la silla mientras que se hundía en el asiento, ella no quería pensar en todo lo que pasaba, no con las complicaciones mayores en camino.

Dando un fuerte suspiro, llevo su mano debajo de su escritorio sacando una carpeta, la dejo caer sobre el escritorio mientras que veía su interior, una imagen con información al pie de esta, la imagen no era nada más que una fotografía de alguien.

Kaguya Ootsusuki.

Si las cosas iban como hasta ahora, no tenía otra opción más que intentar reclutarla, el problema no era el cómo hacerlo, sino el cómo hacerlo si que él se entere.

Su maestro de Historia, vivía con uno de los posibles mayores hallazgos que hubo en la ciudad, según los reportes de Sona, cuando investigo sobre el rubio, la encontró a ella, una mujer con un potencial tan absurdo que rayaba lo burdo, aquello le intereso, pero sabía que fue Sona la primera que lo encontró, más maldecía su suerte.

Si Issei seguía sin el progreso se tendría que rendir a usarla a ella también, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría su amiga, pero de algo estaba segura cuando vio el expediente, si era necesario el llevarla para salir de su inminente miseria, lo haría, de igual manera, dando un suspiro, Rias sabía que el profesor no iba a hacer mucho de igual manera, de hecho no es como si él pudiera hacer algo.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de unos dos días más, Naruto se encontraba ahora mismo en una cafetería con…

— Y esos malditos van a venir y jodernos a todos ¡Esos demonios bastardos! — Allí estaba.

El rubio se preguntaba porque había aceptado de igual manera venir para "hablar" con el sacerdote loco, bajo la cabeza mientras que pensaba en el porqué acepto en aquel momento.

—Me lo has dicho muchas veces Freed, no es necesario que lo repitas, pero aun no entiendo él porque me estas pidiendo el que vaya contigo—una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Naruto al ver como el de pelo ceniza tiraba una carcajada mientras que casi al instante se deprimía.

Si, Freed era todo un espectáculo, algo retorcido y loco con problemas de control de ira, pero soportable.

—Esos bastardos me emboscaran otra vez ¡Lo sé! Además que mis aliados me darán la espalda, esos cuervos no son confiables—al momento de decir aquello, Freed bajo la mitad de su rostro bajo la mesa mientras que miraba a todos lados, Naruto realmente pensaba en que la paranoia del hombre rayaba la locura.

— **Es porque está loco idiota** — Allí estaba, tardaba en aparecer la voz de Kurama en su cabeza para indicar lo obvio.

Dando un suspiro al escuchar más insultos de parte de Kurama miro fijamente a Freed, solo para retroceder al ver el rostro del hombre demasiado cerca, la instante este soltó una carcajada mientras que golpeaba la mesa con fuerza, Naruto sabía que el hombre frente suyo estaba algo mal, pero al menos deseaba que hiciera por una vez algo que fuera coherente.

— Aun no entiendo porque quieres que te acompañe ¿No eras súper fuerte y el mejor exorcista de todos los tiempo? — a pesar de ser una pregunta a modo de broma, vio la sonrisa salvaje de Freed.

— Obvio que lo soy, no me preocuparía el enfrentarme a todos solo, soy súper fuerte, pero mi querida hermanita no querría que me pasara algo— Allí estaba de nuevo, Freed llamando a Kaguya su hermana, le pregunto la última vez que lo vio, según él, cuando eran pequeños fueron capturados por un demonio, pero antes de que se lo llevaran a él, su hermana mayor, intervino y los distrajo, al final Freed dijo que sabía que lo que vio fue solo una alucinación, que no había manera en que su hermana hubiera muerto después de ser un juguete de los demonios, que cuando se la llevaron cuando ella cayó al suelo después de que le atravesaran el pecho; su hermana solo estaba fingiendo, que no había pasado nada en verdad y que solo estaba esperando el momento en que los "sucios demonios" bajaran la guardia y escapar.

Sentía pena por el hombre realmente, ahora comprendía un poco que fue lo que hizo que Freed fuera tan…especial y errático y su sentido obsesivo por los demonios.

Realmente podía simpatizar con el psicópata… ¿Justificado?

— Veo tu punto pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarte, soy solo un profesor, no soy fuerte— Naruto salió del tren de pensamientos y vio a Freed jugando con una cuchara, pero al escuchar la ultima parte de su comentario, este se volteo y lo miro fijamente como si no entendiera lo que dijo el rubio.

— ¿He? — fue todo lo que pronuncio mientras que cerraba los ojos y los volví a abrir una vez más una expresión de confusión se plasmo en la cara de Freed.

— Pero si eres un maldito monstruo—al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras el mundo para Naruto parecía detenerse, él lo sabía, no tenía la intensión de ocultar su presencia, pero de igual manera solo una persona con Chakra podría sentirlo, hasta ahora solo Koneko había podido notarlo, pero ni siquiera ella podía confirmarlo en su totalidad, Naruto lo miro fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Qué? —Freed menciono, la expresión de confusión no abandono el rostro de Freed, solo para seguir así por unos segundos más.

— quisiera intentar disimular que no estaba sorprendido y mentir pero supongo que por mi reacción anterior no se podrá—Naruto dio un suspiro mientras que miraba fijamente a Freed, el no podía sentirlo, nada, no había ninguna pisca de Chakra dentro del hombre.

— Si es por como lo sé en la iglesia toman a los practicantes del senjutsu como herejes, pero no eres uno de esos hijos de puta malditos que apestan a demonio, así que no hay problemas para dejarte ser, así que mi querido estimado mejor amigo barra cuñado monstruoso ¿Me ayudarías? —la sonrisa de Freed junto con su explicación, para él rubio fueron demasiado validas, dio un suspiro mientras que vio como Freed extendía su mano hacia él.

Naruto dudo un momento, pero aquel brazo vendando se extendió también y le dio un apretón de mano.

— **Te vas a arrepentir** — la voz de Kurama sonaba de fondo mientras que terminaba el apretón de manos con Freed, una sonrisa estaba en el rostro del loco, y por loco que le pareciera, no estaba la típica sonrisa psicópata, incluso algo a lo que era posible llamar una sonrisa normal.

Aquello era lo que más le preocupo, el que actuara con coherencia, algo contradictorio siendo que Naruto deseo que actuara normal hace solo unos minutos de conversación.

Un golpe fuerte en la mesa fue seguido de eso, Naruto retrocedió mientras que atrapaba la taza en pleno vuelo junto con el plato, quiso pedir un aplauso después de aquello, pero no era algo que el mismo quisiera mencionar.

— ¡Sabia que aceptarías! Mañana por la noche será el momento en la iglesia a las afuera de la ciudad, no lo olvides— cuando se puso de pie, Freed le guiño un ojo y hacia una pose más femenina— es una cita—

Algo en Naruto se rompió mientras que miraba como el exorcista iba corriendo del lugar, bajo la vista notando nuevamente el dinero para pagar todo, debía agradecer que al menos no se le olvidara lo que prometió de pagar la comida.

Volviendo a ver a los alrededores, vio como la gente lo miraba con algo de…en la mente de Naruto solo pudo maldecir a Freed y su forma de actuar, pero ya no había nada que hacer, se levanto con pesadez mientras que dejaba el cambio exacto en la mesa.

Psicópata o no, realmente era uno de los pocos que empezaba a considerar un amigo el rubio.

Sintiendo una vibración en su bolsillo, metió su mano en el lugar y saco el teléfono.

-Rossweisse está en casa, me trajo de la biblioteca- Kaguya O.

Naruto sonrió mientras que el alabar a la peli platina paso por su mente, si no fuera una maestra y la conociera en otra situación, le creería al que digiera que la peli platina es una divinidad y que venía a salvar el mundo con su ternura y buena intensión.

Pensándolo mejor, incluso Kaguya le agradaba pasar tiempo con la peli platina.

* * *

Una serie de golpes vinieron en la puerta de la entrada, Kaguya que estaba en la sala sentada en el sofá le dirigió una mirada a Rossweisse que estaba del otro lado, Rossweisse sonrió con compresión al ver a la albina, se levanto mientras sacudía su ropa un poco para quitar las arrugas que pudieran haberse generado en su traje que siempre portaba.

Caminando hasta la entrada vio por la rejilla, al momento sonrió mientras que veía quien era, no pensó mucho y abrió la puerta mientras que saludaba con la mano al recién llegado.

— Bienvenido Naruto-kun—una sonrisa y las palabras de bienvenida fueron suficiente para ver como algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Naruto volteo el rostro mientras que escuchaba las carcajadas de Kurama de fondo, el no era un niño, no era alguien que no podía controlar sus hormonas, pero con aquel recibimiento, el rubor que apareció en las mejillas del rubio fue evidente para todos.

Rossweisse tartamudeando una disculpa sin saber porque, y Kaguya sorprendida, por lo que el rubio mostro ella creyó era imposible para el rubio el sentir vergüenza, poder ilimitado o no, seguía siendo humano, o al menos eso se consideraba aun el rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio, Naruto se repuso, dando una sonrisa y viendo a Rossweisse mientras que le saludaba con la mano.

— Estoy en casa—

* * *

— Me sorprende el que pudieras sentir vergüenza como la sentiste para alguien que no tenía ningún- — Kaguya se corto al recordar lo que había hablado con Kurama, cerró casi al instante su boca. Naruto que estaba ahora viendo la tele, dio un suspiro y al no comprender lo que la albina quiso mencionar.

— ¿Celosa? — fue un tono burlón, se rio un poco de su propio comentario Naruto mientras que desprendía su vista del televisor, solo para ver a la albina con la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras que miraba en otra dirección.

— **El universo conspira en tu contra por ambas ¿Por qué no le haces caso al destino?** —la voz de Kurama sonó mientras que Naruto volvió su vista al televisor, aclaro su garganta mientras que guardo silencio.

— **O vamos, esto parece uno de esos guiones de baja calidad ¿Qué es esta atmosfera? No es demasiado apresurado para pensar en lo verdadero ¿Acaso trabajar con adolescentes te hizo volver a pensar como uno? El mundo no gira en ti** —Kurama menciono, aquellas palabras eran verdad, en ningún momento la albina se había sonrojado a su chiste, incluso podía decir que se había disgustado, pudo quizá avergonzarse, pero solo por el calor del momento.

Miro el reloj al lado del programa que estaba siendo emitido, ya era tarde, Rossweisse se había ido hacia unas horas, agradecía que el ambiente tenso solo duro unos segundos en aquel momento, dando un suspiro se levanto y se acerco donde estaba Kaguya.

Ella levanto una ceja mientras que lo miraba interrogativamente.

— ¿Qué? —aquella pregunta no pudo formularse más porque el rubio paso un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otra en su espalda para levantarla.

— Maldito pervertido—los golpes no escatimaron tiempo en venir, Naruto sonrió y se rio al momento de aquello, mientras que llevaba a la mujer al segundo piso, no es como si fuera algo que ella no le fuera a pedir, pero realmente le agrado ver su reacción al momento de tomarla por sorpresa.

Además le era tranquilizador que no hubiera reaccionado con el miedo absoluto de hace unas semanas, quizá aun le temblara el cuerpo a la albina y no pudiera superarlo, pero de igual manera le era tranquilizador, el que no estuviera en las mismas de antes.

* * *

— ¿No deberías estar en clase? Hyoudou—Issei se puso de pie al instante en que una sombra le tapo la visión, allí estaba, el profesor de siempre.

— Por si preguntas me mandaron como que la hora termino para mí, aun te queda una clase más y no te veo allí— al terminar aquellas palabras, Issei vio como el profesor iba y se sentaba a su lado.

No dijo nada, sabía que debía levantarse más, no lo hizo, no es como si aquel hombre le estuviera obligando a algo, pero hoy era un día importante para Issei, un día que debía darlo todo.

Y rescatar a aquella chica que conoció hace unos días.

— No te sobre esfuerces, podrías lastimarte— Issei miro ahora a Naruto que estaba en el suelo mientras que este se recostaba llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Aquellas palabras sonaban como si el rubio supiera lo que iba a hacer.

No.

Aquel profesor era raro, más no debería estar al tanto de nada, Rias misma menciono que no sentía nada de parte del rubio e incluso llevo a Koneko para confirmarlo, siendo la pequeña peli blanca la más capaz en el tema; de igual manera lo hizo, le menciono que no había nada de parte del rubio, pero nunca lo olvidaría.

Issei sabía que hasta antes de ser un demonio, la presencia imponente de parte del rubio había estado en aquel momento, por lo cual, algo si debía de haber, dio un suspiro mientras que ignoro lo que menciono el profesor, Issei solo tenía una cosa en mente, y no estaba como para preocuparse de cosas sin sentido.

* * *

—Me harías el favor ¿Sí? —la voz de Naruto sonó a través de su teléfono.

Ella no podía decir que no, no cuando el rubio siempre era tan amable.

—Lo hare, está bien—Rossweisse contesto mientras que observaba una última vez su teléfono, la llamada se corto de golpe, solo fue un "Tengo algo que hacer hoy ¿Puedes ir por Kaguya? Ella odia movilizarse sola"

Dio un breve suspiro la peli platina mientras que se preparaba, no hasta hace mucho había salido de la escuela solo para encontrase con el pedido de la nada de parte del rubio.

Solamente ayer le dio el reporte a Odín sobre la manera de actuar y el poder casi inexistente de parte del rubio, pero allí estaba nuevamente las palabras del viejo Dios, que tuviera cuidado.

Ella quería hacer solo su trabajo, pero de igual manera si se seguía involucrando con Naruto solo podía tener una idea positiva del hombre, amable, no hace nada ilegal, siempre para ayudar y sobre todo siempre cuidado a Kaguya. En el proceso de pensamiento de Rossweisse.

¿Cómo alguien así podría ser una amenaza?

Dio un suspiro para salir, debía cumplir con su palabra, pensando en su situación actual, pasaba normalmente más tiempo con el rubio que en las últimas semanas. Quiso reprimir una sonrisa, más la mujer no pudo, se llevo una mano a su cabello y jugueteo con este.

Realmente para la peli platina, ya no empezaba a ser difícil verlo como un objetivo.

* * *

— ¡Naruto-chan! —allí estaba la voz cantarina de siempre.

— Freed— saludo mientras que se acercaba al hombre, este le recibió con una sonrisa.

— Veras, los demonios vendrán a joder algunos planes del jefe allí abajo ¿Qué son esos planes? Pues ni puta idea—Naruto lo miraba, pensando como alguien era capaz de maldecir tanto como el peli ceniza.

— Veras como estoy afuera soy la carne de cañón, a nadie le gusta serlo, por lo cual, si las cosas se ponen locas y me dan por culo ven te elijo y— hizo una pausa mientras que golpeaba sus puños— vienes y les das por culo y listo final feliz—al terminar aquello abrió la puerta de la iglesia y se fue directo a sentarse en uno de los bancos.

— **Debiste mandar un clon** —aquel comentario hizo que el rubio se riera en silencio.

— Y sentir el shock de todas las conversaciones y cosas que pudieran pasar así de golpe ¿En serio? — el sarcasmo de parte del rubio se vio presente mientras que la risa de Kurama no espero.

—Ahora a esperar—la voz sacerdote llego y lo miro, cuidando su arma mientras que apeaba alguno que otro escombro de la iglesia, Freed se había levantado del banco al momento en que no sintió sus armas.

Naruto solo esperaba algo, que las cosas no fueran tan alocadas.

* * *

Caía la noche, pero para Issei el mundo estaba en auge, el no necesitaba esperar más, allí estaba frente a la puerta de la iglesia de la ciudad, una expresión seria se formo mientras que veía a las dos personas que lo acompañaban, Koneko y Kiba, debía agradecerles por aquello más tarde.

Dando un último suspiro entro.

Dando los pasos llego y empujo la puerta de la Iglesia, y allí lo vio, el mismo sacerdote de la última vez, con una sonrisa loca a su espera.

—Entonces las cosas si se prendieron— allí lo vio Freed en su mejor momento, el sacerdote levanto su espada la cual brillo con intensidad mientras que miraba a los tres recién llegados, la luz iluminaba solo un lado de su rostro dando un tono lúgubre y siniestro.

Pero no era momento para huir, Issei lo sabía incluso si hubiera algún monstruo allí, el venia por la joven de abajo, preparo su defensa mientras que tragaba en seco, fue allí cuando vio a Koneko y Kiba asentir.

Ambos lados estaban listos.

— Es hora de comenzar el juego pequeños asquerosos demonios—el tono cantarín fue el gatillo de la situación cuando Freed se lanzo.

Lo que importaba ahora para Issei, era ganar.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, perdón por cualquier error ortográfico, gramatical o palabra sin sentido que encuentren.**

 **Me gusto hacer este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (Lo sé literalmente lo contrario de arriba, pero es lo que hay.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **Hyoma**

 **Genjuki**

 **Altair-Chaan**

 **Ukamulbas**

 **AngelOfTHEeNd**

 **totodel33**

 **yahikopainakatsuki300**

 **Anderson Yagami**

 **Fernando Enrique369**

 **Darck Master**

 **Guest (Se que no es un usuario en sí, pero gracias por dejar de igual manera)**

 **Próximo capítulo 14 de diciembre.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	13. Chapter 13

Koneko trago en seco, no es que ella hubiera dudado de sus habilidades en aquel momento, no, ella estaba segura que podría vencer fácilmente, el problema era otro; era el hombre que ahora el trío tenia de frente. Koneko no mostro expresión alguna, conteniendo con todo lo que pudiese el constante nerviosismo que se formo en su ser.

Porque Freed la conocía, el peli ceniza parecía no haber notado con exactitud a la albina, la cual estaba más que feliz por ese hecho, Koneko volvió a dar un suspiro mientras que escuchaba la risa del sacerdote de fondo, al menos debía darle un punto de ello, la locura del hombre sirvió para algo esta vez.

* * *

Issei miraba molesto, después de haber cesado la risa del hombre allí estaba, un destello de luz viniendo en dirección a su cuello, el se agacho como pudo, apretó los dientes mientras que veía la sangre aun en el aire debido al corte en el brazo que acababa de recibir, Issei maldijo, le dolía con todo.

Freed no escatimo otro segundo para volverá darse la vuelta, pisa con fuerza con su pie derecho mientras que giraba sobre su eje dando un trescientos sesenta e intentar partir al Issei por la mitad.

Allí fue el turno de Yuto, el rubio tenso sus brazos mientras que aguantaba el golpe, Kiba lo reconoció, para ser un simple humano, el poder detrás de los golpes y la velocidad no eran una broma, más al final sonrió, al ver a Koneko salir disparada en su dirección, el puño listo y conectando.

Un fuerte golpe fue directo al torso de Freed mientras que este daba una bocanada de aire fuera y el agarre de los pies del peli ceniza con el pio se fue a la nada, salió volado mientras que golpeaba con fuerza la parte de arriba del altar mientras que caía justo para sentarse en la silla ceremonial central.

Respirando con fuerza Freed volvió a levantar la mirada; Kiba pensó que aquel golpe bastaría, pero no fue así, hizo una mueca mientras que veía a Issei salir disparado hacia donde se encontraba Freed, el castaño ahora lo vio, la espada del peli cenizo balanceándose en contra del castaño mientras que este se agacho al último momento, y usando su brazo izquierdo lo conecto contra la mano izquierda del sacerdote el cual había sacado una pistola la cual se destruyo, pero recibió todo el daño mitigando el de su cuerpo.

Freed salto hacia atrás mientras que una espada iba en dirección a su cuello, doblo sus rodillas e inclino su cuerpo hacia abajo mientras que pasaba encima de él.

— Esos movimientos ni Neo— Freed burlo.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos mientras que se preparaba, su espada estaba lista, suspiro mientras que veía el suelo carcomido, en la mente del rubio solo paso algo, una pena.

Levantando la mano derecha otra espada larga salió de la nada mientras que el rubio apretó sus pies y salió de un salto contra el Freed, el sacerdote sonrió al ver el ángulo predecible, Freed levanto sus espada con ambas manos con una sonrisa, en la mente del peli ceniza lo sabía su técnica era mejor que la del demonio que tenía enfrente. A lo cual solo espero recibir, más cuando hizo contacto ambas espadas, Freed fue abriendo de a poco sus ojos mientras que las chispas de luz de su espada se iban extinguiendo y esparciendo por el aire, abrió la boca con asombro mientras que un fuerte golpe por atrás fue recibido.

Freed apretó los dientes la ver al castaño el cual le dio un golpe n la columna para levantarlo del suelo, pero aquello no se detuvo allí, él la vio, el anterior shock del peli ceniza no fue nada ante la vista que tenia.

Koneko ¿No era ella la hija de su hermana? Freed solo lo sabía, no necesitaba a nadie para comprobarlo, ella sabía que era su sobrina ¿No? Era imposible que todo aquello fuera solo una historia ficticia que el mismo se armo.

Ha, pero allí estaba, la pequeña albina, ni ella lo supo del porqué y paraqué, pero allí, no pudo mirarlo, Koneko lo sabía, en el primer golpe que le dio al sacerdote ella podría haberlo dejado fuera de combate, ahora en el segundo, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué le constaba tanto sacarlo?

Lentamente, Koneko pudo verlo, su puño romper el aire mientras que estaba por hacer contacto con el sacerdote, ella vio el rostro del hombre, no era aquella sonrisa sanguinaria y confusa de siempre, no era aquel sentimiento de querer matar y superar, el rostro del peli cenizo estaba triste, resignado y dolido.

No es como si Koneko recordase los momentos en los cuales iba con Naruto y se topaba con el hombre de manera casual, no es como si el sacerdote loco intentara hacer de todo para poder hacerla sonreír.

Cero.

El tiempo culmino y el golpe fue dado en el pecho de Freed mientras que salía contra uno de los pilares de la Iglesia, sus ojos casi perdieron brillo, su cuerpo se atoro unos segundos en la masa de cemento duro detrás suyo mientras que se desprendían pequeños fragmento del concreto, poco después cayó al suelo.

Issei estaba respirando con dificultad mientras que veía a Kiba, no había signo de cansancio, después de aquello, movió una vez más su rostro hacia Koneko, la cual estaba de rodillas, Issei abrió los ojos mientras que fue directo al lado de la pequeña albina.

A simple vista no había nada, lo cual tranquilizo a Issei, pero después al ver el rostro depresivo de Koneko apretó los dientes, no sabía qué, pero el todo daba que él sacerdote había hecho esto.

Kiba que miraba esa escena de lejos, saco otra espada, esta vez caminando hacia el sacerdote que se intentaba recomponer, en la mano derecho de Freed aun tenía el fragmento de espada que le quedo, Kiba no escatimo, levanto la espada para cortarle la cabeza, eso hasta que un pequeños tirón de su ropa lo distrajo, se volteo para ver a Koneko mirando el suelo mientras que sujetaba su mano.

Kiba la miro sin entender ¿Ella misma quería darle el golpe final al sacerdote?

Koneko lo sabía bien, maldecía todo, ella nunca se abría emocionalmente con nadie, no le importaba eso, pero allí estaba, sintiéndose mal al ver al sacerdote homicida siendo casi ejecutado ¿Aquello no le hacia un persona igualmente mala?

Pero recordaba, las interacciones confusas, el que siempre buscaba una escusa el hombre para darle un regalo y sobre todo, las risas genuinas que ambos, Naruto y Freed compartían, no solo aquello, al ver al peli cenizo veía a Kaguya siendo avergonzada por Freed mientras que el empezaba a contar historias de infancia que la mujer negaba en su totalidad, pero el tono de Kaguya al hacerlo pasaba de tranquilo habitual al molesto, solo para que Rossweisse venga y le diga a Kaguya que se tranquilice y Freed se burlara después de la peli platina. Al final de todo nunca supo si realmente Freed y Kaguya eran hermanos, pero las interacciones y todo indicaba que era sí.

Koneko veía toda aquella escena desde lejos, pero también siendo parte ¿Quién diría que unos meses con esa rutina podrían afectar tanto a alguien?

Realmente se sentía…como estar en…familia…

— Solo… ¿Podemos mantenerlo como prisionero? —Koneko trago en seco mientras que veía la expresión de sorpresa de Kiba y el de indignación de Issei.

— Koneko-chan, no creo que sea algo bueno aquello, este hombre es peligroso y además mata a todos sin más ¿Puedo preguntar porque darle aquella elección? — Koneko abrió la boca, pero no pudo responder, las palabras no salían, el recuerdo de Naruto y Freed sonriendo y cantando una canción al azar vino a su mente, fue así por unos segundos más mientras que bajo la cabeza.

Si mencionaba algo, irían directo a Naruto, entonces lo sabrían, que ella había sentido el Chakra del rubio desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca lo reporto y parecía que a cambio el rubio nunca le pregunto nada también, ella pensaba en aquello, que Naruto tenía miedo de aquella energía, que lo carcoma por la negatividad de esta, como su hermana…

Giro su cabeza mientras que vio a Issei, a pesar de ser nuevo en esto, ella lo sabía no había tenido una buena experiencia con el peli ceniza, dio un suspiro mientras que al ver que no sabía que decir Kiba procedió a caminar en dirección hacia el padre el cual no se había movido, se notaba, no podía moverse del dolor.

Levanto la espada en alto, Koneko aparto la mirada, si todo hubiera ocurrido hacia unos meses, entonces ella misma ejecutaría al sacerdote, pero siempre estaba allí, quiera o no, intentando hacer que ella sonría, entonces, cuando lo vio maldecir y luego suspirar, le dolió, el hombre se resigno, dando una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa totalmente sincera, pudo verlo, la sonrisa reconfortante que le brindaba el peli ceniza a Koneko era aquello que no esperaba ver ninguno de los otros, tanto Kiba e Issei no lo sabían, no entendían nada, pero ya era tarde.

Cayendo la hoja de la espada en dirección del peli ceniza, Koneko cerró los ojos.

— Te tardas Naruto-chan—

Aquel ultimo susurro fue escuchado por parte de Koneko debido al tono bajo que se uso, la albina levanto la cabeza para verlo en aquel instante. Al parecer no solo fue ella la que escucho aquel nombre, sino Kiba que estaba a escasos metros de Freed también lo hizo, los ojos del caballero se ampliaron mientras que su mente divago que debía ser otra persona.

Después de aquel nombre solo escucho un simple "Ruido"

La espada estaba esparcida en el en el aire en pequeños fragmentos, Kiba estaba con otra espada en su pecho la cual estaba abollada, como protegiéndose de algo pero ahora en la dirección contraria de la Iglesia, mientras que Issei tenía enterrada la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo, intento recuperar el aire y mirado a todos lados.

Una breve risa salió del cuerpo de Freed antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Issei fue el primero, a pesar de ser el más afectado, en ponerse de pie, a él le dolía todo el cuerpo, Issei no vio nada, solo supo que estaba viendo la futura ejecución del sacerdote solo para que segundos después todo se diera vuelta, la espada de Kiba exploto y el estaba en el suelo. Todo en una fracción de lo que parecía ser menos de un segundo.

— Entonces ¿Qué tal si nos detenemos aquí? — la nueva voz vino.

Kiba volteo a ver a Koneko, paralizada del miedo, no comprendió, si bien aquella persona fue rápida no era algo que estuviera fuera de su liga, fueron tomados por la guardia baja, volteando la mirada en dirección a los pasos de la persona que salía de la sombra lo vio.

Los zapatos negros saliendo seguida de un pantalón de igual color, la característica camisa de vestir naranja con la corbata negra fue lo único que basto para saber de quién se trataba, no era necesario ver aquel cabello rubio emerger de la oscuridad.

— Siempre sospeche de usted Sensei—la voz de Kiba sonó mientras que ampliaba su agarre de la espada, se estaba preparando para poder saltar contra el rubio cuando Koneko se puso enfrente del rubio con los brazos extendido y la cabeza gacha.

— No lo hagas senpai—fue algo que no espero escuchar, un tono que decía rogando que le deje ir, Kiba endureció la mirada, el miedo estaba presente en la pequeña albina. Aquel comentario fue en un susurro tan bajo que le dio una idea del horror que sentía la albina.

— Si le tienes miedo…entonces es por algo que te ha estado haciendo, hasta ahora—la voz de Kiba se tenso, analizando bajo su propio criterio lo que sucedió, apretó los dientes y empujo a la albina mientras que daba un salto con todo se preparaba para dar un golpe de espada contra el rubio.

Allí estaba, Naruto, el profesor de historia, sonriendo tranquilamente igual que siempre, Kiba ni siquiera vio cuando hizo desaparecer a Freed de la habitación, por lo cual, no le importaba nada, una vez estuvo a una distancia decente, giro con su pierna dando un grito de esfuerzo y golpeando con todo el suelo con su pie ganando impulso, fragmento el suelo elevando pequeñas rocas y dando un revuelco al aire de los alrededores, y al instante la espada hizo contacto con el cuello del hombre.

Nada, eso fue lo que paso, Kiba salto al instante hacia atrás mientras que veía su mano y su espada, estaban temblando, dando el zumbido del acero por haber golpeado algo solido así sin más.

— Si quieres cortarme aunque sea un poco—Naruto comenzó mientras que le daba una sonrisa al rubio camino en la habitación en dirección a Koneko. Hizo una pausa de su monologo antes de proseguir.

— Deberías traer a Excalibur— aquel comentario fue divertido para Naruto, el había leído sobre las incontables historias de la espada de los reyes, el lo menciono a forma de que en teoría fuera un estándar de fuerza.

Pero cuando vio el rostro de de Kiba, transformados de la completa confusión al odio completo, lo entendió, que su broma no fue bien recibida.

— **Y ahora… ¿Por qué se enoja?** — la voz de Kurama lo interrumpió mientras que observaba a Kiba apretar los dientes y su agarre por la espada.

— No sé, pensé que le motivaría a ir con más fuerza—susurro en voz alta y no internamente Naruto mientras que observaba a Kiba.

Kiba había escuchado aquel susurro.

Su boca parecía cercarse mientras que procesaba lo que pasaba ¿El lo sabía? No, era imposible.

Él lo conocía ¿Por qué más nombraría a esa espada en su presencia?

Lo estaba retando.

Freed.

El estaba trabajando con Freed, en la iglesia. Naruto estaba con la iglesia. Pero los únicos con conocimiento serian…

Los investigadores participaros del proyecto de las espadas…

Cientos de espadas salieron del suelo donde estaba Naruto el cual miro sorprendido aquello, salto y se quedo colgado con los pies en el techo mientras que veía a Kiba generar más espadas a su alrededor.

Dando un salto con todo lo que pudo y toda la fuerza que tenia, Kiba golpeo, sus nudillos en blanco mientras que las venas de su cuello y manos estaban saltando a tal punto que parecían que en cualquier momento se romperían, la nada, Naruto no estaba allí cuando termino su corte, estaba en el suelo al lado de Koneko, mirándola tranquilamente pero con cierto aire de intriga.

— Podemos hablar después ¿Sí? Necesito algunas respuestas—fue un simple destello, Koneko no pudo decir nada, pero de allí, la presencia del rubio desapareció.

El silencio se quedo en el aire mientras que Kiba observaba a Koneko, pero no con la típica amabilidad, había desconfianza en su rostro, Issei no había entendido nada.

Nadie comento nada, solo se limitaron a continuar con lo que vinieron a hacer, pero ahora, con Kiba observando las acciones de Koneko a cada segundo.

Era obvio algo. La confianza había muerto en el grupo desde el momento en que el profesor había aplastado a ellos, en cuanto a Koneko.

Kiba nunca se sintió tan traicionado antes.

El confiaba en ella, en como siempre se la arreglaba para poder ayudarlo el que le confié sus secretos, pero esto no era en escala personal, no aquello era a una escala en toda la nobleza, la pequeña albina había mentido.

Pudo, verlo, a penas llego el rubio, el miedo que se formo en el rostro de Koneko cuando lo vio aparecer, Kiba no podía sentir exactamente algo después de todo, por lo cual cuando llego el momento en que estaba siendo destrozado por el rubio, solo veía a Koneko casi hecho bolita en el suelo de la iglesia.

Maldijo por lo bajo, pero no había tiempo, Kiba volteo la mirada y vio como Issei descendía, pudo ver algo de paso, varios sacerdotes que estaban en la planta baja cuidando el lugar.

Al menos los usaría ahora que pudiese para poder sentirse tranquilo, debía cortar algo.

* * *

— Fue fácil y todo, lo que acordamos, pero ¿Necesitabas decir mi nombre? — allí estaba Naruto quejándose, pudo escuchar una pequeña risa detrás suyo mientras que el peso en su espalda se acomodaba.

— No me juzgues, no tenía idea de que planeaste toda una noche entera el cómo salir con un disfraz y un nombre épico para poder estar tranquilo—aquel comentario de Freed e gano un gruñido de parte del rubio.

— De igual manera fue estúpido, bueno mañana proseguiré como siempre, si me atacan solo los detendré—

— **Nivelando media ciudad obviamente** —Kurama intervino mientras que Naruto no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Terminando el tiempo y el camino ambos llegaron, allí estaba, la casa del rubio, procedió a abrir la puerta mientras que entraba con el sacerdote en su espalda, allí lo vio, a pesar de las horas altas de la noche, igual estaba allí, Kaguya y Rossweisse ambas estaban aun despiertas o mejor dicho Rossweisse aun estaba en su casa.

Naruto parpadeo varias veces mientras que las miraba a ambas, estaban sentadas en la mesa al fondo mientras que había algunas bebidas caras en la mesa, realmente era algo que no esperaba de ambas.

— **Solo están siguiendo la mala influencia que eres tú "Señor que bebe mientras da clase"** —Kurama agrego mientras que Naruto dejaba caer a Freed en el sillón desocupado.

— Solo fue una vez además aquella vez solo tenía bebida— se quejo internamente, pero un repentino choque lo saco de su pensar.

Pudo verlo, Rossweisse con la cara roja y una sonrisa mientras que saltaba y le daba un abrazo, no solo eso sino…

Casi se le cae la mandíbula mientras que observaba, Kaguya Ootsusuki, la Kaguya que vivía con él, estaba roja al igual que Rossweisse, era obvio por la bebida, pero allí estaba, con una mano al aire saludándolo con una enorme sonrisa alegre.

— **¡Hoy es el día en que puedes ir por ambas! ¡Piensa en las posibilidades maldito idiota!** —

"No ayudas a mi auto control"

— Sabe Naru-kun…son las ¿Una? De la mañana— Rossweisse comento mientras que se inclinaba más en él, Naruto sintió la presión del pecho de la peli platina contra su pecha, el que ahora mismo en vez del típico traje de siempre, llevaba una falda de vestir negra, las medias las largas oscuras que cubrían sus pies ahora eran visibles y una camisa blanca con corbata negra completaba aquello, eso con el aspecto desarreglado que llevaba realmente no era algo que pudiese ignorar.

Naruto rodeo con un brazo la espalda de Rossweisse mientras que le sonreía de igual manera, ambos escucharon una risa silenciosa de parte de Kaguya, Para Naruto fue aterrador verla de aquella tan…animosa.

Sintiendo dos manos que se posaban en sus mejillas, Naruto vio el rostro de la peli platina, el olor a alcohol fue presente en su aliento, no era desagradable en si por suerte.

— Pero igual, bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun—la misa sonrisa la misma expresión, la misma manera de expresarse, incluso dada las circunstancias pudo verlo, el afecto incluso presente.

Él rubio se desconecto de su cabeza mientras que aparto la mirada del rostro de la albina mientras que intento no pensar en ella, no como la abandono, no como la ignoro, no como dejo que su trabajo lo consumiera y fuera nada más que un recuerdo en aquel momento.

Lo sintió, los viejos tiempos otra vez, después de haber usado el Chakra para la pelea, lo sintió, como su cuerpo reaccionaba a su viejo ser, Naruto lo deseaba, que nunca hubiera pasado, él no se dio cuenta, cuando hiperventilación llego a su ser junto con los recuerdos de la mujer conectada a cientos de maquinas, no, no podía verlo.

¿Qué era aquello que estaba de fondo en su mente?

¿Kurama rogándole?

— Duele…—aquel comentario lo devolvió a la realidad, allí estaba Rossweisse con lagrimas con los ojos, ahora no solo el rostro parcialmente rojo, no ahora era completo el color en todo su rostro, la razón, la presión del abrazo que empezó a ejercer.

La soltó al instante.

Un golpe en el suelo seguido de un fuerte sonido de inhalar vino de golpe mientras que Rossweisse tocia de la nada.

La cara de Naruto se deformo con horror, él no había querido haber hecho algo como eso a alguien como la peli platina, al instante cayó de rodillas.

Era otro suelo, otras paredes, pero allí estaba, su esposa tirada en el suelo tosiendo mientras que su curación no funcionaba, no, no era ella, sacudió la cabeza, la figura de Rossweisse suplanto a la de Hinata, el suelo volvió a ser el mismo de antes, las paredes igual, incluso Kaguya que ahora estaba en su espalda rogando que no le hiciera nada a la peli platina.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Internamente quería romper algo, el desprecio por si mismo volvió, extendiendo los brazos acuno a Rossweisse en sus brazos mientras que se ponía de pie, su respiración se había calmada, se tranquilizo.

Por un segundo todo fue suplantado por Rossweisse en lugar de su esposa ¿Era esto lo que sintió su hijo? La impotencia de no poder hacer nada para poder ayudar y dar algún beneficio para que ella se mejore, no aquello…

La voz de Kurama volvía a sonar en su cabeza, esta vez tan de fondo que no podía percibirla.

Algo húmedo surco su espalda.

Abrió los ojos mientras que lentamente se giro ¿Qué era toda esta situación?

Kaguya rogaba a llantos, no era algo que ella hiciera, cierto.

Aceptaba su propia inutilidad y sabía que no podía hacer nada más que rogar.

Naruto apretó los dientes, la realidad volvió en si por fin, con una mano que aun cargaba a Rossweisse llevo la otra y acaricio la cabeza de la albina, el estremecimiento de aquello llego pero se dejo, realmente no había querido hacer lo que hizo.

Todo aquello fue solo en un instante.

Dio un suspiro de alivio mientras que sentía como Rossweisse se acomodaba en su pecho y ahora estaba dormida, le dio una rosa tranquila al momento en que vio su expresión, con su mano en la cabeza de Rossweisse movió uno de sus dedos para poder mover un mechón de cabello que estaba en su caído en el centro de su cara.

No supo porque aquellas escenas vinieron en su cabeza, después de tanto tiempo ignorándolo y siendo indiferente ¿Era momento en que viniera el contra golpe de haber perdido a alguien que literalmente le amo a pesar de todo?

Ya no importaba, Naruto exhalo, lo de aquel mundo ya no era algo que debía preocuparse, no, todo aquello, no podía ser algo que pensara, no con la vida que tenia aquí.

Quizá, estaría bien retirarse y empezar solo como humano.

— **¿Una promesa de no volver a usar Chakra? Estúpido, naciste para pelear, te enseñaron a pelear, viviste peleando, ya eres un perro viejo para aprender otro truco dime si quisiera cambiar** —

— ¿ **Porque sonreías con tanta felicidad en aquella iglesia?** —

Era cierto, se divirtió en aquel momento, le recordó todo lo que hizo en su juventud el ver como el espadachín intento con todas sus fuerzas ir en su contra, se sintió.

Fuerte.

Lo ignoro.

No era el pensar en que podría o no debería haber hecho, Kaguya se había calmado, era momento de poner fin a aquella noche, debía descansar.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió cuando despertó, fue un dolor de cabeza algo pasable, lo segundo es que no era su techo el que estaba viendo en aquel momento, no lo conocía, trago en seco y se sentó de golpe en el la cama, su cabello estaba suelto, alguien le había quitado las cintas que llevaba, sus zapatos de igual manera no estaban, vio a todos lados, su ropa estaba desarreglada demasiado.

— No…—Susurro a la nada mientras que abrazaba sus rodillas empezando a pensar en todo lo que pudo haber pasado.

Eso hasta que alguien entro en la habitación, para su sorpresa, era Naruto, recibiéndole con una bandeja con el desayuno y entrando con una sonrisa.

Fue allí cuando Rossweisse se dio cuenta de algo, había una foto del rubio y la albina en la esquina de la habitación, varios libros de historia y un escritorio con algunos papeles de fondo a este.

— ¿He? —la confusión vino a su mente, recordaba haber quedado con la albina, Rossweisse recordaba la idea de beber, pero después de aquello, recordó al rubio, luego todo se puso negro.

Su cara se calentó, el pensamiento del "No" vino cientos de veces mientras que intentaba calmarse, inhalo y suspiro varias, veces.

Naruto entendió el por qué dicha acción de parte de la peli platina.

No pudo más y soltó una risa que hizo que las quejas de Rossweisse se intensificaron.

— No lo hicimos— fue divertido hasta cierto punto aquel comentario, Rossweisse bajo su cabeza mientras que se acurrucaba en las sabanas que estaban bajo suyo y le daba una mirada insegura al rubio.

— Te desmayaste después de tomar, querías saludarme y te caíste después de eso—la risa del rubio no paro, el no necesitaba preocuparse por mentir, después de todo.

Una cara falsa y unas palabras inexistentes era aquello que mejor dominaba.

Siguiendo su camino hacia el frente, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama mientras que le ponía la charola con el desayuno a Rossweisse.

— Deberías comer y darte una ducha—la sonrisa del rubio no paro, más la genuinidad volvió.

—Kaguya te puso una de mis camisas, tu ropa se lavo y seco, por las dudas, se que tendrías que perder tiempo y no podrías ir a tu casa y llegar a tiempo para que comience todo, así que, esto lo que puedo hacer—después de aquello le sobo la cabeza a Rossweisse, desarreglando más su cabello.

Un puchero vino con ello mientras que inflaba las mejillas y el tinte rosa estaba presente.

— **Juro que uno de estos días tomo el control y hago lo que no haces** — fue preocupante escuchar aquello de parte de Kurama.

…

Bajando por las escaleras Rossweisse aun tenía los ojos algo hinchados, las ojeras presentes junto con el cansancio, en aquel momento, a muy a su pesar solo llevaba la camisa larga del rubio.

La peli platina lo pensó unos momentos y no sabía si agradecer a Kaguya o no.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez, ella tenía que limitarse a ver a su objetivo.

Más fácil decir que hacer.

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras lo vio, algo que no esperaba en nada, allí estaba, la que sería la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sentada en la mesa en el comedor.

Recordó su situación, su vestimenta mejor dicho, trago en seco, allí estaba Sona observándola con detalle mientras que la cara de Rossweisse se sonrojaba, uno, ella estaba descalza, dos, usaba una camisa que no era suya que cubría hasta debajo de los muslos, tres, Rossweisse sabía de la mala interpretación de su comentario la última vez que pregunto por el rubio.

El resultado.

Una mirada de asco de parte de Sona.

Limitándose a ir a la sala de lavabo con la cabeza gacha, maldijo una vez más su suerte.

* * *

—Realmente no puedo decir que no me esperaba aquello de usted— La voz de Sona fue audible mientras que una puerta se cerraba al instante.

— Disimulare que entendí lo que dijiste— fue un pequeño tic de ceja, pero suficiente para hacer sonreía a Naruto.

El estaba regresando, con Kaguya enfrente de él mientras que ella cargaba algunas bolsas, al momento de llegar, Naruto se la quito y empezó a guardar las cosas que había en su interior.

— Bueno, estoy feliz de que el consejo me dé la visita y todo eso pero ¿A qué se debe esto? — Naruto no se volteo mientras que seguía con su labor, Sona ahora observo con interés a Kaguya, allí estaba, lo sentía, era latente, pero estaba allí, la inmensa cantidad de poder mágico que podía desarrollar, ella lo sentía, las reservas de la mujer estaban vacías, pero eso no era algo de lo cual preocuparse, una vez reencarne.

Kaguya como tal ascendería o mejor dicho trascendería a ser algo que nadie pudiera reconocer. Pero allí estaba un solo problema, el hombre frente a ella, Rias le había mencionado que no interactué como tenía previsto, que había algo que debían hablar con urgencia primero, que esperase a que lleguen al instituto para poder hablar, Sona aun dudaba de aquello.

— Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, solo vine para dejar esto— al momento de terminar aquello, la peli negra llevo una mano en su falda y busco el lugar del pliegue del bolsillo, levantando la carta y dejándola en la mesa frente a ella.

Poco después se levanto del asiento, despidiéndose, cuando Sona salía siendo guiada por el rubio, abrió la puerta para ver algo que no esperaba.

Sona no intento sobre pensar en ver a la peli platina en la casa de Naruto, tampoco del porque Kaguya permitía tales acciones siendo que por lo que pudo rescatar eran pareja o algo así, aquello no fue algo que quisiera procesar mucho, pero cuando se abrió la puerta y vio a Koneko, las cosas cambiaron.

Giro su ojo al rostro del rubio el cual seguía sonriendo, pero eso no ocultaba el sentir de la pequeña albina.

El miedo latente en que podía incluso ser tangible.

* * *

 **Bueno que puedo decir.**

 **Perdón por cualquier error o falta ortográfica tanto como palabras fuera de contexto.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **Hyoma**

 **Genjuki**

 **trollmemex**

 **SilverCrow**

 **Lykan-GTX**

 **natsudragonel039**

 **yahikopainakatsuki300**

 **Ukamulbas**

 **Altair-Chaan**

 **ragnarshadow**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo 24 de diciembre.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	14. Chapter 14

La mirada de Sona se centro en la persona que estaba en frente a la puerta del profesor, en aquel momento, Koneko que al momento de ver a la peli negra desvío la mirada y bajo la cabeza, fue todo lo que necesito para darle a Sona una reconsideración de la situación actual. Sona quiso darse la vuelta y encarar al rubio, pero Koneko la sujeto del brazo y la acerco de golpe poniéndola a la altura de Koneko.

— Rias me en envió a buscarte—fue un susurro simple, que indico que no era algo que debía ir más allá de donde estaba ahora la conversación.

No se hizo esperar la mirada de indignación de Sona antes de ver a Koneko de manera sería.

Sona no pensó que Rias iría tan lejos con el único motivo de conseguir piezas de su nobleza como para prohibir e ir directo donde estaba ella y arruinarlo todo.

* * *

Los pasos de Sona fueron fuertes mientras que iba en una única dirección en mente, la sala del club de ocultismo, se maldijo realmente al momento de pensar en que estaría pensado Rias, la única regla que tenían era no interferir en los planes de la otra. Miro a su izquierda y bajo la mirada viendo la expresión en blanco habitual de parte de Koneko, no esperaba nada de ella de todas formas.

Terminando su recorrido estuvo frente a la puerta de madera negra, no lo pensó mucho antes de abrirla y ver allí a no solo la nobleza de Rias sino su propia nobleza enfrente de ella.

— ¿Qué es esto Rias? — el tono demandante de Sona fue lo primero que se escucho en la sala después de mucho tiempo, la puerta ya había dado el susto de ante mano cuando se abrió de golpe, por lo cual ahora solo quedaba en la mente de todos la resonante voz de la peli negra.

Rias no espero y dio unos pasos hacia adelante con una mirada sería en su rostro, Sona trago en seco debido a aquella acción, todo parecía demasiado raro; al momento sintió como le levanto los brazos y empezó a tocarla por todos lados, Sona no escatimo tiempo y retrocedió con una mirada confundida en su rostro, esta mañana estaba mostrando más emociones que en casi todo el año.

Después de aquella acción de Sona, Rias dio un suspiro aliviado, al igual que todos los demás, fue allí cuando Sona lo vio, Issei con una venda que bajaba por su brazo derecho, Kiba con una venda que salía de su pecho y subía un poco por el cuello. Dando a entender que algo malo había pasado.

— Estaba preocupada, Koneko me lo menciono ayer, antes de que todo, toma asiento, además ponte alerta, ya mencione a los demás profesores que por "circunstancias" el club de ocultismo y los miembros del consejo estudiantil van a tener una reunión y como dieron el visto bueno, solo queda esperar la aparición de ese sujeto—Sona lo sintió, cuando Rias se refería al rubio su tono cambio a uno de enojo, ella no comprendió nada. Simplemente se digno a ir y sentarse en el asiento frente al escritorio de Rias.

— Que es lo que está pasando ahora— más que una pregunta fue una demanda de parte de Sona, ella lo noto, él como todos estaban viendo a su alrededor de manera cautelosa, y preparados.

Un pequeño golpea la mesa hizo que desviara la vista viendo las tazas de té enfrente.

—Es complicado, Koneko al parecer ocultó algo de información, más por miedo que otra cosa no la puedo culpar debido a eso, no sabemos aun lo que paso entre ella y el profesor, según Koneko nada, pero lo que si aun me cuesta creer es que alguien como él cayó de todos los lugares en nuestra ciudad—

Sona frunció el seño, a ella no le estaba importando tanto la historia detrás de todo aquello, pero lo que si estaba en mente era que eso de ocultar información y el tono comprensible de Rias, no estaba significando algo bueno.

— Ayer después de un enfrentamiento, tuvimos problemas y antes que nos diéramos cuenta Naruto-sensei estaba allí, el problema es que, bueno…—

— ¿Vas a dudar aun o vas a decir ya de una vez lo que está pasando? — Sona interrumpió aquello mientras que Rias se sobre salto, al instante Rias entendió la manera de pensar y se puso en el lugar de la peli negra.

— Es un usuario de Chakra totalmente apto, los niveles no pueden ser humanos por lo que sabemos además desde hace demasiado tiempo ellos perdieron la capacidad de ejercer ese poder, dejando de lado una resultante, Naruto-sensei es un yokai o al menos bajo especulación— termino la peli roja al momento de ver el rostro de asombro de Sona.

De hecho era cierto, ella no era un sensor en ese tipo de cosas, no, eso explicaba mucho, Sona lo pensó, el miedo de los humanos por el rubio, era obvio ahora, no es que fuera simplemente por algo irracional, sino que era literalmente obligatorio aquello, después el por qué no sintieron una fuerza especial del rubio, ellos estaban buscando poder mágico no Chakra.

Sona llevo su dedo pulgar a su boca mientras que lo mordió y endureció la mirada.

— En una escala del uno al diez, que tanto poder tiene—esta vez Sona vio directamente a Koneko, la pequeña albina llevo una mano en su mentón y parecía pensar por unos momentos.

—No creo que sepa como pronunciar el numero que tengo en mente, tiene demasiados ceros—aquella respuesta hizo que Sona, la cual había tomado el té se atragante de golpe y empiece a toser aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba.

— Entonces ¿El que Koneko actuó con miedo todo el tiempo era por qué conocía la capacidad que tenía Naruto-sensei? —la voz de Issei son mientras que levanto la mano para hablar, un asentimiento de parte de Koneko fue lo que se obtuvo al final mientras que pudo ver como el castaño daba un suspiro de alivio al momento de escuchar aquello.

Kiba también se veía bastante relajado al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Bueno dejando de lado eso ¿Por qué te relacionabas con el de manera tan animada? Siempre eres cruel con todos Koneko-chan—esta vez la pregunta de Issei hizo un hincapié a un tema de interés general, Koneko cerró los ojos mientras que movía la cabeza hacia un lado.

— Si quitas el hecho de que la cantidad de Chakra que tiene dentro suyo y superas un poco el miedo de lo que eso puede llevar, es alguien bastante agradable—aquel comentario hizo que la duda se siembre dentro de Rias, ella sabía que había aparecido en el ataque de la iglesia, pero lo que no entendía era porque solo se metió con el enfrentamiento con Freed, según Kiba, Naruto tenía alguno que otro conocimiento que no debía tener, en especial la suposición de haber mencionado a Excalibur en presencia de Kiba, como tentándolo, aquello no debía ser posible para nadie más que no hubiera formado parte del proyecto de las espadas sacras.

* * *

Aquella fue una mañana rara, por no decir menos de parte de Naruto, de todas las cosas que la presidenta del consejo se acercara sin saber a Kaguya lo sorprendió, sumado a eso que Koneko llego y se llevó a Sona, y coronando todo aquello con su acompañante actual que estaba deprimida mirando el suelo del vehículo.

Naruto lo sabía Rossweisse era rara y única en algunos sentidos pero el cómo estaba esta mañana era preocupante ¿había recuperado la memoria? No podría ser aquello, sin más dio un suspiro mientras que se bajaba se estacionaba frente a la escuela.

—Ross-chan llegamos— no hubo respuesta más que un simple "Hmm" de parte de la peli platina mientras que se levantaba y sentaba en el asiento, saliendo del auto se giro para ver al rubio no solo cargar sus maletas y carpetas sino las de ella también, aquello solo reforzó su momento de inestabilidad emocional.

Debió haber fingido enfermedad.

Aquella no era la primera vez que el rubio y ella iban de camino juntos, no era tampoco la primera vez que Naruto tomaba sus cosas y la ayudaba, no, aquello no era la primera vez y estaba segura de que si seguía relacionándose con el rubio, entonces no sería la última.

Siguiendo los pasos, ya se mentalizo que aquello no solo sería el sentimiento actual, sino más emociones que se sumarian al tener que lidiar con Issei, no estaba lista mentalmente para tratar con el pervertido.

Siguiendo con el camino Naruto dejo las cosas de la peli platina sobre el escritorio, era la primera hora, por lo cual, ella tenía clases, debía agradecer que el día de hoy el mismo no debía impartir nada hasta que sea las últimas horas. Noto algo de inmediato el rubio, el cómo al ver los presentes Rossweisse se alegro bastante.

Mirando también entendió el por qué, Issei no se encontraba actualmente en la sala por lo cual, estaba tarde, entonces la peli platina podía negar el dejarlo entrar a clases. Un pequeña risa se le escapo al comprender el proceso de pensamiento de Rossweisse, entonces eso era lo que la tenia deprimida, el tener que soportar a Issei.

Naruto realmente debía dale un punto a Issei si es que podía dejar a una mujer que en teoría ya era hecha y derecha como alguien que le tenía miedo casi incondicional a un adolescente.

— Bueno Ross-chan, te veo luego—saludo con la mano mientras que se alejaba, Rossweisse le sonrió, Naruto sintió una vez aquel sentimiento de realización al poder ver una sonrisa de parte de la peli platina.

— Suerte Naruto-kun—

Si, empezando el día viendo a Rossweisse con una de sus camisas y ahora el tacto tan relajado y despreocupado, realmente se podía acostumbrar a esto.

* * *

— ¿Perdón? — la voz de Naruto sonó confundida mientras que observaba a uno de los estudiantes frente suyo, el rubio lo vio, como trago en seco aquel estudiante mientras que abrió su boca.

— La presidenta del consejo estudiantil le espera en la sala del club de ocultismo, como están en reunión allí vieron que de igual manera el lugar sería perfecto, sus palabras no las mías—al terminar aquello, Naruto con una seña de mano simple hizo que entendiera que podía irse.

Sin pensar mucho el estudiante se retiro de la sala de profesores mientras que Naruto suspiraba ¿No eran los estudiantes los que debían acercarse a los profesores y buscarlos no al revés?

Dando un suspiro guardo sus cosas, y se levanto, solo para ser consciente de algo, el club de ocultismo era de parte de Rias Gremory, ella estaba en la iglesia en la parte trasera ayer, acompañada siempre de Kiba e Issei y ellos estaban ayer y los destrozo a ambos.

Aquello iba a ser tedioso.

— **Siempre puedes mentir, digo, no les dirás a unas cuantas hormigas que eres un ser que fue exiliado debido a que no era posible asesinarlo sin que se llevaran medio continente con él ¿Verdad? No claro que no ¿O sí?** — Naruto realmente se rio de aquello mientras que sacudió la cabeza en negación, sea lo que sea que tuviera que afrontar, al menos estaba seguro que una cosa debía hacer.

Evitar que Kaguya sea un punto dentro de la conversación.

Emprendió camino mientras que pensaba, eliminar a Rias y su grupo al menos por lo que pudo ver no sería difícil de hecho podría hacerlo con un simple clon o enviar ahora mismo un clon, pero no le encontraba la gracia.

Se sentía extasiado ahora.

De encontrar algo que le lleve a lo que era antes, antes de ser un dirigente aburrido, cuando la guerra estaba en auge, cuando todo funcionaba por el poder.

Se negó internamente al instante, ya empezaba a sonar como un maniaco de las batallas, el rubio se relamió los labios al momento de recordar a Kaguya al final con el tema de la guerra, quizá después de este día debería molestarla un poco, la cargaría, ella siempre se molestaba cuando hacia eso, a pesar de que Naruto estaba bastante seguro que le encantaba que le bridaran eso tipo de atención y le llenasen el ego.

Termino de caminar al momento de llegar frente a la puerta de madera negra, levanto una mano y se la puso en su cuello masajeándolo unos momentos antes de levantar la mano vendada y abrir la puerta.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta fue lo que genero un silencio repentino dentro de la habitación, una mano llena de vendas se abrió paso mientras que el rubio entraba con tranquilidad en la habitación. Levanto la mano mientras daba un pequeño.

—Hola— totalmente tranquilo.

Aquello a los presentes le dio otro mensaje del que quería transmitir el rubio, era para ellos "No son una amenaza así que no espero que hagan algo peligroso" casi como si los estuvieran retando.

— Uzumaki-sensei—fue Sona la que se levanto de su asiento, haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo una mano hacia uno de los sofás que estaban en la habitación. Tranquilamente se puso en marcha y se sentó, era un sofá individual rojo. Al momento de sentarse hasta el final pudo ver la tensión en todos, le fue divertido aquello.

— ¿Cómo están sus heridas Kiba-kun, Issei-kun? —ambos tragaron en seco, no sabían si aquello era una amenaza o no.

— Mejor, solo fueron golpes fuertes contra las superficies, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para descansar por lo cual aun no pudimos curarnos como se debe— al instante de decir aquello Issei se le vino a la mente cierta rubia, Asía, la chica que habían rescatado ayer, no quería forzarla a usar de nuevo su Sacred Gear siendo que fue separada de aquello en aquel momento, esa era la única razón la cual aun estaban con heridas algo visibles, bueno eso y que el hombre frente a ellos golpeaba como un camión sin si quiera intentarlo.

Kiba se quedo en silencio con una mirada sería, Naruto lo vio en su cintura, una espada de mandoble y doble filo, el estaba listo para saltar en cualquier momento. Aquello le genero gracia, Issei estaba tranquilo entendiendo que ahora mismo no podía hacer algo y se limito a quedarse cerca de Rias por cualquier cosa, alguien quien entendía la debilidad y de igual manera buscaba una manera de poder ser útil, aquello mientras que Kiba estaba preparado para ir en su contra olvidando a sus compañeros.

— Me alegro oírlo, tenía miedo de ir un poco fuerte—fue sincero en ese momento, la realidad era que si se preocupo de haber ido con demasiada fuerza, no sabía el nivel que tenían aquellos jóvenes en la iglesia, lo único que saco fue en base a o que vio en presencia de Freed y como pelearon contra él, internamente se sentía decepcionado por lo que ellos tomaron una fuerza grande.

—Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué haces en esa ciudad? —allí empezó, Rias saco la bomba que casi todos estaban esperando saber. Naruto simplemente se acomodo en el asiento.

— ¿ **Realmente confían que vamos a decir lo que haremos o que revelaremos de donde somos? Qué clase de idiota hace eso** —la queja de Kurama hizo que sonriera con diversión y tranquilidad genuina.

Más al momento Naruto se dio cuenta que no era el momento adecuado para mostrar dichas emociones.

Sona al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto noto algo, no había malicia de por medio, se le quedo viendo unos momentos más mientras que el rubio dejo la sonrisa y empezó.

— Estoy aquí para poder estar en tranquilidad nada más—seguir el juego, Naruto sabía que era lo único que debía hacer, después al final cuando todo pareciera que no tendría sentido, comprender y conectar puntos y resolver la situación.

— ¿Estar tranquilo? Al menos dinos unas cuantas cosas, eres un yokai ¿verdad? —al momento de pronunciar aquello el rubio la miro a los ojos, Rias observo su comportamiento, el cómo abrió ligeramente los ojos, en la mente de la peli roja, ella sabía, había dado en el clavo.

— **Entonces esas cosas si existen, interesante ¿Le seguimos el juego de que somos eso? Digo, soy un kyuubi, se supone que existe eso, además si te dice un nombre de yokai estarías confirmando la existencia de aquello** —

—Ho—Naruto se puso en el sillón cambiando de sonrisa tranquila a una juguetona, aquello mientras que se recostaba en el sillón, levanto una pierna y la puso sobre la otra mientras que veía a Rias de manera sería, él como trago en seco le hizo entender cuán importante era el tema para ellos.

— ¿Que le hace pensar aquello? —Las palabras se deslizaron con paciencia.

— Manejas Chakra, por lo cual con la información que tenemos los humanos ya no poseen esa habilidad, no solo eso, sino que su nivel no es como para jugar hasta donde sabemos—una rápida mirada de Rias a Koneko fue recibida por un asentimiento de cabeza, confirmando lo que estaba diciendo.

— Interesante ¿Pero eso donde me deja? No vine a hacer nada indebido, en la iglesia solo un amigo que estaba por ser decapitado—ante aquella mención solo Naruto escucho el sonido de la mano de Kiba apretando la empuñadura de la espada.

—ese amigo es un criminal, pero si en serio no estás para hacer nada al menos promete que lo mantendrás bajo control, ya no necesito más problemas en nuestro territorio— Esta vez Sona hablo, en su tono se notaba la resignación, nadie entendía el alcance de lo que el hombre podía hacer, pero si había sacado a Kiba como si nada, en términos de velocidad no estaba segura de que alguien en la habitación pudiera frenarlo.

No de hecho, Sona pensaba que era mejor dejar las cosas como si fueran peligrosas que actuar desenfrenadamente, era aquello o arriesgarse de verdad.

— Hare lo que pueda, de igual manera no estará listo para moverse en unas cuantas semanas—ante aquello volvió a su posición anterior mientras que Sona le daba un pequeño agradecimiento.

— eso deja una cosa, sabemos que los usuarios de Chakra se consumen por el odio ¿Qué nos da la seguridad de que no te pasara lo mismo? —Rias hablo sería, Koneko esta vez sí altero su expresión mientras que observaba de frente a Naruto, nunca le pregunto nada con el tema al Chakra interior, no quería saber de igual manera, pero ahora que sacaban el tema a relucir era algo que no podía evitar que le genere interés.

— ¿Consumirme? —fue una pregunta que Naruto realmente se maldijo de pronunciar, negó con la cabeza mientras que disimulo que aquello fue a modo de burla.

— Soy un Sabio aquello no pasara nada—ante aquella mención, y ver el rostro deformado de Rias y Sona entendió que el contexto de sabio si existía en aquel lugar.

Rias trago en seco mientras que Sona se recompuso, la duda general subió en los demás miembros, Koneko observaba al rubio con asombro, ella sabía que era alguien que era fuerte, pero la culmine de alguien que practicaba el Chakra, eran denominado sabios.

— El ultimo sabio conocido fue asesinado hace mucho tiempo en la gran guerra, nosotros los demonios fuimos parte de aquello— Sona clamo mientras que el nerviosismo se apodero.

Naruto entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al escuchar aquello "Nosotros los demonios" no sonaba como algo que fuera fácil de mal interpretar en aquella situación, ángeles caídos, listo, demonios, listo, Naruto ya podía distinguir entre los dos ahora que sabía la presencia de cada uno.

— Eres mucho más viejo de lo que creemos entonces—no fue una suposición, Sona literalmente lo hizo sonar como una afirmación.

— Practicar hasta tener el titulo de sabio ¿Cuánto milenios tienes? —Rias dijo ganando interés y descartado la molestia general anterior, aquello le sería importante de reportar a su hermano.

— **Que ellos crean que eres de este mundo, hecho, que crean que perteneces a algún lugar, hecho, hacer que ellos mismo construyan una historia fantasiosa de quien eres y usarla para poder salir de cualquier duda, hecho; esto va más fácil de lo que pensé** — Kurama menciono internamente.

"Verdaderamente" Fue lo único que le contesto internamente a Kurama.

Una luz de la nada hizo que los ojos de Naruto se centraran en el brazo de Issei, allí fue cuando lo vio, un guantelete que llegaba hasta el codo y una gema en el dorso de la mano, la gema esmeralda brillando.

— **Que vemos aquí, un Kyuubi que llego al título de sabio, pensar que aun existen los de tu clase** —una enorme risa salió de la nada al terminar aquellas palabras.

— El dragón emperador rojo hablo…—Rias susurro con los ojos abiertos, eso antes de mirar al rubio una vez más.

Kyuubi.

Uno de los yokai con mayor renombre, los únicos conocidos actualmente eran la líder de los yokai mismos y su hija; Sona tampoco se quedo en la nada, quizá le hubiera gustado hablar con el dragón de gales, pero ahora mismo no era el momento.

Kiba se relajo al entender la historia del rubio, no era miembro de la iglesia en resumen, sería considerado una criatura profana para ellos, por lo cual solo le quedaba saber sobre la mención de Excalibur.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Issei pregunto a su mano mientras que Naruto se quedo cayado en su asiento a la espera de que era lo que viniera, viendo el lado positivo de todo aquello, a pesar de que supo de Kurama y que este era un kyuubi, estaba feliz de que fue lo único que aquella cosa en el brazo del castaño logro identificar.

Si querían creer que él era un kyuubi estaba bien con eso, era mucho más fácil que explicar que tenía uno sellado dentro de él.

— **¿De manera personal al sujeto de bigotes? No, debió ser uno de esos que se ocultaron cuando la masacre comenzó, no lo juzgo, solo mírame, alguien de mi nivel quedo reducido a una herramienta, bastardo inteligente, puedo sentir tu poder desde aquí dentro del sello, senjutsu, debo decir que estoy feliz de que nadie te hubiese atacado en serio, la persona frente a ustedes podría nivelar la ciudad si quisiera con solo pensarlo *suspiro* que recuerdos** —después de haber dado aquella información, Ddraig se puso a recordar los viejos tiempo.

Rias llevo una mano en su frente mientras que suspiro, aquella reunión ya estaba tomando su tiempo, y además a cada palabra la sorpresa incrementaba y se hacía más complicado todo.

— Realmente me sorprende que puedan decir tanto a base de deducción— Naruto menciono mientras que se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquello que los presentes en la sala mencionaron.

Era una historia convincente para usar.

— **Bueno querido amigo quiero saber ¿Saliste ahora de tu cueva y llegaste aquí con el objetivo de pasar lo que queda con tranquilidad verdad? Es entendible, si estuviera en tus zapatos haría lo mismo** — Ddraig menciono mientras que Naruto se rio un poco y asintió con la cabeza, de hecho esa parte no era mentira, vino a este mundo para ser alguien nuevo, con una hoja en blanco.

—Kaguya-san… ¿Es también algún yokai?—la voz de Koneko sonó en duda mientras que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia Naruto, el rubio observo de reojo el interés ganado por Sona y Rias, aquello sería para más tarde, ahora lo primero de lo primero, ver cómo podía salir sin decir casi nada de la albina mayor.

— **La conejo está en la mira de la peli roja y esa chica de mirada fría allí, tú lo sabes, haz algo loco para evitar entrar en detalle** —Naruto agradeció por primera vez un consejo que verdaderamente era coherente por primera vez de parte de Kurama

Naruto extendió la mano y le acaricio la cabeza Koneko, aquello hizo que Rias levantara la ceja en señal de no comprender mientras que Kiba se tenso, la pequeña albina en si no mostro mucha expresión en ese momento, ya se hizo una idea de algo, después de la iglesia, cuando había sacado a Kiba e Issei, ni siquiera la rozo, era obvio algo, el rubio no la iba a lastimar.

— Eso quizá para otro momento, la hora está por terminar— efectivamente después de aquel comentario de Naruto vieron el reloj, no es que terminasen las horas de la academia, sino que las tres primeras horas se cumplían.

— Le prometí a Ross-chan que comeríamos juntos, y el tiempo se termina, si quieres de camino te explico algunas cosas—Naruto vio el asentimiento de Koneko, junto con la mirada de indignación de Rias al ver la acción descarada de parte del rubio frente de ella contra alguien de su nobleza.

—Bueno entonces eso sería todo—la voz de Naruto se perdió mientras que se levantaba, era ya el tiempo del receso, por lo cual, no abría problema de que Koneko salga y este por allí y no es que tuviera que volver en aquel instante en clase.

— Disculpe Uzumaki-sensei—la voz de Sona vino de mientras que el rubio estaba por salir seguido de la pequeña albina.

— ¿Sí? —

— Por favor, se que están en algo, pero espero que las muestras de…"cariño o afecto" se queden para fuera de la institución—ante aquel comentario la tensión llego de golpe, Sona entendió el uso de palabras que implemento— Me refiero a lo de Rossweisse-sensei, se que ustedes están; mejor no digo nada más, quiero que vean su entorno, por si se descontrolan.

— ¿Me veo como un adolescente en celo? —después de aquello Naruto salió, dejando a Sona con las palabras en la boca, ella no había terminado.

—verdaderamente no esperaba este desarrollo, Akeno, llama a mi hermano y dile que necesito hablar con él…justo lo que necesitaba antes de que empiece el verdadero calvario—Rias después de mencionar aquello medio susurro la ultima parte.

— Sona-senpai ¿Qué es lo que le quiso decir a Naruto-sensei sobre Rossweisse-sensei? —la duda le carcomía a Issei mientras que la impaciencia era visible.

— Hoy antes de venir deje unos documentos en casa de Uzumaki-sensei, allí estaba Rossweisse-sensei...vistiendo solo medias finas y la camisa de Uzumaki-sensei y eso con su cabello esparcido por todos lados…—su tono de voz era como si Sona quisiera quitar aquella escena de la cabeza.

Más Issei se hizo una imagen mental de aquello, al instante se mordió el labio y empezó a reír un poco, aquella era una vista que mataría por ver. Las medidas perfectas de la maestra peli platina, junto con la descripción que acaba de dar, se relamió los labios ante la idea de uno "juego de pies" de parte de ella mientras que llevaba esa vestimenta.

— Eres asqueroso— el susurro de Yura no se hizo esperar mientras que veía al castaño fantasear.

* * *

 **Que puedo decir, verdaderamente pensé que por el tiempo no iba a poder subir capitulo hermoso estar ocupado un 24 de diciembre, por lo cual antes que nada.**

 **Pensar que subí más capítulos estos dos meses que en estos últimos dos años.**

 **Perdón por los errores que pueda tener, ortográficos, gramaticales y palabras sin sentido, no tuve tiempo de revisar otra vez esto.**

 **Cualquier cosa me avisan y llevo el capitulo a revisión y cambio el rumbo que está actualmente.**

 **Voy a modificar algo ahora, en vez de los agradecimientos serán una contestación.**

 **Comentarios.**

 **Flexipuff: de hecho intento enfocarme más en esos aspectos sin tener que aparentar algo tan forzado, no me sale lo admito, pero intento que la relación se muestre un poco más calmada de lo que es actualmente en lo que suelo ver. Sobre el tiempo al pie de los capítulos siempre dejo la fecha de cuando es el próximo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo y suerte.**

 **Genjuki: feliz navidad para ti también y espero que el capítulo de hoy te sea agradable. Gracias por estar siempre en cada cap.**

 **Natsugragonel039: Gracias, pero todo a su tiempo, cada acción medida no errática, espero que el capitulo te agrade.**

 **Darck Master: La falta de consciencia en las acciones en la escritura en mi punto fuerte, gracias por aquello, en cuanto a lo demás, perdón por no cumplir tus expectativas en lo demás, pero viendo el nueve debo de estar muy agradecido por el recibimiento que le diste. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Yahikopainakatsuki300: se podría decir que sí.**

 **Son Nameless: ¿Feliz navidad? Espero que este regalo te guste, y muchas gracias por los cumplidos en cuanto a la escritura, no me veo siendo alguien bueno, solo alguien que quiere dejar una historia y ver su recibimiento, las cosas como son, navidad y bueno, gracias e igualmente una feliz navidad.**

 **Próximo capítulo: 6 de enero.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	15. Chapter 15

— ¿Entonces? — La voz de Kaguya vine de golpe, Naruto que estaba sentando en el sofá, giro la cabeza hacia atrás viendo que llegaba a su dirección, girando la silla.

Sonrió un poco por lo que venía.

— ¿Recuerdas que menciono que estaba trabajando en un sello o algo que te ayudara? —Ante aquello Naruto se levanto de su asiento mientras que se paraba en frente de Kaguya, la mujer asintió con la cabeza mientras que observaba el rostro del hombre. Ambos se encontraban en la sala de la casa, no había nadie más en aquel momento.

Naruto le había pedido a Freed con anterioridad que comprara algunas cosas, solo para que el hombre de pelo ceniza respondiera que tenía que salir por unos días, no era la mejor idea pero era algo que necesitaba hacer y agradecía la oportunidad del destino, no sabía qué clase de reacción podría venir de parte del loco.

— De hecho lo recuerdo ¿Lo conseguiste? — el tinte de emoción en la voz de Kaguya hizo que Naruto sonriera una vez más grande mientras que la observo unos momentos y levanto su mano izquierda.

— Lo conseguí— una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Kaguya, ella se sintió realizada, por fin podría salir de las limitaciones, volver a lo que era, o al menos una fracción mientras que se recuperaba.

— ¿Quieres hacer o esperaras por el método por el cual estamos actualmente? —la pregunta de Naruto no le gusto a Kaguya, ella estaba emocionada, casi podía sentir la sensación de su ser anterior, pero había algo en el tono tan juguetón que no le gusto.

Le fue raro que cuando el rubio se levanto a la mañana le mencionara que cuando pudiera bajar que lo vea que había algo importante que hacer.

— Lo haremos con lo que conseguiste, confió en ti— ante aquellas palabras que se deslizaron de su boca, Kaguya se reprendió, no era el momento para estar en agradecimiento con el rubio, tampoco era el momento para mostrar algo, pero se le fue, el querer conseguir su ser anterior le carcomía.

No dijo nada cuando Naruto entro en un estallido de risa, tampoco cuando sacudió la cabeza con negación, menos cuando levanto su mano izquierda mostrando sus dedos que se prendieron en Chakra brillante, pero si mostro algo cuando de golpe sintió un golpe con todo en su estomago.

Kaguya deformo su rostro abriendo los ojos y la boca por el dolor, no había visto al rubio moverse, además el hecho de la fuerza del golpe, ella solo podía mostrar.

Dolor.

* * *

Koneko de detuvo de golpe mientras que giraba su cuello casi mecánicamente hacia la dirección de la cual lo sintió, no era el Chakra o mejor dicho la esencia de Naruto, pero de igual manera, allí estaba, una monstruosa cantidad de Chakra en el lugar de la nada liberada.

Trago la saliva que tenia de golpe, debía mencionar aquello a Rias, si no era el rubio.

¿Qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo que parecía no tener fin?

* * *

Kaguya dejo que algo de saliva se le escapara de su boca mientras que era levantada por el rubio en el aire, sus dedos se encontraban en su estomago quemándolo con el Chakra que hace algunos instante se había reunido en sus dedos, mientras que hizo que su ropa estallara en la parte de la espalda y el frente, allí ella lo vio, como el rubio sonreía con diversión mientras que la tenía levantada, pero no duro mucho aquello.

El televisor que había estado prendido perdió señal mientras que un fuerte viento salió de ambos, aquello debido a la acción del rubio.

Quiso gritar pero no pudo, el golpe le había quitado el aliento por lo cual cuando llego el momento del dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo no pudo hacer nada más que mover sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo intentando agarrar la cabeza del rubio para apretarla, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, era como si de golpe hubiera recibido metal fundido en sus venas.

Todo aquello en el intervalo de unos segundos solo para caer en el suelo de lleno, fue en ese momento en el cual Kaguya llevo sus manos a su estomago como queriendo aliviar el dolor que surgió.

Una inhalación profunda vino seguido de un tos continua de parte de la mujer; era como si le hubiera atravesado el estomago, abrió con pesar uno de sus ojos mientras que observaba como el rubio traía una silla y se sentaba frente a ella observándola en el suelo.

— ¡Bastardo...! —era lo que quería gritar, lo sintió en aquel momento, la traición repentina junto con el odio acumulándose en su garganta atragantándola por no poder hacer nada, más al no poder recuperar el aliento aun no podía decir nada.

Apretó los dientes mientras que se daba la vuelta en el suelo quedando boca arriba, el dolor no desapareció, ella no aguantaría más si seguía así.

Más como vino el dolor se fue.

Ahora Kaguya estaba tirada en el suelo con sudor por todo su cuerpo, el vestido largo blanco que había llevado con anterioridad ahora era solo una falda la cual se deslizo dejándola solo con su ropa interior y las medias largas blancas, puesto que la parte de arriba fue destruida en su totalidad la inferior no tenia soporte y cayó, viendo su estomago Kaguya lo observo.

— Penaba en hacer un sello de diez puntos y restaurarte completamente, pero como solo puedo hacerlo con una mano no fue posible—Kaguya giro la cabeza mientras que observaba al rubio jadeando, casi parecía que se desplomaría también.

¿Que acababa de pasar?

Aquel era único pensamiento de parte de la mujer, eso hasta que vio al rubio toser, solo para ver…

Sangre.

Ella se preocupo al momento de verlo, el odio que se acumulo, la molestia que sintió y demás se fueron ante la vista que tuvo de parte de Naruto, el idiota rubio acababa de tirar una bocanada de sangre y no parecía reponerse.

Abrió los ojos de golpe por el esfuerzo y se levanto.

—…—

Se levanto.

Kaguya abrió la boca de la sorpresa ahora, los sentía, bajo la mirada y observo sus dedos de los pies, moviéndolos, todo parecía detenerse para ella, trago en seco mientras que la sensación del piso de madera se filtro por la plata de sus pies, se mordió el labio, no era el momento, quiso dar un paso para encontrarse con la pérdida del equilibrio, casi caía al suelo si no fuera por unos brazos que la detuvieron. Allí lo sintió, el rubio por el cual iba a ir estaba ahora apoyándola para no caer. Ella no espero que fuera la persona que quería ayudar nuevamente la que la ayudaría.

— ¿La vuelta de la Diosa conejo? Ahora que lo pienso esos cuernos verdaderamente te quedan bien—fue un susurro en su oreja, Kaguya no supo que decir aquella acción le dio un escalofrió, lo sintió, el poder vibrante dentro suyo, la energía que tanto anhelo. Ambos ahora estaban de rodillas en el suelo debido a todo lo sucedido con anterioridad.

Dudando un poco, Kaguya llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras que los sintió en su lugar, la cresta que la identificaba, sus cuernos.

La felicidad volvió a su ser mientras que el rubio se erguía de pie ayudándola, Kaguya quizá en el momento actual no pudiera ponerse de pie apropiadamente pero lo recupero, ella lo sentía, con un poco de mejora, podía hacer todo de nuevo.

— Después dudabas de mi—aquel comentario saco una risa de la mujer, todo lo que paso con anterioridad, cada emoción negativa fue remplazada, ahora que lo pensaba era por el rubio que había estado en aquella situación vergonzosa y denigrante, pero siendo el que lo soluciono no había nada que hacer de momento.

Aunque la tentación de hacer algo contra el rubio vino, no hizo nada, ella lo sentía, había gastado una cantidad absurda de Chakra, pero de alguna manera, no le importo quedarse algo vulnerable ante ella, como si es que el…

Confiase en ella.

Ninguna divinidad o alguien de poder mostraría este lado a alguien que no confiara, por lo cual, Kaguya no espero ser de tan alta confianza y estima por el rubio, algo de felicidad ante aquel comentario llego con todo en su ser.

— Con un bastón o algo así para disimular y ayudarte hasta que te recuperes de tu aparente estado de "Discapacidad" bastara— comento Naruto mientras que movía sus brazos, la camisa naranja que llevaba hace unos momentos ahora estaba doblada en la manga izquierda, se rio un poco por el hecho, eso hasta que vio a la mujer que tenía en frente.

Naruto no sabía si la albina de la emoción no se dio cuenta o quizá no le importara pero en aquel momento estaba mostrando sus pechos. No solo eso sino que estando en su estado actual estaba pegada a él, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, a pesar de que verdaderamente estaba disfrutándolo, él lo sabía, no era algo que ella eligió.

— Eres bastante grande…siempre llevas ropa algo holgada pero ahora viéndolo de buenas primeras verdaderamente es más de lo que aparentas— una sonrisa juguetona llego de Naruto junto con el comentario, al momento Kaguya lo miro desconcertado, ambos estaban cara a cara, por lo cual solo tuvo que ver a los ojos al rubio y seguir lo que miraba, fue en ese momento que dio un suspiro de cansancio, lo menciono por su pecho.

Quería golpearlo, pero ¿Para qué? Si ya los había visto con variedad de veces. Ella siempre lo quiso cuando no podía pero ahora mismo que tenia la mejor posibilidad de hacer algo, no lo hizo.

— Se me hacía raro que no quisieras hacer algo pervertido o que tu tendencia a mirarme o tocarme hubiera estado ausente en los últimos días, no digo que me queje—Kaguya menciono mientras que observo como el rubio sonrió para bajar su cabeza y recostar su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer y cerrar con tranquilidad sus ojos.

— Huele bien—

Kaguya suspiro, allí estaba de nuevo.

Al menos ahora la tranquilidad y la emoción del momento siguió ¿Era por eso que actuaba con tanta tranquilidad? Ahora no era lo que más le importaba, después de todo, ella volvió a lo que era.

Dios.

Bueno casi, en recuperación, pero allí estaba.

No lo pudo evitar, era como si su mente se nublara, pero la sonrisa que se movió en su rostro era la de alguien que acababa de conseguir una caza, Kaguya lo sabía, ella estaba de vuelta. Miro nuevamente el rostro del rubio y lo noto, estaba pálido.

Fue allí que recordó como la sangre había salido de la boca del hombre hasta no hace más que unos minutos. El sello de cinco puntos por lo que ella sabía estaba en su estomago, no entendió que fue lo que hizo el rubio, era raro todo aquello.

Como pudo lentamente empezó a levitar por su propio poder, sonrió, le gustaba como volvía a sonar aquello.

Se relamió los labios al pensar en todo lo que era con anterioridad.

Naruto se sintió cansado, bueno después de haber hecho lo que hizo verdaderamente era un motivo, el estaba aliviado internamente, el rubio pensó que en el momento en el cual le daría una buena cantidad de Chakra y con el sello, Kaguya lo atacaría.

— **Te ataco, con el abrazo que te está dando claro está** — era cierto las palabras de Kurama tanto que se rio un poco cuando volvió al sofá acompañado de la mujer, Naruto la vio unos momentos más y grabo la imagen en su cabeza.

Solo para empezar a quitarse la camisa y tenderla hacia la albina la cual lo miro de manera extraña.

— Cúbrete—quizá fue solo la emoción del momento la cual motivo al rubio a ver a Kaguya y en ese estado pero ahora estaba volviendo a sus sentidos, el Chakra se regeneraba y el cansancio mental se iba. El no quería que ella sintiera que iba a hacer algo o que le exigiría algo.

No volvería a hacer algo en contra de la voluntad de la albina.

Kaguya negó con la cabeza con calma mientras que tomaba la camisa del rubio y se la ponía, era mucho más simple ir a buscar algo que ponérsela, pero no iba a negar que apreciara el gesto, ella se sentía rara.

Como si toda infelicidad y amargura que había tenido contra el rubio se hubiera ido junto con la discapacidad que tenia, quizá aun no estuviera en su mejor momento, pero allí estaba regenerándose el Chakra dentro de ella de manera constante, lenta pero no se quejaría.

Dando un suspiro de tranquilidad Kaguya miro nuevamente su estomago, no había el sello, lo cual la tranquilizo incluso más, ella estaba feliz de que no hubiera nada que manchase su piel.

Giro su cabeza viendo al rubio descansar, Naruto estaba sudado mientras que dejaba apoyar su cabeza en la punta superior del espaldero del sofá, allí estaba otra vez, las vendas en las manos derecha.

"Quería hacer el de diez puntas pero no puedo, solo puedo usar una mano"

El rubio le había explicado con anterioridad que los sellos, al menos los que él conocía o podía usar, se medían de puntos, cinco dedos era lo máximo por el gasto de Chakra a la hora de aplicarlo.

Naruto giro su cabeza viendo a la mujer.

Ambos se encontraban en aquel sofá, Naruto en el lado izquierdo pero con su cabeza en el lado derecho y Kaguya acostada en el lado derecho casi recargándose en el lado izquierda sus pies estaban en el reposa brazos, cerca de la cabeza de Naruto, por lo cual a la hora de que ambos se vieron, estaban sus rostro uno frente a otro.

— No invente el sello, es una modificación del mío, así que estoy trabajando en algo que conozco, Kurama tuvo la idea y me sorprende que funcionara tan bien—La albina no le había preguntado al rubio él como lo hizo, pero el solo le dio la explicación.

Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, aquello ante la mirada confundida del rubio, fue entonces cuando dejo de poner peso sobre su hombro y se dejo deslizar por completo en el sillón hacia el lado izquierda, poniendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio, era la primera vez que se acercaba por voluntad propia de aquella manera hacia él rubio.

— Gracias—

Kaguya dijo finalmente, Naruto parpadeo finalmente, después de todo lo que hizo, de la forma que lo hizo, de como actuó, de como la trato, como la acoso, Naruto no comprendió ¿Era esta su Kaguya? La Kaguya que se quejaba de todo y que actuaba por conveniencia propia ¿La que en algún momento casi domino el planeta por una razón egoísta?

¿Era esa misma persona que decía que lo odiaba dándole las gracias por algo que el mismo hizo? Se mordió el labio, la albina había cerrado los ojos y se relajo, por lo cual no vio el rostro del rubio.

Naruto sabía que traiciono sus principios, que no ayudo cuando debió, que infligió más de lo que perdono, pero estaba la misma persona que en su mente creía que le hizo pasar por el infierno en vida dándoles las gracias.

El no se lo merecía, al menos no podía aceptar que verdaderamente se lo había ganado ¿No era él una mala persona?

— No hay por qué—

Fue una simple respuesta de Naruto cuando vio la sonrisa de Kaguya una vez más para que se acomodara mejor en Naruto y se prepara para dormir.

Naruto lo miro, sintió nostalgia por aquella situación, no lo pensó en el momento en que lo hizo, pero usando el brazo que estaba detrás de la espalda de la albina la llevo hasta su cabeza y acaricio su cabello, suave, era lo que podía sacar el rubio.

Más suave que el de ella.

Naruto parpadeo unos momentos en confusión cuando aquel pensamiento vino a su mente, no era lo que quería pensar pero pasó, realmente estaba tomando debilidad por Kaguya.

— **Bueno, era obvio que pasaría, pero al menos lograste terminar el sello a tiempo** —La voz de Kurama lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— Cierto, no esperaría que la atacaran cuando no esté o que la dejaran morir—Naruto le menciono internamente el zorro, él entendió algo, había pasado una semana después de aquello, de aquella charla con los "Demonios" y verdaderamente no estaba feliz con lo que entendió.

Rias y Sona tenían un interés por reclutar a Kaguya.

Koneko se lo menciono, que los demonios eran capaces que convertir a los demás con un sistema raro, él no esperaría a que cayeran sobre la albina, en su estado de debilidad mental por la carencia de poder y la desesperación constante que recibía por su impotencia.

Ella hubiera aceptado.

Maldijo internamente por tener que adelantar sus planes, puesto que no sabía en el momento actual si Kaguya se revelaría contra él o no, el no quería restaurar a Kaguya ya, pero las circunstancias lo forzaron, si hubiera esperado más cabía la posibilidad de que un "accidente" ocurriera.

Endureció su mirada mientras que acariciaba el cabello de la mujer albina que ahora su respiración se volvió pausada y tranquila, era obvio que el estrés después del sello causaría eso, pero el contra golpe era peor para él, giro sus ojos viendo la sangre en el piso, el ya estaba bien, pero su Chakra se seguía regenerando, agradecía poder curarse de todo como si nada.

Disfruto el tacto suave del cabello de la mujer entre sus dedos, agradecía que aun tuviera la mano izquierda, mirando su brazo derecho que estaba en el reposa brazos suspiro, la tecnología que estaba oculta debajo de las vendas, lo entendió.

Era siglos superior a la del mundo actual.

* * *

Era lunes, Naruto maldecía mientras que entraba en la clase, tomando el pomo de la puerta suspiro, le tocaba clases con Issei de primera hora y de segunda con Kiba, aprendió que la confianza de Issei se fue junto con la revelación al igual que la de Kiba por lo tanto ahora ya no quedaban los que le trataban como alguien normal.

Entrando en la sala lo vio, los alumnos sentados normalmente mientras que allí estaba Issei distraído, al menos volvió a su antiguo yo un poco después de una semana después de la charla, las cosas no serian como antes pero no podía evitarlo.

Hablando de evitar.

— Argento-san le pediría que tome asiento y deje de acosar a Hyoudou—aquel comentario fue lo primero que salió cuando bajo consecutivamente sus cosas en el escritorio, Naruto lo vio, la rubia se asusto y salió corriendo al asiento al lado del castaño, Naruto se rio un poco por la reacción.

Asia Argento, por lo que entendió fue la chica por la cual el grupo de Issei invadió la Iglesia aquella vez, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de ellos, entonces él era como una especie de monstruo que ayudo para lo que sea que le hicieron a la chica, el miedo que tenia la joven hacia su persona no era ni normal, al parecer Koneko le menciono cuando él le pregunto sobre su comportamiento que era por haber sido aliado de Freed, no la culpaba en aquel caso.

Freed era un hijo de puta cuando quería serlo.

* * *

La campana sonó mientras que suspiraba, el rubio, vio como los estudiantes salían dejando sus trabajos en el escritorio de manera apresurada, Naruto frunció el seño, quizá no fuera como cuando era líder de toda una nación, pero apreciaría ver los documentos ordenados.

El tiempo del descanso convertía verdaderamente a los estudiantes.

Juntando las hojas cuando la última fue entregada y el ultimo alumno salió vio como algunas quedaron en el suelo, dio un suspiro mientras que se apoyaba en el reposa brazos de su silla y se preparaba para levantarse, solo para ver como una mano le tendía aquellas hojas que estaban previamente en el suelo.

Sonrió mientras que la observo, una de las pocas personas que no le temían, que compartía con él de igual a igual, que no era como los demás, alguien demasiado puro aquel mundo.

— Muchas gracias Ross-chan—tomando los papeles los junto y levanto la vista viendo la sonrisa aun en el rostro de la peli platina.

— No hay porque, siempre me estas ayudando, así que no veo el punto de porque no hacer al menos lo mínimo— Rossweisse hablo mientras que Naruto negó la cabeza con diversión, si existieran los ángeles en aquel mundo entonces para él, Rossweisse debía ser uno.

— te veo más animada de lo normal—Naruto comento con tranquilidad mientras que se paraba después de haber guardado sus cosas.

— Es sobre Kaguya-san, cuando me entere que recupero más o menos la movilidad y que ahora solo necesita un bastón, me alegre por ella, es bueno ver que algo bueno pase a los demás ¿No? —Rossweisse comento, ella no le gustaba ver como los otros sufrían, una valkiria estaba para proteger y luchar por una causa justa, ella era aquello, por ende su sentido moral, siempre le dijo que debería apoyar las mejoras de todos.

Pero eso también le estaba costando.

Rossweisse vio a Naruto sonreír, el siempre fue tratado mal por el personal estudiantil, aun no sabía qué clase de anomalía era, hace unos días entrego otro reporte a Odín y como siempre nada, Naruto poseía poder, pero no lo usaba, no encontró rastros de su uso ¿Por qué vino a este mundo en primer lugar?

Negó con la cabeza mientras que caminaba por el pasillo junto con el rubio, Rossweisse realmente le tomo cariño al rubio, de manera en que pudiera confiar en él y que no creía que fuera alguien que pudiera hacer algo malo, eso lo comprobó la semana pasada, ayudando a quien podía, se lo veía incluso más feliz desde hace unos dos días, era como si algo hubiera sido levantado.

La recuperación de Kaguya, ella sonrió ante aquello, se le notaba como ambos estaban más tranquilos, cuando fue ayer lo vio, la tensión casi invisible se fue, era bueno.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer en algún lugar o solo lo de la cantina? —Naruto pregunto, Rossweisse lo pensó, tenían todo el tiempo del descanso para ir a un lugar comer tranquilamente y volver, Naruto siempre la llevaba, incluso se sentía mal por abusar de su amabilidad, más el siempre decía que todo iba bien con tal de poder ayudarla un poco a acostumbrarse.

— ¿Qué tal si esta vez nos quedamos? No lo mencione pero hizo algo…me sentía algo fuera de lugar el cómo abuso de tu amabilidad así que pensé ¿Y si al menos cocino algo? — ella sonrió mientras que veía a Naruto quedarse quieto y mirarla, aquello solo duro unos segundos para que después sonriera de manera feliz y asintiera con la cabeza.

— Realmente sería genial—la sonrisa de Rossweisse se hizo presente de igual manera, quizá no era lo que espero cuando le dieron la misión de ver la anomalía que Odín le menciono, pero estaba feliz de algo, el poder al menos conocer a una persona que la viera con tanta buena estima.

* * *

La última campanada sonó mientras que Naruto tenía una mirada perdida, justo después de que el tiempo del receso terminara Rossweisse recibió una llamada, no pudo ver de quien, pero su rostro mostro seriedad, por lo tanto debió ser importante, solo para comentar al final de manera desanimada que de tendría que retirarse ahora pero volvería para el final de clases para ir de nuevo, ya era la hora final.

Suspiro mientras que sintió que alguien caminaba detrás suyo, no sintió ninguna sensación de hostilidad, de hecho lo sintió conocida, Naruto sonrió al sentir como alguien le tapaba los ojos por detrás, puesto que el estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la academia de espaldas solo pudo sonreír y levantar de a apoco su cabeza hacia arriba.

— Hola de vuelta Ross-chan—aun con las manos sobre sus ojos Naruto pudo sentirlo, como la mujer hizo un puchero de decepción, solo para que le bajara sus manos y quedaran frente a frente, como él estaba sentado, Rossweisse lo estaba mirado hacia abajo y el hacia arriba, el pelo de Rossweisse estaba cayendo por ambos lados de su cara mientras que vio la sonrisa de la mujer, verdaderamente algo para alegrar el estado de ánimo.

Rossweisse quito las manos del rostro de Naruto y se sentó a su lado, en teoría como no estaba Koneko presente él rubio la estaba esperando.

— Te vez incluso más feliz que hasta hace unas horas— Naruto comento viendo como la peli platina asentía con la cabeza.

— Tengo buenas noticias de mi trabajo, por lo cual ahora estoy más tranquila—ella seguía sonriendo, Naruto no pudo evitar ser contagiado por la buena vibra de Rossweisse.

— Es bueno escuchar eso— el no pregunto de que se trataba, pero no esperaba que fuera algo tedioso, el rubio entendía como pensaba o al menos una fracción del pensamiento de Rossweisse, por lo tanto, no pregunto de que se trataba.

Un ángel de persona.

— **Imposible negar eso, esa humana verdaderamente es demasiado inocente, yo diría demasiado para su propio bien** — Kurama menciono, de hecho era cierto, el rubio temía por eso, no faltaría el que se aprovechara de la peli platina.

Antes de que Naruto mencionara algo pudo escuchar pasos nuevamente, allí estaba, una de las razones por las cuales estaba allí en aquel asiento en vez de esperar afuera.

Dio un suspiro mientras que vio a Kiba caminar en su dirección, solo le dio una señal, Rossweisse cuando vio a Kiba vio el gesto y luego miro a Naruto suspirar para luego levantarse.

— ¿Me esperarías? No tomara mucho tiempo, tengo que reunirme con algunos estudiantes debido a que me designaron una conferencia con ellos—dio un suspiro, no le estaba gustando mentirle a Rossweisse y más cuando sonrió con comprensión y se acomodo en su asiento, se acomodo el traje gris que ella siempre llevaba.

— No tienes porque preocuparte, estaré aquí para esperarte—la sonrisa no disminuyo en ningún momento, Naruto se reprendió internamente, ella confiaba en él en todo lo que le mencionara.

Dejando aquello de lado, se despidió y empezó a caminar al lado de Kiba el cual le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y giro sobre sus pies y volvió su camino hacia el viejo edificio del club.

Un último vistazo de Naruto a la peli platina fue recompensado con ella ondeando la mano en despedida mientras que ponía las cosas del rubio encima de la banca, él las había dejado abajo por la peli platina siendo que ahora no estaba, ella los volvió a subir y sacudió.

Verdaderamente una buena persona.

* * *

— Me sorprende lo bien que se llevan—Kiba hablo mientras que caminaban por los pasillos.

— No es impresionante, ella es demasiado agradable, de hecho me sorprende que no hable con más personas—comento Naruto mientras que ajustaba su corbata negra.

Los pasos de ambos rubios resonaron por los pasillos vacios mientras que el silencio llego después de ese intercambio de palabras, más no duro mucho puesto que terminaron el camino hacia el edificio.

Kiba abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y Naruto ingreso, realmente no espero que le invitasen a venir en la sala del club o que le quisieran hablar.

Bueno, viendo la expresión sería en el rostro de Rias y la sonrisa falsa de Akeno era comprensible.

Más aquello fue interrumpido por algo más, había un grupo de personas que no estaban en un comienzo, Naruto vio el rostro de Kiba que mostraba tanta sorpresa como el de él, si bien había sentido la presencia de varios demonios dentro, tampoco es que considerara que no hubieran sido Sona y los demás, se reprendió mentalmente mientras que se aseguraría de recordar la firma de energía la próxima vez.

Más importante el lugar estaba en un silencio incomodo, Naruto vio a una mujer en la esquina de la habitación, tenía un expresión sebera, no pudo evitarlo, no es que quería hacerlo, es que no podía detenerlo, cuando vio a la mujer en la esquina de la habitación, la sonrisa en su rostro se formo de manera depredadora.

— **¿Te va a descontrolar?** — Kurama hablo, trayéndolo a la realidad, llevo su mano derecho en su rostro mientras que ocultaba la mitad inferior de su rostro, le costaba no querer sonreír ante lo que vio.

La mujer lo miro en confusión apenas evidente en su rostro, mientras que los demás en la habitación lo miraron como si fuera a saltar contra ellos.

— Mis disculpas por mis acciones—Naruto comento mientras que bajaba un poco la cabeza y apretaba más su rostro con la mano llena de vendas, aquel detalles no paso desapercibido por la mujer en la esquina de la habitación.

Se trataba de una mujer de apariencia joven, cabello blanco puro en dos trenzas que caían a los lados de su rostro, aquello mientras que vestía un uniforme de sirvienta. Quizá fuera demasiado hermosa, los rasgos de la mujer casi parecían que fueron esculpidos y modelados, Naruto lo reconoció, pero no era aquello lo que le emociono.

Tanto tiempo siendo la misma rutina cuando era líder, no pudo seguir entrenando, y los enemigos que significaban algo desaparecieron hacía mucho tiempo, por lo cual, cuando llego a este mundo y no encontró nada que realmente fuera fuerte a su parecer, la decepción lo lleno, el extrañaba los viejos tiempo.

Y al ver a la mujer con tanto poder frente suyo, no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía como en antaño, Naruto siempre se dijo a sí mismo que no era alguien que buscaba la violencia, pero después de toda la vida que tuvo y después de ser degradado a un escritorio.

Había cosas que verdaderamente codiciaba de maneras que no debía.

— ¿Puedo preguntar que hace él aquí? —una voz sonó después de mucho tiempo, lo cual saco de sus pensamientos a Naruto, levanto la vista y lo vio un hombre en traje rojo, detrás de él habían quince chicas, pero solo uno tenía la misma firma de energía que él hombre.

— Teníamos que tener una conversación con él, pero como llegaste unos días antes de lo previsto y como mi caballero estaba fuera y no pudo ser informado, entonces las cosas pasaron por que sí— Rias hablo mientras que observo unos momentos al hombre de traje para luego ver una vez más a Naruto, casi de manera suplicante.

— Ho, mis disculpas, puedo sentirlo, no eres un humano sucio no se que eres pero bueno, además de que agachas la cabeza frente a mi mientras que pides perdón— Era obvio que el hombre no vio sus acciones cuando entro en la habitación.

— como reconoces tu lugar, me presentare, Raiser Phenex, recuérdalo bien porque es un nombre importante para alguien de tu nivel—Rias trago en seco después de la presentación del Raiser, mirando a Naruto como si una bomba de tiempo se tratase, ella vio esa sonrisa, no sabía que podría pasar, y más con Raiser insultándolo.

Más no paso nada, siendo Naruto sonriendo mientras que levanto la cabeza y dejo que su mano saliera de la mitad de su rostro mientras que sonreía ahora con normalidad, Rias estuvo preocupada, Raiser pudo discernir que Naruto no era humano, pero no podía decir cuánto poder tenia, ella trago en seco, viendo a la mujer vestida de sirvienta, ella era otra historia, no saco sus ojos del rubio en ningún momento.

— Naruto Uzumaki, profesor de esta escuela, agradezco que sea tenga la amabilidad de presentarse—Rias vio con sorpresa al rubio, el siempre era educado sí, pero cuando quería era descarado y juguetón hasta cierto punto, al menos eso era lo que podía quitar, no, ella negó con la cabeza, él profesor estaba jugando con Raiser.

— Me agradas, ven escorias, eso es saber su lugar— Raiser hablo mientras que observaba a los miembros de la nobleza de Rias.

Naruto se quería reír, realmente el hombre en traje rojo tenía un problema con su ego, romperlo sería divertido; quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza al instante, no era algo que él debería pensar.

—Uzumaki-sensei ¿Podría esperar al lado de Grayfia? La mujer al lado del estante en la esquina— comento Rias solo para querer golpearse al instante, olvido por completo la sonrisa que dio apenas entro en la habitación, bueno, el profesor podría ser un monstruo en cuanto a poder, pero estaba en plena confianza en Grayfia. Rias lo sabía, quizá dejar a un monstruo con otro no fue tan malo.

Dando unos pasos tranquilos hasta llegar junto a la mujer Naruto sonrió, esta vez con amabilidad.

— Naruto Uzumaki—extendiendo la mano.

Grayfia levanto una ceja para levantar su propia mano de igual manera.

— Grayfia Lucifugue, sirvienta de la casa de Rias-sama—al terminar aquello estrecho su mano con el rubio, ella lo sabía, el hombre estaba enfrente.

Era fuerte.

— Bueno dejando de lado la presentación— Raiser empezó a hablar una vez más ganando la mirada de todos en la habitación.

— ¿Continuamos? —

* * *

 **Qué puedo decir.**

 **¿Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados? No soy de los festivos pero les deseo un feliz año a todos ustedes y gracias por quedarse con esta historia desde su comienzo.**

 **Bueno dejando eso de lado, perdón por las faltas ortográficas, gramaticales y las palabras fuera de contexto que pueda haber.**

 **Estoy empezando a pensar que necesito alguien que lo lea primero y me ayude a corregirlo.**

Un dato curioso, en un comienzo la historia iba a ser una Naruto x Grayfia, pero debido a ciertas cosas lo cambie a último momento.

 **Agradezco a Hyoma y Genjuki por su apoyo continuo.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Ragnarshadow: es posible, se supone que esto va conforme a la historia pero si quisieras una respuesta concreta, seria, si y no, pero sale pero no se va. La ultima parte no la comprendí, la de más creíble que el humano, mis disculpas por mi falta.**

 **Darck Master: Muchas gracias y espero que hallas pasado tus fiestas de manera tranquila y buena, y agradezco el apoyo y al critica, me ayudan, por lo cual espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, es complicado ver como son las personalidad de cada uno sin que te pierdas en los hilos, así que espero que te sea agradable el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Yahikopainakatsuki300: respuesta en el capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **LightStarAngelica: oye, mejore, antes si era día festivo por subir capitulo cada cuatro meses, son coincidencias de la vida.**

 **Aexa: feliz navidad para ti también y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Altair-chan: Es por eso que odio el harem, me rompe la cabeza desarrollar dos personajes a la vez mientras que veo a los demás poniendo tantos personajes que se pierde el sentido de quien es quien, espero que este capítulo llene tus expectativas, tuve que hacer como tres borradores antes de llegar hasta aquí. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que hallas logrado pasar las fiestas de manera tranquila y feliz.**

 **Genjuki: Solo fueron cien palabras menos de lo normal y lo notase, mi dios, estas a otro nivel de compresión, este lo hice más largo debido a eso, tome su Kaguya buena persona, y gracias y las fiestas espero que todo paso bien y feliz. Feliz año nuevo.**

 **Natsudragonel039: Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.**

 **Leon Solitario: Gracias y espero que tengas un prospero año, la libertad es algo que se busca, a su tiempo tocare mejor los temas.**

 **Guest: (Usuario desconocido) no sé quién eres pero gracias por el apoyo y espero que el capitulo le sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **PD: ¿Alguien con ganas de hacer una imagen portada para la historia? No le puedo pagar pero le agradecería.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: 12 de enero.**

* * *

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	16. Chapter 16

La vista general de la situación, aun no era comprensible para Naruto, lo estaba intentando pero de lo poco que sacaba no comprendió bien el porqué y para que de la situación.

Dando un suspiro cerró los ojos mientras que dejaba que una sonrisa cordial se pusiera en su rostro. No necesitaba meterse en cosas que no necesitaba.

Dio unos pasos mientras que el agua de lo que parecía alcantarillas se mostraba, cada paso daba una onda que se expandía hasta perderse la vista.

— **Es curioso que me visites y más cuando se supone que estas enfrente a otros** —La voz de Kurama vino frente suyo, Naruto sonrió mientras que se acercaba al animal enorme que se encontraba acostado en medio de aquel lugar, sin decir nada más se recostó en la criatura mientras que daba un suspiro.

—No tengo motivación para meterme en su conversación, además al final de cuentas, cuando vuelva solo me van a hablar sobre cosas que me dejaran molesto ¿Tanto les cuesta dejarme en paz? —Naruto menciono mientras que se acomodaba en el pelaje de Kurama, el zorro gigante sonrió y luego se rio un poco.

— **¿No estás preocupado de que cierta conejo haga explotar a alguien verdad?** — un sobre salto de Naruto índico que Kurama estaba en lo correcto.

— **Ella no va a hacer nada, ya no tiene motivaciones ni voluntad de ir contra nadie** —

— Lo sé, al quedarse en ese estado en el que estuvo ya no ve a los humanos con los mismos ojos, es solo…—Naruto cerró los ojos y frunció el seño.

— **Yo no confió en ella** —Kurama fue directo, se volteo unos instantes mientras que vio a Naruto.

— **Yo no me fio de ella, pero tú sí, es por eso que estas así desde hace rato** —

— **No puedes aceptar la confianza que le tienes** —Naruto relajo sus facciones mientras que daba un suspiro.

Era cierto, verdaderamente cierto, no quería, le costaba, incluso quería negarlo, pero sus acciones no contaban lo mismo, se sentó mientras que bajaba la cabeza, aquello era mucho que pensar, nunca pensó ver a alguien como ella de esa manera, si fueran los mismo hace unos meses, el diría que la acabaría, ahora.

La protegería.

— ¿Uzumaki-sensei? —abrió uno de sus ojos volviendo a la realidad, las facciones del rubio se pusieron relajadas, la sonrisa no se encontraba, solo una línea recta que no mostraba nada, pero aquello no fue lo que hizo que Rias retrocediera un poco mientras que casi se tropezaba.

Era aquellos ojos, rojos con una rendija negra, el odio presente en aquella mirada, sed de sangre, todo aquello, debido a la influencia del Kyuubi, más aquel último detalle no era de su conocimiento, por lo cual, lo único que entendió.

Los ojos eran la ventana del alma, por lo cual, aquellos ojos.

Eran los verdaderos colores del profesor de historia.

Más no duro nada, fue solo una fracción de segundo, el cambio ni siquiera fue algo que Naruto tenía en cuenta, años con personas a su alrededor que conocían lo que pasaba le hizo aquello.

— ¿Todo bien Gremory-san? —fue vuelto el tono tranquilo, los ojos azules, la amabilidad en aquella mirada volvió.

Rias se rio nerviosa unos momentos mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

Naruto vio la escena, aun se encontraban los demonios desconocidos, es más las quince chicas al lado de aquel hombre de traje estaban mirando desafiante a los miembros del club, la razón no le importo.

Vio a Issei nervioso mientras que miraba a Raiser.

— **Hubiera sido bueno escuchar, parece que una verdadera novela se desarrollo y ni cuenta nos dimos** —Kurama comento en la cabeza de Naruto mientras que este asentía.

— Si, todo está bien, es solo que Raiser quería hablarte y no parecías presente así que te llame, para evitar cualquier problema de más—después de comentar aquello dirigió su vista al hombre que tenía delante. Tenía una mirada divertida mientras que negaba con la cabeza, Raiser tomo una taza de té mientras que lo vio directamente después de bajar su tasa una vez más en la mesa.

— Seré directo ¿Estas al tanto de sistema que usamos para reencarnar y sumar sequito? —la voz del hombre retumbo mientras que Rias entendió a donde iba lo que quería hablar con el rubio.

Grayfia levanto una ceja, ella tenía conocimiento de algo, Raiser Phenex no tomaba hombres bajo su mando.

— Verdaderamente sí, conozco sobre su modo de resurrección— Naruto contesto mientras que se acariciaba la barbilla y cerraba los ojos, debería agradecer de mejor manera a Koneko después por los datos que le dio.

— Bueno— Raiser se puso de pie mientras que caminaba hasta quedarse frente a Naruto.

— Por los problemas que escuche y sobre de que eres un sabio y no estás con nadie relacionado ¿Porqué no te unes a mi nobleza? —al momento de terminar aquella propuesta Naruto abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente como si estuviera esperando algo.

Raiser parpadeo confundido para luego negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

— Cierto, seguro que estás viendo la cantidad de miembros, cuando me refería unirte a mi me refería a que estas bajo el mando de mi hermana—señalando con una mano hacia la dirección de una joven con dos coletas en espiral al momento de mencionar aquello.

Ante la vista de todos vieron la mano de Naruto levantarse, aquella mano vendada en dirección a la mano de Raiser en parecer de un apretón de manos, aquello solo daría a entender que aceptaría.

Los nervios de Rias le carcomieron, ella no espero que alguien como lo que creía que era el profesor acepara así porque así, según lo que tenía entendido entonces era demasiado fuerte como para querer ir con las ordenes de alguien, el mundo parecía derrumbarse ante la peli roja, la mirada de cautela de Grayfia se volvió mayor, ella lo sintió apenas el hombre ingreso.

Chakra, senjutsu, cuando Rias lo menciono solo lo confirmo, sobre la historia de que era un sabio, verdaderamente podría llevar el titulo, había un diferencia entre los que se denominarían practicantes y sabios, más los últimos no necesitaban absorber el Chakra, ellos mismos lo conservaban y renovaban, ellos eran algo que no debía existir, al menos eso fue lo que se decreto hacia tiempo.

El ver a alguien que, aunque se auto denominaba sabio, era verdaderamente preocupante, no había esperando ver a alguien con esa cantidad de poder fuera de las facciones, no desde…la revolución.

Dejando aquello de lado, pudo ver algo que no espero, en el último momento en el cual parecía que Naruto estrecharía la mano de Raiser, Naruto giro la mano del hombre por el dorso cuidadosamente y la bajo, devolviéndola hacia abajo.

— Me temo que no podre aceptar, no busco conflictos solo paz, el unirme a alguien más en estos momentos solo generaría caos—después de mencionar aquello Naruto retrocedió un paso y bajo la cabeza un poco, llevando una mano a su pecho y en signo de reverencia.

— Agradezco la oferta, pero me temo que aunque me lo pida que lo piense, no aceptare— finalizo mientras que se puso derecho y vio el rostro de Raiser.

La sonrisa que estaba en su rostro desapareció, más no hizo nada, Naruto pudo sentirlo, a pesar de que no lo mostro en todo su esplendor, el rostro de Raiser se deformo en una mueca de enojo, no duro mucho puesto que se dio la vuelta y se sentó una vez más en el asiento, aquello mientras que las mujeres a su alrededor le empezaron a susurrar cosas.

Rias dio un suspiro de alivio visible, realmente por unos instantes pensó que Raiser añadiría algo a su poder de fuego, aquella idea le aterrorizo, ya tuvo experiencia de como resultaría un enfrentamiento.

— Uzumaki-sensei, sé que es molesto a estas alturas pero conversaremos sobre lo que teníamos en otro momento, la reunión ya se pospuso y aun no llegamos a los acuerdos finales—Rias comento, viendo el rostro iluminado de Naruto, este sonrió y camino hasta la puerta, una mirada rápida a Koneko, seguido de Koneko mirando a Rias, solo para que ella diera un suspiro y asintiera con la cabeza.

Grayfia al ver aquello no sabía que opinar, en primeras se sintió algo ofendida que la torre de Rias se fuera, pero de segundas no pudo molestarse por el hecho de conocer el historial de Koneko, por lo cual al momento en que vio como el rostro de la pequeña también se iluminaba no pudo decir nada, Koneko estaba bajo la promesa de vigilancia y reformación, Grayfia dio un suspiro por lo bajo mientras que dejo pasar la situación.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta seguido de pasos breves para al final se cierre nuevamente era lo único que se escucho mientras que las cosas se organizaban.

Raiser se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, fue allí que lo vio.

El no pregunto el porqué la torre de Rias se fue con el hombre, a Raiser no le intereso, al final ella sería suya junto con todo lo que era parte de Rias, pero allí había otra cosa, algo que no espero ver.

El rostro del hombre se ilumino mientras que la vio, dando unos pasos más cerca de la ventana este toco el cristal mientras que lo vio, una mujer con el cabello platino en un traje gris, pero eso no era lo que más destacaba, era su apariencia.

Abrió la boca y los ojos con sorpresa, el enojo y molestia que se quedo en su pecho por el rechazo se fueron, la vista que tuvo fue algo que no espero ver.

— El mundo humano puede dar algo bueno de vez en cuando—fue lo único que susurro para sí mismo mientras que vio como Naruto estaba al lado de la mujer de pelo platino sonriendo y la mujer haciendo muecas y se acercaba al hombre y lo arrastraba por el brazo.

La mujer de pelo platino de figura perfecta y cara angelical hizo que el sonriera, las imágenes de cómo podía y qué hacer con aquella mujer vinieron de lleno en su mente, aquello solo lo motivo.

¿Qué hacia ese sucio Yokai con algo tan perfecto?

— Rias—la voz de Raiser sonó seria mientas que veía un punto en la ventana, Rias se acerco y vio lo mismo, Naruto saliendo arrastrado por Rossweisse seguido de Koneko, ella no comprendió en un principio, luego la idea vino a su mente.

— Te daré dos semanas…tres, para prepararte, tendremos un Rating game para decidir, si ganas no te casaras conmigo—Rias abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era demasiado buena aquella propuesta, ella lo sabía, en su estado actual un rating game sería imposible, pero en tres semanas, contaba con que podría hacer frente.

— Pero si pierdes sigue lo mismo, más la mujer humana de allí, es tu territorio así que no importara si ella desaparece, quiero que esa mujer este en la apuesta, si aceptas no tendré problemas con lo del tiempo y el rating game—Raiser se volteo viendo a Rias, no solo ella sino casi todos los presentes tenían una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

Rias miro a Grayfia en son de alguna respuesta. Comprendiendo el mensaje la mujer hablo.

— Puede hacer eso, es tu territorio, todo depende de ti, ahora es tu decisión aceptar o no— La voz de Grayfia fue tranquila, pero con un pequeño deje de molestia, solo fue comprendido por Rias al conocerla algo mejor.

Rias lo pensó, no se repetiría la propuesta, pero no quería que nadie más se viera involucrado, ella trago y miro a todos lados, vio como Issei a pesar de su molestia anterior negaba con la cabeza, no solo eso sino que un disgusto era visible.

— Ella está con sensei, ambos…a pesar de que no confió en Naruto-sensei, siempre están sonriendo— Issei hablo mientras que bajo la mirada, él no quería que algo como eso pasase, Issei siempre lo vio en clase, el rostro de la maestro iluminarse y la felicidad en las facciones de la peli platina cuando Naruto venia, de igual manera, los únicos instantes en los que no parecía que el rubio estuviera en su estado depresivo era cuando Rossweisse y Koneko estaban cerca.

Issei no quería interfería en aquello, de lo que sabía por lo que menciono Sona hace unas semanas, era el hecho de que verdaderamente estaban juntos, de hecho lo parecía, era imposible negarlo, era la única razón por la cual dejo de hostigar, o al menos disminuir sus ataques o molestias hacia la maestra.

— Lo sé—menciono Rias, era una decisión difícil, no solo era Naruto, si se enterara de aquello, no quería saber lo que podría pasar, no solo ella sino que Koneko le tenía un cariño impresionante a Rossweisse, siendo ella verdaderamente tranquila conversadora con la peli platina.

Rias se mordió el dedo viendo la mirada sería de Raiser, era la primera vez que dejaba el tono de broma y juguetón, no era la misma masa de orgullo de siempre, era un hombre que quería conseguir algo por cualquier medio.

— Deberías aceptar— Kiba menciono mientras que se recostaba en la pared al lado de Issei, el castaño abrió los ojos y vio al rubio con sorpresa.

— Tiene razón, no es algo fácil de lograr, por lo cual el tiempo y la propuesta son buenas y coherentes—Akeno hablo con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡¿Acaso están mal de la cabeza?! Ese sujeto quiere que se apuesta a Rossweisse-sensei—la voz de Issei retumbo mientras que cargaba hacia adelante, el sonido de un aumento fue escuchado mientras que saltaba contra Raiser, el no se movió, el golpe fue recibido ante la mirada atónita de todos, pero no era por la sorpresa.

Era preocupación.

Raiser no se movió, a pesar del agujero en su pecho, no, el seguía con las manos en bolsillo y mirada sería, Issei estaba con una cara de sorpresa enorme, su brazo estaba pasando el cuerpo del hombre, atravesando su pecho y saliendo por la espalda, la garra carmesí estaba cubierta de fuego que era de parte de Raiser.

Un golpe de un palo bo le hizo conectar con el otro lado de la habitación, le dolió el golpe al castaño, no tanto como la primera vez que fue golpeado por Naruto, pero igual, viendo de frente pudo ver como el agujero en el pecho del hombre se cerró en una cortina de fuego, no había el más mínimo daño.

— Aceptaremos— Rias menciono resignada, después de ver lo actual y como Issei fue denegado con una facilidad impresionante, se sintió mal al ver como Issei bajo la mirada y luego una risa profunda de Raiser sonó.

No fue una risa amarga, molesta o con ninguna intención mala, era una risa alegre y feliz, lo que no espero escuchar del hombre en la vida.

Ella miro a otro lado mientras que la risa continúo hasta que desaparecieron en un círculo de transferencia. No sabía que decir, cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y como Issei lo miraba a los ojos no sabía que decir.

— Me volveré fuerte, fuerte para que no vuelvas a caer a este nivel de humillación, si fuera fuerte…no se pondría en marcha aquella apuesta, si fuera fuerte, no me vencerían tan fácilmente— el tono quebrado de Issei vino mientras que Rias no presiono más y lo abrazo, no era una situación la cual ella tomaría a la ligera.

No quería hacer lo que hizo, no quería meter a alguien fuera del hecho dentro, pero si ellos perdían y Rossweisse desaparecía.

¿Qué haría Naruto?

* * *

— Vamos a pasar por Kaguya ¿Verdad? —la voz de Rossweisse interrumpió la radio que estaban escuchando mientras que Naruto conducía.

— Si, le hice una llamada hace unos minutos diciendo que iremos dentro de poco a buscarla, me sentiría mal de no llevarla con nosotros—Naruto comento mientras que giraba el volante, nunca supo el porqué había gente que le molestaba el hecho de conducir, para él fue verdaderamente tranquilizante.

— **¿La extrañas tan rápido?** — Kurama bromeo mientras que Naruto sonrió ante aquel comentario.

— Se podría decir, uno se acostumbra a su forma de ser—la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto creó mientras que pensó en la albina, todo aquello era verdaderamente gracioso, no espero poder estar de aquel lado de Kaguya y ver todos los cambios que sufrió hasta llegar a donde estaba.

—…—Kurama no supo que decir, no esperaba que de todas las veces por fin aceptase algo en referente a Kaguya, en el sello, Kurama solo cerró los ojos con tranquilidad mientras que una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del zorro, por fin después de que volvió a despertar desde que lo pusieron a dormir cuando encerraron a Naruto, era la primera vez que podía estar tranquilo al ver a Naruto dejar de lado todo el resentimiento que sentía.

El verlo superar aquello de a poco y aunque fuese leve cambiar.

Le era reconfortante.

Al terminar el trayecto quedaron frente a la casa en la cual Naruto y Kaguya residían, Rossweisse vio una vez más la casa, no era exagerada, pero tampoco pequeña, era del tamaño el cual uno podría considerar justo para vivir en comodidad con varias personas dentro.

¿Y si se mudase allí?

Un sonrojo junto con la memoria de aquella mañana vino en su mente mientras que su cara se paralizo con la boca abierta ante el pensamiento.

— ¿Sucede algo? —la voz de Naruto la interrumpió mientras que lo observo unos instantes, como ambos estaban en el asiento delantero la cercanía en sus rostro era poca, Rossweisse retrocedió mientras que negaba con velocidad.

— Nada, nada, nada—fue su respuesta nerviosa mientras que movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo en forma de dar énfasis a lo que quería decir.

Naruto no muy convencido salió del auto mientras que veía a Kaguya caminar con paciencia hacia el vehículo, el bastón resonaba, Naruto vio aquel pedazo de hierro y suspiro, no esperaba que le hiciera ordenar un bastón en específico.

Y mucho menos que tuviera en la punta superior la cabeza de un conejito totalmente esculpido a mano.

— Esto de salir de una manera decente como lo llaman para mi es estúpido—

Allí estaba, Naruto se rio mientras que veía a Freed cerrar la puerta de la casa mientras que tenía una cara amargada, llevaba ropa que se consideraría "civil", si bien no dejo las botas de militar al menos Naruto consiguió que ahora el hombre de pelo ceniza vistiera una camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros, se sorprendió cuando Kaguya le dijo a Freed que si se atara el pelo se vería más presentable para acompañarles.

Freed al escuchar las palabras "de su hermana" lo hizo a buena fe y con toda la gana que pudo, el resultado, Kaguya a pesar de haberle dado una sonrisa falsa, hizo que Freed se deje convencer por todo. Una cosa era mantenerlo bajo control y otra muy distinta era ver lo que el haría a continuación.

Naruto abrió la puerta del auto mientras que veía como Kaguya se ponía enfrente del vehículo, tomando la mano de la albina Naruto la ayudo a subir a Kaguya en el auto, Freed por el otro lado entro por la otra puerta, aquello dejando a Koneko en medio de ambos.

Naruto tuvo una mirada fija en Freed mientras que observaba sus interacciones con Koneko, a pesar de que el hombre estuviera consciente de que era una demonio, no levanto ni un dedo en señal de querer lastimar a Koneko, de hecho el rubio se divirtió cuando vio como este frotaba una mano en la cabeza de la peli blanca mientras que ella se dejaba ser.

Algunos meses de interacciones entre ellos verdaderamente hicieron que parecieran…una familia…

— ¿vas a encender el motor o quieres que esperemos hasta que termines tu epifanía? —Kaguya había visto el rostro del rubio que se puso en blanco y dejo de moverse, ella ya sabía que eso significaba que estaba pensando de más la situación.

No necesitaba que el rubio se pusiera depresivo nuevamente.

— A cierto, Dohnaseek manda decir que eres un hijo de puta mal agradecido y que te follen por todos los lados follables por no salvarlo también—Freed menciono mientras que dejaba a Koneko por unos momentos y observaba a Naruto, el cual estallo en risa seguido de Freed, tanto Kaguya y Rossweisse no comprendieron la situación mientras que Koneko se sorprendió.

Por lo que ella sabía Rias misma había atacado a los ángeles caídos restantes y ella menciono que se había asegurado de eliminar a todos, por lo cual ¿Cómo sobrevivió uno? En teoría por la mención de Freed estaba herido, pero vivo, ella realmente debería dejar de pensar mucho cuando se encontraba con ellos.

Vio a su alrededor, Rossweisse conversando con Kaguya mientras que Freed se metía y soltaba algo que le daba gracia a Naruto solo para que este hablara, todo el recorrido y la salida fue así, ella siendo en un sentido de la palabra, alabada, por los dos maestros mientras que Kaguya y Freed la felicitaban, aquel ambiente tan familiar.

Llevo una de sus manos hacia su pecho mientras que los observaba a los cuatro adultos.

¿Era esto estar en familia?

* * *

Issei estaba observando de lejos, habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto se había reunido con Rias y la interferencia de Raiser ¿O fue él quien era la interferencia?

Dio un suspiro mientras que llevo una mano a su cuello, aflojando la corbata que tenia puesta, vio a los estudiantes que estaban tensos, no los podía culpar, cuando él estaba en la academia y sacaron lo del examen de la nada pudo simpatizar con los nervios de los estudiantes.

Pero no era lo que le estaba dejando a él en aquel estado de no saber qué hacer, sino que era Issei, no lo había dejando de ver en los últimos días, como si esperase algo, no, como si el castaño estuviera esperando hacer algo por el rubio, más Naruto no entendió bien.

Sabia de la molestia que le tenía el castaño, pero desde la reunión aquello se fue, no solo eso sino que sintió otra emoción ¿Pena?

Se acomodo en su asiento mientras que se reprendía por no comprender el pensamiento de los adolescentes ¿No fue el también uno alguna vez?

Maldecía su suerte.

Las tres horas de clases continuas finalizaron de una vez mientras que Naruto suspiraba, nunca espero que la mirada de Issei pudiera ser tan sería y dejarle tan intranquilo, después de todo, no es como si hubiera visto algo más de parte del castaño que no sea lujuria, hablando de lujuria.

Una silla fue arrastrada frente a su escritorio mientras que vio el rostro sonriente de Rossweisse mientras que bajaba lo tan afamado "Bento" en frente a ellos.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto— A pesar de aquellas palabras Naruto estaba feliz por aquel gesto, antes de que Rossweisse estuviera él ni siquiera se intereso en comer algo mientras estaba en actividad, por lo cual el ver como alguien se preocupaba hasta ese punto por él, era lo que más le reconfortaba.

Sintió una mano en su barbilla mientras que observaba de frente a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

— No te has afeitado nuevamente—ante la mención de aquello sintió como la mano de Rossweisse acariciaba su cara, solo para detenerse en lo que sería sus marcas.

— Si no te conociera entonces diría que eres una especie de zorro raro, cuando cierras tus ojos y pones esa sonrisa juguetona pareces un zorro—mientras que comentaba aquello, Rossweisse llevo sus manos a su rostro mientras que disimulaba hacer los mismo gestos que Naruto.

Aquello era verdaderamente lo que más esperaba Naruto, ver las cosas que podría hacer Rossweisse, era la única motivación que tenia actualmente para seguir como estaba.

— **¿Qué harías por ella?** —la voz de Kurama lo llamo mientras que Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en cada cosa que la peli platina ha hecho por él.

No le dijo nada, cuando Naruto levanto su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de Rossweisse y lo acaricio con aprecio, solo pudo ver la reacción de esta, congelándose en su lugar, sonrojándose y sin saber qué hacer.

— Lo suficiente para mantenerla feliz— No era su mundo, no era su problema, no era nada él, lo único que podría figurar en su lista de interés serían tres cabezas blancas, quizá una cuarta con un poco de reformación.

— Esto… ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? —Cierto, Naruto no había dejado de acariciar el rostro de la peli platina, el sonrió mientras que veía como Rossweisse intentaba mantener su mirada en él, pero fallaba, el sonrojo presente en su rostro también indicaba que era vergonzoso, más no se quito en ningún momento.

— Solo estoy pensando en lo suertudo que será el sujeto que este junto a ti, eres muy hermosa Ross-chan—Naruto menciono con la tranquilidad del mundo mientras que vio como la mujer abría la boca de sorpresa.

Bajo la cabeza al instante mientras que murmuraba un simple "Gracias"

Aquello solo fue a la vista del rubio, pero lo que no alcanzo a ver, era la sonrisa creciente en el rostro de la peli platina ante sus palabras

* * *

Estaba cansado, no había esperado que corregir los exámenes en el instituto le hubiera dejado con tal cansancio, después de todo, con lo que había hecho como líder, en teoría aquella era un paseo en el parque.

Rossweisse hoy también tenía que hacer algo debido a lo que sea que hacía y Koneko le dijo que iba a viajar por al menos tres semanas, no comprendió algo cuando estaban por salir, cuando Koneko vio a Rossweisse, la pequeña albina no podía sostenerle la mirada, no solo a ella, sino que incluso a él ¿Había hecho algo?

Abriendo la puerta vio lo mismo de siempre, la sala de estar con los sofás, Kaguya recostada en uno mientras que había libros nuevos alrededor, lo vio, Kaguya dormida en uno de los sillones mientras que había un libro sobre ella, dio un suspiro y una risa mudo mientras que caminaba hacia la albina, tomando el libro que estaba sobre ella vio la tapa.

Relaciones sociales para principiantes.

Al menos ya sabía de dónde saco el sentido común últimamente.

Bajando el libro cuidadosamente en la mesa al lado del sillón, se puso frente a ella, su cabello estaba desarreglado, él nunca supo cuando pero su mano izquierda se poso sobre aquellos mechones que se encontraban cayendo en el rostro de la albina.

Sonrió mientras que vio la falta de cuernos, el no espero todo lo que se debía hacer para ocultar aquella cresta, girando brevemente su vista lo vio, viendo desde la ventana que salía afuera, un árbol de características extrañas, nunca hubiera creído ver el día en que ella misma renunciara a ser más fuerte por la paz.

Negó con la cabeza mientras que llevo sus manos bajo la espalda de la mujer y bajo las rodillas de esta, un ceño fruncido vino junto con un quejido, Kaguya abrió uno de sus ojos con pesar mientras que observaba al rubio.

La albina simplemente dejo caer la cabeza en el pecho del rubio mientras que volvió a su sueño, internamente Kaguya no se sorprendió, tampoco le molesto.

Naruto sonrió ante aquella acción, no pensó que estaría bien lo de cargarla, al menos creyó que ella le haría algo como respuesta por la ultima vez, cuando le puso el sello, aun se sentía mal por lo que hizo, pero no sabía las condiciones del sello, era una modificación del que poseía, según Kurama no sabía si las condiciones se cumplían.

Aquello era cierto, cuando pensó en aquello, no pensó en las condiciones de uso que fue empleada en el, por lo cual decidió ir por la inconsciencia a la hora de usarlo, sin mencionar cuando o el porqué, debía admitirlo, el solo ver con totalidad como estaba el sello y rediseñarlo era lo suficiente malo como para pensar en la solución a las condiciones.

Dando pasos cuidadosos por el ruido subió las escaleras, cuando llego agradeció que la puerta se encontrase abierta, verdaderamente no esperaba tener que usar un clon solo para abrir la puerta…otra vez.

Llegando hasta la cama central bajo con cuidado a la mujer, vio sus pies, dando un suspiro le quito las sandalias ligeras que llevaba Kaguya, quitándolas cuidadosamente, rosando la planta de los pies de la mujer en el proceso, una sonrisa se mostro en el rostro de Kaguya, pero no duro.

Ella abrió los ojos mientras que observo a Naruto hacer lo mismo con el otro lado, solo para sentir la misma sensación de cosquilleo.

— Deja de hacer eso—la sonrisa en el rostro de Kaguya estuvo presente mientras que Naruto vio el rostro de Kaguya, tenía un ojo entre abierto y una sonrisa en su rostro, el rubio sonrió mientras que tomaba del tobillo a la mujer y siguió con aquello, los tirones del pie de la mujer mientras que una risa imperceptible empezó a surgir solo hicieron que el mismo rubio se riera.

Eso hasta que Kaguya se sentó y lo agarro la cabeza de Naruto mientras que intentaba alejarlo, todo aquello mientras que la risa persistía, no era más por las cosquillas sino más por la diversión del momento.

Naruto se rio mientras que dejo que una rodilla reposara en la cama y se puso más cerca de la albina, aquello mientras que soltaba sus pies y llevaba sus manos a su cintura, la risa siguió unos minutos junto con unos juegos de empujar y molestar, dejando a Naruto cayendo en la cama al lado de la albina que estaba mirándolo.

Aquella situación hacia unos meses sería imposible, más actualmente ambos disfrutaron, ambos se aceptaron y podían convivir.

No era como era ella, no era como él, Kaguya dejo todo y se acerco al rubio mientras que se recostó en el pecho del rubio, por voluntad propia, la mirada de Naruto estuvo presente unos instantes antes de que llevase su mano izquierda que se encontraba bajo la mujer y la usara para abrazarla pudo sentirlo como ella se acurruco contra él.

El olor de su cabello lleno sus sentidos mientras que la movió un poco más cerca hacia él, no hubo negación de ningún lado ante aquello.

Después de meses con lo mismo, uno podría tomar el gusto por algo.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **No esto no se volverá un harem, desde un comienzo lo dije, será un Rossweisse x Naruto x Kaguya, no voy a añadir a Grayfia, sobre eso tengo una historia aparte que ya escribí, más no la publicare actualmente, no dispongo del tiempo de poner al día suficientes historias, además no es como si quedara mucho, creo que a lo mucho son unos catorce capítulos restantes o menos (No, no voy a escribir sobre todo el mundo de DxD)**

 **Hablando de historias, tengo un crossover sobre Fate y Akame ga kill con un emparejamiento de Archer y Medea, por si alguien le interesa (No me juzguen en algún lugar tengo que decir algo)**

 **Ahora sí, perdón por las faltas ortográficas, gramaticales y las palabras sin sentido.**

 **(En mi país o al menos donde estoy viviendo ahora sigue siendo el 12, así que no voy tarde, lo comento porque sé que en la mayoría de países ya es el próximo día…creo)**

 **Agradezo a : Hyoma y Genjuki.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99** **: me temo que aquello no será posible, no soy un partidario del harem además sobre Grayfia ya lo comente arriba.**

 **Ukamulbas** **: Desde hace un tiempo va para mejor, solo que las acciones de buena voluntad las doy a relucir más ahora. Espero que el capitulo cumpla tus expectativas**

 **Altair-Chaan** **: No pienso hacerlo de igual manera, agradezco que te guste mi trabajo, esa clase de comentarios son los que motivan a uno a seguir con la historia, detesto eso de que obtengan de la nada la iluminación y se enamoren a los días, con suerte, puesto que he visto desarrollos de horas donde ya se dicen te amo para toda la vida, odio eso. Espero que este capítulo cumpla con las respectivas que le tienes, saludos.**

 **PD: Altair besto waffle, algun día tengo que hacer una historia sobre ella, sus ideales y su persona, son lo que compraron.**

 **ragnarshadow** **: Si, al menos en torno a la energía si, aquello sería más creíble, ahora el brazo todo a su tiempo.**

 **Darck Master** **: Hable sobre Grayfia arriba, no tengo la intensión de modificar la estructura actual, agradezco que estés al tanto de lo que hago y la motivación que das, en serio esta clase comentarios son los motivan, disfrute haciendo el capitulo, pero por falta de tiempo no pude terminarlo antes. Lo de Kaguya es más complicado de lo que uno pensaría o plantearía, me rompe la cabeza, espero que el capitulo te guste.**

 **yahikopainakatsuki300** **: Agradezco el apoyo, gracias.**

 **trollmemex** **: No se si esto es como lo imaginabas pero bueno, aquí el capitulo, suerte y espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **genjuki** **: Son solo seis días, mi historia favorito se actualiza cuando a su autor le canta, ósea, cada ocho meses con suerte, se feliz mi buen amigo, como sea, espero que esto sea de tu agrado y que este cumpliendo lo que tenias en mente sobre las expectativas.**

 **LuisPerez77** **: Gracias aquí el capitulo.**

 **FlexiPuff: conforme se desarrolle la historia se dará a conocer eso, ahora gracias por el apoyo y suerte para ti también, el éxito supongo que estar a un lado, la historia va bien pero nunca como pienso.**

 **SAMUROCK** **: Aquí lo tienes, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Próximo capítulo: 24 de enero**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	17. Chapter 17

Había pasado la primera semana en la cual Koneko junto con el grupo de Rias salió, en un principio, la motivación de Issei fue bien vista por todos, el no querer descansar, a pesar de recibir una paliza, levantarse y seguir, aquello fue motivador los primeros dos días.

Más solo fue los primeros dos días, después de aquello, la preocupación por el castaño nació en los miembros del club, a penas dormía, no paraba de entrenar y siempre que podía hacia una actividad secundaria con el único objetivo de seguir entrenando, Rias se sintió mal, Issei no solo se sentía responsable de ella sino de la misma Rossweisse.

Ella misma no podía ignorar el hecho de que su accionar fue erróneo y que no hizo lo correcto, pero de allí en que pudiese salir de la situación en la que estaba de alguna manera diferente de la que tenía prevista, no podía verlo, el camino que anteriormente estaba cerrado, fue abierto gracias a cierta peli platina que hizo reconsiderar en su plenitud a Raiser, sin importarle lo demás.

Hablando de represalias y falta de consideración, Koneko había estado más callada de lo usual, no hablaba, no comía sus dulces a junto ellos, solo se limitaba a estar sentada cuando la llamaban, quizá nadie más lo supiera, pero Rias sí, Koneko también se estaba sobre exigiendo a la hora entrenar.

Maldijo todo aquello que le vinculaba con Raiser, Rias no había calculado el contra golpe en la albina menor, si bien estaba al tanto que ambas actuaban de manera más…familiar, por no mencionar otra palabra, no creyó que el vinculo llegaría al punto en que no solo se molestara con todos, sino que ella misma al ver como Issei entrenaba lo seguía para ayudar y seguir ella misma.

Bajo su cabeza y vio su regazo, la taza de té que se encontraba en sus manos humeaba mientras que se acomodaba en la silla de madera barnizada en negro, vio los colchones rojos sobre la madera y solo se le vino a la mente a Issei recibiendo golpes de parte de Raiser, ella misma no estaba segura de hasta qué punto llegaría aquello, no quería ver sufrir a sus siervos, pero ante todo sobre puso la vida de alguien sin consciencia, sin entendimiento y con la posible represalia del maestro de historia falso, ella misma empezó a creer que la razón por la cual enseñaba aquel tema y el domino que tenia, era debido a que el mismo estuvo presente en aquello.

No era sorprendente que alguien viviera demasiado, pero de igual manera, que alguien como él hubiera salido casi de la nada y haciendo que Grayfia le mencione que su manejo de Chakra no estaba en la liga conocido antes.

Se mordió el labio para negar con la cabeza, el sonido de una explosión junto con un grito vino de lleno a sus sentidos mientras que con pesadez levantaba su cabeza y observaba el reloj en la pared, era tarde al menos eso era lo que sabía cuando vio por la ventana el cielo oscuro, pero de allí a que fuera las una de la madrugada era otra cosa. Cerró los ojos mientras que la oscuridad era interrumpida nuevamente por un destello rojo.

Se sentía mal con todo aquello, pero de igual manera.

Ella tampoco quería ser una esclava.

* * *

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa ropa? —el comentario de Naruto hizo que Kaguya se volteara y sonriera mientras que dejaba la maleta caer en la cama.

—Necesito encontrar algo, se que esta en este mundo o en las cercanías, ahora que puedo ir por donde yo quiera nuevamente no será problema—después de comentar aquello el sonido del cierre lleno la habitación, Kaguya que volvió a centrar su vista en la maleta al darse vuelta vio a Naruto, o mejor dicho a varios de ellos.

— son cinco, dos de ellos normales, otros dos con capacidad de entrar uso en el senjutsu, y uno con suficiente Chakra como para hacerte frente unos minutos, o segundos— al finalizar Naruto llevo una mano en su barbilla como queriendo calcular.

Kaguya parpadeo, le había mencionado con anterioridad que iba a ir un par de días a navegar por el tejido dimensional, según ella había algo que no era parte de este mundo, por lo cual, quería verlo, Naruto en un comienzo pensó en ir con ella, pero al final la misma Kaguya le menciono que no era necesario, que con mala suerte serian unos cuantos días y con suficiente suerte volvería en unas horas.

Dio un suspiro mientras que vio a la mujer unos instantes, los cuernos crecientes e irguiéndose de manera orgullosa, el tercer ojo abriéndose lentamente mientras que el aire o la realidad misma se rasgaba frente a él, dando unos pasos Kaguya le dio un abrazo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sobre manera, no solo él, sino que los cinco clones también se sobre saltaron, parpadeando en confusión, Naruto bajo la mirada para ver como la mujer sonreía.

— Cuando vuelva me gustaría ir a comer en aquel lugar de la otra vez—después de mencionar aquello y dando una gran sonrisa Naruto le devolvió el abrazo mientras que llevo su mano izquierda a la cabeza de la mujer mientras que acariciaba brevemente su cabello, solo para soltarla y ver como sus clones sonreían.

Más aquello termino rápido, puesto que unos segundos después ella se deslizo dentro de aquella herida en el espacio solo para ser seguida por sus clones, al final un simple "Volveré" fue audible mientras que se cerraba aquella fisura.

Fue espontaneo, casi al momento en el cual Kaguya se había ido de la habitación, el sintió frio, no lo creyó, verdaderamente se sintió…solo, vio la habitación sin concentrarse unos momentos para luego dar un suspiro, realmente se había acostumbrado a la compañía de la mujer.

La propuesta aun le molestaba, sabía que con su poder vuelto en parte, no debía querer protegerla, pero ¿De qué servía todo aquel poder si una vez más al final no iba a hacer nada?

El sonido de un reloj golpeo fuertemente su mente mientras que llevo su vista hacia el artilugio, un calendario colgado debajo de aquella maquinaria le dio a entender algo.

Habían pasado casi las tres semanas desde que se fue Koneko, era lunes, por lo cual dentro de unas horas debía ir, dio un suspiro ante aquello, pero una pequeña mueca de felicidad vino a su ser mientras que la voz, sonrisa y acciones de Rossweisse vinieron de lleno en su mente, en esta soledad momentánea, verdaderamente aquella mujer seria su bálsamo para la cordura.

* * *

El timbre sonó mientras que el final del periodo era indicado, el sonido suave de tacones resonó desde los pasillos, audibles solo para él, Naruto vio como la puerta se deslizo poco después de que el último estudiante en la habitación se fue. Allí estaba nuevamente.

Rossweisse.

Era curioso, con Hinata, hasta el último momento no sintió aquella sensación de apego, no solo eso, sino que al final el comprendió que su relación y sus acciones posteriores fueron debido a que la situación en aquel entonces fue forzada.

Cuando quiso disfrutar de la vida momentáneamente mientras que las aguas de la guerra se detenían, la llegada de aquel Ootsusuki fue el detonador, no disfruto de las emociones que él quería, no, él estaba consciente que todo aquello fueron circunstancias que no pudo evadir y él mismo cayó ante el engaño de una obra falsa.

Se reprendió mentalmente no hasta hace poco.

El sonido de unos chasquidos de dedos hicieron que su mente volviera a la realidad mientras que la peli platina tenía una mano frente a su rostro, solo cuando el rubio la observo ella sonrió nuevamente mientras que se sentaba frente suyo, la comida hecha nuevamente por la peli platina le llamo, era reconfortante aquello.

Un bocado, probando nuevamente la comida hecha por Rossweisse, él solo pudo limitar a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar, desde un comienzo las palabras no salieron de manera continua últimamente, era más una interpretación de los pequeños gestos que cada uno mostraba.

Rossweisse solo pudo sonreír al ver como el rubio volvía a disfrutar de su comida, objetivo, aquella palabra había muerto hacía tiempo, desde que vio como era Naruto, no lo estaba casando, tampoco estaba recopilando información, solo estaba aprendiendo que tipo de persona era, gustos, disgustos, todo aquello mientras que el rubio aprendía también de ella.

— ¿Sucede algo? —la pregunta de Naruto lo saco de pensar, ella solo pudo limitarse a sonreír ante aquello.

—No es nada—era verdad aquellos pensamientos no eran nada, solo era algo que ella misma se había generado internamente.

— Si alguien dice nada es porque quiere decir algo que no quiere—Naruto menciono viendo como Rossweisse llevo una mano en su mentón mientras que parecía pensarlo por unos instantes, solo para que negara con la cabeza.

— Si fuera de importancia, ya te lo hubiera dicho—

Aquel comentario de Rossweisse solo hizo que el rubio parpadeara, una sonrisa vino a él mientas que tomaba un bocado de su comida y bajaba la cabeza, Naruto se sintió realizado ante aquello, le encantaría expresarlo, pero ¿Por qué hablar en aquel momento le era tan pesado?

— Supongo que no soy la única que se pierde en el pensar de la nada—esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para negar con la cabeza en silencio, tragando, ubicando los utensilios que uso en hace unos instantes.

— No, supongo que no lo eres—aquello fue el detonador para que Rossweisse se eche atrás en su asiento mientras que daba un suspiro, la comodidad en el ambiente volvía, ambos lo sintieron.

— Por lo que se mañana llega el grupo de Rias de su salida, aun me sorprendo lo permisivo que son con ellos—las palabras de Rossweisse hicieron que Naruto alzara una ceja mientras que recordaba la fecha, era cierto, mañana volvían, dio un suspiro de alivio mientras que recordaba que al volver.

Estaría solo.

Un sentimiento de opresión volvió, no lo reflejo, pero su silencio no fue una buena señal para Rossweisse.

— ¿Supongo que estas pensando en Kaguya-san?—aquel comentario hizo que una sonrisa viniera en el rostro de Naruto, levanto la vista y vio el rostro de Rossweisse con una expresión de comprensión.

— Estoy preocupado, por lo que se, te lo menciono, que saldría de viaje unos días, ahora que se recupero no hay nada que hacer, ella siempre fue así—dio un suspiro pero esta vez con más calma.

Aquella pausa para reorganizar sus pensamientos le sirvió para que las memorias sobre la peli blanca vinieran a su ser, cada pequeña acción y suceso desde la llegada a modo de condena de ella, hasta ahora, donde ambos estaban en lo que se podría mencionar como una mejora de la relación.

Aun no comprendía, después de todo, sus acciones hasta unas semanas atrás, fueron demasiado contradictorias en cuanto a lo que profesaba.

— Lo haces una vez más—Rossweisse lo llamo mientras que él inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, Naruto no buscaba ignorarla mucho menos, quería hablar con la peli platina, ayudarla en lo que fuera, y obviamente, protegerla de cualquier cosa entraba en la lista.

— Solo estaba rememorando algunas cosas, no he estado solo desde hace un tiempo— No era una mentira, se hablasen o no, Kaguya siempre estuvo allí, sirviendo como un ancla a la realidad.

— Bueno, todos alguna vez estuvimos solos, pero, solo recuerda, ahora no lo estas—aquel comentario solo hizo que la sonrisa de Naruto volviera a brotar, estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz.

Amaba tenerla cerca, Rossweisse, si Kaguya sirvió como ancla a la realidad, entonces Rossweisse sirvió para volver a ser reformado.

Una salvadora, un ángel.

* * *

Las llamas cantaban una oración mientras que extendían sus manos y abarcaban todo lo que tocaban, extendiéndose por todos lados, fue en medio de aquel concierto de llamas que Issei salió corriendo hacia la dirección de su objetivo.

Raiser.

Todos los demás peones, torres y alfiles del hombre estaban fuera, solo quedaba él.

El rey.

Un aumento más vino a su ser mientras que daba un golpe hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, Raiser se agacho mientras que apretaba el puño derecho y lo estiraba contra Issei, solo para que a ultimas el castaño girara su cuerpo esquivando y cargando una patada en el torso del hombre.

Raiser salió disparado en la dirección contraria.

Issei jadeaba, las gotas de sudor caían una a una con el suelo, solo para que al instante se evaporen una vez llegada a hacer contacto.

Una marea de llamas vino mientras que se cubrió con los brazos y cantando varios aumentos seguidos, la sinfonía del fuego llego a su clímax arremolinándose a su alrededor, una sonrisa llego al rostro del castaño mientras que sabía que lo siguiente no lo podría esquivar.

Una fuerte explosión fue audible mientras que el fuego se extendía por todos lados, aquello duro unos segundos, dejando a Issei con la mano derecha en una tonalidad purpura mientras que su pecho se quedo libre al ser su ropa quemada.

Más la sonrisa no salió de su rostro, él estaba cumpliendo, no, superando toda expectativa que Rias había tenido en él, un aumento más llego mientras apretó sus pies contra el suelo y lo fragmento, aquella velocidad, la de Raiser y la suya misma, no eran nada como Naruto le había demostrado en un simple intercambio.

En un comienzo Raiser no presentaba daño por la regeneración, pero Issei lo sabía, él hombre estaba tomando esto demasiado enserio, al contrario de lo que Rias menciono, la mirada del hombre denotaba orgullo y arrogancia, pero sus acciones en aquellos últimos encuentros no.

Raiser dio un suspiro mientras que el pensamiento de aquella humana llego a su mente, quizá ella termine como peón o algo así de su hermana, pero aquello no importaba, al instante en que vio aquel rostro, supo que esa mujer debía ser suya.

El capricho de alguien como él debía ser cumplido, no por simple arrogancia, sino por necesidad propia, no le importaba que ella fuera el juguete de aquel yokai, pero debía tenerla.

Cuando se entero que sus piezas las cuales les informo con claridad que no importa el costó, no pierdan, solo pudo enojarse, él había estado en duelo un tiempo prolongado con Rias, por lo tanto su magia, fue usada en cantidad, no lo mencionaría, pero el regenerarse después de que Rias usara su poder, era tedioso, era lenta su regeneración, cuando peleo contra el peón, lo noto y lo exploto, pero ahora, ahora era el fin.

Rias y su curador, Asía, si él no recordaba mal, estaban fuera de mana, solo quedaba el castaño, que no importaba que, se levantaba, Raiser tuvo que agacharse mientras que un golpe venia a su cara, solo para recibir un rodillazo de parte del castaño, el cual al momento de conectar el golpe, lo tomo por la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo.

Una mano puesta en el pecho del castaño fue lo último que vio mientras que las llamas explotaron a quema ropa, había conectado de manera directa, Raiser lo escucho, los gritos de miedo de Rias, más no importaba, el problema seguía que no sintió el contacto de su palma desaparecer.

Una mano lo atrapo, Raiser maldijo internamente mientras que con la garra carmesí fue tomado por la cara y levantado, solo para que Issei corriera y le hiciera chocar contra una pared.

Raiser se preparaba para el siguiente ataque. De todos los rating game que había llegado a participar, aquel era verdaderamente el más difícil hasta ahora. Un aumento sonó mientras que sintió calor de lleno en su boca.

Raiser abrió los ojos mientras que aceleraba el hechizo.

Issei no sentía nada, su pecho quemado, el olor a carne quemada no importaba, un ojo tapado por la sangre caía de su frente tampoco le importo, solo tenía un objetivo, cuando el último aumento sonó, lo sintió como su consciencia le reclamaba que cayera.

Su cuerpo no lo soportaría mucho más.

Una esfera carmesí se formo en la cara de Raiser puesto que estaba sujetado por la garra del emperador dragón, dando un grito de fuerza y ánimo para sí mismo, Issei saco una explosión más mientras que esta vez a diferencia de muchas veces no lo retuvo.

Una línea fue cortada, o borrada del lugar dejo en claro lo que era, la explosión siguió borrando todo hasta llegar a desaparecer de la vista, solo para que al final una fuerte detonación fuera audible y el escenario pintado de rojo debido a la luz de aquella explosión.

Allí estaba, Raiser en el suelo con la mitad superior de su cuerpo faltante. Las llamas bailaban mientras que el cuerpo de formaba lentamente.

Issei se dio la vuelta, había terminado, lo logro, pero cuando se acercaba a Rias, lo vio, el rostro de reocupación en sus facciones, tarde fue el momento en que se volteo y una ola de llamas vinieron a su cara en quemarropa, pero allí estaba Raiser jadeando, pero en su mano seguía habiendo aquel fuego listo para lanzarlo contra Rias.

Aquella felicidad espontaneo de victoria fue quemada y dejando un rastro amargo que no salió de su boca. Issei iba a ponerse de pie cuando su cuerpo cayó de lleno al suelo, su visión se puso oscura, mientras que las suplicas de Rias vinieron, maldijo todo, su inutilidad su tiempo perdido y sobre todo a su orgullo, que le canto victoria antes de tiempo.

Fue en aquel instante en que su cuerpo dejo de moverse y fue eliminado de la arena.

Issei no logro escuchar él audible para los espectadores, Victoria de la casa Phenex.

Solo podía escuchar algo en todo momento en que su consciencia moría, aquello eran las suplicas de Rias y de Rossweisse pidiéndole piedad a Raiser que se generaban en su mente, procesando lo que ocurriría en futuro.

* * *

Dio un soplido mientras que una pequeña nube de vapor salió, Naruto no espero tal cambio de temperatura repentino, vio hacia el frente mientras que llevo una mano a su bufanda, le trajo recuerdos, más no era algo que fuera de aquel tiempo, solo algo normal que Rossweisse le compro.

Una sonrisa no pudo evitar emerger mientras que veía el lugar, un parque simple, era algo que siempre apreciaba ver, después de todo no había la vasta vegetación que alguna vez caracterizo a su lugar natal.

Habían acordado ir a aquel parque y salir, Rossweisse menciono algo de que abría fuegos artificiales aquella noche, no pudo negarle aquello a ella, no cuando siempre daba lo mejor de ella para poder ayudarlo aunque fuera lo más mínimo, sumado el hecho de que siempre se alegro al hablar con ella. La mano vendada que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en la bufanda cayó al lado izquierdo de su pecho, una sonrisa llego allí.

El no era un adolescente o alguien que desconociera su sentir, pero si era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía aquello hacia alguien, la necesidad de mostrar afecto, aquello nunca fue presente con Hinata, no, incluso estaba seguro de que aquel sentimiento fue quizá en una manera más diluida, pero presente al estar con Kaguya, el sentimiento de querer proteger no solo por la amistad sino por la necesidad de que si algo pasara a aquella persona, no sabría como continuar.

Por eso, en aquel momento, cuando Rossweisse le menciono para salir, Naruto estaba feliz, mucho más de lo que estuvo en tanto, tanto tiempo, que no sabría cómo expresar aquel sentimiento de querer tomar algo.

Quedaban unos minutos para que sea la hora, Rossweisse le menciono que no la buscara, que sería una sorpresa, no pudo estar más tranquilo, la manera de actuar aunque en algunos casos despreocupada, siempre estaba para poder ayudar, era algo que amo de ella, no lo conocía de nada, no sentía que debía alagarlo ni nada, no era alguien que perseguía fama, títulos y poder, no era una maestra que conoció a otro maestro de su misma área y ambos podrían estar en paz con aquello.

Ambos podían relacionarse con aquello.

Levanto su mano izquierda y vio la hora, se rio de si mismo mientras que notaba que no eran solo unos minutos como pensó sino que eran varios, dio unos pasos hasta una banca en aquel parque, se sentó y vio aquel lugar, los pájaros a pesar de ser tan tarde daban un canto casi en forma de canción de cuna, él la esperaría, no importase que, después de todo, debía confirmar aquel sentimiento naciente de hacía tiempo.

* * *

Rossweisse se vio una última vez en el espejo, su reflejo al menos a su parecer mostraba una apariencia correcta, al menos eso era lo que quería creer. La valquiria que nunca tuvo una relación, nunca entendió porque, pero ningún hombre mostro interés en ella, siempre fue dejada de lado, siempre fue desvalorada a alguien incompetente, ella supuso que era su apariencia.

"Eres realmente hermosa Ross-chan"

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella primera vez? Una sonrisa vino a su rostro mientras que tomo una gabardina color beige claro, aquella prenda a pesar de su tamaño se ajusto bien a su cuerpo y mostraba aunque fuese un poco lo que tenía preparado de ante mano, un suéter con cuello de tortuga color blanco y una falda negra que se extendía bajo las rodillas, chequeando todo en orden en aquella parte vio sus pies, las botas negras que llegaban hasta las pantorrillas junto con medias negras finas que subían hasta desaparecer dentro de la falda.

A pesar de que en el pasado intento dar su mejor esfuerzo para poder atraer a alguien, nunca resulto, pero con Naruto, no era lo mismo, un objetivo, aquella palabra murió hacia unos meses.

Cuando comenzó todo, siempre pensó en él como una bomba de tiempo, al pasar los días, semanas, meses, lo comprendió, aquella persona, podría ser fuerte, pero no mostraba interés.

El mismo Odín le había mencionado que si ella decía que todo estaba bien, entonces, confiaría en su palabra, el hombre siempre pensó en ella con estima, cuando fue su secretaria solo reafirmo que aquel viejo era uno de los pocos que la veían como alguien útil.

Dio un suspiro mientras que un rubor vino a su rostro al verse una última vez el rostro, no se había maquillado y su cabello estaba como siempre, pero las palabras del rubio siempre estuvieron presentes cuando menciono que sin o con, ella sería bastante hermosa.

Las últimas semanas vinieron con paz extrema, en los horarios de receso o en cualquier hora extra, allí estaban, las interacciones con Naruto y su manera tranquila de sobre llevar cualquier situación, nunca pregunto sobre su pasado, pero ante aquella mirada depresiva que mostraba cuando el hombre estaba solo.

Sus acciones solo mostraban que cuando ella estaba cerca Naruto salía de aquel estado, sonrió al pensar que la tomaba como alguien especial, viendo en el espejo el reflejo del reloj noto que era tiempo de ir.

Dio un paso hacia la derecha antes de fruncir el seño y quedarse viendo el espejo en un punto fijo al lado del reloj, era raro, no recordaba aquel juego de sombras en su habitación. Fue instantáneo pero el sentimiento de la magia siendo empleada vino de lleno en su ser mientras que se volteo con brusquedad, no hubo tiempo ni reparo para poder esquivar nada, sus piernas flojearon al instante en que se dio cuenta y cayó de rodillas, dos sombras salieron de aquel espacio que en un principio le pareció raro, quiso hablar, pero su voz estaba fuera, giro sus ojos viendo por todos lados, la luz se había apagado de golpe, por lo cual al momento de ver como todo se iba cubriendo de oscuridad, a ultimas intento tomar su teléfono, la magia dentro de ella no se mostraba, el sueño venia, el cansancio le cantaba que era hora de caer.

Era penoso, apretó los dientes mientras que su cuerpo no respondía, magia de sueño junto con parálisis, era penoso, una valquiria, que serbia directamente alguien del calibre de Odín, siendo dejada atrapar por algo tan estúpido.

Antes de si quiera poder levantar apropiadamente su teléfono cayó al suelo mientras que su consciencia era tragada, fue en aquel momento en que perdió por completo el conocimiento.

— Listo, me sorprende que le tomara un tiempo a la magia surtir efecto— un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza con tela color negra ajustada hablo mientras que tomaba a la peli platina por la cabeza y la levantaba, registro que poseía en sus bolsillos y los vacio.

El otro le tomo las manos a la mujer mientras que le ataba las manos en la espalda, le quitaba las botas y ponía grilletes en sus pies.

— el sello—le hizo recordar al otro, asintiendo con la cabeza abrió la gabardina y cuando vio que el otro termino de poner las medidas de supresión lanzo en la cama de la habitación a la mujer, subiendo el suéter finamente puesto, bajo la máscara trago unos segundos solo para meter su mano en un bolsillo que estaba dentro de aquel montón de tela, un pedazo de papel con cientos de inscripciones fue pegado al estomago desnudo de la peli platina mientras que a pesar de la pérdida de consciencia dio un jadeo inconsciente.

Terminando su trabajo, el hombre se levanto de la cama y vio como el otro se acerco a la mujer para apretar el pecho de esta.

— Realmente tanta calidad ¿Dirían algo si nos vamos con la mercancía? —

— Si vas a tratar con los Phenex no tengo problemas, pero esto está fuera de nuestra liga— después de mencionar aquello, el que tenia a Rossweisse en sus manos dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras que lanzo a la mujer contra el suelo provocando que esta cayera de cara frente al otro.

—No la dañes—fue el comentario del otro mientras que negaba con la cabeza, en aquel instante, un círculo mágico brillo antes de que desaparecieran de aquel lugar, dejando como único testigo de todo aquello nada más que unos zapatos tirados y una habitación desordenada.

* * *

Era el momento, Koneko dio un suspiro mientras que veía el cielo del infierno, un juego de palabras que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera gustado pensar más, pero en aquel instante, nada era para disfrutar, era tarde, entrada de la noche.

Llevo una mano dentro de la bolsa de dulces que tenía en su regazo, nada, el sabor amargo persistía nuevamente, aquel sabor era parecido al gusto de una…

Derrota.

Si ella hubiera usado su otro lado, si hubiera dejando de lado todo y empleara su poder, hubieran tenido más posibilidades viendo lo lejos que llevo Issei a Raiser a últimas instancias.

Maldijo mientras que daba otro bocado a sus dulces, amargos otra vez.

Ella ya no era parte de nada, no era miembro de nada, no, ahora era una propiedad, un juguete como todos los demás, siendo la cabeza de aquel juguete grande, nada más que una princesa en ruinas, curioso que aquel nombre le sentara con aquel alias que le crearon.

Amargo.

No se molesto en voltearse al escuchas los pasos vinientes, la celebración seria el próximo día de noche, no podía hacer nada, ella misma lo acababa de ver, desde el balcón en el cual se había quedado observando, la mujer de pelo platino que llegaba siendo arrastrada por dos demonios más, las memorias, las interacciones, el cómo logro abrirse ante aquella mujer a pesar del poco tiempo, todo gracias a aquel hombre.

Naruto, no la juzgo, no le comento, no la presiono sobre el uso de Chakra, no la quería lastimar, siempre intento hacerla sonreír con alguna broma o payasada, pero ahora, nada de eso importaba, termino aquellos momentos.

Amargo.

El sonido de su golosina solo era más amargo que el anterior.

— Realmente uno tiene la vista de todo desde aquí—Koneko vio a Issei sonreír mientras que se sentaba a su lado, aquel olor aun seguía allí, el olor a carne quemada, más no mostro nada, solo se limito a ver desde las alturas como la maestra desaparecía dentro de la entrada del castillo, el pago de la apuesta de las tres semanas.

La bolsa de dulces en su regazo fue profanada mientras que vio como el castaño comía aquel dulce mientras que la sonrisa no abandono su rostro ¿No sentía como la situación era de verdad?

No importaba.

— Son demasiado dulces estos— aquel comentario hizo que hasta ahora el impasible rostro de la pequeña albina se arrugara.

Si hubiera sido en cualquier otro momento ella lo golpearía, giro su cabeza y vio de lleno algo que no espero, a pesar de la sonrisa que ella estaba viendo, el lado derecho del castaño que hasta hace unos segundos estaba fuera de vista fue revelado, las marcas de quemadura seguían.

A pesar de curarlas con magia ¿Qué tanto resistió antes de ceder?

Otro crujido de su bolsa la interrumpió.

— Pensé que no te gustaban—por primera vez ella menciono algo.

— Son muy dulces, no es que sean de mal sabor— aquel comentario vino con un guiño de ojo, fue en ese momento en que vio la mirada de Issei. Muerta, depresiva mientras solo demostraban algo, arrepentimiento, la misma mirada de Naruto.

Ella lo pensó, de entre todos, el era un humano normal hace unos meses, solo para quedarse casi en iguales con el heredero de la familia de clase alta, en ese momento ella lo comprendió, las expectativas y demás que eran de parte de todos, no estaban cargadas en ellas, el plan en un principio no dependió de ella, no, nada de aquello, todo el tiempo, todo el esfuerzo, fue para Issei.

Él cual no cumplió las expectativas. Dudo unos momentos, lo dudo, realmente Koneko no supo qué hacer, Issei se mostraba fuerte, más fuerte que ella, seguro vino a animarla, a pesar de todo, el seguía siendo una persona que haría lo imposible por todos.

La bolsa cayó al suelo mientras que ella saltaba y se ponía de pie.

— ¿Koneko? —ante aquella duda Issei se puso de pie, fue entonces que unos pequeños brazos lo cubrieron por la espalda mientras que una cabeza apenas llegando se reposaba en su pecho.

— No tienes que ser fuerte por todos—Koneko nunca lo hubiera hecho, nunca imagino acercarse al pervertido que ella misma aborrecía, más ahora lo comprendía, lo entendía, ella misma quería llorar, pero sus pensamientos fueron llevados a otro lado mientras que Issei le devolvió el abrazo y sintió una mano más pesada que la otra.

— No te preocupes, estaré preparado—Koneko no lo sentía, aquellas palabras venían con un peso más grande que otro, levanto la cabeza dudosa viendo la mano de Issei, su Sacred Gear presente, no, su brazo era el mismo, no estaba la presencia del dragón.

—Hice un trato, ahora, tengo el poder que me falto en el momento—después de mencionar aquello, Koneko entendió por completo todo, vendió una parte de su cuerpo al dragón, pago carne por poder ¿Todo por ellos?

¿Cómo alguien de su calibre podría ser considerado malo?

Quiso animarlo en un comienzo, pero ahora.

Koneko era la que lloraba en el pecho del castaño el cual cayó de rodillas y la sostuvo.

Issei lo sabía, la importancia de todo para su momento, Grayfia había venido mencionando que arreglaría todo con Sirzechs el hermano de Rias para que el duelo se lleve a realizar, ahora solo quedaba.

Esperar.

* * *

Era curioso.

Como el tiempo había pasado ya, vio su reloj una última vez, una hora, era raro, los mensajes no aparecieron ¿Surgió algo?

Naruto dio un suspiro mientras que el levanto la vista, la nieve empezó a caer, no espero aquello, pero al menos era reconfortante ver aquellos copos unirse antes de perecer.

Los pasos sonaron a su cercanía, más no eran los que quería escuchar, siguió mirando el cielo nocturno, más los pasos se detuvieron a frente suyo, bajo la mirada para ver como se trataba de la mujer con vestido de doncella de la última vez. Levanto una ceja mientras vio como ella hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras que lo vio unos momentos.

El rostro sin emociones de Grayfia era difícil de leer, pero suponiendo lo de los demonios y más era obvio que sabían que él estaba haciendo y donde estaba, cruzo sus brazos en resignación.

— No lo tome a mal, vengo a ayudar, por lo cual debo informarle— Las palabras de la mujer hicieron que el interés del rubio viniera.

— Ella no vendrá—

* * *

 **Perdona por no haber cumplido el tiempo estimado de capitulo, no diré mi vida por que no es importante, pero solo mencionare que mi tiempo hasta el próximo mes estará comprometido.**

 **Ahora sí, perdón por las palabras perdidas, las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales.**

 **Quiero pedir disculpas si es que en algún momento parecí ofensivo en alguna nota anterior, por lo cual, solo puedo mencionar en escrito, pero si parecí agresivo o muy cortante, no era mi intensión.**

 **Agradezco a: Genjuki y Hyoma.**

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

* * *

 **Flexipuff: solo tienen algunas especulaciones con lo que podría hacer o no, puesto que Koneko era la única que en un sentido puede ver por completo lo que puede llegar, los demás demonios solo pueden sentir el Chakra y su cantidad, en este caso hasta ahora solo Grayfia fue la que interacciono. Agradezco que te guste la historia y espero que el capitulo este a la altura de lo que tiene en mente con lo que puede ser el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Ukamulbas: Gracias, pero el miedo de que en algún momento no cumpla siempre está presente, por eso, solo puedo esperar a que mi trabajo sea agradable, tengo en mente como debe ir por lo cual, no será la única interacción familiar, espero que esto no le sea pesado.**

* * *

 **Altair-chan: Mientras que haya una fecha allí abajo no abandonare una historia, si alguna vez no la pongo es porque quedara fuera por un tiempo, después de todo, antes actualizaba un capitulo cada cuatro incluso siete meses, gracias por el aprecio que le das continuamente, solo puedo estar feliz al saber que le agrada lo que hago.**

* * *

 **Luisperez77: Es mucho más complejo de lo que me da para hacer, tengo los escritos en papel de como ira, pero el tiempo para pasarlo y como hacer que tenga sentido es difícil, espero que el capitulo le sea de su agrado, y seguiré hasta que pueda terminar, es solo que es difícil hacer todo aquello y darle el toque a los personajes y que no sean Oc. Gracias por su tiempo y lectura de la historia.**

* * *

 **Johan Uzumaki: Tendrá final, lo aseguro, pero todo a su tiempo, agradezco que pongo en su cúspide esta historia, agradezco que siga y espero que disfrute el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Ragnarshadow: Si fuera tan fácil ir por una casa de demonios como se lo plantean en los fanfics…en torno a lo que se desarrolle lo sabrá, siempre le tuve aprecio a Dohnaseek y Freed, uno por qué no se metía en las cosas que lo matarían (Penosamente solo era un personaje de fondo) y otro por su locura.**

* * *

 **Natsudragonel039: Creo que no se si deje en claro, pero no, Boruto no fue manipulado, por lo cual, no lo sabrá puesto que el ya sabe, gracias por seguir la historia.**

* * *

 **Anderson Yagami: al menos en mis términos no es harem, bueno, al menos quiero creer eso, intento todo lo que puedo, sin más, gracias por leer y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Darck Master: Realmente me agrada, solo llena mi pequeño orgullo que no debería estar pero en serio, agradezco que siga la historia y su ferviente gusto por esta, solo puedo esperar que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Eso de señalar los puntos en los que flaqueo es agradable, porque solo hace que espere ver dónde puedo poner lugar y como continuar. No es que no quiera, es simplemente, que el tiempo de desarrollo, si bien llegaría, no sería lo mismo desarrollar cuatro personajes a la vez y tener que dejar de lado obligatoriamente a uno por el bien de argumentar otro, es por eso que no la incluyo, no puedo con tantos personajes a la vez, además de que no planeo hacer algo largo. Lo de aclaraciones lo mencione al comienzo de las notas, espero que se entienda mi punto.**

 **Yo agradezco el que leas las historias y que comentes sobre ella, esas cosas hace que parezca que en verdad estoy haciendo algo.**

* * *

 **Genjuki: Como lo mencione, al menos en mis términos, los cuales son dudosos, no creas en mí, no es harem, ósea, no lo considero una relación extremista, no sé, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado nuevamente, sé que me repito, pero en verdad la duda de que no cumpla siempre está presente.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: febrero 18.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	18. Aviso

**Aviso de actualización.**

 **Debido al tiempo que dispongo las actualizaciones se verán en el mes de marzo, sin fecha confirmada, ruego que entiendan mi indisposición actual.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	19. Chapter 19

Grayfia lo vio, sentado en una de las bancas en el parque, ella hablo con Sirzech, le pregunto sobre lo que consideraba la capacidad del rubio a comparación de los sabios anteriores a lo que se encontraron, y al final que ella no tendría problemas en caso de que el rubio se descontrole y decida algo, pero lo primero lo primero.

Debía decirlo por qué la ausencia de la peli platina, dio un suspiro mientras que estaba por llegar a donde se encontraba el rubio, tenía una mirada cansada cuando lo vio, Naruto abrió sus ojos para verla, después de aquello simplemente los volvió a cerrar, no era la culpa de nadie además de los Phenex por tomar las medidas sin preguntar, ella si bien no estaba segura porque Sirzech estaba tan serio al momento de enterarse de la toma de Rossweisse, no creía que fuera por el rubio.

― Ella no vendrá― quizá no fue con el tacto que cualquiera le hubiera dado, pero ella solo era la mensajera.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, el rostro de Naruto se quedó en shock abrió la boca mientras que sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, pero aquello fue solo instantáneo, Grayfia entrecerró los ojos mientras que miraba al hombre sonriente.

― ¿Ustedes le hicieron algo? ―fue demasiado amable aquel tono empleado por Naruto, él lo sabía y Grayfia también, mas no fue aquello lo que le molesto a la dama de blanco, fue que no vio nada en aquellos ojos, casi al instante en que el rubio se recuperó cerró sus ojos dándole una vista media de sus expresiones.

¿Qué era este sentimiento?

La presencia de Grayfia se quedó grabada en mente mientras que la observaba, de lo que haría todo dependería de lo próximo que digiera la mujer.

― Si bien fue por los demonios―allí eso fue todo.

Grayfia se agacho mientras que un rubio se lanzaba contra ella, se agacho y pudo verlo, otro puño, otro rubio, frunció el ceño una vez más, fue entonces que casi al instante tuvo que volver a agacharse y saltar del lugar, una patada yendo directamente a su rostro era la causa.

Ella maldijo mientras que se volteaba y lo vio, tres rubios detrás de ellas que se acomodaron luego de haber dado aquellos golpes, pero eso no era lo que estaba fuera de sí en aquella situación, conocía gente que se podía clonar, sí, pero lo que vio detrás del rubio que aún seguía sentado en aquella banca, no era precisamente algo que conociera.

¿Qué era aquello?

Cientos, no, miles ¿Quizá? Del mismo rubio amontonados detrás del rubio, aún seguía con la misma mirada cerrada y la sonrisa juguetona, pero ahora lo sintió, el odio acumulado en lo que pareciera un océano dentro del rubio, apretó los dientes, odiaba aquello, los sabios manejaban el odio del mundo, pero ver algo de este calibre, no era algo normal.

Dio un suspiro mientras que se preparaba, no era como si le costara realmente aquello, por lo que vio hasta ahora no eran una amenaza real, pero de igual manera aquello podría llegar a ser algo difícil de tratar.

* * *

Kaguya entrecerró los ojos mientras que observaba el mundo en blanco frente suyo, fue allí que lo vio, algo que no debía de estar, algo que no era parte de aquel lugar, que la llamaba, que la incitaba a ir, siguiendo su vuelo vio como los clones del rubio se encontraban mirando a la nada, como si estuvieran esperando que algo saliese, era mejor así, no estaba aún en su mejor momento, si aquellos clones podían hacer la diferencia entonces no le importaba.

Fue entonces que aquel punto fijo la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

Llegando hacia donde estaba aquel objeto lo vio, pero casi al instante parpadeo en confusión.

¿Un sombrero?

Aquello era lo que tenía enfrente, un sombrero blanco con la parte frontal pintada en rojo y con un escrito, un velo blanco colgando de los lados era lo que más le hizo dudar de la situación.

¿Por qué un sombrero la estaba llamando?

Fue entonces que sintió algo, caminando hasta aquel sombrero lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro con interés.

― Ese es el sombrero del jefe―aquellas palabras salidas por unos de los clones hizo que Kaguya alce una ceja ¿Realmente Naruto usaba aquello? Entonces tenía sentido que obstruyera su sentir y provocara su interés, pero de igual manera algo no iba bien, si aquello fuera un humano entonces tendría sentido de lo que sentía, pero de la misma forma, no sería tan fuerte, era como.

Ella se quedó estática, trago en seco mientras que se daba vuelta lentamente, los pasos de los clones interponiéndose entre ella y lo que vio la tranquilizo, pero de igual manera, ella maldecía su suerte, de todas las cosas que pudo encontrarse.

Tenía que ser con la segunda persona que era capaz de hacerle frente igual si ella iba plena potencia.

― Sabes, este truco de cebo para atraer a los de tu clase fue una idea del idiota― ella apretó los dientes, si ese hombre era como recordaba, entonces.

Ella iba a morir ahora.

Un agujero en la realidad fue abierto a sus espaldas mientras que intento huir, pero antes de ingresar lo sintió, la sobre posición de algo en su control, no era aquel su portal el que estaba enfrente, Kaguya volvió a darse vuelta, una gota de sudor salió de frente, maldijo todo, allí estaba viendo cada pequeña acción de parte de ella, aquel hombre de ropas oscuras.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Grayfia se estaba molestando ¿Cuántos iban ya? Se dio la vuelta dando un golpe con fuerza para esquivar otro rubio mientras que intentaba golpearla, rechisto mientras que daba un paso atrás para reposicionarse, el numero parecía no haber disminuido.

Naruto estaba intentando calmarse, usar la masa de clones mientras que intentaba tranquilizarse fue idea de Kurama, estaba agradecido de la sugerencia, pero al final, aquello, ya no era posible.

Abrió uno de ojos mientras que vio a la mujer golpear sus clones, ella era fuerte, lo admitiría, pero ahora.

En un estallido de humo, cada clon salió del lugar, Naruto no quería gastar algo como mostrar los clones, pero era eso, o condenar la ciudad, pero de igual manera, ahora ya no importaba, después de todo, si Kaguya y Rossweisse no estaban ahora.

¿Qué le quedaba como lastre a la realidad?

Apretó los dientes mientras que vio la confusión en el rostro de la dama al ver como los clones se iban, pero fue solo eso, después fue tarde. Grayfia parpadeo mientras que una mano vendada iba directo a su rostro, Grayfia realmente no esperaba aquella velocidad de golpe, el impacto era inminente, solo podría, bloquear.

Levantando los brazos en forma de cruz ella lo sintió, un golpe de palma que hizo que sus pies no estuvieran en tierra por unos segundos, ella sintió como su espalda había colisionado contra demasiadas cosas en aquel pequeño trayecto.

Ella entendió entonces, normalmente los sabios eran eso por su conocimiento y su forma de uso de su poder, físico, era el atributo predominante del rubio, eso era lo que Grayfia rescato al momento de sentir el golpe, las mangas de su ropa volaron, pero ella en si no recibió un impacto importante.

Se puso de pie mientras que salía de la roca que había colisionado de ultimas, fue entonces que lo vio, no era el parque en donde se encontraban, abrió los ojos viendo una vez más los alrededores, era el bosque contiguo de la ciudad.

Se agacho mientras que lo vio a duras penas, una patada directa a su cuello, ese golpe, la fricción y el viento que se movió, era fuerte, entonces ella lo vio, ese hombre frente suyo, realmente quería matarla. Pero con esa velocidad no importaba, ella podría bloquear y…

Un fuerte golpe se estrelló contra su estómago, sus ojos se ampliaron mientras que vio debajo suyo, de la tierra Salió el rubio dando un golpe de lleno, pero no termino allí, ella lo sintió, una mano cayendo en frente.

Hundiendo su cabeza en la piedra ella sintió un golpe nuevo en su estómago, esta vez fue cuando apretó los dientes y fio un estallido con su magia, dos clones que estaban encima suyo, fueron borrados mientras que el único que quedo fue el original que la soltó por el estallido repentino.

Aquello le dio el tiempo de respirar fuerte mientras que dejaba que el aire entre a sus pulmones vacíos por aquel combo que no tuvo idea, de cuando salió. Lo único que había dañado su ataque fue la ropa del hombre, fue entonces que lo vio, su camisa había sido desgarrada dejando toda la parte superior fuera, entonces fue que comprobó su teoría.

Las vendas en la parte del antebrazo cayeron un poco revelando una piel de distinto color, casi unida antinaturalmente al cuerpo del rubio.

El rubio apretó el puño, Grayfia mientras que veía las venas en los brazos y cuello saltar lo confirmo por segunda vez, aquel hombre tranquilo de un comienzo, era la máscara.

― Ultima oportunidad ¿Dónde está? ―la amenaza sonó vacía para ella, quizá de un golpe la hizo recorrer kilómetros en segundos, pero ¿Ella podía ganar? Si.

― Sirzech-sama me dijo…―sus palabras fueron cortada. Fue lento, como si el mundo se pausase, la luz dorada del cuerpo del hombre Salió de golpe, todo fue dorado por unos instantes, fue instantáneo, no hubo oportunidad de reacción, no hubo nada que hacer, simplemente el rubio se prendió y desapareció.

un golpe en su quijada la saco del juego, sus ojos se abrieron mientras que el dolor vino de lleno después de que su cuerpo captara el impacto, entonces sintió otro golpe, una patada de hacha de parte del rubio fue dada en pleno vuelo que se debió al haber sido golpeada, aquellas velocidad y golpes, no eran nada de lo que era hace unos instantes, no era nada de lo que recordó de los sabios pasados, se convenció tanto de la fuerza del rubio, que no se preparó para algo mayor.

Parpadeando mientras que sus manos se apoyaron para intentar levantarse un peso cayó sobre ella, una mano la tomo por el cuello y la levanto, el rubio estaba normal de vuelta ¿Realmente brillo en oro en aquel instante?

Grayfia quiso decir algo pero la presión aumento de golpe sobre su cuello, esta vez el miedo vino después de todo, levantando sus manos intento agarra el brazo del rubio, más no le hacía nada, la presión aumento, ella paso de apretar con esfuerzo el brazo del rubio a rasguñar con desesperación como podía la mano del hombre para intentar recobrar un poco de aire, ella pataleo, fue entonces que noto la diferencia de altura, en algún punto del giro, ella sintió el suelo rozar las punta de sus pies solo cubiertas de medias.

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos mientras que la sangre se inyectaba en ellos, a Grayfia no le estaba gustando aquello, la presión no bajaba, sino aumentaba, ella vio, las venas de la frente y cuello del hombre agrandándose, Naruto estaba ansioso, enojado y verdaderamente sin ganas de dejar algo fuera.

La presión bajo de golpe mientras que aquello le permitió respirar una vez más, una fuerte inhalación vino de parte de la mujer mientras que sus ojos rojos al se abrieron al sentir el aire de vuelta a su sistema.

― Sirzech-sama…―iba a comenzar cuando un golpe directo a su estómago la hizo perder el aire mientras que volvió la presión a su cuello, esta vez sin esperanzas de poder aguantar al haber perdido lo que había almacenado, ella volvió a patalear mientras que rasguñaba desesperadamente el brazo del hombre en búsqueda de libertar, las lágrimas caían.

Grayfia subestimo demasiado al rubio, al haber tratado con los viejos sabios le dio la idea de cuan fuerte debía ser el rubio, pero ahora, esa escala que conocía, no era precisamente la que era en realidad, ni siquiera pudo usar magia o dar un golpe decente, estaba tan convencida de aquello que no uso nada y se dejó atrapar, las cosas no hubieran sido así de simple si lo hubiera tomado en serio desde un comienzo.

¿Reina más fuerte? Había cometido un error que ni los demonios de clase baja hacían.

Una oleada de aire volvió mientras que el rubio la dejo recuperarse unos segundos, los jadeos de la mujer fueron interrumpidos por las mismas palabras de antes.

― ¿Dónde está? ―

Grayfia trago en seco, cerró los ojos fuerza, ella no quería volver a sentirlo, pero.

― Sirzech…-sama…―la duda se extendió mientras que pronuncio una vez más palabras que tenía en mente.

Golpe, sin aire y agarre, el procedimiento anterior se repitió por más tiempo dejando una vez más a la mujer recuperarse después de un tiempo, Naruto lo vio, tenía la mirada baja, sentía pena, la mujer de pelo blanco no era nada más que un peón, pero de igual manera, ella sabía dónde estaba Rossweisse.

Dándole el tiempo para recuperarse volvió a preguntar.

― ¿Dónde está? ―

No hubo respuesta, ella empezó a jadear mientras que las lágrimas salían, no le importaba romperla, esto haría entender a sus superiores lo valioso de tener aliados y gente que confiaba en ellos de la manera en la que la mujer se negaba a hablar o traicionar su confianza, pero ahora…

― …Sirzech…―el rubio no la dejo completar.

El proceso se repitió.

― …―no hubo respuestas, el rubio no tuvo opción, el proceso, otra vez.

Una y otra vez, pero al final, no dijo nada, no comento nada, vio el cuello purpura de la mujer mientras que esta tenia lágrimas en los ojos, estaba llorando, el pelo plateado esparcido, pero con un toque blanquecino le recordó a la Kaguya, las dos colas gemelas de su cabello desarregladas, Naruto no quería continuar, él no era de dañar a los otros por cualquier cosa, nunca fue bueno para esto.

―…Sirzech-sama…― la mujer logro volver a formular entre jadeos al llenar sus pulmones de aire de golpe, la tos impidió que pudiese decir algo más, una vez que se calmó, Naruto no quería continuar con lo que escucho.

―…ayuda…―entre llantos, la que en algún momento fue una mujer que a simple vista se la identifico de carácter y seria, estaba rogando a su superior que la salvase.

Grayfia lo espero, como aquella vez, que venga que la salve, que la ayude, la mente de la mujer no traiciono al hombre, seguía sin decir nada demás, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué no estaba nadie?

― **Es suficiente, si la rompes, no podrá dar información** ―Kurama intervino, Naruto lo sabía, pero no importaba ahora, pena o no, estaba en un bando, y el en otro, retrocedió su brazo para dar el próximo golpe.

La dama negó con la cabeza de manera frenética mientras que lograba ver por lo bajo uno de los brazos del rubio retroceder, ella ya no lo soportaría más, magia, si la usaba, podría hacer algo, más el pensar de aquello fue privado del golpe una vez más, cuando ella se recuperaba de la falta de aire, no tenía más tiempo que el de intentar respirar. Subestimar al hombre frente a ella por unas míseras milésimas de segundos, le costó, demasiado.

Más el golpe no llego, fue parado, el impacto si existió, pero no contra ella, Naruto soltó a la mujer mientras que una lanza dorada iba en su dirección, a una velocidad que el mismo no pensó ver de los residentes de aquel mundo.

Saltando hacia atrás lo vio, una figura atrapando a Grayfia y acurrucándola contra su pecho, las alas negras desplegadas en su totalidad cubriéndola de cualquier cosa, fue entonces que Naruto lo observo, de todo lo que vio hasta, de los que considero "un poco fuertes", aquella escala se iba, el hombre frente suyo, era como él, un monstruo entre monstruos.

Grayfia abrió los ojos con pesar y el rostro que vio, no fue el que espero, en vez de aquel cabello escarlata vibrante, no era aquel satán carmín, no, era el cuervo de cabello negro y dorado.

Azazel.

― Ella está bien, no le van a hacer nada y en caso de que algo ocurra, ahora mismo te envió con ella― La voz del hombre sonó mientras que el rubio abrió los ojos por sorpresa ante la compresión de lo que pronuncio aquella figura recién llegada, realmente no era lo que quería escuchar, pero era suficiente para poder dejar su hostilidad, ahora por lo menos el hombre frente a él entendía su idioma.

― ¿Qué es lo que buscan? ― Naruto hablo mientras que observo al hombre ver el rostro de la mujer en sus brazos, bajando las alas con cuidado limpio el rostro de la mujer mientras que aún se podían escuchar los jadeos ¿Cuánto tiempo le hizo lo mismo el rubio para que este así?

Azazel dio un suspiro, siempre supo que la mujer tuvo la cara y mente dura para poder sobrellevar algo, la debilidad que siempre supo de parte de ella, pero no era a lo que venía en aquel momento.

― Eres un caído, tu presencia lo dice, pero nunca vi a uno de doce alas, no preguntare, pero dame a la mujer―aquel comentario final hizo que el caído de un fuerte suspiro de cansancio, él tenía en mente que algo así pasaría.

― No puedo, si te la entrego, en algún punto la matas, el solo hecho de herirla ya es grave para la situación actual, por cierto, llámame Azazel― al final aquello Azazel noto que la mujer se desmayó, aquello no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Naruto bajo la guardia mientras que notaba ningún indicio de hostilidad o amenaza de parte del recién llegado.

― Ellos tienen algo mío―aquella frase sonó demasiado posesiva incluso para su gusto― ¿Por qué debería dejar que se les devuelva lo suyo? ―Azazel alzo la cabeza hacia arriba al escuchar las palabras del rubio, solo sabía algo, aquello sería difícil.

― ¿Te gusta la guerra? ―la pregunta fue sencilla, Naruto parpadeo dos veces mientras que la confusión entro a su ser por aquella pregunta.

― No, de hecho, no es algo que este en mi lista de recreación―pero no le importaría lanzarse de lleno por ciertas cosas.

Azazel asintió con la cabeza en compresión mientras que caminaba hacia el rubio.

― No soy tu enemigo, eso es lo que tiene que saber, te ayudare, y te diré todo con la condición de vengas y no toques a la mujer―aquellas palabras sonaban más compresibles de lo que Naruto creyó, eso sumando al tono cansado del hombre realmente, no podía dejar aquello por que sí.

Dando unos pasos hacia adelante, Azazel sonrió mientras que esquivo una bala, si las cosas se complicaban más, aquello llegaría a tener lugar como resultante a la desaparición del país.

― Ahora ¿Qué sabes de círculos de trasportación? ― Azazel comento mientras que una ceja de Naruto se alzó en confusión.

* * *

No se movió, desde el momento en que Kaguya estuvo frente a él hombre, no se movió, se quedó viéndola, casi con cansancio mientras que después de unos segundos daba un suspiro de resignación.

― ¿Entonces también se repite aquí la misma historia? ―después de mencionar aquello Kaguya miro confundida a Sasuke, este en cuestión no hizo nada mientras que se sentaba en el "suelo" del lugar.

― Oye, solo quiero decir que el jefe está del lado de la princesa ahora― uno de los clones del rubio hablo, lo cual solo hizo que Sasuke lo mirara con aburrimiento.

― ¿Tienes idea de a cuantos mundos entre buscándote idiota? ―sonaba más cansado que irritado en este punto, lo cual no fue algo que ninguno de los clones dejo de lado, todo aquello, la situación, era demasiado anti natural.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―el tono de voz de Kaguya no era sumiso al momento de encontrar que Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarlos.

― No sé, quizá que voy a buscar a un amigo y al final acabo en alguno que otro mundo viendo cada una de sus versiones ¿Sabes que aprendí de aquello? ―la pregunta final fue para Kaguya la cual no supo que decir, se notaba a leguas, los dos, tanto Naruto como Sasuke, eran distinto a lo que alguna vez supo de cada uno.

― ¿Que el jefe es el mejor no importa dónde este? ― aquel comentario de uno de los clones hizo que Sasuke levantara la mano derecha y se la restregara contra su rostro, fue entonces que Kaguya lo noto.

Le faltaba un brazo a el hombre frente a ella.

Si alguien de su categoría en la batalla que tuvieron no logro hacer un daño tan masivo como ese ¿Cómo logro perder una extremidad alguien que ahora estaba a la par con su viejo yo?

― Sí, claro, lo que creas idiota, aprendí a las malas que no importa que mundo vaya, siempre terminas con ella―Sasuke apunto su dedo a Kaguya, al instante ella levanto una ceja y su rostro relejo confusión.

― o con una mujer que, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, Rosswe algo, como sea, son ellas, pero hasta la fecha de todo lo que vi, nunca te vi tener un final con Hinata―

* * *

Naruto observo la habitación en la que se encontraba actualmente, a simple vista y con una definición corta se podría decir que era, caro, los muebles y electrodomésticos, al igual que las ornamentaciones de la sala, todo aquello puesto en un fino orden, se acomodó en el sofá en el cual estaba mientras que veía como el hombre de pelo negro y rubio recostaba con cuidado a la mujer con la cual peleo con anterioridad.

El vestido de sirvienta había sido reemplazado por un yukata que era demasiado grande para la mujer ¿Era del hombre? No le importo, tampoco las vendas que estaba por el cuello de la mujer, todo aquello era por una causa…llegar a ella.

Azazel dio un suspiro mientras que ponía una almohada debajo de la cabeza de la mujer mientras que terminaba de acomodarla, realmente el rubio le había hecho un numero en el cuerpo de la mujer, tuvo que quitarle la ropa y cambiarla, solo esperaba que el satán carmesí no se molestara de más cuando llegue el momento.

Cuando estaba dejando a Grayfia, Azazel vio como el ceño de la mujer se torcía y abría los ojos. Más no le dio más vueltas, si se despertaba y oía ya no era relevante ahora.

― Lamento la espera, pero no podía dejar que le hagas más daño a ella o que la mataras―las palabras del hombre sonaban con un peso que hizo que Naruto se cuestione lo que pasaba.

― ¿Es tan importante para ti? ― la voz del rubio sonó tranquila mientras que veía al hombre llevar un dedo a su barbilla y rascarse la barba que poseía, Naruto interpreto aquello, como el caído que estaba ayudando a su amada del lado de los demonios, el solo hecho de ver el tacto que tenía el hombre con la mujer era posible sacar dicha conclusión.

― No, pero con la situación actual, lo único que necesito es que una guerra a la escala uno a uno se llevase a cabo―al comentar aquello Naruto no comprendió ¿Guerra?

― Sé que eres nuevo, no solo en estas cosas, sino en este mundo―ante la mención de aquello, los ojos del rubio se abrieron mientras que su boca se aflojo, Azazel espero que se calme el rubio para poder proseguir.

― No te preocupes, solo dos personas incluyéndome tiene el conocimiento de aquello, ahora a lo que iba, esa segunda persona es la que puede causar una guerra que no quiero que se lleve a cabo, por lo cual el que mates a esa mujer solo etiquetaría a otra facción, quedado tres atrapadas en aguerra― Naruto sabía, solo superficialmente, sobre las facciones, pero ¿Una guerra por una persona? No los juzgaría, el iría eso por el bien de sus seres queridos, pero, si se ponía desde el punto de vista de gobernante, no era algo que fuese lo mejor para nadie.

― Eres―Azazel antes de proseguir vio el rostro de Grayfia y sus ojos ahora abiertos esperando que prosiga, dio un suspiro mientras que se limitó.

― Eres un yokai, ahora piensa en esto, un yokai desconocido pero fuerte, va y asesina a la esposa del que sería el actual regidor del infierno, el hombre al no querer escuchar nada quiere venganza y se lanza contra los yokai― Naruto vio el rostro de Azazel mientras que decía aquello, y lo que realmente era peor, era que tenía sentido.

Azazel no quería dar tanta información, pero no quería algo ahora que fuese contra el rubio, si el mismo peleaba contra alguien, tenía una cubierta hecha para desvincularse de los caídos, pero eso no quitaría el hecho de que la pelea entre Naruto y él fuese a hundir como mínimo Japón, él no quería muertes innecesarias, era por eso, que estaba aquí, para mantener la paz.

―Ahora vamos a la segunda persona del comienzo, la que también sabe que estas aquí no por…medios cuestionables, bueno, cierta persona quería saber algo, no sé qué en realidad, así que va y pide permiso a los dirigentes del territorio, ese hombre tiene demasiado afecto por aquella empleada, y se sabe que su comportamiento en vez de ser de jefe y empleador es de padre e hija―la voz del hombre se torcía cada vez más.

Naruto nunca fue un genio el cual todos alabasen, pero lo que no era tampoco era un idiota, por lo cual, lo entendió, Rossweisse, estaba en algo a aparte de lo que sabía, no necesitaba ser alguien con dos dedos de frente para entender el porqué de su trabajo extra, el porqué de las veces en que decía que tenía que presentar algo, de hecho, tenía sentido.

Pero no importaba aquello, Naruto lo sabía, él era alguien que la gente considero, buen juez a la hora de entender el carácter de alguien, por lo cual, aquella intensión de conocerlo, las acciones ingenuas, la forma en la que se relacionaba torpemente con todos, era genuina.

― Sirzech está mal ahora, por cierto, ese el nombre del regidor actual de los demonios, maldita sea, el mismo me pidió que intervenga con Odín para ayudarlo, si quieres saber, no, no fueron los demonios en general, sino -―fue cortado cuando una voz volvió.

―Azazel-sama…―sonó roca, la voz de Grayfia mientras que se sentaba, Azazel lo sabía, que la mujer no tenía la historia completa, pero de igual manera la corto para evitar cualquier cosa contra Sirzech, no sabía si alabar su devoción o sentir lastima.

― Las cosas son como deben ser Grayfia-chan―fue entonces que en todo el tiempo en que el hombre y mostro el rostro, Naruto pudo ver una mirada muerta que indicaba peligro, para la mujer.

― No quiero interrupciones, ahora, a lo que iba es que Sirzech envió a ella―Azazel prosiguió señalando a Grayfia.

― La envió con el fin de mencionarte que esperes, así de mal como suena, si bien él tiene un método para sacar a Rossweisse de la situación actual, prefiero interactuar contigo y frenar lo que harías, no soy tu enemigo, busco la paz, por lo cual, me asegurare de que estés presente en caso de que algo salga mal―Al finalizar, Azazel vio el rostro de duda del hombre, era obvio que no se creía toda la historia.

―Escucha ¿Sabes qué pasa si Sirzech decido intervenir con un asunto como este y darlo por hecho como quisiera, a una de las familias más vieja de su sociedad? ―Azazel cuestionó.

Naruto entendió a qué se refería, si alguien al poder iba por las casas nobles, perdería el apoyo de la nobleza, generando una guerra civil en el peor de los casos.

―Puedo ver que lo entiendes, ahora por esa razón no puede liberarla así porque si, el mismo se iba a encargar de que no la capturen, pero los Phenex fueron antes y contrataron a alguien para llevarse a tu compañera―Azazel camino hacia una barra donde había un gran surtido de bebidas, Naruto vio como el hombre tomaba un vaso y una botella de wiski, vertiendo el contenido no dudo en tomarlo.

Azazel estaba cansado, ir de los dominios de Odín, de hablar con los Maos, intervenir en una pelea, el hombre maldecía todo, él sabía que la guerra era mucho más posible de causarse por causas estúpidas.

Si no hablaba con Odín, era probable que los nórdicos ya estuvieran invadiendo el inferno, y sumando al hecho de haber dejado a la esposa de Sirzech fuera entonces el rubio la hubiera sido asesinada, pero antes de algún problema con los yokai, el cielo intervendría para ir contra los demonios al saber que usaban a los humanos como moneda de cambio de apuesta.

Azazel vio al hombre en su sofá, ahora estaba más tranquilo, y lo agradecía, realmente agradecía que estuviera en calma y no hubiera sido una pelea sin sentido, pero ahora lo que realmente importaba, cumplir sus palabras.

¿Por qué de entre todos, el gobernador general de los ángeles caídos era el responsable de mantener la paz?

Naruto aun dudaba de las palabras del hombre, tenía experiencia con los mentirosos, por lo cual, no sabía si la persona era muy buena mintiendo y que toda su experiencia como gobernante fue en vano, o que era verídico que el hombre solo quería mantener un pequeño hilo el cual parecía que estaba por romperse por solo dos personas.

Pero no importaba, él sabía dónde estaba Rossweisse, y él sabía cómo llegar a ella y le daría el método para aquello, por lo cual solo por ahora, lo consideraría un aliado.

Azazel camino hasta Grayfia y le extendió un vaso con un líquido negro que era visible desde el exterior desde el cristal.

Naruto pudo ver el rostro de la mujer torcerse mientras que se sentaba, una mano fue a parar en el pecho sosteniendo el kimono evitando que se deslice.

― No voy a tomar eso―la vos desagradable de la mujer indicaba que sabía lo que estaba en el vaso.

Azazel frunció el ceño mientras que daba un suspiro, Naruto no comprendió el porqué de cada acción.

― Sabes que es una de mis posición para recuperarte, no quiero tener que hablar con Sirzech del porque estas así cuando casi me ordeno para cuidarte ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es que el satán actual te grite frente a tus subordinados una orden? Hasta donde sé yo soy el más fuerte de los tres que quedan y mírame, sometido por los dos líderes contrarios, así que no, sin excusas te tomas la posición― Naruto no sabía si reír o presionar más sobre Rossweisse, en parte le era cómico ver al hombre delirar y otra parte le gritaba que dejase los juegos.

― Esa cosa es todo menos efectiva en demonios―la voz de Grayfia fue plana mientras que empujo con una palma la bebida, aquello hizo Naruto levantara una ceja en confusión ¿Acaso el hombre no la estaba ayudando?

― Usaría magia si pudiera, pero ¿No crees que eso es menos efectivo y más doloroso? ―Azazel cuestiono mientras que vio el rostro de derrota de la dama blanca.

― **Tienes que admitir, que sus interacciones le quitaron la seriedad que tenía el ambiente** ― Kurama menciono, Naruto no lo negó, si bien la duda le carcomía aun, pudo esperar, de aquí, el que más se notaba la falta de sueño era el caído.

Resignada por lo demás Grayfia tomo el vaso y lo bebió, al instante humo salió de su cuello mientras que ella exhalaba con pesar por el asco, una vez más, Naruto no tomo a la mujer como alguien que tuviera problemas a la hora de ingerir algo.

Azazel se dio la vuelta y se puso detrás del sofá en el cual estaba Grayfia, llevando sus manos al cuello de este desenredando las vendas mostrando la piel de la mujer pulcra y limpia, sin nada, Naruto lo observo unos momentos, mientras que se deleitó, aunque fuese con la vista que dio al caer más el kimono en al área del pecho, verdaderamente una buena elección.

El rubio vio como Azazel llevo una mano y acaricio el cuello de la mujer, solo unos instantes, el rubio no lo culpaba, el en su situación lo aprovecharía.

Azazel levanto un brazo y vio su muñeca, era casi tres de la mañana, el evento organizado seria a las doce del mediodía junto con la boda. Dio un suspiro mientras que poso su vista en Naruto, el cual estuvo callado y más de lo que él sabía por su investigación.

― Bueno querido amigo zorro ¿Listo para ir al inferno? ―

* * *

 **Ahora que tarde un tiempo si, entre tantas cosas que tuvo que solucionar además de que se me hacía raro que todo fuera bien por un tiempo, por si lo notaron era por eso la fluidez de actualización, como sea, nadie está aquí para saber mis dilemas de vida de baraja.**

 **Ahora si pido perdón por el tiempo y espero que de tanto que me tarde mi escritura no se halla mancillado más de lo que era, ahora pido perdón también por cualquier palabra perdida y mala acentuación o demás.**

 **Agradezco a: Genjuki.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Kzuto230: pues no fue una tortura esperar hasta el 14, siendo que tuviste que esperar hasta el 5 de marzo.**

 **Darck Master: En algún momento pensé en lo de los títulos, pero para ese momento me dije, ya es tarde, quizá en la proxima historia que haga emplee una vez mas eso pero por ahora, no, quizá en el momento de la re-escritura, pero por ahora, solo será así, gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capitulo no halla sido en vano.**

 **TaoRyu: Dudo que mi escrito este como en aquel tiempo, pero espero que disfrutes el capítulo, es más difícil de lo que parece ir por cualquier personaje, no sé cómo lo hacen en otro fics, pero al menos no es tan fácil como parece, espero que perdones le retraso y que el cap le llegue a gustar.**

 **Ragnarshadow: De que no saldrían ilesos eso es obvio, pero un combate entre una facción con gente con habilidades distintivas en ciertos campos, no es lo mismo que un 1 vs 1 contra alguien.**

 **Altari-chaan: Agradezco los alagos, ahora lo que me preocupa es que por el tiempo que estuve fuera mi escritura se halla ido junto con mi tiempo, dios, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Ichimaruuu: cosas de la vida, bueno aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfrute y sea de su agrado.**

 **Ukamulbas: Ruego que me perdones si es que lees esto, sobre el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar, como no recibo nada de esto y es por puro hobby, tengo que lidiar con otras cosas, por lo cual espero que se entienda el porqué de me tardanza.**

 **Master Hellscythe: Perdón, pero esto es más algo que hago por mí mismo, no puedo evitar tener otras prioridades por el tiempo que dispongo. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Yahiko 8v: bueno espero no haber interrumpido en algún momento en que hallas encontrado algo de buen material.**

 **Javierdiaznavia: todo a su tiempo, gracias por estar leyendo la historia.**

 **LuisPerez77: Gracias, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, me alegro que le guste mi historia.**

 **FlexiPuff: Nunca fui bueno en evocar sentimientos a media por una historia, creo que la única historia que considero "perfecta" que hice hasta ahora es una que ni siquiera está en esta cuenta, pero bueno, agradezco que me de ánimos, pero de igual manera, pesimista eres, pesimista serás.**

 **Angeloftheend: ¿?**

 **Guest 1: Estoy siendo suave en esta historia, he metido violaciones y demás en otras, NTR inclusive, pero bueno no sé a qué ira esto, ahora solo quiero dormir.**

 **Guest 2: Pues deberías ver tu sótano si hueles algo como muerte.**

 **Lector: La creencia general es pensar que cualquier cosa es lo más fuerte en DxD cuando meten algún personaje por crossover, ahora, llevo tiempo viendo cómo y cada alto bajo de la fuerza de cada uno, por lo cual, no, no te daré la respuesta, pero de que lo hare justo, sí.**

 **Genjuki: No es como si quisiera que perdiese, es solo, que en el estado que estaba…a quien me excuso solo quería drama, gracias por la compresión por el tiempo que me tomo en actualizar.**

 **Carlosxvx: Cada cosa a su tiempo, no nos pongamos psicópatas de una.**

 **Shiro981: gracias, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: 14 de marzo**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	20. Chapter 20

La mirada de Naruto se estrechó ante las mencionadas palabras de Azazel.

El rubio ángel caído parpadeo para momentos después sonreír con inocencia.

― Me está refiriendo para ir a la boda de Rias― Naruto dio un suspiro, era tarde, quizá amanecería pronto, y para completar la situación en la cual estaba con Rossweisse fuera, su único aliado dispuesto a ayudarlo, estaba en pocas palabras mal de la cabeza.

No necesitaba ser un genio para notar aquello.

― Tomaras, mi lugar, tengo una invitación, en caso de que las cosas salgan fuera de sí, ve y recupera a la chica, eso no pasara a mayores―con un gesto de la mano restándole importancia a aquel asunto, Azazel finalizo su comentario, una sonrisa cansada vino al rostro de Naruto al momento de ver aquellas acciones.

― No creo que aquello sea buena idea, con todo respeto Azazel-sama―La voz de Grayfia sonó, allí iba de nuevo, él rubio rodo sus ojos al momento de ver como a la mujer mover sus brazos bajo su pecho y fruncir el ceño. Naruto la observo unos momentos casi queriendo descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer.

¿No la había quebrado no hace unos minutos?

― Bueno, entonces me vendes en medio de los demonios sin tener una cuartada, realmente quieres que muera o que ellos mueran―Naruto menciono mientras que solo volvió a centrar su mente en algo.

Rossweisse.

El rubio vio por rabillo del ojo como Azazel sacaba una tarjeta de su ropa y le llamaba con la mano. Poco después lo vio, el papel en su mano luego de atraparlo, las inscripciones en él, le recordaban demasiado a…

― Es para que te tele transportes en donde será la celebración, podía llevar un acompañante, así que no veo el problema de que vengas conmigo ¿Tienes un traje? Lo necesitaras, hoy "romperás" la fiesta en caso de que pase lo que tenga que pasar― al terminar aquello Azazel sonrió, no solo él, sino que Naruto dio lo mismo, era una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que el rubio aún mantenía cerrado los ojos, no hacía falta ser un experto para saber que la emoción de ir por Rossweisse seguía manteniéndolo fuera de sí.

― Volveré dentro de unos minutos―al terminar aquellas palabras Naruto salió de la habitación, caminando con calma, la cual había recuperado al saber lo del pase gratis, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo lograba, pero en esta situación, y con la ayuda de aquel hombre, quizá pueda permitirse.

Descontrolarse.

Al momento en que la presencia del rubio desapareció de la habitación, Azazel dio un suspiro de alivio, Odín, de todas las personas, le explico la situación del rubio, realmente debía reconsiderar el tener uno de los ojos del viejo ¿Ver a todos en todos los reinos cuando se le plazca? Era demasiado bueno, ahora entendía él porque de aquello.

Nadie lo hubiera notado, nadie menos la persona que puede ver en todos los reinos, dando unos pasos hacia la barra en búsqueda de una bebida vio como Grayfia se ponía de pie, dio un suspiro, él sabía que Naruto no era un yokai, era débil, pero el aura humana no pasó desapercibida, tanto tiempo investigando, experimentando y comprobando, era obvio que notaria que el rubio era humano, mezclado con algo, pero humano.

Sirzech no hubiera escuchado nada en el momento en que se hubiera enterado que en el caso de que no hubiera interferido, Grayfia muriera, culparía de una manera directa, aun conocía al satán carmesí cuando se ponía fuera de sí y era por las cosas familiares.

No escucharía que el hombre no es yokai, creería que estaría mintiendo en el momento en que intentara explicar la situación, pero si el rubio tenía las razones para esconder su verdadero ser, que así sea, si las cosas resultaban bien, quedaría un pacto entre los yokai, ángeles caídos y los nórdicos, era un ganar-ganar en la situación actual.

― Necesito informar a Sirzech-sama sobre esto― Grayfia hablo. Y luego estaba la reina más fuerte, Azazel rodo los ojos al momento de escuchar aquello, si ella iba y contaba de lo que venía a Sirzech, las cosas irían mal.

Nunca salía nada bueno cuando se mentían en los planes finamente calculados.

― Penosamente no volverás al infierno después de hoy, al menos no hasta que termine la situación actual― Azazel no se molestó en darse la vuelta y ver a la mujer, ella estaba quitándose las vendas del cuello, las únicas marcas que se quedaron fueron marcas rojas en a los lados del cuello, Grayfia llevo una mano a su cuello y froto un poco, realmente en aquel momento había perdido por completo la compostura por el miedo.

No era algo que la mujer estuviera acostumbrada a lidiar, no espero que aquel aumento instantáneo de parte del rubio, los golpes y la velocidad no eran un chiste, a su nivel, solo pudo ver cómo desaparecía para volver a reaparecer.

Un sabio centrado en lo físico, Grayfia fue lo que pensó, en aquel momento, esa era la única cosa que podía tener sentido, mover el chakra para lanzar, golpear y moverse, era aquello por lo cual seguro no mostro nada más que los clones.

Al menos eso era lo que podía quitar de lo que peleo.

― Piensas de mas― la voz de Azazel intervino mientras que le daba una mirada seria, aquello hizo que la mujer entrecierre los ojos, una cosa era conocida, Azazel nunca era serio.

― Creo que tendremos una charla sobre como proseguir ahora ¿No? Grayfia-chan― Azazel hablo mientras que observaba a la mujer.

Antes de poder responder más un circulo apareció en medio de la habitación, un circulo de trasportación que Azazel conocía bien.

De aquella luz que lleno la habitación unos instantes, un joven de cabello color ceniza apareció, botas y pantalones negros, dieron su movimiento acercándose un poco al caído.

― ¿Para qué me…? ― él recién llegado se cortó al momento de ver lo que tenía enfrente, Azazel, líder de la facción de los ángeles caídos, el gobernante supremo de ellos, junto con la esposa del lucifer, uno de los cuatro reyes demonios, y el que contaba con mayor peso político por el título de satán, la mujer con la ropa que usualmente usaba el caído junto con las marcas en el cuello, solo indicaban algo.

― Tú…¿Quieres iniciar un guerra de esta forma? Al menos es un progreso― aquel comentario junto con una sonrisa vino de parte del recién llegado.

Azazel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

― Vamos, puedo estar loco, pero tampoco tanto para ir por la esposa de Sirzech, aunque me alegra la confianza que le tienes a tu padre, Vali― Azazel termino mientras que observaba al joven de cabello blanco sonriendo de lado para recostarse contra la pared.

― ¿Por qué tanto empeño en detener la guerra? ― la voz de Grayfia sonó interrumpiendo ambos.

― No es que quiera eso de igual manera, pero por lo que se sabe, por mucho tiempo, has juntado sacred gears, por lo que se sabe puedes tener un ejército entero de caídos con ellos, pero nunca se supo el motivo por el cual los juntabas ¿Qué buscas en realidad? ― Azazel observo a la mujer con indiferencia, sus palabras eran ciertas, pero a la vez incorrectas.

― Solo puedo decirles, que el enemigo verdadero de todo, no somos nosotros, ninguna facción― Levanto una mano y apunto a la nada.

― Después de todo, siempre hay alguien allá arriba―

* * *

Naruto cerro sus ojos, el agua caía por su cuerpo, lo sentía las gotas golpear su espalda y cabello al momento en que la ducha tiraba el agua, levantando la mano derecha, el logro que fue un fracaso para muchos, cerró el grifo mientras que se alzaba el cabello hacia atrás.

Si una boda era donde estaría ella, entonces a una boda iría.

Secándose con la toalla salió del cuarto de baño, llegando a la habitación, lo primero que vio después de abrir la puerta era aquella foto en donde estaban todos, Freed, Koneko, Kaguya y…

Rossweisse.

¿Quién pensaría que el rubio volvería a caer en lo mismo de siempre cuando se trataba de sobre protección?

Era conflictivo lo que el rubio sentía en aquellos momentos, levanto su mano izquierda, el calor de la mujer de cabello plata y la albina vinieron como un sentir fantasma dentro suyo, ambas eran diferentes, pero al final, y para sorpresa suya, eran las que mejor interactuaban.

Si Kaguya aun estuviera en aquel lugar, posiblemente rasgaría una grieta e iría por Rossweisse, no sin antes soltar un desastre natural sobre los residentes de aquel lugar.

No es como si al rubio le importe en estos momentos aquello.

Pantalones negros, camisa de vestir naranja, chaleco negro, corbata negra y saco negro, ajustando este último con tranquilidad, vio aquella gabardina de vestir color naranja.

― **No arruines tu apariencia con esa cosa** ―Kurama hablo mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se levantó en los labios del rubio ¿Por qué todos tenían problemas con el naranja?

Era hora, había gastado quince minutos, pero según el cuervo, las cosas todavía eran salvables incluso en horas.

Naruto se consideraba a si mismo alguien que podía calificar a un mentiroso o no, el haber estado en el poder tanto tiempo le llamo eso, pero ahora, no creyó que le volvería a ser útil eso.

* * *

― Ho, llegaste―el ángel caído sonrió mientras que le daba una sonrisa a Naruto.

― ¿Grayfia volvió? ―Naruto pregunto ante la ausencia de la mujer, Azazel negó con la cabeza mientras que señalaba hacia arriba.

― Está descansando, le informe a Sirzech que se quedaría a vigilarte―Comentó Azazel mientras que se rascaba su barbilla.

― Ahora, antes de ir, sé que no eres un Yokai―Aquellas simples frases hicieron que el corazón del rubio se detuviera, antes de que Azazel pudiese decir algo más había dos clones a su espalda con las manos sobre cada lado de su cuello, listos para una decapitación.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la falta de reacción del caído, aquellos clones eran para disimular, no espero que el hombre simplemente no reconociera la amenaza.

― Ahora, recuerdas a Odín ¿No? El dios de los nórdicos, por así decir, tiene un ojo para ver a las personas que perteneces a cualquiera de los reinos que tenga bajo su dominio―ante la mención de eso, Naruto abrió los ojos, aquel ojo, sonaba demasiado bueno realmente.

― El problema radica que me comento que unas ciertas "Anomalías" estaban presentándose por aquí, ya ves, me informo eso, pero de eso no es como sé que solo eres humano, he visto sabios, yokai, de todo, a lo largo de mi vida, realmente hay poco que no haya visto y créeme un kyubi sellado dentro de un humano entra en mi lista de cosas que he visto― dio un suspiro Azazel antes de proseguir.

Naruto no espero que aquello fuera tan, fácil de discernir por el hombre, había esperado que las cosas no fueran tan rápido o mejor, que no fueran en sí de este modo.

― Los únicos que saben de ti y la persona, que aún no se ubicó, son yo, el viejo Odín y Rossweisse―Azazel finalizo mientras que observo la gama de cambios en el rostro del rubio.

Naruto se quedó allí ¿Rossweisse sabia tanto?

Negó con la cabeza, por ahora ignoraría todo, en su momento le pediría a la mujer que le explique todo, pero ahora, lo importante.

― ¿Qué ganas con esto? ― Naruto no quería sonar mal, no quería sonar como que verdaderamente estaba esperando un reclamo, y lo peor, no quería sonar desesperado por obtener el boleto de entrada para donde estaba la peli platina.

Azazel negó con la cabeza, metió una mano en su abrigo de cuero rojo mientras que sacaba un pequeño bolígrafo, Naruto lo sintió, el aura ha caído, casi de manera desbordante despedida del bolígrafo.

― Úsalo, estoy invitado, pero si las cosas llegan a salir mal, cuando llegue el momento de interferir, ya tengo mi parte, si se tuerce las cosas quedo como traidor de los ángeles, por lo cual no hay movimientos contra mi facción, ahora eso―Azazel proclamo y señalando el bolígrafo continuo.

― Rias está allí, junto con casi toda su nobleza y Raiser, ellos tienen en mente que eres un yokai, entonces, si un yokai desconocido va de la nada en un evento importante con un desertor ¿Qué pensaría la gente? ― Azazel pregunto mientras que se acomodó el abrigo y caminaba hasta uno de los estantes sacando un papel con inscripciones en el papel.

― Un ataque terrorista― Naruto menciono, las coas se complicaban.

― Correcto, ahora, un ángel y un yokai terrorista, no son cosa del otro mundo, pero que el ex líder de una facción haga esto junto con un kyubi, los cuales ahora son los que gobiernan a la facción de los yokai, bueno los que quedan, quedaría marcado cada lado de la facción respectiva, solo faltaría una pequeña cosa y guerra entre tres facciones― Azazel termino de caminar hasta el rubio, Naruto noto aquello, el tono cansado del hombre, demasiado cansado, el rubio comprendía ahora que persona era el hombre frene a él, la persona que mataría mil para salvar dos mil.

― Y eso que aún no mencionaste nada de la facción de Odín―Agrego Naruto viendo al hombre levantar la cabeza hacia arriba sacando un suspiro de cansancio nuevamente.

― Si los nórdicos aun no hicieron arder el infierno―una pequeña risa salió del caído, Naruto no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

― Es porque me comprometí a mediar, pero si voy por el lado tranquilo terminara en guerra civil de los demonios, maldita sea ¿Por qué no puede ser como esos cuentos en donde simplemente va el bueno y maravilla a todos? "Ho dios, que fuerte lo tendremos a cuidado, pero seguro es buena persona, solo aplasto al heredero de una casa antigua y se infiltro en nuestro dominio, fuera de todo eso, es bueno" ―con una voz más aguda Azazel comento mientras que se masajeaba la cien.

Naruto lo miro, buscando motas de cordura en el hombre, mentalmente se hizo una idea, él y Freed se llevarían bien.

― suficiente de esto, las explicaciones y divagues para después, ponte el bolígrafo en el bolsillo, por cualquier cosa ahora eres un maldito ángel caído si preguntan fuiste recientemente ascendido de cargo, y por favor, no uses senjutsu, ahora solo te hiciste pasar por alguien para detener los problemas internos y disimulabas ser, pero no importa, que sea lo que sea, por cualquier cosa, le robaste las cosas que aprendiste sobre chakra a un sabio muerto, listo, nadie se queja todos felices ― La expresión de Azazel le dio el indicio a Naruto de lo que quería decir con el uso de senjutsu.

Naruto no estaba del todo seguro de aquello, después de todo, el brazo de Issei lo que sea que estuviera dentro, si podía sentir a Kurama, entonces no habría sentido a su mentira.

¿Debería cuidar de él?

Dando un suspiro el rubio giro su cabeza y lo vio.

Una armadura sosteniendo una lanza, la punta de metal junto con la armadura no era nada más que ornamental, pero el bastón restante.

Azazel vio donde miraba el rubio, era algo que en su momento se usó con un fin algo más…útil que ser parte de una simple decoración, el bastón de la lanza era lo suficientemente duro como para resistir las presiones altas, después de todo en su momento era una vara de medición.

― Solo tómala y vámonos―

* * *

La distorsión en el tiempo no era algo que estuviera acostumbrada, pero tampoco era lo usual cuando cambiaba de dimensión, por ello cuando Kaguya llegó al lugar, no entendió por qué cada segundo le parecía tan largo.

Quizá el Uchiha que era un potencial psicópata cuando lo vio ayudaba a esa percepción desordenada del tiempo.

― Entonces ¿El jefe hasta ahora estuvo varias veces con Kaguya y Ross-chan en otros mundos? ―pregunto un clon observando a Sasuke, el hombre de cabello negro solo se limitó a verlos unos momentos antes de contestar.

― ¿Jefe casado con Kaguya viviendo felices como personas normales? ―

― Si―

― ¿Jefe feliz con Rossweisse viviendo felices como pareja? ―

― También―

El desinterés por el tema decía mucho por el hombre que estaba en el suelo del lugar, era la mirada de alguien que vio más de lo que realmente quería ver desde un comienzo, por lo cual el clon al ver su reacción entendió. Dando una sonrisa vio uno de los clones observo a Kaguya y pronuncio.

― ¿Es por eso que últimamente Kaguya esta tan a gusto con el jefe? ―

― No necesito saber que tan a gusto están, ya tuve suficiente de su mierda de "Te amo" "Lo quiero dentro" ―Sasuke llevo su única mano a su cara en frustración al recordar ¿Quién diría que en un mundo donde eran adolescentes ambos se desenvolverían de esa forma? La risa de los clones no ayudo a calmar su dolor de cabeza.

Kaguya no sabía que pensar de aquello, escuchaba, pero le costaba creer, al final, vivir tanto tiempo, tener una familia, estar en guerra, querer traer paz, ser lisiada, volver al juego de poder ¿Y todo eso porque de igual manera se tenía que juntar con el rubio?

El destino era una perra.

― Pero hay algo raro, si siempre hay una Ross-chan y una Kaguya donde está el jefe…―Uno de los clones hablo mientras que cerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño y pensando, aquello llamo la atención de todos, los cuales habían dejado de a poco su risa y descontento de otros.

― Porque si lo que dice el maldito es cierto, si hay una Ross-chan de ese mundo ¿Por qué no nos topamos con la princesa y el jefe de ese mundo aun? ―

* * *

La hora de llegada se cumplió al cabo de un rato, Azazel observo detenidamente al rubio, a pesar de que le dijo que cuando llegue no use senjutsu, eso fue lo primero que hizo cuando estuvieron cerca de la residencia.

Naruto solo quería algo, saber el estado de Rossweisse, tenía que agradecer al modo sabio por ello, encontrarla después de eso fue fácil, pero tuvo que usar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no ir directo a donde estaba, en un sentido de la palabra estaba ilesa, sin signos de daño, quizá no pudo haber entrenado en fuerza física o combate como en ataño cuando fue promovido, pero eso no quería decir que no había hecho lo posible para mejorar su nivel de sensor.

Pero no importaba, si el pudiera ver la ubicación de cualquiera en un rango, quizá amplio, pero nada como para comparar el ojo de Odín, realmente era algo que estaba fuera de lo que pensó en un comienzo de las escalas de aquel mundo, parecía que cuando Naruto o alguien de ese mundo se estuviera por pasar, había algo cayendo e igualaba la balanza de ambos lados.

Dejando aquello de lado y concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, quito el modo sabio, solo fue unos instantes, no ayudo el hecho de que Azazel no pareciera sorprendido, quizá más curioso o molesto por haber hecho exactamente lo que le pidió que no haga.

Allí estaba frente suyo, un castillo de proporciones ridículas, Naruto dio un suspiro mientras que seguía a Azazel hacia un lado más alejado del que iban los invitados, si para ir al salón donde estaban todos debía ir directo hacia el pasillo, entonces ellos tomaron la escalera que estaba al otro extremo de la entrada, al cabo de minutos de caminar llegaron.

Había pocas mesas, y cada una directa hacia donde estaba la ventana que conducía al exterior, más específicamente en el salón.

―Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar por el espectáculo, de allí en más si las cosas van mal― Azazel hablo mientras que levantaba una mano y observaba su reloj.

― Puedes descontrolarte― Finalizo el caído.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, de todas las frases posibles.

El hombre había usado su favorita.

* * *

Issei abrió la boca mientras que dejaba que el vapor saliera, el clima estaba frio, pero no importaba, mirando el reloj que estaba en su habitación, él lo sabía, ya era hora.

Poniendo sus manos en el suelo se levantó, sus huesos hicieron sonido mientras que se levantaba, había estado arrodillado mirado el reloj desde que pudo, listo para ir, esto no era un juego, no.

Ir directamente a la boda y retar a Raiser por un duelo no era algo que se tomara como un juego, caminando hasta el mueble al lado de su cama, lo saco, agua vendita y una cruz bendecida, al instante en que la cruz hizo contacto con su brazo, este paso a activar el brazo de Ddraig, pagar un brazo por diez segundos de poder que podía rivalizar con los dioses.

Era un precio justo.

Poniendo todo en lugar agarro el papel, un circulo de trasferencia, el castaño trago, sabía que el líder de los demonios, o al menos uno de los lideres era el hermano de Rias, de hecho, él fue el que calculo todo para sacar a Rias de la situación, pero Rossweisse no estaba en el trato.

Apretó los dientes mientras que la imagen de la joven maestra vino, casi al instante el profesor de cabello rubio también llego a su mente, los primeros días en que lo vio, lo supo, estaba muerto por dentro, no era el único que lo sabía, casi todos en el instituto lo notaron, la mirada vacía que daba a pesar de sonreír, no era algo que pudiese mitigar lo que generaba esa mirada.

Pero aquello fue atenuándose, con la llegada de Rossweisse, él hombre dejo de sonreír en un principio, pero sus expresiones faciales, se suavizaron, un poco después, el hombre empezó a sonreír otra vez, pero sin tener una mirada que añoraba que lo matasen, para al final, ser alguien que era una de las personas que más risueñas que conoció, de hecho, ni siquiera cuando le tocaba darle charlas lo hacía de manera desganada, él era feliz en un sentido.

Pero no importaba ahora, se suponía que tenía que clamar por la libertad de Rias cuando llegue el encuentro, pero eso no quitaría a Rossweisse de su situación, la maestra disfrutaba de igual manera de la compañía del rubio, Issei quería ser un rey del harem, pero…

Si no podía proteger a alguien más ¿Cómo protegería a su harem en un futuro?

* * *

Los aplausos y risas sonaron mientras que Naruto observaba todo desde el lugar que se les fue asignado, Azazel estaba de la misma forma, ambos observaban a todos, la felicidad era evidente, al menos para todos, menos en la novia del casamiento.

En el tiempo que estuvo siendo celebrada las nupcias, el caído le conto algo extra a Naruto, algo que realmente hizo que deseara que el plan original que tenía el hombre a su lado fracasase, quería ir el mismo y hacer detonar a la joven, pero se contuvo, si perdono a Sasuke, podía con esto, claro, aguantar, perdonar no estaba en la lista de pendientes por ahora.

Rias estaba decaída, todo se desmorono, quedaba poco para el clímax del evento donde ya sería literalmente en una forma, propiedad de Raiser, ella no quería esto, vio a sus alrededores, allí estaba, la nobleza de Raiser, felizmente hablando, relacionándose, ella escucho que el hombre era amable con ellas, les daba lo que quisieran, en un sentido no sonaba un mal destino.

Pero por egoísta que fuera, no era algo quería para ella, ella quería elegir, no importa si todo aquello era por parte de otro, no, algo como eso no estaba para ir y dar, no quería aquello, entonces no lo iba a tener.

O al menos eso era lo que la peli roja planteo en su mente en un comienzo, ahora estaba por perder su libertad, dio un suspiro mientras que vio al hombre, genuinamente feliz, ella sabía, no era por ella que estaba de ese humor, quizá el hecho de que por fin dejase de oponerse, pero no, era por la maestra del trato.

Rossweisse fue una moneda de cambio que gano sin ningún problema Raiser, el hombre haría lo mismo que con su nobleza, tratarla con todo derecho que se merece y darle lo que quiere, y como cada una, eventualmente ella lo llegaría a querer, aquello funciono con su nobleza ¿Por qué no funcionaría con esa mujer?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción vino al rostro de Raiser, el realmente apreciaba su nobleza, realmente le importaba, quizá podría ser el bastardo con todos y egocéntrico a más no poder, pero no cambiaba que su nobleza lo quería y no cambiaba que el rubio también las quería a ellas.

Por lo tanto, no importaba, en algún punto la mujer de pelo platino caería por él, quizá el hombre que estaba a su lado lo buscara, pero la defendería, Raiser sabía por Rias que estaba en relación con el hombre, aquello solo empeoro todo para el comienzo fortuito que quería.

Dio un suspiro, aquello sería un tema que trataría luego.

Un estallido sonó mientras que Raiser abrió los ojos, fue entonces que lo vio.

El emperador rojo.

― Vengo por la maestra Rossweisse que fue parte de la apuesta, quiero un duelo―los parpados de Raiser no tardaron en abrir y cerrarse con rapidez, no solo él sino Rias, fue la que más estuvo sorprendida.

Desde lo alto y sin que nadie viera nada, Naruto vio la escena, había visto llegar Issei, como la nobleza le hizo camino, todo para que tuviera la oportunidad de ir contra el hombre de traje rojo, pero por el shock de la cara de todos él castaño hizo algo que nadie espero, bueno, Koneko no se vio afectada por ello.

Acomodándose en su silla Naruto se recostó y tomo la copa de vino de que estaba en la mesa, una sonrisa zorruna vino mientras que la risa de Azazel se escuchó.

― Un desarrollo magnifico― la voz de Azazel sonó mientras posaba una mano en la mesa y recostaba su rostro en ella.

― No tengo objeciones con el comentario― Naruto menciono mientras que jugaba con el líquido en su copa.

― Si no salva a Rias ¿No sería malo para la paz? ― Naruto cuestiono mientras que cambio la vista del "escenario" al hombre a su lado, el cual se limitó a soltar un bufido de diversión.

― La guerra civil era posible por Rossweisse dentro de los demonios, en caso de que Sirzech la quisiera sacar, pero esto, realmente no infiere, el que verdaderamente hace una diferencia en todo es el emperador rojo, no la princesa de la ruina― Azazel informo mientras que seguía viendo todo.

No era lo que tenía previsto, pero no afectaba al resultado original, por lo cual, no importaba lo que pasara con Rias, si Issei pudiera independizarse y desarrollarse entonces todo estaba bien.

― Además, a los niños malos, no se les da dulces― Finalizo Naruto mientras que daba un sorbo a la copa, no era su mundo, no era su problema.

Un hombre de cabello carmesí, vistiendo una armadura apareció entre ambos, Raiser e Issei, el hombre sonreía mientras que hacia un signo de paz para ambos.

― Ahora ¿Quieres un duelo contra Raiser? Eso sería bastante entretenido, pero sabes, si quieres que la maestra que mencionaste vuelva, deberías pelear por la mano de Rias, después de todo, su territorio, aun no entrego a la maestra― El hombre hablo mientras que seguía sonriendo.

Un silbido de diversión vino de Azazel, Sirzech solo endulzo las cosas, pero viendo como Issei aceptaba los términos, no dijo nada más, si lo que Issei quería era sacar a Rossweisse, planteo bien lo que quería, ahora era Sirzech el que mencionaba algo de más.

Pero no era algo que prescindiera significativamente, solo volvías las cosas al punto uno.

Raiser sabía que no podía negarse, aquellas palabras dichas directamente por Sirzech no eran para tomarse a la ligera.

― Acepto el duelo por la mano de Rias y el trato que se hizo― Raiser no quería decir esas palabras, no quería aceptar, maldecía todo, el público lo observaba con júbilo hambriento mientras que pronuncio esas palabras, no solo eso, sino que la sonrisa de Sirzech le decía que era la decisión correcta.

― No es tan fuerte como me lo esperaba― Naruto mención desde el lugar de arriba viendo la situación.

Comparado al caído a su lado, la diferencia era, si bien uno o dos niveles, seguían siendo eso, dos niveles en ese punto de fuerza.

― Ho, Sirzech-kun tiene un poder mágico grande, para que digas eso tus estándares deben ser altos, pero si, en cuestiones de poder bruto, si bien está bastante por encima de la media no es por eso que se corona como alguien de los fuertes, es su poder, el poder de la destrucción es bastante temible, ese poder, sumado con mucho poder mágico y un gran control realmente lo hacen bastante fuerte― Comento Azazel.

― Pero aun así, estas por arriba suyo, si él es por lo que escuche, el demonio más fuerte vivo, entonces ¿Por qué no haces algo? Sé que ustedes en facciones se odian, pero por cómo te quejas tu eres que se rebaja― Naruto hablo con interés.

― **El cuervo inclina su cabeza al débil, no sé si es como el tú de antes, o solo es reamente un pacifista que no le importa como lo vean** ― Kurama agrego.

― Cosas complicadas de líder de una facción, no estamos para hablar de mi vida, dejando eso de lado veo que ya entendiste por donde va esto― Azazel contesto aun en la misma posición de antes, recargando su cabeza en la mano apoyada en la mesa.

― Punto allí, realmente es poético que el héroe de la damisela venga y que no la intente salvar― Naruto dijo por la situación de Rias e Issei.

― **La coneja estaría más que complacida por eso** ― Naruto no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, Kaguya cuando regrese va a estar enojada porque él no esté en casa, el rubio arrugo la cara al pensar en los reclamos de la albina.

Volviendo a ver al frente Naruto vio a Sirzech, al menos por lo que suponía, hablar y llamar la atención de todos

― Entonces ¿Preparamos el duelo? ―

* * *

 **No fue mi semana o mejor dicho semanas, entre mala suerte, viajes, estudio, trabajo y una linda enfermedad me entran unas ganas profundas de ejecutar la incineración para la activación de un material balístico en dirección a mi rostro.**

 **Por cierto.**

" **Importante"**

 **Me equivoqué en la estimación de capítulos, realmente cuando dije unos catorce aquella vez, estaba mal, no diré un número, porque ahora si no tengo idea (Volví a releer mis punteros y lindo lio que tengo delante para adaptar)**

 **Como sea nadie viene a leer los problemas o mi falta de palabra para cumplir una actualización.**

 **Perdón por los errores del capítulo y las faltas que tenga.**

 **Agradezco a: Genjuki y Hyoma.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Martin Corral: Eso es demasiado posible con lo que se viene, gracias por el apoyo, tener un fan, me siento famoso, bueno no, solo gracias.**

 **Guest: Mis disculpas, pero realmente no pudo evitar atrasar el capítulo. Perdón y espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **FlexiPuff: siempre me dicen que soy algo errático a la hora de elegir introducciones a personajes, pero bueno, gracias por eso, lo tomare como cumplido, también agradezco los buenos deseos y te lo digo igualmente, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **TaoRyu: bueno, agradezco que el capítulo le entretuviera, ahora ¿Muerte a los demonios y caídos? Un poco calmado amigo, quizá en otra historia. Ósea, si alguien conoce lo que puede hacer otro de ante mano, por así decir los antiguos sabios, considera que todo será lo mismo, eso es lo que hizo Grayfia.**

 **Altair-chaan: Muchas gracias como siempre, aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, esto me lo pensé antes de poder darle forma, y no sé cómo termino al final. Suerte.**

 **Carlosxvx: Ho, brutal, vi la escena cuando era joven, él trauma que me dejo hizo que termine como el enfermo que soy ahora, pero bueno, gracias por el apoyo y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Diegoyrm12: Es difícil explicar los niveles de poder entre ambos mundos, maldita sea, he estudiado esto demasiado hasta más que algunos exámenes, pero bueno, sobre eso lo iré contando y las interacciones se darán.**

 **Reiki09: ¿Mayor calidad? Bueno, como que me dijeron que ese capítulo fue extraño pensé que fue malo, por lo cual, esto fue un golpe de aire fresco, agradezco mucho que reconozcan algo el esfuerzo que le doy a la historia, espero que este capítulo sea de igual manera de tu agrado. La acción viene, "En el próximo capítulo" o algo así.**

 **Agradezco mucho eso de bendiciones, hay veces que pienso que estoy maldito. Suerte igualmente y espero que le guste el capítulo.**

 **Bladetri: Gracias.**

 **Yahiko 8v: tome buen señor, espero que disfrute el capítulo.**

 **Darck Master: Que cruel, y yo que pensé que no notarían la diferencia, bueno, en la parte de abajo del capítulo mencione que mi escritura después de ese lapso seguro se deterioró, bueno, tenía razón al parecer, espero que este capítulo no sea tan malo como el anterior.**

 **09: Dejen de tentarme con masacrar a los demonios, cada comentario me hace dar ganas de tirarlos todos por la borda, no me tienten que lo hago…como sea, gracias y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Ukamulbas: eso de avisar sería tan fácil si es que tuviera otro medio además de publicar un capítulo de aviso, ósea, quería avisar que era imposible publicar algo estos días, pero no quería dar otro capítulo de aviso, al final me hizo mal no poder hacer nada para ello, bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, suerte y que lo disfrutes.**

 **Totodel33: ya llegué.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo 31 de marzo.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	21. Chapter 21

Azazel dio un suspiro mientras que observo el lugar, sus ojos recorrieron el escenario unos instantes en busca de algo que ni él sabía.

Volvió a ver a su compañero, Naruto Uzumaki, dio un suspiro mientras que vio los invitados de la planta baja que iban ingresando, o al menos eso era lo que todos pensarían.

¿Quién diría que el hombre haría clones y los enviaría transformados en personas distintas? A Azazel no le importo, lo único que era necesario en aquel momento era sacar a la protegida de Odín del lugar.

Naruto vio a cada "invitado" ingresando, nadie diría anda siendo que ya estaban dentro de la fiesta, cada uno tomando posiciones diferentes, no era algo que realmente quisiera hacer, pero en el peor de los casos, valdría la pena el disturbio, ahora lo primero, ver si el plan A de Azazel resultaba.

Naruto no pudo evitar alzar una mano frente a su boca mientras que reprimía una sonrisa, sacar a Rossweisse no sería un problema, pero el momento de locura por su interferencia, sería algo que realmente disfrutaría hacer.

* * *

En cada lugar, del salón, incluyendo la parte superior, se formaron hologramas, o al menos lo que se podría considerar aquello, cada uno reflejando lo mismo, Issei caminando hacia el escenario, una mirada seria en su rostro era dada mientras que se quitaba el abrigo negro y se lo ataba en su cadera, ajustándola con las mangas, dejando solo la camisa mangas cortas blanca.

Raiser sabia el resultado, la primera vez el problema mayor fue el que estaba agotado por la regeneración, esta vez a su cien por ciento, el rubio lo sabía. Quitándose el traje y poniéndose una armadura ligera que cubría una parte de su cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de su torso, sonrió, no había que temer.

La maestra y Rias serían suyas al final del evento.

Los aplausos y clamores fueron clamados mientras que ambos participantes terminaron sus arreglos y entraban por cada lado a la arena preparada, las torres como figuras de ajedrez gigantes hicieron que la vista de Issei se desvíe hacia esa dirección momentáneamente mientras que movía su cuello de izquierda a derecha, crujiendo acomodándose, permitiendo que la tensión se fuera al menos por poco tiempo y disfrutar aquello.

Issei no escucho el anunciante, tampoco el sonido de las risas continuas hacia su persona.

― Diez segundos―Issei menciono llamando la atención de Raiser, el rubio levanto la ceja mientras que su sonrisa momentánea se iba.

― ¿Diez segundos para qué? ― Raiser pregunto con interés mientras que su cuerpo se encendía, esperaba el sonido de inicio para el partido. Pero algo no iba bien, Raiser entrecerró los ojos mientras que vio la mandíbula de Issei apretándose.

― Diez segundos y estarás fuera― Sentencio causando una risa general debido al silencio que se generó cuando el castaño hablo. Raiser fue la única persona que no disfruto de la broma, estaba bien subestimar, pero no era para ser un idiota.

El gong fue audible mientras que un grito de aprobación se dio, para Issei fue instantáneo, su cuerpo ardió, los aumentos vinieron de una sola vez, todo aquello, mientras que llegaba al punto culmine del poder de un engranaje sacro.

Era el momento de, interrumpir el equilibrio de todo.

El sacred gear de Issei brillo mientras que corría hacia Raiser, el hombre estaba cargando una bola de fuego enorme, no pensó, no dio nada que hacer en aquella situación, para Raiser solo había una cosa, lanzar.

Un pilar de llamas golpe de frente a Issei que iba corriendo, la explosión fue grande, una sonrisa de satisfacción llego al rostro de Raiser, aquello mientras que lo sabía el castaño debió haber sido incinerado en aquel instante.

 **1**

El contador empezó mientras que Issei salió del fuego una armadura carmesí recubriéndolo mientras que piso con fuerza y salió de las llamas, Raiser abrió los ojos de sobre manera, no hubo reacción, tiempo, nada, una explosión llego detrás del rubio mientras que la armadura salía del pilar.

 **2**

El contador siguió mientras que Issei no dio pensamiento de mas, no dio nada solo una cosa, la fuerza que lo conquistaría todo, el suelo se fragmento de nuevo mientras que Raiser se lanzó hacia un lado mientras que una sombra carmín voló a su lado destruyendo la mitad de su cuerpo.

 **3**

Issei aterrizo en la pared des estadio, con una mano en la pared y los pies clavados parecía desafiar la gravedad, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, flexiono las piernas y salto.

 **4**

El tiempo paso mientras que Issei apretó su puño izquierdo, la cruz en su mano se hundió entre las escamas de su brazo mientras que se detenía frente a Raiser, el rubio abrió los ojos, se inyectaron en sangre mientras que se agacho con todo, el jab de izquierda fue esquivado mientras que el viento salía del poder del golpe, rompiendo el suelo frente al golpe.

 **5**

Raiser se levantó y dio un salto al aire mientras que lanzaba bolas de fuego que impactaron al hombre acorazado, nada, revotaron mientras que un gruñido salió de Issei.

 **6**

Saltando al lado de Raiser en pleno vuelo, Issei giro sobre sí mismo y dio una patada mandando a Raiser contra el suelo, solo para que Issei decida ir en caída en donde el rubio se estrelló.

 **7**

Raiser giro mientras que la rodilla derecha de Issei cayó a su lado fragmentado el suelo, pero la mano izquierda que voló, no estaba en sus planes.

 **8**

Volviendo a saltar en la dirección de Raiser un líquido rodeo ambos mientras que caía de a poco en el cuerpo de Raiser, agua vendita, la sangre se acumuló en el rostro de Raiser mientras que su cabeza fue enterrada en el suelo, aquello por un golpe de la mano izquierda de Issei.

 **9**

Raiser intento levantarse mientras que lo vio, de frente, la pierna de Issei sobre su mejilla mientras que los ojos de Raiser se llenaron con miedo al momento de ver la carga entre los dedos de Issei, podía sentirlo, el agua vendita y la cruz entrelazadas con la energía, Raiser no quería saber nada, si el recibía aquel disparo, nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Raiser quiso gritar mientras que no podía hacer nada.

Antes de que la cuenta se termine, una joven de cabello rubio con peinado de taladro que salía de dos colas a los lados de su cabello salto y sujeto el brazo de Issei. El humo lleno los sentidos del castaño mientras que algo se quemaba.

― ¡Deja ya a mi hermano! ―el grito fuerte hizo que la carga en la mano de Issei terminara mientras que la armadura salía del su cuerpo, un fuerte jadeo salió de Issei mientras que perdió el equilibrio unos instantes para luego volver a pararse firme. A su lado estaba la chica, la hermana de Raiser.

Luchando para poder mantenerse cuerda mientras que la carne quemada de sus brazos era visible, Issei abrió los ojos, no había esperado que la joven se hubiera lanzado a pesar de todo para defender a su hermano.

El anunciador presento el final del combate, el ganador Issei.

― ¿Sabes que esto solo anulara el matrimonio de Rias? ―Raiser hablo, presa del pánica, aún tenía una cosa en mente, ver a la mujer de cabello platino a su lado.

Issei apretó los dientes, estaba débil luego de forzar a tal grado su cuerpo, pero no importaba, levantando la vista Issei observo a Sirzech.

El satán carmesí, no tenía más remedio, iba a sacar a Rossweisse a la fuerza de la familia Phenex, algo como eso generaría lo que no quería que fuera el final, la pelea contra los nórdicos.

Además, que aún no sabía cómo castigar a Rias por lo que hizo.

* * *

― Entonces es nuestro turno― Naruto comento mientras que se ponía de pie, flexiono la espalda mientras que un último clon salía.

― Ve he inicia todo y saquen a Ross-chan, voy a bailar con el diablo―

Azazel simplemente se quedó con la cara en la mesa, no quería que las cosas fueran de esa forma, maldecía todo, a la princesa de la ruina, a Sirzech…porque si, y a Odín por querer entrar en guerra por una persona.

¿Qué nadie entendía el propósito de los sacred gear y por qué dios se enfocó tanto en hacerlos?

― Oye Azazel, se cómo puedes estar aún como dirigente de los caídos sin tener que considerarte traidor―Azazel giro su cabeza y observo a Naruto con interés, realmente era una buena cosa aquello que menciono.

― ¿Eso sería? ―apoyando una mano con aburrimiento en la mesa Azazel vio a Naruto sonreír.

― Transfiere a Rossweisse cuando te la traiga y sácanos de aquí―Naruto termino mientras que estiro un brazo hacia atrás, Azazel abrió los ojos en compresión.

― No es lo que tenía en mente― Al terminar aquello un golpe fue dado en la mejilla del hombre mientras que salía disparado de la parte superior y aterrizaba al lado de Issei y Sirzech.

― Solo se necesita un villano para unir a todos― Naruto sonrió mientras que antes que las miradas se fueran a su dirección, saco la máscara de ambu que hizo para usarla en la iglesia, si es que Freed no hubiera dicho su nombre aquella vez…ya no importaba.

Los ojos se posaron en el hombre de abrigo naranja mientras que caminaba hacia la ventana que había explotado hace unos instantes y se paraba en el borde de esta, observo detenidamente a Sirzech, Naruto sabía quizá en el peor de los casos la cosa en el brazo de Issei lo reconocería, pero no importaba, había rabia acumulada desde hace tiempo en su ser.

No le importaría liberarla un poco.

― **A veces pienso que aquí entre nos, el adicto a la violencia eres tú** ― Kurama menciono con sarcasmo.

Extendiendo la mano izquierda un rollo salió a la vista de todos, Sirzech seguía sin moverse, observando cada movimiento del recién llegado. De todas las cosas que espero ver, el que el viejo cuervo Azazel fuera noqueado no era una de esas.

Otro caído.

La presencia era obvia, era un caído ¿Atacar al gobernante general en pleno infierno y más en una celebración como la que se presentaba?

Debería agradecerle, con el disturbio nadie notaria a la maestra irse, pero ahora, no era lo que Sirzech debía cuidar, primero lo primero.

Del rollo en la mano del hombre una nube de humo salió mientras que un bastón de casi un metro setenta salía.

Blandiendo el bastón Sirzech lo observo, solo para agacharse mientras que el hierro pasaba a su lado.

Era rápido, demasiado para su gusto.

La sangre cayó de la mejilla de Sirzech.

Se quedó quieto allí, él estaba seguro de haber esquivado con todo aquel balanceo, fue entonces que el satán lo vio, el viento rodeando el bastón, la punta cortando el suelo como papel, medir el largor no era algo que pudiera ahora.

El hombre e traje naranja se agacho y toco el suelo, no espero ver un muro levantarse frente suyo, Sirzech agito un dedo mientras que su poder circulo, polvo, fue lo que quedo mientras eliminaba aquello, los invitados, al menos en su mayoría estaban fuera del lugar.

Podía sentir la presencia de Serafall acercados, sea quien sea el que estuviera bajo la máscara, no le quedaba tiempo.

Naruto sonreía, el hombre, había esquivado sus ataques, al menos en su mayoría, para estar en su estado base no era mucho, pero para aquel mundo, era mucho más de lo que espero, incluso Grayfia se dedicó a desviar como podía los ataques al no poder evadirlos, realmente se notaba el cambio de nivel.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ― Sirzech hablo mientras que tomo distancia del atacante, mirando de reojo vio a Azazel aun en el suelo. Aquello no era bueno, si él estaba fuera, entonces no era lo mejor subestimar lo que tenía enfrente.

Un golpe con fuerza se escuchó mientras un puño cayo con todo en el hombre, el suelo se fragmento mientras Sirzech lo vio, la nekomata salto y a pesar de las cosas, decidió dar el golpe, a pesar de que fuera bloqueado por el reverso de la mano del hombre.

Pero tomando el impulso del bloqueo, Koneko salto hacia atrás, no era lo que esperaba cuando Rias le ordeno saltar, le dolía su mano, era como si hubiera golpeado una armadura sólida, el hombre quedo inmutable ante el golpe, nada, no hubo reacción.

Akeno desde una cierta distancia levanto el dedo mientras que el rayo que había cargado se iba en dirección del hombre.

Para Naruto al ser la primera vez que veía a Akeno en acción.

El rayo, era miserable.

Un simple salto fue todo lo que necesito mientras que el rayo paso a su lado, pero lo que no vio venir, era la mano de Sirzech que iba en dirección a su cabeza, doblando la espalda evito aquello, solo para dejar que sus pies se desprendan del suelo y tomar la bota del lucifer que iba en dirección a su costado, con la fuerza de la patada se a parto y quedo parado en la pared de la habitación.

Realmente era un monstruo.

Si bien Sirzech no iba en serio, el que el hombre reaccione casi como si el tiempo no corriera era preocupante, esos reflejos eran hechos para evitar ataques de una dirección para luego adaptarse e ir directo al siguiente.

Además, estaba el hecho de que estaba desafiando la gravedad mientras que estaba parado en la pared como si del suelo se tratase.

― Sería divertido lanzar algo grande pero seguro que si dejara rastros de chakra―al comentar aquello para sí mismo, apretó una mano mientras que comprobaba su fuerza, el soltarse después de tanto tiempo.

Era divertido.

Una bola negra iba en dirección al rostro de Naruto el cual salto al techo para correr en el techo, era divertido el que pensaran que ataques de esa velocidad lo alcanzarían, levanto el brazo izquierdo mientras que una esfera se formó a la vista de todos.

Sirzech fue el único que lo reconoció y sintió la verdad tras aquello, fuerza centrífuga condensada en un punto debido al viento comprimido, si algo como eso impactara, realmente podría hacer un daño verdadero.

Con la mano derecha levanto el bastón negro mientras lo ponía en su espalda, Sirzech entrecerró los ojos, solo para a la vista del grupo de su hermana, los cuales se congelaron mientras que observaban al hombre aun en el techo, no notaron cuando Sirzech extendió la mano y apretó los dientes, solo cuando el impacto llego a los alrededores se voltearon y vieron al lucifer detener el bastón con la mano mientras que el hombre de traje golpeaba con fuerza.

Naruto tuvo que retroceder al instante, el entorno frente a él simplemente, fue reducido a cenizas.

Vio un lado del cuello de su abrigo mientras que escuchaba como caía el polvo, Naruto apretó su agarre en el bastón, era fuerte, realmente era fuerte para enfrentarlo de por si en su estado base, pero no importaba.

Una mano con el orbe azul salió del suelo mientras que Sirzech ensancho los ojos y saltaba, la esfera salió disparada mientras que chocaba contra una de las paredes, siendo destruida dejando un agujero circulas mientras que el centro era más profundo.

Serafall llego.

Sirzech sonrió mientras que vio al caído ser congelado en su totalidad, no hubo reacción, no hubo nada más que un simple parpadeo con la temperatura descendiendo, las mesas cubiertos todo lo que alguna vez rodeo al hombre, no era nada más que hielo.

* * *

Naruto dio un suspiro mientras que camina con tranquilidad, ahora solo llevaba el traje negro, el abrigo fue parte de lo que tuvo que dejar atrás a la hora de salir del hielo que vino de golpe, pensar que tuvo que usar algo de su verdadera velocidad para salir de aquello y poder reemplazarse, era satisfactorio que hubiera algo que lo forzara hasta el ese punto, pero no importaba, ahora solo quedaba una cosa.

Aunque era una pena que nadie había logrado verlo.

Paso a paso las personas corriendo a las salidas, era interesante como estaban huyendo ¿No hasta hace unos minutos eran airosos por ser nobles? Penoso.

Siguió su camino, mientras que los demonios corrían en la dirección contraria, el solo se dedicó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación en el piso superior, era hora de irse, Azazel debería esperarlo en la entrada de la mansión de los Gremory pronto.

* * *

― ¿No es muy tarde? Parece que las cosas se detuvieron, ya no escucho explosiones―el guardia comento mientras que veía a su compañero dentro de la habitación de la humana que en teoría era ahora propiedad de los Phenex.

El otro soldado se limitó a asegurar con fuerza las cadenas y cuerdas, la piel de la mujer se enrojeció al instante, pero eran detalles menores en la mente del hombre.

― Con un circulo de transportación podemos salir rápido, piensa, o venderla o usarla, de igual manera es virgen, si erramos con esta clase de juguete no habrá algo de lo que arrepentirse―Fue la respuesta que escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Realmente el guardia de afuera no podía decir nada en contra de aquello, no hasta hace poco fueron reencarnados, escucho que la codicia era algo normal cuando pasaba, pero el solo ver a la mujer, realmente le gustaba la idea de desertar por ese juguete.

Quizá al final después de aquello, podía matar a su compañero y quedarse con la mujer.

El guardia de adentro no pudo evitarlo, lamiendo con cuidado la mejilla de Rossweisse lo disfruto, aún seguía inconsciente la peli platina debido a los sellos que llevaba puesto, la ropa rasgada en el área del pecho junto con la falda algo removida, no solo daba a entender que se había movido, sino que se había pasado la mano hace unos segundos.

Se relamió los labios mientras que tuvo que usar su fuerza de voluntad para dejarla y ponerse de pie, si se quedaba un poco más en aquella posición posiblemente terminaría haciéndolo aun en el castillo.

― Oye prepara todo, nos vamos― fue el comentario del hombre mientras que alzaba a la mujer sobre su hombro.

No hubo respuesta.

Levantando una ceja con curiosidad se acercó un poco a la puerta que seguía entre abierta, nada, su compañero no estaba a la izquierda, girando su cabeza viendo pasillo a la derecha, no espero lo que tenía enfrente.

¿Era posible deformar un cuerpo a tal grado?

Sus piernas tambalearon mientras que se aseguró de sujetar el peso sobre la mujer en su hombro, retrocedió un poco mientras que saltaba hacia adelante dejando caer a la mujer y cerró la puerta.

Trago en seco mientras que llevo una mano a su frente para secarse el sudor que salió de golpe, solo que nunca llego a tocarse la frente.

― ¿He? ― la sangre caliente salía por la falta de la mano, se levantó del suelo mientras que gritaba, no sintió nada, solo hasta ale momento de ver cómo le faltaba la extremidad pudo discernir que fue amputada.

Se giró y vio a la mujer aun en el suelo, solo para que poco después la altura fuera recortada entre él y el suelo, cayó de una buena primera al suelo quedando de espaldas mientras que no quería levantar su rostro y ver la falta de sus piernas.

Grito. Y grito fuerte ¿No era simple que alguien lo escuchara?

Giro sobre si mientras que una mano lo agarro de la nuca y lo levanto, le faltaba un brazo y las piernas, su rostro estaba pálido por la falta de sangre y el dolor, las lágrimas no terminaban de salir del guardia, aquello solo hasta que vio lo que lo sujetaba.

Dos ojos en rejillas carmesí detrás un zorro enorme que lo observaba con asco y hostilidad.

No hubo nada que hacer de parte del hombre cuando un hombre rubio camino con tranquilidad dentro de aquel plano, aquellos ojos, parte del hombre.

Intento decir algo, solo para que la sangre saliera a borbones de su boca y su legua fuera lanzada a sus pies, volvió a la realidad mientras que sollozaba como podía mientras que el hombre rubio en traje lo miraba de manera hueca, su legua fue lanzada frente suyo mientras que lloraba.

Se arrastró como un gusano en el suelo por la falta de miembros, sus ojos estaban mirando a los del hombre rubio frente a él quizá fue solo una ilusión del momento, pero ahora los ojos del hombre eran azules, pero sin emociones, haciendo gorgoteos con la sangre en su boca al intentar hablar solo pudo ver al hombre mover su brazo un poco, luego de aquello, el mundo exploto para él.

Era penoso, de su atacante, solo pudo ver esos ojos, el miedo de ir a la nada después de morir no sonaba mal en aquel instante.

Naruto observo al hombre quedar fuera de sí mientras que lo único que verdaderamente quedo intacto era su cabeza, dio un suspiro mientras que camino fuera de la sala donde dos de sus clones sujetaban a Rossweisse dormida, extendiendo los brazos la tomo y la cargo, en un principio solo le hubiera gustado noquear a los guardias.

Pero ver el cómo jugarían con Rossweisse.

Simplemente no era algo para perdonar.

Con un pañuelo en su bolsillo uno de los clones limpio la mejilla de la mujer mientras que Naruto aun podía sentir el olor asqueroso de aquellos guardias en la peli platina, fue manoseada, al menos agradecía que no fuera a más de eso, si fuera algo más…

No le importaría eliminar a aquella raza.

No era lo suyo condenar a todos por uno, pero, ahora estaba hablando, de **su Rossweisse.**

Primero lo primero, uno de los clones saco los sellos en el estómago de la mujer, aquella energía extraña, casi divina a comparación de lo que había visto con anterioridad, estaba casi fuera de Rossweisse.

A diferencia de la energía normal que siempre sentía de todos, Rossweisse era distinta, más humana, cuando la busco en el modo sabio, fue el momento en que noto aquella presencia que hasta ahora no sabía, si ella fuera alguien especializado en infiltrarse o quizá el solo no estaba buscando la energía correcta en la persona correcta.

No importaba.

Una sonrisa junto con la tranquilidad de que no pasó nada a mayor vinieron a la mente de Naruto, ella seguía siendo Rossweisse, ahora solo deseaba una cosa.

Volver a las clases y con la maestra torpe pero querida a su lado con los comentarios de Kaguya y sus acciones contradictorias mientras que disfrutaba de hablar con Koneko y escuchar las locuras de Freed, solo era aquello lo que deseaba.

* * *

Azazel dio un suspiro mientras que caminaba hasta el punto de encuentro, realmente cuando fingió estar inconsciente se quedó dormido, pero no importaba, las cosas quedaron mejor de lo que realmente creyó que podrían resultar, Sirzech buscando al sospechoso luego de que lo sacaran del hielo y notar que solo había una máscara y un abrigo.

Y el excusándose al mentir de que no tenía noción de lo que paso y que daría un reporte la próxima semana, realmente todo bien hasta ahora.

Unos pasos fueron audibles en el pasillo mientras que Azazel lo vio, Naruto cargando a la mujer siendo cubierta por su saco, otro problema menos, Odín quizá siguiera molesto, pero al menos no iría a destruir todo junto con su panteón.

― Llegaste― comento mientras que no espero, era mejor salir cuanto antes, apenas estuvo a rango, el circulo brillo y salieron del lugar.

La única cosa que Naruto dejo y paso de largo apropósito era a la pequeña albina que había seguido el rastro del maestro desde el momento de la pelea, quizá a cualquiera le hubiera confundido aquella aura que casi inundaba los sentidos ha caído, pero para ella, el sentir como el chakra estaba presente y el saber bien de quien era, no le era posible confundir a las personas como lo eran Naruto.

* * *

Llegando a la casa, lo que Kaguya no espero era que estuviera vacía, en un principio pensó que el rubio estaría esperándola, aunque tampoco sintió su presencia, no solo eso, sino que la misma Rossweisse no estaba presente en ese mundo de igual manera.

Sasuke solo se limitó a estar en la cocina mientras que bebía té, a la albina le era incomodo tener cerca a alguien como él, después de todo, si la persona que lo perdono, casi la viola y la mata por unas provocaciones, no quería saber lo que él pudiera hacer.

― No siento al idiota ¿No te debilitaste tanto que ni puedes volver de donde te fuiste? ― Sasuke hablo mientras que se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a la mujer, solo para pasar de largo de ella una vez que ella dejo de respirar.

Realmente el hombre disfrutaba el poder inspirar miedo en alguien como ella. Pero no importaba, seguro cuando Naruto volviese se enojaría por eso, pero no era algo lo cual pasara a mayores en aquel momento.

― ¿Cómo siempre logran llevarse bien al final? ―la pregunta de Sasuke vino de la nada mientras que Kaguya parpadeo mientras que recordó los tiempos antes de poder estar como estaba actualmente.

Lo cual no fue ni hace un mes.

La albina lo pensó, ella había sido mala con Naruto, en un sentido de la palabra, cuando apenas recibió el golpe emocional de la traición, ella lo incito para que hiciera algo que no estaba en los planes de ayuda, usarlo como puente e invadir el mundo que lo desecho.

Pero con el tiempo, después de lo que le hizo, lo reconoció, su error, en un momento cuando leyó sobre problemas emocionales, Kaguya pensó que había desarrollado el síndrome de Estocolmo, el reconocerlo ella misma hizo que en un punto se alejase un poco más del rubio, pero ahora.

Llevo una mano a su pecho mientras que el ultimo abrazo de despedida llego a su mente, realmente algo que añoro, afecto, no era como si fuera algo que no sintió nunca, pero comparado a cuando ella era quien era, el sentimiento de felicidad y demás supero con creces lo que tenía en mente.

Desviando la mirada Kaguya recordó a ambos, absurdamente Rossweisse en vez de ser un inconveniente en el desarrollo de su relación, fue una de las causas las cuales se unieron más.

Sasuke ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que realizo, el ver como alguien que era casi su mismo Naruto entrenando a una Kaguya mientras que se relacionaban, era lo que necesitaba para entender lo complejo que era esto.

No creía en el destino, pero debía decir algo con certeza.

Esperaba que el final feliz fuera posible para su mundo.

Dio un suspiro mientras que recordó las palabras del clon.

"¿Por qué no había un Naruto o una Kaguya si es que estaba una Rossweisse?"

Normalmente no le importaría, pero el haber visto, tantas, tantas veces lo mismo para que ahora en el mundo donde decidieron ir, que no hubiera ninguno de los dos, no era lo que espero.

Cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran vivido antes, que el Naruto y la Kaguya de este mundo fueran presentes en otro tiempo, pero eso rompería con lo que conocía hasta ahora de los mundos alternos, quizá la cultura y la tecnología fuera distinta, pero seguía cumpliendo con casi todos los requisitos de los mundos anteriores, ahora.

¿Qué era esto realmente?

Quizá no fuera importante y le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

* * *

Azazel miro a la nada mientras que caminaba hacia uno de los sofás.

Habían vuelto a su departamento, era curioso como parecía que todo había sido tejido, después de todo, justo cuando llegaron, Rossweisse empezó a despertar.

Naruto aun cargaba a la mujer, no hubo nada que decir para describir la felicidad al ver los ojos de la peli platina abriéndose, al momento de aquello una mano suave se levantó hacia el rostro de Naruto mientras que la caricia de Rossweisse siguió.

― Naruto…―fue un susurro, ella tuvo miedo, realmente tuvo miedo cuando no pudo hacer algo tan simple como defenderse a sí misma, pero ahora, se sentía feliz, la incomodidad de su ropa al haber sido movido desapareció, el malestar de no poder haber hecho nada se fue, Naruto lo sintió, el tirón.

Al estar cargando a la mujer sus rostros estaban cerca. La respiración de ambos cerca, a Rossweisse se le encendió en rojo el rostro mientras que la vergüenza llegaba a su ser.

Solo basto un movimiento leve de Rossweisse para conectar los labios con Naruto.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Quizá sonó demasiado animado para mi normal yo, bueno antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por los errores que pueda llegar a tener el capítulo y por los capítulos que fueron verdaderamente tediosos hasta este momento, pero con lo que se supone que tengo que hacer, era necesario.**

 **Agradezco especialmente a: Hyoma, Gnejuki y Altair-chaan.**

 **Perdón, pero no voy a poder responder a los comentarios de manera individual como siempre, pero la próxima lo hare.**

 **También perdón por el declive de calidad que estoy teniendo.**

 **Agradezco por el apoyo a:**

 **Guest (perdón por no poder poner algo en especial por no tener su nombre)**

 **Darck Master**

 **Yahiko 8v**

 **Bladetri**

 **El solitario**

 **FlexiPuff**

 **Uzumaki140985**

 **09**

 **Próximo capítulo abril 21.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	22. Chapter 22

No era un niño al cual debía consentir o alguien denso que no notaria lo que podría sentir por alguien, quizá en su juventud.

¿Le molestaría su edad? Eso era para después.

Aquel beso, realmente fue algo que espero, no supo desde cuando ¿Desde qué choco con la peli platina?

Quizá, era demasiado para no notar que realmente le intereso desde el minuto uno, por lo cual, cuando Rossweisse se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio el beso, pudo estar sorprendido, pero.

No es como si no fuera a responder.

Débil.

Para Rossweisse estar cerca de aquel rubio era como sentirse más…humana en un sentido, no quería pelear, solo quería estar, disfrutar, era curiosa la manera en la cual se había reunido con él en un principio, ahora, lo único que importaba, era el poder estar en paz, si no fuera de por sí de cabello canoso, Rossweisse estaría segura que hubiera sentido el síndrome de María Antonieta.

Rodeando los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio termino de a poco el beso, fue profundo, lo necesito desde el momento en abrió sus ojos, ella sabía.

Amenaza, era algo lo cual siempre se categorizo aquel rubio, pero realmente ¿Cómo alguien de tan buen corazón podría ser una amenaza?

Se rio un poco mientras que recuperaba el aliento, Naruto estaba igual, dejando caer su frente sobre la de Rossweisse, el rubio sonrió.

― ¿Algo gracioso? ―pregunto a modo de broma, no le importaba que este fuera el apartamento de Azazel tampoco el que el sujeto estuviera caminando hacia su mini bar para tomar algo fuerte mientras que daba una mirada de disgusto, no aquello era irrelevante.

Balanceando sus pies en el aire, Rossweisse cerró los ojos.

― Solo qué pensaría Kaguya, no sé si se molestaría o estaría feliz― Aquello fue lo que no espero escuchar en aquella situación, pero, ver el rostro sonrojado de Rossweisse de cerca mientras que le sonreía, verdaderamente no tenía problemas para la ola que se venía.

― terminaron ya su encuentro ¿Verdad? Tengo habitaciones arriba si tanto les interesa, ha, por cierto―al momento de terminar y querer decir aquella última línea Azazel llevo una mano a su baso sirviéndose para darle un trago profundo.

― Si no pues elegir, ve a lo grande―levantando el dedo pulgar a modo de aprobación, Naruto quiso decir algo ante aquello.

A lo grande, significaba, por las dos.

― ¿Qué es a lo grande? ― aquella pregunta casi inocente, le dolía a Naruto el solo pensar que realmente ella no lo comprendiera.

― Nada relevante―dijo mientras que bajaba a la peli platina con cuidado para que se ponga de pie.

Rossweisse observo la sala, ella había olvidado por completo al hombre que también estaba allí junto a ellos, lo observo una vez, parpadeo, cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos mientras que seguía viendo al hombre que estaba en el mini bar.

― ¿Señor… Azazel…? ―la pregunto hizo que el hombre sonriera mientras que el color del rostro de Rossweisse que, si bien estaba acompañado de un rubor, hizo que se intensifique mientras que caminaba detrás de Naruto y ocultaba su cara?

― Por favor no hable de esto al señor Odín ― la duda en el rostro de la peli platina saco una risa leve de parte del caído mientras que negaba con la cabeza, realmente aquello era divertido, y era obvio que le mencionaría esto al viejo verde de Odín.

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro, todo volvería a la normalidad, no tocaría el tema ahora sobre Rossweisse, no era estúpido como en antaño para querer una confesión de parte de alguien que acababa de sacar de una circunstancia…cuestionable.

Lo único que ahora no podía pensar, era en como vería a los demonios desde ahora.

* * *

― Porque me sigues reteniendo ¿No termino todo el asunto? ―la voz de Grayfia sonó mientras que bajaba luego de que los dos maestros se hubieran ido.

Azazel le sonrió mientras que indicaba que se siente frente suyo, en la sala de estar, los dos sofás individuales junto con la mesa en medio en la cual estaban dos vasos, uno frente a Azazel el cual estaba servido y con la cantidad algo baja y frente a donde caminaba con cuidado Grayfia estaba uno vacío y limpio.

― No todos los días puedo tomar una copa con una mujer hermosa―comento mientras que agarraba el vaso y se estiraba hacia atrás.

Grayfia rodo los ojos mientras que se sentó en aquel sofá, aún seguía vistiendo aquel yukata del hombre, no sabría si era molesto o cómodo, el haber estado tanto tiempo en aquel uniforme de sirvienta, le había arruinado el sentido en aquel aspecto.

― ¿Por qué los ayudas tanto? ―fue una pregunta simple, pero difícil de responder.

― ¿Me creerías si dijese que vi mi situación inicial en ellos tres? ―la pregunta hizo que Grayfia levantara una ceja, aquello, verdaderamente no era lo que espero.

― Veo a un estúpido que tiene poder y quiere salvar lo que ama, pero cuando va a ayudar y sacar a la mujer que quiere de todo lo consideran un traidor lo cazan y lo destierran―tomo un sorbo largo mientras que llevo una mano a su frente con una sonrisa pesada.

Grayfia no pensó ver aquella faceta del hombre, uno de los primeros ángeles, uno de los primeros caídos, sobreviviente de todas las guerras, depresivo por ver a unas personas felices.

Grayfia vio sus pies descalzos mientras que jugueteo con sus dedos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero no era lo importante ¿Por qué seguía allí de igual manera?

― Si no hubiera interferido, los demonios lo cazarían, posibles guerras se desatarían, si no lo ayudaba, Sirzech estaría en guerra civil, si no hacía algo tu especie hubiera muerto por culpa de un Odín enojado― Grayfia se hundió más en su asiento mientras que el hombre hablaba, las alas negras salieron de su espalda mientras que se extendían.

― Si no hubiera interferido, yo mismo no podría parar la tentación de acabar con los demonios―aquella última frase hizo que la mujer levantara la vista y lo viera, un rostro serio, demasiado, el hombre siempre era juguetón, infantil quizá, pero verlo así.

― No podré superar el odio que tengo a los demonios― retrayendo sus alas se acomodó en el sofá.

― Pero no es como si fueran innecesarios, los demonios junto con las demás razas son importantes, así que no importa ahora― dando un último sorbo agarro la botella, fallando agarrando la nada mientras que se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Su cabeza casi choco contra la mesa mientras que unas manos lo detuvieron, era cálido, casi como si fuera en aquellos tiempos, cuando era un ángel, cuando su cabello era un profundo rubio, sonrió, si ese sujeto, Naruto, se dejase un poco el cabello y se lo tiñera de negro junto con la barba, realmente seria su yo de ahora.

¿Qué él no se veía igual cuando era un poco más joven al Naruto en la actualidad?

Grayfia sujeto al hombre de su pecho mientras que lo acomodaba en el asiento, no sabía si era buena idea, pero tomando la botella sirvió con cuidado en el vaso mientras que lo extendía en la mano del caído.

― Realmente no te agradecí por salvarme…― la voz de Grayfia era débil ¿Cómo podía ser tan deprimente el caído que estaba en el top diez de los más poderosos de la existencia?

― No importa― su voz era ronca.

― Debe ser patético ver al líder de una facción así, puedes matarme ahora que pienso, no tengo medio de defensa, además―levantando una mano hacia la cara de Grayfia la cual estaba a su lado, acariciándola con cuidado.

Sirzech me va a matar, fue el pensamiento del caído.

― No dejaría a una mujer hermosa morir si puedo evitarlo― Grayfia dio un suspiro antes las palabras del hombre, tomando el vaso que estaba en manos del hombre le dio un trago, quemaba.

― Esa mujer Kaguya, es igual a la mujer que conocí cuando caí del cielo― Grayfia observo al caído con sorpresa, uno, no sabía quién era la mujer que se refería, dos, verdaderamente estaba siendo melancólico aquel cuervo.

― La otra anomalía, ella es idéntica a esa mujer, casi me dan ganas de vomitar por ello― dando un trago más Grayfia vio al hombre mientras que casi sintió pena por su comportamiento.

― ¿Vali te dejo bajar así por que sí? ―la pregunta hizo que Grayfia parpadee mientras que el cambio repentino hizo que tomase de más, después de tragar tocio un poco mientras que se sentó en el reposa brazos del sofá.

― cuando ellos se fueron y te quedaste solo me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, simplemente baje y listo, no sé dónde está mi ropa y no es la idea más sana ir como estoy ahora― el mareo surgió en la mente de la albina mientras que parpadeaba con el fin de poder recuperarse.

Grayfia había olvidado algo, desde hacía tiempo no tocaba ni una gota de alcohol, puesto que no podía beber sin emborracharse rápidamente.

― Ho, eso suena como algo que él haría― Comento Azazel mientras que escucho un breve deslizamiento del sofá a su lado, poco después un peso cayo a su regazo mientras que allí estaba, la reina más fuerte, con una mirada confundida, el vaso de whisky en mano mientras que su expresión mostraba confusión.

― Ese imbécil, simplemente se quedó al otro lado de la puerta mientras que se burlaba de mi― Azazel parpadeo ante el tono de voz cambiado de la mujer, iba a decir algo cuando un vaso estaba en su boca mientras que le hacía ingerir más.

Grayfia se acomodó en su regazo mientras que fruncía el ceño.

― Quizá tenga razón ese idiota, que desde hace tiempo Sirzech no me toca, maldito imbécil, pero de igual manera, si no fuera una muerte segura con mi nivel lo hubiera congelado allí― dejo reposar su cabeza en el pecho del hombre mientras que jugueteaba con sus pies una vez más.

Verdaderamente estaba ida con facilidad.

Azazel no pudo evitarlo, realmente él estaba algo ido de igual manera, la mujer se sentó en su regazo, era imposible que no sintiera nada.

Bueno, al final, él había caído del cielo por la tentación.

* * *

Rossweisse llevaba puesto el saco del rubio mientras que caminaba, ella le dijo que volvería a su departamento, cuando casi fue tirada por el rubio para volver, realmente la paranoia había venido en el Naruto.

Cuando estuvo frente a su casa Naruto parpadeo una vez, luego dos, cerró los ojos unos instantes luego los abrió mientras que observaba a Rossweisse le pellizco la mejilla.

― Awww― Rossweisse dando un suave jadeo por el dolor observo a Naruto, el volvió a ver su casa.

― ¿Qué hace ese maldito aquí? ―su tono de voz, en vez de sonar molesto dado el sobre nombre que uso, estaba realmente feliz.

Caminando hacia la puerta seguido por Rossweisse, llego viendo la escena que no espero ver nunca.

Una sonora carcajada vino mientras que observaba allí algo que no espero ver nunca.

Sasuke con un delantal rosa cocinando mientras que Kaguya estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá viendo el televisor.

Naruto no pudo evitar ver un poco demás, la albina tenía una de sus sudaderas puesta mientras que un corto pantalón era casi escondido por la diferencia entre el tamaño de la sudadera y la albina. Si no hubiera gente allí, realmente hubiera saltado sobre ella de una vez.

― Te dije que estaba por llegar― la voz de Kaguya sonó mientras que se levantó y camino hasta el rubio.

Naruto le dio un abrazo mientras que acariciaba el largo cabello de Kaguya, Rossweisse se posó a un lado mientras que le sonreía a Kaguya la cual le devolvió el gesto.

Aquella escena fue verdaderamente desconcertante.

Sasuke solo pudo quedarse allí parado en la cocina mientras que de lejos observaba la situación, Naruto le dirigió una mirada al hombre con espátula en mano y el delantal rosa, era una de las escenas que no pudo evitar tomar como hilarante.

Sasuke solo pudo ver las acciones de la diosa conejo y quedarse con una cara plana mientras que veía de igual manera a Naruto.

Naruto solo se río.

¿Cómo Kaguya había logrado convencerlo para cocina?

― Todo bien en tu viaje al parecer―comento Naruto mientras que se separaba.

― Si, encontré a tu amigo…al parecer te estuvo buscando un tiempo―comento mientras que caminaba de regreso hacia el sofá en el cual estaba con anterioridad, pero fue detenida mientras que Naruto sonreía y la alzaba por la cintura.

― ¡Bájame idiota! ―Rossweisse sonrió y se rio un poco a ver la escena, realmente como siempre, cada vez que los veía a ambos, se llevaban mejor de lo que incluso pudo creer.

― Que haces allí Ross ¡Ayúdame con el idiota! ―Kaguya saco a Rossweisse de su pensar mientras que negaba con la cabeza, solo fue unos simples segundos en los cuales pensó que pudo haber sido dejada de lado, pero allí estaba de nuevo, siendo llamada, para estar con ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos las cosas se calmaron, las cuatro personas estaba reunidas en la mesa mientras que Sasuke se quitaba con cuidado el delantal, Rossweisse no quiso ser descortés, pero ¿Cómo había cocinado aquello con una mano?

Frente a ella había una variedad de comidas, verdaderamente bien hechas.

― Entonces…me preocupe que mi amigo hubiera estado en una situación difícil luego de lo que paso, pero lo encuentro, viviendo el sueño con dos mujeres―ante aquellas palabras Rossweisse bajo la cabeza mientras que se sonrojaba.

― No es como si todo hubiera sido planeado― respondió Naruto.

― Te acuestas con ella, no lo niegues la cama apesta a la presencia de ambos― Sasuke señalo a Kaguya la cual miro al hombre ofendida.

― ¿Por qué me tomas? ―respondió ella mientras que lo miraba fijamente, realmente, no esperaba algo contra ella, no con Naruto presente.

― Ya, paz― comento Naruto.

― ¿es eso envidia lo que escucho? ― Naruto sonrió mientras que contestaba.

― Tener maestros pervertidos parece que te afecto―

― ¿pervertido? Ho, cuando escuche lo que Sakura hace por ti por lo de tu brazo…―

― Dobe ¿quieres morir? ―

― No lo estas negando―

― Bueno que esperabas, además no fui el que tuvo el incidente de…―

― ¡Ni se te ocurra hijo de puta! ― Naruto se levantó mientras que a punto su mano al hombre.

Sasuke se puso de pie mientras que lo observo fijamente.

― ¡Tu sacaste ese tema primero idiota! ―argumento Sasuke mientras que se ponía de igual manera de pie.

― ¿Quieres pelear otra vez? La última vez fui piadoso― Naruto sonrió mientras que lo observo.

― ¿Te crees mucho ahora no? ― normalmente perder los estribos para Sasuke o Naruto era difícil, pero ambos, siempre lograban aquello con solo un cruce de palabras.

Kaguya dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras que observo a Rossweisse que estaba viendo todo con duda.

¿Era aquel hombre también del mismo mundo?

Era obvio, si se conocían desde hace tiempo, era más que obvio.

Una risa la interrumpió mientras que observaba a ambos reírse.

Era extraño por un momento creyó que ambos pelearían de verdad, además, el burlarse tan abiertamente de la discapacidad de uno, Rossweisse no pensó que el hombre que tenía un aspecto severo con respecto a eso solo contestaría…por lo que sea que hubieran hecho.

― Ese idiota casi destruye todo― Sasuke comento de la nada, Rossweisse levanto una ceja y miro a Kaguya la cual simplemente negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Idiota uno o idiota dos? ―la pregunta fue casi desanimada por parte de Naruto, se acomodó en su silla nuevamente mientras que Sasuke hacia lo mismo.

― idiota dos, el uno casi desaparece, es curioso, llegue justo para la parte en la cual le dijo al idiota uno "Te enviare donde está el Hokage" ― Sasuke menciono mientras que Naruto sonreía al escuchar aquello.

A pesar de haber sido el adoptado, era el que verdaderamente lo quiso como padre.

― ¿Lo detuviste? ―la pregunta de Naruto fue algo amarga.

― Kawaki elimino al congreso anterior, destituyo a los que usurparon y casi demolió media ciudad, era de esperarse― Sasuke menciono.

― Realmente si, al menos eso quedo mejor de lo que pensé ¿Comenzaron las reconstrucciones? ―la pregunta de Naruto fue seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza.

¿Realmente estaba bien decir todo aquello frente a dos personas ajenas al asunto? Fue lo que vino a la cabeza de Naruto, pero realmente no importaba, ahora no de igual manera, otro mundo, otro lugar.

― Kakashi volvió a asumir el cargo, las cosas cuando me fui se estabilizaron, fue imprudente lo que hizo ese idiota, pero al menos sirvió de algo―al terminar aquello Naruto asintió con la cabeza, el viejo congreso era siempre un dolor en la cabeza, esos corruptos eran si bien importantes, no eran imprescindibles.

― Por cierto, perdón por esto, pero me olvide las presentaciones― Naruto se rasco la cabeza mientras que apunto a Rossweisse que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

― ella es una maestra de donde trabajo, Rossweisse, se amable con ella realmente es algo…despistada―la broma hizo que Rossweisse inflara los cachetes mientras que le daba un puchero, bastante infantil.

― Y a la princesa la conoces― comento mientras que posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Kaguya mientras que ella murmuraba algo por aquella acción molesta. Mas no hizo nada para quitar la mano en su cabello.

― si… con los problemas que pasamos con ella difícil olvidar―comento Sasuke mientras que Naruto sonreía.

― Ahora es una hermosa persona civilizada, verdadera…―un codazo en las costillas hizo que Naruto se callase, Kaguya tenía fruncido el ceño, quizá hace unos meses aquella acción sería una sentencia inmediata, pero ahora, solo hizo que el rubio se riera al ver que sus molestias funcionaron.

Aquello realmente sería divertido.

* * *

Koneko se sentía vacía, ella fue seguramente la única que vio los rastros de chakra en el lugar, eran minúsculos, pero existentes, además, conocía aquella presencia a la perfección, no necesitaba ser un sensor para notar aquello, aunque realmente fue difícil discernir por aquella aura ha caído que lo rodeaba.

Pero la persona de ataque en la fiesta era Naruto.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta hizo que se diera vuelta, era Issei, con una bolsa de dulces.

― Koneko-chan, no bajaste a cenar―la voz de Issei resonó por el cuarto grande mientras que le extendía aquella bolsa, Koneko suspiro, caminando de regreso a la habitación saliendo del balcón de esta, se sentó en su cama mientras que Issei tomaba una de las sillas del lugar y le daba aquellos dulces.

Dulce.

Era curioso, en aquel momento, cuando Rossweisse estaba atrapada, aquellos dulces eran amargos, sujeto en su mano uno mientras que lo examino unos instantes para luego comerlo.

Dulce.

Era como si el sabor hubiera vuelto, era reconfortante.

― Gracias― casi como un susurro Koneko siguió mientras que la risa audible de Issei hizo que ella levantara la cabeza, el castaño a pesar de ser el pervertido que siempre que era, realmente era amable.

― ¿Cómo esta…tu brazo? ― dudo unos momentos en preguntar aquello, Issei observo su brazo unos instantes para que este pasara a su sacred gear, o al menos eso tendría que ser, de hecho, seguía allí aquel engranaje, pero el brazo, era más deforme, menos pulido, más salvaje.

― No te preocupes por eso, quizá salga un poco de control, pero a la larga me dará muchos beneficios― respondió mientras que le sobaba la cabeza Koneko.

En otro momento, la pequeña hubiera roto el brazo de Issei por aquella acción, pero ahora, no importaba, en realidad, era.

Dulce.

― Sirzech-sama está feliz de que con el tumulto Ross-sensei hubiera salido, pero ahora mismo no sé qué pensar, al haber salido ella pudo evitar ser parte aun de lo que se planteó en un comienzo, sé que Rias estaba desperrada, pero si no fuera por las cosas como sucedieron, seguro ahora mismo ella estaría formando parte del harem de Raiser― Issei comento mientras que negó la cabeza.

― Realmente debería de dejar de pensar en la posibilidad, actuare normal, hablando de eso ¿Ese era Naruto-sensei verdad? ― Issei pregunto haciendo que los ojos de Koneko se abrieran.

― ¿Cómo?... ―la duda estuvo presente al momento, no solo eso, sino que Koneko perdió por completo su cara en blanco al escuchar aquello, pudo negarlo, claro, si no hubiera perdido la compostura.

― En la iglesia, cuando peleamos, uso el mismo movimiento aquí, primero creí que era una coincidencia, pero luego cuando iba a ver el moretón que me dejo aquello, por si, verdaderamente nunca se fue, estaba en el mismo punto, soy un pervertido, no un idiota―finalizo mientras que veía como la cara de la pequeña albina iba de sorpresa a cada vez mayor.

― si…era él, comprobé su presencia, pero por favor…no digas nada, quien sabe lo que le harán por esto―Issei sonrió al escuchar el tono dudoso de Koneko.

― Bueno, eso será fácil de cumplir, al final, no tenía intenciones de informar o ayudarlos―

* * *

Odín estaba en su trono, sentado sin saber cómo reaccionar, en parte estaba feliz, recibió un mensaje de Azazel mencionando que ahora Rossweisse estaba libre de cualquier problema, eso le alegro el ánimo, claro, hasta que sintió otra presencia llegar.

Tres anomalías.

Con su ojo pudo ver al menos que una de ellas salió y que cuando volvió llego otra, odiaba aquello, para completar todo, era el mismo lugar de siempre, esa maldita ciudad.

Negó con la cabeza, no contactaría con Rossweisse de inmediato, mejor dejarla descansar mientras que las cosas se solucionan o mejor dicho se ponen más tranquilas.

Una sonrisa vino a su rostro cuando vio el mensaje de Azazel una vez más, era el rubio, el que mando investigar, besándose con Rossweisse, bueno, viendo el lado positivo de todo aquello, ahora podía contar que ella estaría sin peligro alguno, no solo eso, sino que de alguna manera u otra él podría ayudarles, no es como si usara a Rossweisse, prefería dejarla ser antes de presionarla.

Dio un suspiro mientras que se puso de pie, quizá era mejor dar una visita por sí mismo, después de todo, tenía que hablar con los demonios.

* * *

¿Cómo había terminado así?

Naruto no podía dormir, a su derecha estaba Kaguya, el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pecho era ya normal, bueno, eso dejando de lado que ahora a su izquierda estaba Rossweisse durmiendo de igual manera.

Trago mientras que sentía el cuerpo de ambas sobre él, no era un adolescente que quisiera huir de esa clase de situación, todo lo contrario, agradecía aquella situación, Kaguya solo con un camisón blanco mientras que Rossweisse llevaba una de sus remeras junto con las medias finas negras de siempre. No entendió esa parte, se quitó casi todo, menos esas medias.

Ignoro aquello.

Quizá la casa no era tan grande como prefijo, maldecía aquella habitación que se convirtió en biblioteca secundaria.

― **No pareces que realmente lo maldigas** ―la voz de Kurama llamo mientras que Naruto sonrió, no realmente, Sasuke se quedó en aquella habitación mientras que para él lo normal era dormir con Kaguya en los últimos tiempos, el que se sumase como si nada Rossweisse, era realmente.

Los pies de Rossweisse se movieron mientras que lo traía más hacia sí misma, Naruto parpadeo mientras que sintió el roce de los dedos de los pies de la peli platina.

En medio de su pantalón.

Trago en seco al instante.

Había pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que se acostaron, ambas se durmieron, realmente no espero el optimismo de Rossweisse por dormir juntos, mucho menos la fácil aceptación de Kaguya por aquello.

Roce.

No se quedó, inconscientemente Rossweisse movía su pie en aquel lugar, Naruto se mordió el labio, maldecía aquello, su amigo estaba despertando.

Se giró un poco haciendo que aquello parece.

― **¿No qué te querías descontrolar?** ―Naruto maldijo aquel comentario de Kurama, Rossweisse estaba contra su pecho, Kaguya que normalmente solo tomaba su mano ahora también estaba sobre él, se acomodó mejor y sintió como las piernas de Rossweisse solo lo envolvieron, aquello era mejor.

Cerró los ojos mientras que intento dormir.

Eso hasta que una mano estaba cerca de la parte baja de su estómago.

La mano de Kaguya estaba bajando y…

¿Era esto un augurio de algo?

De todos los lugares en los que pudo quedarse aquella mano ¿Era necesario allí?

Despertar, se despertó lo que no quería que se despierte.

La mano de Kaguya estaba sobre aquel bulto, maldijo por lo bajo, ambas tenían abrazados sus brazos.

¿Desde cuándo aquello era así? Era como si algo hubiera cambiado por completo, siendo Kaguya más cercana ahora, Rossweisse no rechisto o se sonrojo cuando dio la idea de dormir, maldijo otra vez.

¿Realmente querían que pierda el control?

Empujando un poco la mano que estaba siendo retenida por Rossweisse, logro soltarla para ir por la mano de Kaguya la cual cuando la toco, hizo que la albina abriera los ojos, Naruto trago, mientras que veía como ella veía la situación.

El rubio con la mano de Kaguya sujetándola, en su entrepierna.

―Puedo explicarlo―

* * *

 **Okey no espere que realmente que pudiera subir el capítulo tan puntualmente, tanto que hasta que me asusta…**

 **Pido perdón por cualquier palabra perdida o algún error.**

 **Realmente espero que les guste el capítulo, porque la verdad me gusto hacerlo. Aunque no sé si lo consideraran forzado o no, pero para mí está bien, digo, veinte capítulos de desarrollo por algo.**

 **Agradezco a: Hyoma, Genjuki y Altair-chaan.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Emaacorr121: No sabría decir la verdad, sobre aquello, no pensé en un punto en el cual deba darle algo así a Sasuke, pero de que no vino solo para ver a su amigo, obvio esta. Agradezco y espero que le guste el capítulo actual.**

 **Altair-chaan: alabada sea Kaguya, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, la verdad me gusto escribirlo, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **FlexiPuff: pues, mira que vender algo como Ross a cualquier cosa o jugar, valdría la pena, pero sobre lo de comer, me fue poco para mí, realmente si quería describir una tortura lo haría, pero por ahora, na. No, no eres extraño.**

 **The Greed 13: agradezco que le guste, suerte y espero que este cumpla sus expectativas.**

 **Gnejuki: Bueno, a seguir esperando : S**

 **El solitario: sobre lo de don juan, para que mentir, me molesto la escena del beso, fue demasiado…heroico o esperado, pero no sé, algo me decir que ponga la escena.**

 **Kenneth Obando: Todo a su tiempo.**

 **Uzumaki140985: ósea, si bien deje un poco de lado a los otros personajes, era por el arco que hice, en ningún momento pensé en separarlos más, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: 18 de mayo.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	23. Chapter 23

Fue una sensación incomoda al comienzo, era como si alguien la estuviera vigilando de cerca y esperando para abordarla, no era algo fuera de lo normal. Eso fue lo que le dicto su subconsciente, cuando intento acomodarse y obtener una postura más agradable, su almohada empezó a temblar.

Fue raro todo aquello, más sumado el hecho de que su mano se fue levantado de a poco, eso hasta que sintió algo tibio sobre su mano, sus dedos habían estado fríos, por lo cual al momento en que algo se posó encima, la diferencia de temperatura le llamaba que no era natural.

Abriendo los ojos lo vio, bueno, era algo de lo cual pudo esperar, siempre la tocaba, acosaba, quizá en estas últimas semanas se había detenido, pero el sentimiento de latencia de que era observada de más siempre estuvo presente, pero algo que no entendió ¿Por qué justo ahora que estaba Rossweisse?

Kaguya dio un suspiro ante la situación. No sabía si ella misma fue la que puso su mano en la entrepierna del rubio o si el mismo lo había hecho, pero algo que no podía discutir, era que Naruto se encontraba "despierto" abajo.

― Puedo explicarlo― fue curioso, Kaguya sonrió internamente, antes la hubiera seguido tocando, claro ella no tendría oposición, más por miedo y por poder que otra cosa, pero ahora, era divertido ver como el rubio se podría sonrojar de vez en cuando, como se hacía el tímido, todo lo contrario, al ser que conoció en el sello.

¿Era este el verdadero Naruto?

El cambio que se dio progresivamente desde que llego a este mundo realmente fue para mejor.

― Es curioso que esta vez quieras explicar algo―la respuesta serena de Kaguya hizo que la confianza de Naruto volviera, la albina trago, su respuesta fue incorrecta, lo acababa de motivar.

― Ho ¿La princesa por fin cedió ante la bestia que la resguarda? ― la sonrisa que vino al rostro de Naruto había suplantado con todo, la mirada de preocupación, eso hasta que vio a la albina sonreír.

Naruto parpadeo, aquello no era lo que tuvo en mente al momento en que quiso molestar a la albina, pensó que como siempre, seria sumisa, bueno, ahora recordó que esa no era su verdadera naturaleza al final, después de todo, con su poder en fracciones de vuelta, era obvio que la confianza característica había vuelto.

Las piernas de Kaguya reposaban a sus costados mientras que las manos de la mujer estaban en su pecho mientras que ella se sentaba en su torso, una sonrisa juguetona, casi desafiante se impregno en el rostro de la mujer.

El cabello blanco de Kaguya caía por los lados de la cabeza del rubio, acariciando los hombros y el pecho de Naruto.

― ¿Preocupado de nuestro mundo? ―la pregunta repentina de Kaguya hizo que Naruto cerrase los ojos para dar un suspiro, levanto las manos tomando las de Kaguya siendo que estas estaban en su pecho para luego frotar sus dedos.

Manos bastantes delicadas.

― Realmente no sé, por un lado, se jodió todo, por el otro, me alegra que al menos uno de los que crie cuando se enteró de la verdad casi destruye mi ciudad ¿Esta bien sentirse orgulloso de eso? ―Naruto pregunto al final.

Kaguya se quedó quieta mientras que sentía el tacto en sus manos, era apreciable, sus dedos ahora estaban tibios gracias al rubio.

― Quizá este mal, pero como valor de madre, del único que estuve orgulloso al final fue el que se encargó de mi regreso, a pesar de la poca atención, dejarlo de lado, ignorarlo por los verdaderos herederos que tuve, fue el único que busco mi regreso, siempre añorando estar junto a mi―Kaguya bajo su cabeza mientras que la recostaba al lado de la cabeza del rubio.

El cuerpo de Rossweisse se acercó mientras que una mano pasaba por la espada de la albina y las piernas de los tres se entrelazaron.

Naruto vio a Rossweisse durmiendo, usando una de sus manos, le quito el flequillo que le cubría el rostro, quería verlo bien, no fue el único, Kaguya la observo mientras que sonreía, recostándose una vez más al costado del rubio dando espacio a la peli platina, ella dio un suspiro.

― Supongo que algo como eso nunca es fácil de lograr o identificar― Naruto comento mientras que cerraba los ojos, por fin el cansancio venía a su ser, sonrió mientras que Kaguya se aferró a él, era irónico que ambos terminaran en esta situación.

Juntos.

* * *

La mirada imperturbable del rubio se dio mientras que observaba a sus alumnos, era curioso, había avisado sobre la prueba desde hacía tiempo, pero viendo el rostro de desesperación de cada uno era evidente de que no importase que no intentarían si quiera ir por algo que les ayudaría en lo mínimo.

Unos pasos tranquilos se acercaron mientras que vio a Koneko con su examen en mano mientras que se acercaba, no dijo la joven albina, solo se limitó a dar el examen y salir de la habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo se vino al rostro del rubio una vez que leyó las respuestas.

…

Koneko termino lo más rápido posible, por un lado, estaba feliz de ver al profesor más calmado, mucho más tranquilo que hace unos días, lo cual era bastante buen considerando lo que era.

Negó con la cabeza mientras que sacaba cualquier pensamiento innecesario, se supone que hoy era el día en que ciertos representantes de la iglesia vendrían, era mejor que no estuvieran cerca del rubio, no es que se preocupase de lo que le pudiera pasar, no ahora Koneko estaba más preocupada de lo que podría llegar a pasar a la ciudad.

Entrar a una boda privada en una mansión, sacar al líder de los caídos, jugar con el satán carmesí, para luego burlar a la mujer que podía dar la segunda era del hielo en cuestión de minutos, no quería pensar o mejor dicho no podía, imaginar que Naruto esté en una situación desventajosa, dio un suspiro, si algo le hubiera pasado a Rossweisse no estaba segura de lo que pasaría, quizá Kaguya podría hacer que el hombre entre en razón y no destruya todo…

No.

Pensando en aquello, en los últimos días ella había ido con frecuencia para comer con la casa del rubio, solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

Otro usuario de chakra, Kaguya había emergido de la nada como alguien que no estaba en la lista como para burlar, solo que para al final apareciera el hombre de cabello negro y mirada mortal, la primera vez que lo vio, su primer instinto era esconderse detrás de Kaguya que estaba más cerca, quizá la albina mayor fuera fuerte también, pero al menos la conocía, no como ese hombre.

Esa vibra tan…repugnante, era como ver a una serpiente esperando que su presa haga un movimiento solo para atraparla.

Dando los últimos pasos hacia la sala del club, Koneko observo la puerta, las presencias sacras presentes, no era momento de pensar en lo que aquel grupo de usuarios de chakra podría hacer, desde hace un tiempo confirmo que la explosión de chakra que sintió hace tiempo fue de Kaguya, al parecer solo sellaba su poder, o al menos eso pensaba Koneko, tenía sentido.

El recuperarse de la nada de su discapacidad como lo había hecho era algo, solo estaba en esa situación porque no quería señalarse a sí misma como un objetivo.

― Ara, Koneko-chan, es curioso que llegues tarde―la voz de la vice presidenta, Akeno, vino mientras que Koneko con una cara en blanco fue y se sentó al lado de Issei, había muchos asientos libres, pero el de dos personas donde estaba el castaño era el que más le llamaba.

Issei le sonrió a Koneko mientras que ella se sentaba a su lado e inclinaba un poco de su peso a su lado, si no estuviera en las situaciones en la que estaba entonces quizá le hubiera gustado molestar a la pequeña albina.

― entonces ¿Nos piden que no podemos interferir con los caídos y la iglesia? ― Rias hablo mientras que cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho viendo a su frente a los dos visitantes.

Dos mujeres jóvenes, ambas tapadas por telas gruesas de color crema.

― Eso sería, no queremos que los demonios vengan e interfieran con nosotros, ustedes quizá tengan el control de la ciudad por ahora, por eso les estamos hablando, además espero que no hayan caído tan bajo como para ir con los caídos―la mujer de pelo azul con una raya verde en su flequillo hablo mientras que acomodaba la espada que se encontraba a su lado.

― Nunca caeríamos tana bajo por algo como eso―Koneko rodo los ojos mientras que miro a Rias, noto como Issei apretó el puño mientras que rechistaba los dientes, era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con la afirmación de Rias.

― Bueno siendo que hemos sido informados de que uno de ustedes esta relacionándose con un exsacerdote, es obvio que tengamos más dudas― aquella mención hizo que los ojos de todos, menos de Koneko se abrieran por la sorpresa, bueno aquello era de esperarse.

La mujer de pelo azul llevo su mano dentro de la capa de cuerpo completo solo para lanzar algo en el centro de todos, como ellas estaban separadas de la nobleza de Rias por una mesa en medio, cayó en aquel lugar mientras que la mirada de todos se fue a una persona luego de ver aquella imagen.

Era una foto simple, Naruto sonriendo mientras que una Koneko estaba a su lado izquierdo junto con una Kaguya al lado derecho del rubio, solo para coronar lo que mencionaron, al lado de la pequeña albina, se encontraba Freed, el sacerdote genocida.

― ¿Koneko-chan? ―la pregunto de Rias hizo que ella suspirara mentalmente, no podía decir que el sacerdote desviado era amigo de Naruto y Kaguya, pero allí estaba el dicho, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

El sonido de una hoja siendo desenvainada fue escuchado mientras que la hoja sacra silababa, Koneko sabía lo que estaba en la mano de la mujer.

― La excalibur de la destrucción, uno de los fragmentos de la original―la voz de la mujer sonó fuerte mientras que veía a Koneko con furia.

― Ese sacerdote asesino a demasiados de los nuestros, solo preguntare ¿Dónde está? ― la mujer de pelo azul proclamo con enojo, Issei cerro uno de sus ojos y concentro el otro mientras que observaba la espada cerca de la albina.

― Xenovia, no te exaltes por algo así, no podemos lastimarlos, bueno, de hecho, podemos, pero no nos servirá―sacándose la capucha, la segunda mujer hablo mientras que dejaba al aire un rostro joven y cabello castaño repartido en dos coletas.

― No importa Irina, pero, sabemos lo que genera ese monstruo cada mes para el vaticano― Xenovia contesto.

― No es un monstruo― la afirmación si bien fue lo peor que pudo decir, el hombre de cabello ceniza, quizá le costó tiempo admitirlo, nunca quiso, pero, los tratos, las bromas, los juegos, verdaderamente no fueron solo eso para la albina menor.

― Ho, ni siquiera mientes, daré eso al menos como un punto positivo― Irina comento mientras que sonreía.

― ¿Tengo que buscar a las personas de la foto? Me pareció ver al rubio de la imagen dentro de la escuela―la voz de Xenovia fue dura.

― Quizá recomendaría que no hiciera eso― Rias hablo mientras que las dos sacras levantaron la ceja en confusión.

― es fuerte, demasiado fuerte para ustedes― Issei hablo con molestia, Xenovia dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras que bajo su espada y observo a Issei.

― ¿Y ustedes están calificados para decir si alguien es fuerte? Si eres débil entonces cualquiera te parecerá fuerte, pero al menos hará las cosas más fáciles ya que sabe del mundo sobre natural― Xenovia proclamo mientas que negó con la cabeza con diversión.

― Realmente me gustaría refutar eso, pero lo que dijo Issei es cierto, no están yendo contra alguien normal aquí, no es algo que me gustaría compartir, pero en vista de que puede generar conflictos se los diré― Rias llamo la atención de ambas representantes de la Iglesia.

― ¿Salvado a tu sirviente incluso después de ver con que gente se junta? Los demonios verdaderamente son algo―Irina menciono mientras se rio un poco.

― Ahora que pienso― Xenovia miro directamente la foto y luego a Koneko.

― El tono de pelo, el padre Freed, la mujer y la sirviente de ella, no sé si es por la imagen, pero la tonalidad de cabello ¿No es la misma? ― Era evidente lo a lo que quería llegar, más no era el momento de plantear aquello, quizá puede llegar a ser pensativo para algún extraño, pero no para Rias, ella conocía el historial de Koneko.

― Viendo más de cerca a tu grupo de marginados, no esperaba encontrar a la bruja Asia aquí, bueno, no es como si fuera sorprendente ¿Aun crees en dios? ― La pregunta de Xenovia hizo que Issei se levante mientras que observo de cerca a la mujer de pelo azul, una cosa eran los demás, podían defenderse, pero otra cosa era ella.

― Yo, realmente incluso cuando termine de esta forma, nunca deje de creer, viví toda una vida con la iglesia, uso meses no pueden hacer que olvide aquello― la sincera respuesta de Asia, hizo que Xenovia asintiera mientras que apuntaba la hoja hacia la rubia, la cual retrocedido por miedo.

Eso si no fuera por una mano enguantada de carmesí, las garras tomando la hoja de la espada con fuerza mientras que la sujetaba firmemente, Xenovia alzo la ceja solo para intentar moverlo, solo para entrecerrar los ojos ante lo que pasaba.

No se movía su espada.

El humo ya empezaba a salir de la mano de Issei, más su mirada no se calmó en ningún momento, tampoco mostro signo de dolor, Xenovia lo sabía, algo como eso para un demonio, debía ser una tortura enorme, sumado el hecho de que no podía mover su espada.

Verdaderamente, no eran débiles.

― Senpai― las palabras de Koneko hicieron que Issei soltase al instante el arma solo para que Xenovia se tropiece hacia atrás por unos momentos, al haber estado infligiendo tanta fuerza al momento de que retiro el arma, su propio fuerza y peso casi la tiran hacia atrás.

― Perdón Koneko-chan, pero como puedes ver, alguien no fue educado con Asia, realmente ¿Importa si arreglamos esto afuera? ―la pregunto de Issei hizo que casi todos se sorprendieran, era raro, siendo serio, más sumado el hecho de que eran mujeres contra lo que peleaba Issei, era raro, demasiado.

…

Irina dio un suspiro, no espero que Xenovia aceptase el desafío, mucho menos que el rubio de los demonios se sumase para la contienda, pero no era importante, ahora la prioridad era lo que estaba en frete de ellas.

― Disculpe ¿Es usted Uzumaki-sensei? ― la voz de Xenovia fue cortante, pero el rubio simplemente se dedicó a dar una sonrisa tranquila.

―De hecho, lo soy― unos pasos se escucharon desde atrás del rubio solo para que una mujer de cabello platino viniera para abordar al rubio con un abrazo, la risa momentánea tuvo que ser interrumpido ante el sonido de disgusto de Xenovia.

― Nos estamos dirigiendo afuera, por asuntos del grupo de ocultismo― Irina lo vio, los ojos del hombre pasar a ser más frio, pero la sonrisa seguía igual, su primer pensamiento de la castaña, era recordar lo que le ensañaron, los peores monstruos nunca pierden la calma.

― Ross-chan, adelántate, supongo que esos chicos siguen con algunos problemas― una risa breve vino del rubio mayor mientras que la mujer a su lado hacia un puchero.

― Bueno, pero no esperes que Kaguya este feliz, se suponía que deberíamos salir hoy por fin como antes― ante la mención de otro nombre, Irina lo anoto, lo buscaría para un futuro.

Cuando la mujer de pelo platino se fue y ya no estuvo en la vista, Irina volteo y volvió a ver al rubio, el cual todo el tiempo estuvo con una sonrisa, bueno, eso hasta que la mujer desapareció del lugar.

Una cara plana sin emoción fue dada mientras que las vio a ambas como si no fueran más que molestias, eso al menos fue el pensamiento de la castaña, Xenovia solo frunció el ceño, no era bueno, todo aquello, no era algo que verdaderamente esperaba desarrollarse.

― ¿Ahora que quieren ellos? ―

Ha, ahora entendió algo la castaña, ese hombre, no es que respetara a los demonios, simplemente ahora tenía sentido porque alguien como él, con tanto antecedente seguía allí, era obvio que los demonios deberían manejar algún registro de las actividades del hombre, pero ahora entendía porque no lo había tirado de la ciudad.

Era porque no podían.

* * *

Naruto se limitó a ver a los dos jóvenes caminar su lado, era obvio que no confiaban lo suficiente como para darse el placer de hacer que siguiera por la espalda.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron, al patio de la academia, Ho, Koneko estaba teniendo una conversación amena… ¿Con Issei?

Naruto parpadeo mientras que observo a la pequeña albina mientras que el castaño le frotaba la cabeza, realmente no se dio cuenta de aquello, no es como si estuviera pendiente del club de ocultismo en los últimos días, quizá de Koneko, pero más porque la llevaba a casa o venía a comer con ellos. Mas viendo actualmente como estaba actuando, bueno, le dejo un buen sabor de boca al rubio mayor.

Los pasos de detuvieron una vez que estuvieron delante de los demonios, fue entonces que Naruto observo a la mujer de cabello azul sacar una fotografía, no necesitaba verla mucho como para saber que era, pudo ver a ese bastardo de Freed allí, era curioso, en los últimos días se había quedado más de seguido, incluso como para pasar la noche, fue una experiencia rara por no decir menos.

― ¿Podría saber para que me han citado? ― Fue tan cortes como pudo cuando el cabello carmín revoloteo a su alrededor.

Dando un suspiro de molestia Rias observo al profesor, no era normal su actitud, si bien nunca fue alguien a quien podría llamar aliado, siempre fue alguien calmado a su alrededor, pero ahora ¿Por qué sentía que la quería matar?

― Donde está el ex sacerdote Freed― La mujer de pelo azul hablo mientras que lo miraba fijamente, Naruto levanto una ceja viendo a Koneko, ella simplemente pudo decir que ese loco estaba en casa, más no menciono nada.

Maldijo a Freed, al parecer la pequeña por fin reconoció algo del afecto del hombre.

― Bueno, no es como si fuera un adivino, siempre está por la vida― Dio un suspiro, si no fuera por la foto que tenían en su mano, hubiera negado la conexión, pero no era como si importara, ahora solo podía molestarse que dejo que algo como eso pasase.

Irina negó con la cabeza.

―Quede allí, conversaremos luego, primero los demonios tienen algo que tratar con nosotras― la voz de la castaña sonó mientras que una sonrisa vino a su rostro, Naruto se limitó a levantar una ceja.

Dio media vuelta mientras que salía del lugar, no era su problema, si querían buscar al psicópata que estaba por la ciudad, no era su problema, el recuento de muertes cayó en picada de parte del hombre, por lo cual, no le molestaba, cualquiera podría caer en redención, solo por eso.

No machaco a la princesa roja.

El viento silbó con fuerza a su lado mientras que sintió algo frio en su cuello, era curioso, era una buena espada la verdad.

― Un paso más y te quitare la cabeza― Xenovia lo vio el horror recorrer la mirada de la pequeña albina mientras que levanto una mano en signo de que deje, solo para bajarla al instante.

Xenovia entrecerró los ojos ¿Realmente estaba emparentados? Podría ser, internamente la peli azul sintió pena, un familiar convertido en demonio frente a sus ojos, o dios piadoso, triste el destino de la vida.

Koneko vio la espada cerca del cuello del rubio, pero no era lo que le preocupaba, era la forma en la que reaccionaria el rubio si algo más salía de la situación, a los únicos que Naruto toleraba eran a Issei y ella, por lo cual, no era algo bueno jalar la cuerda.

De un monstruo como ese, quería al rubio, pero ese término, era lo mejor que podría describirlo.

― No es mi molestia lo que tengan que ver, los demonios pueden estar si quieren, no me molesten―la hoja se incrusto un poco más en el cuello de Naruto.

El rubio dio un suspiro, no era lo que espero, ser amenazado no era lo que tenía en mente al momento en que las cosas iban dándose.

―Iremos detrás de las personas en la foto si no cooperas con nosotros― fue raro todo aquello, al menos a los ojos de todos, curioso, juraban que el rubio estaba parado enfrente de la mujer de pelo azul, pero ¿No era ese un cráter? ¿Por qué Xenovia estaba con la espada alzada mientras que jadeaba del esfuerzo?

― Felicidades, no espere que bloquearas eso, realmente me sorprendes― los ojos de todos giraron donde estaba Koneko para ver como ella estaba en calma, mientras que el rubio estaba a su lado dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Dejando que la espada caiga al suelo Xenovia recobro el aliento, giro sus ojos al rubio, una pequeña nube de humo salió de su cuello cerrando la herida al instante, ese sujeto, lo había subestimado, demasiado.

"Demasiado fuerte para ustedes" resonó en la cabeza de la mujer.

El vaticano debía saber de esto.

―Un yokai…― Naruto giro su cabeza en la dirección de Irina mientras que le sonrió con calma ahora.

― Antes de que nos interrumpas, quería mencionarlo― Rias se masajeo la frente mientras que Xenovia se ponía de pie, aun le temblaban las manos, el hombre solo dio un paso y la golpeo con el codo para luego salir de lugar.

― Bueno, en vista que lo vieron, déjenme decirlo, Uzumaki-sensei, es un Yokai, si, para completar un kyubi― dando un suspiro al final Rias vio la cara de Xenovia volverse blanca, bueno era de esperarse, no era normal ver a uno, menos molestar a uno.

― un hereje y una criatura descarriada, veo el sentido de eso― Había olvidad eso, Rias negó con la cabeza, si el yokai no era identificado como tal, tenían el derecho de dar a la cacería, incluso luego de las paces, las creencias no murieron.

― Es por el bien de tu organización, no molestes a nadie de la fotografía― recalcando el "Nadie" Naruto se dio la vuelta, Koneko sonrió un poco, Akeno lo vio, realmente últimamente había estado más sonriente que antes, pero no era algo para alegrarse, siendo que se estaba llevando de la situación junto con el rubio.

― Pueden arreglar su problema, solo, no interfieran conmigo― dando esas últimas palabras salió del lugar junto con Koneko, Rias negó con la cabeza, era bueno que ella este con alguien que podría ayudarla con el chakra, pero, odiaba que fuera de esa manera en la que se desarrollaban las cosas.

Issei vio a la mujer en el suelo mientras que camino y le tenido la mano para que se levante, Xenovia lo vio con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa por la acción.

― Bueno ¿Terminamos lo que comenzamos? ¿O el zorro te comió la legua? ―

* * *

Azazel estaba caminando por la habitación mientras que se sentó en su lugar de siempre, dio un suspiro de tranquilidad mientras que se recostaba.

― Te ves más relajado, pero a la vez nervioso, es raro la verdad― Vali hablo mientras que observaba al hombre, tenía una taza de té en mano mientras que sonreía.

― Cumplí una de mis metas de vida, pero no fue algo bueno obviamente, es obvio que ella estará muerta de remordimiento― Azazel comento mientras que daba un sorbo al té y luego suspiraba.

Vali no dijo nada, desde aquel día, era raro, ese hombre, siempre bebía solo, pero desde que se quedó la esposa del lucifer, era curiosos, ver como el viejo cuervo cambio la bebida por el té mientras que cumplió sin rechistar su papel de gobernante.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba feliz de ver al hombre tan calmado.

― ¿Remordimiento? Con el ruido de esa noche dudo que le moleste algo que no sean sus piernas― el comentario de Vali hizo que Azazel riera en alto, fue raro, verlo tan animado, feliz, despreocupado, y no el viejo paranoico.

― bueno-―un círculo mágico vino a su sala mientras que lo observo, eran pocos los que tenían permitido venir a su lugar sin aviso, bueno, notando quien era parpadeo en confusión mientras que veía a la mujer de cabello blanco caminar hacia el apartado de bebidas.

Grayfia llego, no menciono nada, ante la vista de Vale y Azazel llego a las bebidas tomo una copa y luego la cargo para dar un sorbo de buenas primeras.

― Y eso viene ¿Por? ― Vali pregunto mientras que caminaba hacia la mujer solo para verla poner sus manos en su frente.

― Cállate idiota― Vali rodo los ojos, lindo humor allí.

― Sirzech, maldito bastardo, al final tenía más concubinas de las que yo sabía, de hecho, hasta hace unos días, ni siquiera sabía que tenía alguna― Dando otro sorbo bajo la cabeza una vez más.

―Y tu primer instinto es venir aquí ¿Por qué? ― la pregunta de Azazel vino seguido de un chasquido de legua de la mujer, realmente era otra persona mientras que estaba tomada.

― Tengo que disimular que nada pasa, sorpresa, los únicos lugares que puedo ir sin que nadie me lo intente clavar es aquí "Ho mira, la reina suprema borracha y débil, vamos a jugarnos suerte para ver si le damos" hijos de puta, no soy sorda y tampoco una vendida, y se en que estas pensado cuervo bastardo― apuntado con un dedo de manera acusadora a Azazel el cual estaba por mencionar algo.

― Solo iba a mencionar que paso hace unos días justo lo que quieres prevenir― el caído de encogió de hombros mientras que levantaba las manos en defensa.

― Porque estabas ido, sabemos que eres mejor de lo que crees― Vali menciono con cansancio, esa sería la única vez, la única, que ayudaría en esta situación rara.

― Solo déjame tomar y luego me iré―

* * *

 **Mis disculpas por no haber puesto esto antes, no pude, realmente quise, pero no me dio el tiempo, entre todo eso, verdaderamente no pude hacer lo que quise.**

 **Agradezco a: Hyoma, Genjuki, Altair-chaan**

 **Comentarios:**

 **El solitario: bueno espero que sea paciente, puesto que dentro de poco pasara.**

 **Kenneth Obando: espero que el capítulo actual también le guste.**

 **José Iván: Algo así, conforme vayan las cosas se podrá apreciar sobre eso.**

 **The Greed: espero que con esto las cosas hayan quedado más claras, realmente ruego que me perdone mi falta de contexto por no poder hacer que se entienda en el anterior.**

 **Dark-feel: El romance más perfecto del inframundo. Agradezco todo lo relacionado, pero solo pongo como sería una persona y las emociones, dudo que sea bueno, pero lo intento.**

 **FlexiPuff: bueno espero que el capítulo este a tus expectativas, y que las situaciones que mencionaste si bien son para un futuro, es algo espero hacer bien.**

 **Guest (sin nombre): agradezco eso, espero que el capítulo sacio un poco lo que tendrías en mente.**

 **ITIEroKitsuneITI: Mis disculpas si los saltos no son como deberían ser, pero viendo que traro un tema, intento ir por lo siguiente, por lo cual una escena de cierre junto con saltos en lo que tengo en mente.**

 **Guest 2 (Sin nombre): he de suponer que ese "chao" es de que deja la historia, bueno, al menos lo intente.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo domingo 26 de mayo.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	24. Chapter 24

― ¿Es realmente necesario hacerlo así? ―Rossweisse observo la planilla de los estudiantes del rubio mientras que daba un suspiro, las notas si bien no eran tan bajas como se planteó, de igual manera, que más de la mitad paso con la puntuación mínima era algo…

Naruto se acercó a la Rossweisse mientras que bajaba una taza de café a su lado, ambos estaban en la sala de profesores, si bien, la propia Rossweisse había hecho su examen acorde a lo que hizo, tampoco quiso presionar a los estudiantes.

No como Naruto, quien se sintió realizado por ellos, era evidente que le molestaba el hecho de que los alumnos lo ignoraban, dando un suspiro Rossweisse dejo caer la hoja mientras que negaba con la cabeza, aquel comportamiento infantil, verdaderamente no era parte del rubio.

― Que puedo decir, además de que saque todo lo que desarrolle en clase, no es mi culpa que ellos no dieran una mirada extra― terminando eso, el rubio sonrió mientras que se paraba detrás de la peli platina, para tomar sus hombros y darle un masaje, Rossweisse se limitó a sonreír mientras que sentía aquel trato, llevando su taza a su boca, tomando un sorbo se sintió realizada.

Realmente se acostumbraría a esto.

El toque repetido de la puerta interrumpió el momento mientras que se abría poco después, fue allí que lo vio. Naruto suspiro mentalmente mientras que Rossweisse se sonrojo por la mirada que recibió, solo para que al final, se escuchara un chasquido de la lengua.

* * *

Sona realmente no quería entrar, los demás maestros salían cuando estaban ellos dos normalmente entraban, uno por que nadie quería estar cerca del rubio, dos, por privacidad, bueno, aquello era lo normal, después de todo, estaba, la maestra de pelo plateado, que, literalmente, desde momento uno, se lanzó al rubio.

Arrugo su cara antes de entrar, fue entonces que lo vio, el rubio con un porte de mayor domo mientras que Rossweisse tenía su taza en mano tomando café, para completar la escena, el rubio le estaba dando un masaje a la mujer.

Era como ver a un noble siendo atendido por un sirviente.

Al momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Sona observo como Rossweisse bajaba la cabeza mientras que el rubio la miraba fijamente, en búsqueda de algo, Sona supo desde un comienzo que el hombre estaba listo para ir por ella, era obvio, y esa sonrisa cortes en la cara del hombre no iba a cambiar nada.

Sona se consideraba a sí misma como alguien competente en la política y negociación, por lo cual, podía discernir, entre esa sonrisa que le estaba dando Naruto, la de un político o un comerciante experto que ocultaba su desagrado, era leve, casi imposible de leer, pero allí estaba.

― Bunas, Naruto-sensei, Rossweisse-sensei―saludando de manera cortes, Sona vio la inclinación de cabeza en señal de respuesta de ambos.

― ¿A qué se debe que la presidente del consejo nos este visitando? ―Rossweisse dio un sorbo mientras que sonreía, Sona si lo vio en Rossweisse, inocencia en cuanto a cualquier otro tema, la mujer no ocultaba nada, solo era, natural.

― Estuvimos teniendo algunos problemas, con respecto al rendimiento de los estudiantes, se sabe que, si los alumnos tienen un problema en mayoría, normalmente ya se pregunta al profesor, por la cantidad de quejas, entonces me vi obligada a venir― Naruto rodo los ojos ante la mención de la mujer.

― Tu estas en mis clases―ante aquella declaración de Naruto, Sona asintió.

― ¿Entonces dime si algo de lo que no mencione salió? Hasta done recuerdo alcanzaste la nota máxima― Naruto dejo los hombros de Rossweisse mientras que caminaba hasta una silla a su lado y sentaba.

Naruto estaba disgustado, no quería ser racista, pero, el solo ver a un demonio en estos momentos cerca de Rossweisse, no era lo más sano que podía encontrar ahora.

― Bueno, de hecho, todo lo que menciono, si, lo que se dio durante las clases, resulto en la prueba, pero no vine con la intensión de acusar, solo informar, después de todo, soy testigo, de la…falta de atención de muchos en su clase, por lo cual, rugo que perdone si esto parece algo ofensivo― Sona articulo mientras que hacia una reverencia y se daba la vuelta solo para salir de la habitación.

* * *

― Entonces… ¿Me recuerdas porque estamos aquí? ― Naruto pregunto mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

Azazel le sonrió mientras que le señalaba el lugar, Naruto se acercó y lo vio, bueno, no era lo que esperaba realmente.

Ya había transcurrido casi el día en su totalidad, por lo cual, el ver a Kiba, en medio de calle sujetando una espada, luchando contra Freed, no era lo que espero.

― ¿No se suponía que lo controlabas? ― La pregunta de Azazel hizo que Naruto desviara la mirada.

― Kaguya es de hecho la que lo maneja― El rubio respondió mientras que seguía observando, ambos hombres estaban en la cima de un edifico donde podían ver toda la escena.

― Bueno, seria genial, si lograras hacer que ese loco se quede en un lugar, por cierto, notaste lo de la espada que sujeta ¿Verdad? ―Azazel pregunto mientras que le dio una mirada al rubio.

―De hecho, sí, se siente como las de la iglesia de la otra vez, me sorprende que Freed tenga algo como eso siendo que fue excomulgado hace tiempo, bueno, seguro que alguien se lo está dando―Naruto analizo el enfrentamiento, Freed era mucho, por no decir demasiado rápido, a comparación de cómo fue en su última vista.

Un choque de espadas fue lo último que sucedió para que Freed desviara la espada de Kiba y le cortase en el hombro para bajar y darle una puntada en la pierna, la risa de Freed solo hizo que se riera en de igual manera Naruto, aunque Azazel no parecía divertirse con la situación.

― Siete espadas, una excalibur, espadas que fueron dividas, ahora mismo los caídos están siendo acusados por el hurto de las armas, bueno, en un principio, si fue un caído, pero de manera independiente, pero eso no quita le hecho de que algo como esto solo es problemas― Kiba logró escapar mientras que Azazel miraba fijamente a Freed parar de reír para luego dejar caer una cara de póker una vez que el demonio salió del lugar.

― Veré que puedo hacer, de igual manera Kaguya quería ir a comprar algunas cosas, no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, hare que Freed la acompañe, luego iré viendo que hago― Naruto contesto mientras que se daba la vuelta, solo lo hacía por el favor que le dio el caído al momento de desesperación para encontrar a Rossweisse.

Azazel lo sabía, para él, aquello era más que suficiente.

* * *

Kaguya caminaba con tranquilidad, el su mano el bastón con cabeza de conejo se balanceaba a cada paso, si bien, ya no necesitaba utilizarlo, realmente disfrutaba el tenerlo.

Con la cabeza en alto se dedicó a observar los puestos, más que nada quería elegir la ropa y probar, las últimas veces que vino, fue demasiado incomodo por lo de la discapacidad, pero ahora, al menos podía rescatar un poco su orgullo.

Acercándose a la vendedora llamo su atención.

― Si, un momento, que espera-―Se cortó la empleada al recordar lo que había visto hace unas semanas, la mujer de cabello blanco y tez pálida siendo llevada por un hombre rubio en una silla de ruedas mientras que intentaba hacer lo posible para elegir lo que le agradece a la mujer.

Ahora, no espero ver a esa misma mujer, de pie, quizá no estaba con la cara nerviosa de aquel momento, pero aquello era lo de menos, estaba de pie, con bastón, pero de pie, el recordar como el rubio hacia todo lo que pudiera para poder complacerla y verla ahora de pie, no supo el porqué, pero le fue satisfactorio en algún sentido.

* * *

A Freed cuando se le propuso acompañar a su hermana, no pensó dos veces y acepto, lo ignoro todo, las ordenes de volver a la base que el viejo loco de las espadas le dio, ahora había algo más importante, el hombre estaba feliz, pero algo que no comprendió fue la felicidad del rubio cuando le sugirió aquello.

Ahora lo entendió, ese hijo de puta, buena persona, le mintió para poder estar con su hermana, lo odiaba tanto que lo amaba.

Su ajusto la corbata roja que tenía puesta mientras que miraba a su alrededor, su saco de sacerdote, junto con los demás accesorios estaban fuera, solo quedaba la camisa blanca, los pantalones negros y la corbata roja, el cabello atado en una cola de caballo dejando su rostro libre.

Más que nada parecía un empleado.

Pero no importaba.

Freed podía recordar, a su hermosa hermana mayor, siempre estuvo feliz de estar con ella, por eso cuando lo vio, los demonios, abusando de ella, todo mientras que el solo podía quedarse viendo de las sombras como no era nada más que tomada, y llevada después, lo odiaba, lo despreciaba.

Apretó los dientes en una sonrisa forzada mientras que su cerebro trabajo bajo la orden de querer matar.

Volviendo a ver a Kaguya, algo de aquel sentimiento desapareció, pero seguía allí, no dejaría que nadie la tocara, no, los demonios solo deberían quedarse en sus palacios sin hacer nada hasta el momento en que se dirija a acabar con ellos.

Por traer de vuelta a su hermana, Naruto era su ídolo, la cuidaba antes cuando él no estaba, dando otro vistazo a la mujer viendo unos gorros con orejas de conejo, no parecía algo que alguien de su porte miraría, por otro lado, noto algo.

Dos personas se quedaron viendo a Kaguya, las observo fijamente, aura sacra, llevo una mano a su cabello mientras que se peinaba hacia atrás, se ajustó la corbata mientras que camino al lado de Kaguya, a su mente, ella verdaderamente se parecía a su madre.

La madre y el padre que los demonios llevaron.

¿Después él era el psicópata?

Cada pecador debía ir a sentencia de muerte.

* * *

Xenovia lo vio, junto con Irina, fue la mujer de la foto, aquella mujer de cabello blanco iba paseando por el sector comercial e incluso paso a su lado, negándose a ayudarles cuando estaban pidiendo ayuda monetaria para continuar si misión con dios, solo llamaba más que no era nada más que una pagana.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, Xenovia no lo creyó, el primer plan era ir con ella, hablarle, en el peor de los casos sacar la información a la fuerza sobre el paradero de Freed, pero ahora, todo estaba demasiado fiable.

―No siento magia o algo más de parte de la mujer― Irina informo mientras que observo fijamente a Kaguya, de entre las dos, el mejor sensor era ella.

Eso era bueno, entonces el único problema era Freed, lo cual ya estaba en los cálculos.

Buscaban a alguien que no podía estar cerca de otro sin querer matarlos, que miraba de manera en que uno podía identificar la falta de cordura.

Pero al ver como el hombre de pelo ceniza, camino con tranquilidad llevando varias bolsas que eran de parte de la mujer, no solo eso, sino que tenía un porte de tranquilidad, se suponía que el cabello que recordaban de la foto era tirado hacia adelante, un hombre desarreglado, no aquella persona cuidadosamente arreglada al lado de la mujer.

― Hermana ¿Volvemos o quieres pasar por algo para llevar? ―La pregunta del Freed no dio ni un atisbe de locura, lucido en un sentido.

¿Hermana?

Si bien la tonalidad de cabello no era exactamente muy distante, tampoco veía demasiado el parentesco, quizá en algunos rasgos faciales, bueno, de hecho, si había algo.

― Mmm…de hecho, ese era el plan, no sabría que llevar, Naruto solo come ramen y Rossweisse con cualquier cosa estaría bien― dando un suspiro Kaguya pensó unos momentos, realmente no quería comer ramen, no si podía evitarlo, las primeras semanas era divertido, no lo fue resto de los meses.

Xenovia trago, no espero ver a algún pariente de sangre vivo del hombre, no con los reportes de la iglesia ¿Había perdido tanta la cordura el hombre que confundió a alguien más?

― ¿Estamos viendo a Freed Sellzen? Xen-chan―Xenovia también estaba dudando, el comentario de Irina no fue algo que la hiciera pensar.

― Dejemos esto por el momento, hay demasiada gente cerca― Xenovia respondió mientras que se daba la vuelta, la manera de actuar del hombre que se suponía estaba demente, le hizo replantearse que estaba viendo.

* * *

― Me sorprende que sigas aquí―Naruto comento mientras que tomaba una taza y servía un poco de café de una jarra en la cocina.

Ambos estaban en casa del rubio.

― Me tomare unas vacaciones, tuve suficientes viajes para una vida― El comentario de Sasuke hizo que el rubio sonriera mientras que tomaba otra taza y la ponía enfrente del hombre.

― Además aun no escuche tu respuesta―ante aquello Naruto simplemente dio un suspiro de cansancio.

― No sé si volver…es complicado, sé que las cosas se pondrán en orden con mi vuelta, pero eso no solucionara nada cuando mi tiempo se agote―Al momento de contestar eso Naruto observo el rostro de Sasuke mientras que el hombre de pelo negro daba un suspiro.

―Al menos lo estoy intentando, me sigo sintiendo culpable de casi joder el mundo una vez, perdóname que me preocupe y que quiera lo mejor para lo que nos tomó años construir desde cero― dio un sorbo a su taza Sasuke mientras que sintió el calor del líquido pasar por su garganta, era mejor del que habían tenido en su mundo.

― Lo sé, nosotros dos sabemos mejor que nadie lo que paso en su momento para llevar al mundo a como estaba, sin guerras, progreso ilimitado, después de solucionar de lo las organizaciones clandestinas y poder sacar a los otros "Visitantes" luego de Momoshiki, es obvio que solo quiero lo mejor para nuestro mundo―Naruto miro el suelo mientras que negó con la cabeza.

― La información básica de los Ootsusuki es de conocimiento común, nadie ha muerto por ellos, pero eso no significa que no les guarden odio, Kaguya no podría volver―Terminando Naruto tomo un sorbo de su propio café mientras que observaba al su amigo.

Sasuke solo se dedicó a darle una mirada rara, como si hubiera visto algo raro.

― Tu, definitivamente has cambiado― Sasuke comento mientras que vio el ceño de Naruto arrugarse.

Ambos tenían esta conversación porque no había nadie más, Freed cuidaba a Kaguya, bueno, al menos disimulando, Kaguya estaba acercándose a su nivel antiguo a cada noche, y tenía a Azazel vigilando a Rossweisse, o al menos el adolescente peli blanco que estaba con Azazel la cuidaba.

Por lo cual, era uno de los pocos momentos que hablaban con la libertad con la cual estaban.

― ¿En qué cambie? ―La pregunta sonaba estúpida para Naruto, el mismo sabía que no era el mismo de hace tiempo, pero viniendo de alguien que, si lo conocía, quería escucharlo, quería saber que era lo que difería con su yo de hace un tiempo.

― Te preocupas por tu bienestar y lo cercano, no en lo global como antes― Sasuke sonrió mientras que negaba con cabeza.

― Siempre intentando hacer todo como Hokage, trabajando de más, viajando por todos lados, clonándote para poder informarte para ayudar a todos, pero nunca veías tu vida, es curioso, al menos, fue un cambio positivo allí― Naruto ahora era el que miraba raro a Sasuke, verlo sonreír, era perturbador para él.

― agradezco eso, pero por favor, no sonrías teme―La mención de aquello hizo que ahora Sasuke frunciera el ceño, aquí intentando ser amable.

― Maldito desagradecido, cambiaste, ahora también eres más idiota que antes― señalándolo con el dedo el hombre arrugo el rostro mientras que lo miraba con desprecio.

Naruto apretó los dientes, solo había una persona viva que podía llamarlo así con esa confianza, y justo tuvo que seguirlo.

― Bueno, no es mi culpa que cierto malhumorado este acosándome por dimensiones―Naruto sonrió ante aquel punto.

Pero Sasuke le dio una mirada plana.

― ¿Acosar? ¿Te imaginas lo que es tener a alguien siguiéndote por todos lados con la mentalidad de golpearte y traerte de vuelta a un lugar? Te suena verdad, bueno, de acosar, debes saber maldito―Sasuke lo miro con enojo mientras que se levantaba de su silla.

Naruto ya tenía una sonrisa forzada mientras que la vena de su cuello se hincho, Sasuke acababa de sacar un tema delicado.

― Tu, maldito emo, realmente quieres la revancha ¿no? ―Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Naruto se encendía en chakra mientras que se cuerpo de tensaba.

― No lo dijiste dobe…―Sasuke inundo su ojo con chakra preparado para activarlo.

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada hizo que ambos se detuvieran en seco, mirándose al mismo tiempo, se rieron, era bueno recordar cómo era todo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras que cambiaba en dirección a la puerta, abriéndola con tranquilidad, vio a Kaguya, estaba de pie allí mientras que Freed estaba con una sonrisa normal, bueno, eso era una mala señal.

― Naruto-chan, tengo algo que hacer, por lo cual, espero que cuides de mi hermana―No dudo en bajar las bolsas que estaban a su lado mientras que salía del lugar, bueno, aquello no fue normal para los ojos del rubio, si Freed decidía irse en vez de intentar hablar con Kaguya, no era algo que pudiera ser normal.

Antes de irse, se acercó al rubio mientras que se ponía a su lado y le hablo en el odio.

― dos exorcistas, una de pelo castaño y otra azul estaban viendo a Nee-chan―Después de terminar aquello el hombre se dio la vuelta dando la misa sonrisa loca de siempre mientras que se iba del lugar riéndose a carcajadas.

Naruto solo frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y este espectáculo? ¿Bateas ahora por Freed? ―Kaguya pregunto mientras que tenía una mirada que Naruto no comprendió.

― Me informo de algo que realmente no quería escuchar, bueno, es momento de hacer algunas cosas―Dando un suspiro de resignación camino por las bolsas y las metió dentro.

Kaguya cerró la puerta cuando ingreso viendo a Sasuke, el cual solo se limitó a ver a la albina en silencio mientras que con su único brazo tomaba la taza de café que estaba en su mano.

El concurso de miradas fue detenido por Naruto el cual agarro a Kaguya por la cintura y la abraza para alzarla.

― ¡¿Ahora qué quieres imbécil?! ―Fue frustrante para Kaguya el ser degradada, su confianza volvía junto con su fuerza, si bien ya no se dedicaría a amenazar cualquier cosa que la molestara o disgustara, seguía siendo demasiado aquello.

― Ho, y eso que estuviste muy atrevida en aquel momento― Naruto recordó cuando Rossweisse se quedó por primera vez y el incidente que hizo "Despertar" más de una situación.

Sasuke se limitó a pararse, cualquier signo de diversión se fue de su mente, no quería verlo otra vez, el hombre maldijo mientras que salía de la casa, no necesitaba volver a ver a un Naruto y Kaguya en esa clase de situación.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que Sasuke salió.

Naruto estaba feliz, no era normal que Kaguya trajera algo que a él le gustase, por lo cual cuando en las bolsas vio el ramen, estuvo más que feliz.

― ¿Y Rossweisse? ―La pregunta de Kaguya fue tranquila mientras que el rubio solo la abrazaba, mientras que pasaba la mano vendada por su cabello, era curioso como aquel cabello demencialmente largo de la guerra fue reducido a uno que llegaba hasta la cintura de la mujer, bueno, seguía siendo largo.

Kaguya nunca fue de mostrar afectos, incluso en su tiempo cuando quiso vivir como humana, por lo cual, aquellos gestos, acciones, dedicaciones, que si bien estaban un poco tardías departe de Naruto, aun así, eran más que apreciables.

Algo que ella nunca lo diría.

― Asuntos de los que mencione, sobre lo que Odín y aquello― Kaguya dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, se había enterado de lo que paso poco después de que volvió, los demonios, si el rubio decidió dejarlos, más vale que sea por algo, nunca tuvo amigos o alguien que ver como igual, no era como si dejara que algo así pasase nuevamente, no con su poder latiendo.

No supo la razón por la cual alguien que era cercana a algo que llamaban dios, estaba aquí, pero no se quejaba, Kaguya nunca confió de manera ciega, pero aquello no era un sendero negro, el mismo Naruto lo menciono, Rossweisse, era pura.

― Sabes, aun no me contaste la razón por la cual "Tu amigo" te buscaba―Ante aquello, como en los últimos días, Kaguya lo noto, el cuerpo tenso de Naruto era algo que no fue normal, no cuando casi nada inmutaba al rubio.

Allí fue cuando venía.

― Lo siento―un abrazo seguido de una disculpa, Kaguya aún no comprendía lo que pasaba, era difícil, ella no odiaba a Naruto, a final de cuentas, de tanto estar con alguien, lo terminas apreciando, no es que fuera su primera opción el rubio, pero, era mucho más agradable con el paso del tiempo.

Quizá la condeno de minuto uno, pero fácilmente pudo abandonarla, abusarla, dejarla como algo que no fuera simplemente una simple cascara que siguiera sus órdenes, más no termino así, la cuido, la arreglo, e incluso ahora, estaba restaurándose para ser lo que fue, incluso ahora podría llegar a crecer más lejos, pero.

¿Por qué seguía disculpándose por un hecho ya intangible?

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, una vez más, se disculpó por una acción muerta, no, no era por eso que se disculpaba, muy en el fondo, lo sabía.

Quería volver.

Quería regresar a su mundo, siempre quiso aquello, quizá no tendría un lugar para estar, quizá no fuera como antes, pero no importaba, no era lo mismo, estar en aquel lugar…desconocido, era solo una pieza de rompecabezas de otro lugar, servía para rellenar, pero no encajaba, amaba su mundo.

Lo dio todo por ese lugar.

Pero allí fue cuando el conflicto llego, si dejase a Kaguya, ella viviría, este mundo desconocido no era como pensó, si bien, la misma albina era fuerte, no estaba a su poder cumbre, por lo cual, no faltaba algunos que la pudiera eclipsar, además, estaba ese viejo cuervo, de entre todos los que conoció, Azazel y ese chico a su lado, Vali, quizá eran los más fuertes, las cuatro presencias de los demonios que sintió cuando fue al infierno por Rossweisse quizá eran algo, Kaguya sola no podría hacer nada si fueran los cuatro a la vez, no, Naruto observo a la albina en sus brazos, estaba débil, progresando, pero débil a comparación de lo que ella era, uno de esos sería suficiente para ir por ella.

Si la llevaba a su mundo, a menos que viva toda su vida con otra apariencia, no podría moverse, el odio hacia los Ootsusuki estaba fijo, la escracharían, tampoco podía dejarla, aquel sentimiento primitivo.

Negó con la cabeza, desde las palabras que le dio Sasuke, estuvo pensando de más en esto, él hombre de pelo negro no le ordenaría u le obligaría a regresar, pero entonces.

¿Por qué tanta convicción de que regresaría?

Rossweisse era fuerte a su modo, pero seguía estando en la punta del iceberg, maldijo todo, maldijo su suerte, quería cumplir su responsabilidad.

― No tienes más responsabilidades― los ojos del rubio se abrieron mientras que lo vio, a la mujer mirándolo de frente, estaban sus rostros cerca, como ella estaba recargándose en su hombro hasta hace unos momentos la cercanía era obvia.

¿No acababa de mencionar lo que pensaba? Era la pregunta que Naruto se generó.

― No, no estoy usando nada para leer tu mente, es fácil leerte después de un tiempo viendo tu rostro―un tono burlón vino de la mujer mientras que elevo sus manos y las puso en las mejillas del rubio.

¿No tener responsabilidades? El grito en la cabeza de Naruto a esa pregunta era un, sí, pero, porque le afligía tanto entonces.

― ¿Quieres volver? ― Como las manos de Kaguya estaban en sus mejillas sintió como la albina uso algo de fuerza y lo mantuvo para que la viera a los ojos.

Kaguya no sabía que pensar.

¿A si de patética fue ella? Era penoso, pero, no aprovecharía esto, la primera vez que se volvieron a ver en aquel mundo vacío, era donde ella quiso regresar y condenar su mundo ¿Ahora?

― Si quieres regresar, regresa, yo…ya no pertenezco a ese lugar―desde un momento, nunca fue parte de aquel mundo, solo intento encajar, solo intento disimular, solo quiso, disfrutar.

La locura del reinado por la fuerza vino a su ser, quería un mundo donde ella perteneciera, donde los que verdaderamente la quisiera existiera, pero.

No obtuvo nada de eso.

― ¿Qué regrese? ― Dolía, Kaguya sonrió, nunca sonreír fue una tarea que hiciera mucho, las pocas veces fue más por acciones que debían merecer algo que simbolizaba alegría, el realizarse, pero ahora, entendía otra función de sonreír, el querer mostrar algo que no sucedía, curioso, eso hubiera funcionado mejor que la cara de póker que siempre tuvo.

Un mundo ideal, lo que el rubio creo, a cuestas de un solo individuo, pero lo logro.

―Puedes regresar, ambos sabemos que sirves más allí, que aquí intentando ser un docente aplicado y todo eso―no quería pronunciar aquellas palabras, hace meses, mataría por deshacerse del rubio, pero ahora ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento tan raro que surgía?

― Tu mismo lo mencionaste, Rossweisse tiene apoyo de un dios, me dijiste que casi va a la guerra por ella, no tendrías que preocuparte por ella, además, como yo no puedo ir por causa de los otros Ootsusuki que ya se fueron, bueno, solo puedo decir que nada cambiara, vivirás como antes de esto ser-― fue cortada mientras que Naruto agarro una de sus manos y se deslizo hacia la mujer.

Kaguya lo sintió un toque cálido, casi como si algo que siempre estuvo frente suyo fue dado, era incomodo de mencionar, pero tampoco le disgusto, no, lo aprecio.

El beso que Naruto le dio a la antigua diosa, el enemigo que se suponía que fue la amenaza más grande, fue algo…que tenía que hacerlo, desde siempre, desde que la vio en aquel estado la primera vez, desde un comienzo, no fue el destino, sino la realización de pocos hechos sumados.

El beso que verdaderamente quiso dar.

Kaguya no supo tampoco expresar, fue tierno en un sentido, indulgente en cuanto a la hostilidad, compasivo, casi como si fuera una manera de perdonar y dar un significado.

Fueron segundos de pura confusión, el rubor en sus mejillas vino ¿De qué se avergonzaba? Después de tanto, después de todo ¿Era esto lo que necesitaba para sentirse nerviosa otra vez?

― ¿Quién dijo que me iría y las dejaría? ―

* * *

Sasuke dio un suspiro mientras que desde lejos observo la escena, no fue algo que disfrutaba, a pesar de haber visto aquello demasiadas veces, no es como que el acosara. Se rio de sí mismo unos momentos mientras que se masajeaba la frente.

Una presencia vino acercándose con cuidado mientras que se quedó quieto y mientras que se volteaba con lentitud, Sasuke no tenía miedo, la persona que se acercaba, estaba nerviosa, por no decir casi muda mientras que lo observaba, no recodaba haberla visto, por lo cual, no tenía sentido en pensar que fue algo que lo buscaba porque supiera quien es.

Al darle la mirada a la mujer casi se cayó, tropezando con sus pies mientras que tragaba, ahora Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― Y ahora ¿Quién eres? ―

* * *

 **Hagan sus apuestas de quien es, el que acierta, na a quien engaño no tengo nada que dar como premio ¿Un one-shot a elegir? Na.**

 **Primero que nada, perdón por cualquier error que pueda tener.**

 **Sobre el retraso, no daré una excusa de dos párrafos, solo diré, el tiempo me gano.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la historia, bueno, no poder contestar ahora sus comentarios, pero para la próxima si, bueno como sea, perdón por el tiempo que tarde, sé que fue hace dos días que prometí subir.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo 10 de junio.**

* * *

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	25. Chapter 25

La manera en que el calor recorría su cuerpo fue suficiente para que lo tranquilizara de una manera en la que solo pudiera disfrutar de aquel tacto.

Abriendo sus ojos con tranquilidad estiro las piernas, siendo estas enredadas con un peso extra, la sonrisa no tardo en venir a su rostro, levantando un brazo moviéndolo detrás de la sabana que estaba encima de aquel cuerpo, rodeo con un abrazo aquella figura.

Pudo oler aquel perfume que nunca pensó en poder disfrutar si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría en esta situación hace un año, entonces seguro que lo encerraría en un manicomio o lo llevaría con cierto científico loco para que estudiara que no fuera algo que llegara a ser contagioso.

Usando su mano vendada paso sus dedos por el cabello de la mujer, Naruto se limitó a sonreír mientras que el pecho de la mujer bajaba de a poco a cada segundo, la seguridad en cada latido, en cada movimiento de la persona que estaba recostada en su pecho, realmente no era algo que pudiera reemplazar.

¿Por qué nunca sintió aquella sensación con Hinata?

Cuando el cabello blanquecino revoloteo alrededor de su rostro mientras que levantaba la mirada entonces sonrió, fue tranquilo para él, los ojos de Kaguya se abrieron lentamente mientras que observo el rostro de Naruto.

― **Pensé que querías dejarla sin caminar otra vez** ―Kurama bromeo.

Kaguya no podía creerlo, de todas las cosas las cuales pudo haber pasado, entonces esta era la cosa la cual menos creyó posible, su vista se desempaño mientras que los ojos perla de la mujer observaban al rubio, ella no pudo evitarlo, después de aquella noche, entonces no pudo reprimirlo, moviendo las manos en la cama las puso alrededor de Naruto, el pecho desnudo de la mujer se restregó con el del rubio mientras que este sonreí a su vez.

Naruto bajando su mentón sobre el cabello de la mujer sonrió mientras que recordó lo ocurrido, una vez más, debía sentirse, debía sentirse culpable, algo, más allí estaba lo que siempre sintió junto a Hinata, Nada.

― Por primera vez―Kaguya comenzó mientras que volvía a cerrar sus ojos, Naruto la contemplo con tranquilidad a la espera de lo que diría.

― Por primera vez, puedo decir, que, soy feliz―aquellas palabras de Kaguya fueron seguidas de la primera sonrisa sincera en todo el tiempo en que Naruto conoció a la mujer, era majestuoso, las facciones de la mujer, su rostro relajada sus ojos cerradas mientras que se podía sentir, casi palpitante lo genuino de las palabras dadas por la mujer.

Una mano llego al rostro de Naruto sin que él se diera cuenta, después de su estado de epifanía al ver aquella sonrisa, la mirada preocupada de Kaguya llamo su atención mientras que algo tibio surcaba bajo los dedos la mujer.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―La pregunta con la voz preocupada hizo que Naruto observase a la mujer, aquel rostro que por unos instantes fue, de una diosa, ahora estaba siendo mancillad por la preocupación.

Kaguya ante la mención de aquellas palabras, espero de todo de parte del rubio, pero al ver su rostro en blanco por unos segundos para luego pasar a una sorpresa, llegando al coro final de aquella tonada, lagrimas circulando por los ojos del rubio.

¿Había hecho algo mal la mujer de cabello blanco?

La preocupación abordo a su ser mientras que vio como aun con el rostro plano de Naruto corrían las lágrimas, era casi como si algo hubiera estado fuera de sí en aquel momento.

Eso hasta que una mano vendada se alzó y tomando con cuidado su mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mujer.

― Es curioso, porque, de igual manera, puedo decir, que ―

― Soy feliz―

Una sonrisa de Kaguya volvió a nacer mientras que esta se recostaba otra vez.

― Más te vale no ir por cualquier mundana, sería una fuerte daga a mi orgullo el que realmente no fuera suficiente ―Kaguya comento mientras que hundió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio a tientas de que no viera lo vergonzoso que podría llegar a ser aquel tema para ella.

Naruto se rio, quizá no fuera como en aquellos tiempos, pero de igual manera seguía existiendo, el orgullo de Kaguya aún seguía, de hecho, cada vez más volvía, ahora quizá fuera sumisa, pero dentro de unos meses, o semanas mientras que siga elevando su poder, bueno, no se sorprendería que pasara las cosas ella dominando.

Tampoco sonaba mal aquello para el rubio.

― No es como si pudiera abrirme a otra persona o siquiera pensar en…―se detuvo mientras que el beso de Rossweisse vino a su mente mientras que desvió la mirada, aquello más el que se hubiera detenido a mitad de aquella declaración hizo que Kaguya volviese a levantar el rostro, solo para que esta vez se sentase sobre el torso del rubio.

Naruto trago, el cuerpo, por no decir divino, en más de un sentido, de Kaguya fue expuesto mientras que ella le dedicaba una mirada seria.

― ¿Decías? ―Kaguya pregunto mientras que levanto una mano sobre el rostro del rubio y puso su dedo índice sobre la nariz de Naruto.

―Bueno, digamos que cierto pajarito de cabello plateado…―Fue interrumpido por una risa ligera de Kaguya mientras que ella negaba con la cabeza.

― Que estés con alguien que sea mi igual no me afecta, claro, de entre todo esto, solo ella podría, además, dudo que alguien más pueda soportarte como ella lo hace ―Kaguya indico mientras que se volteaba y vio la parte inferior del rubio.

Ho, aquello solo por estar viéndola, llenaba su orgullo, Kaguya, verdaderamente le gustaba el como ahora manejaba al rubio, bueno, Kaguya se quedó ante aquello ¿Podría decirse que ambos se manejaban?

Las relaciones verdaderas fueron nuevas para la mujer.

― Pensé que me amenazarías con algo―Naruto respondió mientras que acaricio el cabello de la mujer, la cual solo le dio otra sonrisa, más esta fue más complicada de interpretar.

― No puedo amenazarte―Kaguya hablo, bueno eso indicaba que aún le tenía miedo, Naruto interpreto.

Pero casi al momento de pronunciar aquello vio el rostro deformándose de la mujer.

― Si hicieras eso, entonces entendería que me verías como algo más, al igual que las demás que podría venir ―Era raro en todo sentido esta conversación, tan…de pareja, tanto que Naruto se quedó viendo embobado a la mujer unos instantes antes de asimilar la situación.

Naruto interpretando aquello, saco dos cosas, uno, ella todavía tenía miedo, dos, verdaderamente lo quería, tres, no le gustaba verla triste.

― Sé que es normal para los fuertes, tener más de una esposa, no puedo detenerte, por lo cual- ―Kaguya fue cortada por un abrazo de parte del rubio mientras que este se sentaba de igual manera en la cama, quedando la mujer ahora en su regazo.

― Ustedes siempre serán lo único y lo último que voy a tomar, claro, si no te molesta estar junto a mí―Aquellas palabras del rubio hicieron que Kaguya se riera, fue una risa ligera y sincera.

Era curioso, las palabras de Azazel resonaron en su cabeza, quizá la propuesta de Kaguya se dio a su vista aun medieval de lo que sería las relaciones, que sería alguien de varias elecciones, bueno, solo serían dos, y para completar, se querían entre ellas. Era curioso, como la diosa conejo pudo llegar a querer al zorro roto, solo para querer adorar de igual manera tanto como para estar de iguales con la valquiria de plata.

― Ahora ¿Fue tu intención que esto quedase así? ―La pregunta de Kaguya llamo la atención del rubio mientras que observo donde apuntaba, bueno, no podría decir que no le gusto, el que su miembro este entre las nalgas de la mujer mientras que ambos estaban así, se suponía que debía prepararse para ir a la escuela.

― **No me gusta lo que veo, pero no puedo decir que no entretiene** ―Kurama hablo mientras que Naruto ignoro todo, bueno, era hora de terminar lo que se comenzó, si la diosa mandaba.

Entonces.

Él obedecía.

* * *

― Entonces, vamos por aquí ¿Por qué…? ― una voz cansada sonó mientras que Koneko se limitó a ver al hombre a su lado.

Freed no iba a dejar de molestar porque aún no llegaban.

― Es el mejor lugar para comprar dulces ―La respuesta casi automática de Koneko hiciera parecer que ya no era la primera vez que respondía a lo mismo.

Freed llevo una mano a su rostro mientras que ahogaba un grito de agonía, siendo o no adorable la pequeña, para hacerlo pasar por todo esto.

― Eres un demonio Koneko-chan ―La respuesta pesada del hombre hizo que Koneko alzase una ceja mientras que intento ver algún otro significado para lo que hablo Freed.

―De hecho, sí, soy un diablo ―La respuesta de Koneko al contrario de desesperar a Freed del tema, hizo que este estallase en carcajadas, ahora, Koneko se preguntó otra vez ¿Por qué estaba con ese aberrante desequilibrio mental andante?

Evitar que obtenga los fragmentos de la excalibur, Koneko suspiro mientras que recordó las ordenes de Rias, no es que no quisiera confiar en ella, era solo que, ya no sentía que pudiera confiar en ella, Naruto le abrió los ojos sobre lo que realmente era su maestro.

Negó con la cabeza para ella misma, no era necesario pensar de más, no estaba cumpliendo esto por órdenes de Rias, quizá costase entender o si quiera interpretar, pero, se le tomaba cariño al loco bastardo cuando no era eso, un loco bastardo.

* * *

Los estudiantes observaban casi de manera dudosa la prueba frente a ellos, después de haber rendido aquel examen brutal de la parcial anterior, cuando llego la hora de la segunda, bueno, no esperaron lo que estaba enfrente, en comparación con el primero, bueno aquello era un juego de niños.

No solo era aquello, si no que se le veía al siempre serio, casi amenazante en un sentido, maestro de historia, feliz, por no decir casi alegre en su mayor parte del tiempo, en si nunca fue alguien a quien se le considerara agraviante por su personalidad, bueno cualquier cosa de aquello, no era su importancia, lo importante.

―No puedo creer que complete en la totalidad el examen―Issei aclamo al aire mientras que salía de haber terminado la prueba, si bien, se empeñó en hacer lo imposible para no quedar mal con Naruto, ahora cuando vio el examen, definitivamente pudo hacerlo.

Quizá reprobase todo lo demás, pero al menos recupero algo del fiasco de la última vez.

Dio un suspiro de alivio mientras que siguió su camino de regreso a casa, eso hasta que vio algo que no espero ver.

― Por favor, donad algo para estas sirvas de Dios ―Los gritos constantes de una mujer de cabello castaño de dos coletas hicieron que Issei observara con duda ¿No eran aquellas las exorcistas?

* * *

― Bueno, entonces ¿Cómo fue el tema que debías atender? ― Naruto hablo mientras que extendió la mano a Rossweisse la cual se estaba por bajar del auto, tomando aquella mano vendada, Rossweisse sonrió mientras que salto fuera y dio unos saltos.

Todo aquello sin soltar la mano del rubio.

― Todo quedo bien, la verdad me sorprendió que las cosas terminaran bien al final―Rossweisse comento alegre mientras que soltó la mano del rubio al ver como este se rio de la manera tan animada de su actuar, caminando hasta la puerta de la casa, ambos llegaron.

―Adelántate, asegúrate de que Kaguya no se coma todos los dulces junto a Koneko y controla- ―Naruto halo mientras que fue cortado por la mujer de pelo platino.

― Y controla a Freed de que no intente irse y llevar a Koneko a dar una vuelta y evita que se pelee con Kaguya por que ordenar la cena―Rossweisse termino lo que el rubio estaba por mencionar.

Habían transcurrido casi tres semanas viviendo, en el manicomio que era la casa de Naruto, por lo cual Rossweisse ya tenía una idea de quien era él más propenso a hacer, los desastres y a quien poner un ojo encima para evitar que las cosas volasen por todos lados.

― Por cierto―Las mejillas de Rossweisse se perdieron mientras que se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso corto a Naruto.

Naruto no tuvo objeción, bueno, con todo lo ocurrido, con todo lo que la peli platina represento para su recuperación, para su aceptación, era obvio que no podría ir contra ella si lo ordenase, una vez más.

Si las dos diosas ordenaban

Él obedecía.

Quitando de lado que Rossweisse no tenía idea de la relación más profunda que había desarrollado el rubio con Kaguya, las cosas iban a mejor, la cosa era, Kaguya con visión retorcida y pobre de la realidad y Rossweisse con su ingenuidad, era obvio que ambas se aceptarían, bueno, al menos eso fue lo que el rubio supuso, realmente no quería, no, mejor dicho, no podía, si le digieran que solo podía cuidar de una de ellas, entonces él…

Naruto era el único conciénciate de ambos aspectos, entre todos, él rubio se consideraba el peor por dejar aquella situación al aire solo para su beneficio, bueno, al menos eso fue lo que el rubio supuso, realmente no quería, no, mejor dicho, no podía, si le digieran que solo podía cuidar de una de ellas, entonces él.

No fue en un sentido egoísta o posesivo de aquel tema, no, era como si alabase a ambas como todo lo que podía representar lo bueno en el mundo, una sola fuera, después de todo, después de tanta traición, mentiras, promesas falsas, gente que confiaba solo por su poder y posición, el que ambas mujeres de cabello blanco estuvieran para el rubio, solo hizo algo.

Generar la idea de que él no debía hacer todo siempre por todos, que él no debía ir por todos sin pensar en sí mismo como individuo, que él importaba, que las personas cercanas sufrían cuando él sufría, era momento y tiempo de cambiar igual que Kaguya de aquel punto de vista altruista que siempre tuvo, no volvería a caer.

Dándose la vuelta se acomodó la corbata naranja mientras que se dirigía hacia afuera, ahora mismo debía encontrar a alguien que lo pudiera guiar sobre el mundo sobre natural de una manera casi profesional y que sepa de todo, el único objetivo de aquello era prevenir, que nadie las tocase, no importaba que Kaguya estuviese a su noventa por cierto ahora, no, ahora no importaba, debía saber más, de alguien que podía decir que no mentiría si pudiera seguir aquel objetivo que busca.

Azazel

* * *

― ¿Sabes que si sigues viniendo en algún momento vas a sospechar? ―Azazel quería volver a su laboratorio, quería terminar su proyecto más grande hasta ahora, claro, eso si no estuviera la reina suprema invadiendo su casa cada noche o noche de por medio.

― Bueno, Sirzech-sama esta con sus asuntos, además las concubinas le sobran para poder hacer lo que él quiera, dudo que lo note, a menos que haya algo como una guerra o una reunión de emergencia, no me llamara por sí mismo, después de todo, solo estoy como representante de lo que realmente puede llegar a ser su nobleza ―Azazel vio a Grayfia mientras que le daba una expresión de cansancio.

A pesar de que menciono que no estaba enojada, era obvio, que, si estaba enojada.

Azazel se limitó a quedarse en su mesa mientras que observar los papeles, incluso con todo lo que podía evitar, había cosas las cuales no podía derogar a otros.

Además, ya estaba empezando a ser demasiado continuas las visitas de Grayfia a su lugar, Azazel solo se pudo frotar la frente mientras que intentaba comprender lo que hacía el demonio frente suyo.

Se suponía que el viejo caído estaba solo para investigar, y solucionar anomalías, no para ser el cuidador de una mujer con problemas matrimoniales.

Uno de los papeles frente a su mesa cayo después de un movimiento de su brazo mientras que suspiro, se levantó de su asiento mientras que camino hasta la dirección donde se encontraba el papel, frente al sillón donde estaba Grayfia, agachándose, Azazel sintió que algo se posaba sobre su cabeza, no fue una presión real, además la suavidad estaba allí.

― Dame un masaje― Uno de los pies de Grayfia estaba sobre la cabeza del caído, Azazel sintió como algo en su frente palpito después de mucho tiempo, se suponía que era el general supremo, gobernante dictador y estratega reconocido a tal punto que la biblia lo menciono, lo llamo monstruo por su poder, por su habilidad, siendo parte del top diez de las existencias más fuertes de la vida.

Y de igual manera estaba dándole un masaje de pies a Grayfia, Azazel de rodillas mientras que masajeaba uno de los pies de Grayfia mientras que el otro jugueteaba en su cabello.

La mujer de cabello blanco tenía una copa en mano, seguía con su uniforme de criada normal, por lo cual, las medias blancas estaban presentes, era curioso para Grayfia, como el cosquilleo del cabello del caído le estaba dando risa.

No solo eso, sino que alguien que podría borrarla estaba de rodillas frente a ella, Grayfia con copa en mano, de piernas cruzadas recibiendo un masaje en los pies de parte del caído, si, era así como se debería sentir como reina, y no como criada.

Un brillo dorado lleno la habitación mientras que una persona la cual Azazel no espero ver apareció, fue entonces que noto el rostro del recién llegado deformándose mientras que observaba al "caído" y al demonio ebrio.

― ¿Debería volver después? ―La pregunta de Naruto sonó con duda, el ver al hombre de rodillas frente a la mujer.

No era algo que espero presenciar, si bien Naruto estaba consciente de que ambos, Azazel y Grayfia, se veían demás ¿No se suponía que la mujer estaba casada?

Levantándose con la excusa de atender al rubio, Azazel se puso de pie mientras que Grayfia lo jalo de la manga de su yukata tirándolo al suelo, era obvio que estaba el descontento, ahora, Azazel solo podía tener algo en mente.

¿Por qué no hacía algo contra esta situación?

* * *

Había sido algo productivo el día, más de lo que pensó en sí,

Xenovia dio un suspiro mientras que se preparó, hoy era el día, hoy fue el momento en el cual todo debía ir como se planeó, vencer a Freed con una estrategia simple, se suponía que solo iba a ser eso, provocarlo, dado los antecedentes, entonces.

¿Por qué el hombre estaba parado con una cara seria frente a ella e Irina?

Respirando hondó apretando los dientes, Xenovia cargo delante del hombre de pelo ceniza.

Los huesos de la mujer rechinaron mientras que se doblaba para ganar impulso, pisando con fuerza con la pierna izquierda elevo su excalibur en su mano derecha mientras que dio un grito final, el suelo fragmentándose mientras que las piedras volaban por el impulso, la fuerza centrífuga del golpe de Xenovia iba en una sola dirección, el cuello de Freed.

Un animal acorralado era más peligroso que cuando estaba libre.

Freed maldijo mientras que levanto su arma, una excalibur que fue incompleta.

Había llegado el día.

El cielo teñido de rojo mientras que la humedad estaba en el aire, el olor a quemado presente mientras que los demonios estaban frente suyo, más no hubo movimientos de estos, no cuando estaban todos contra algo que no comprendían.

Kokabiel.

Freed sonrió mientras que sintió como su hombro era golpeado por el contra golpe al parar la hoja de la mujer de cabello azul, no importaba, quedaba poco tiempo, no es como si tuviera una base para seguir al caído por nada más que poder asesinar demonios, pero ahora no importaba esa variable, el hombre iba a detonar la ciudad, no le agrado aquello a Freed, solo estaba jugando la mujer de cabello azul frente suyo, sabía que, de los demonios, dos de ellos, los más problemáticos, no lo tocarían.

Era como para reírse. Fue entonces que lo sintió.

La frialdad de la crueldad bañando el lugar.

La lanza del ángel caído formándose apuntando a la escuela llena de demonios, sería divertido verlos explotar, pero no importaba, ahora, era el momento.

* * *

¿Por qué seguir a dios?

¿Ha ayudado?

¿Ha dado algo?

Consumiendo las bendiciones vacías de la gente de esperanzas marchitas no era algo que pudiera ser perdonado, todo aquello para que maldigan y blasfemen el nombre de dios al ver que este no los ayudo en su momento de necesidad, en su agonía.

Era por aquello que Kokabiel debía mostrarlo, hundirlo, demostrarlo, que los ángeles, demonios, y cada raza sobre natural, no debían existir, después de todo, si nadie vivía ¿No sería la humanidad bendecida?

Pobres ignorantes esclavos de un destino cutre y pecaminoso.

Nacidos para morir, para ser sacrificados para ser usados, la guerra no fue una diversión en un principio, era la libertad, el poder hacer la justicia que verdaderamente sintió, pero, una vida era importante, dos eran más, tres, cuatro… ¿Cuántos?

¿Cuántos serían suficientes para que todo esto se detenga? Dios amo a los humanos, les dio todo, les mostro todo para que al final al darle la libertad, pudiera ver como su obra aun le era fiel, todo aquello con el objetivo de poder librar al mundo del verdadero mal, dándoles fuerza, inteligencia, todo.

Todo lo que los ángeles tenían, pero algo más.

Libertad sobre sus acciones.

Levantando el brazo Kokabiel cargo aquella lanza descomunal, podría haber odiado a todos, a cada uno de ellos, sus tan afamados hermanos, pero ahora, solo quedaba un sentimiento rellenado por la necesidad de ir contra algo, alguien, de poder estar más cerca, más preparado, de poder al librar al mundo de las impurezas que su padre no pudo librar.

Moviendo su mano hacia el frente lo vio, los ojos de los demonios jóvenes abriéndose del miedo mientras que intentaban ir contra el caído antiguo, el tan afamado poder de los caídos, alguien cuyo legado de haber estado en el epicentro de las peleas verdaderas con los demonios originales y dios, un verdadero ángel caído.

El cadre Kokabiel.

Fue hermoso, las luces moviéndose, las líneas de césped quemarse, todo aquello mientras que la lanza descomunal iba en dirección de los demonios, la guerra comenzaría después de esto, el caído lo sabía, iba a morir.

Pero no importaba, si podía cumplir la voluntad que tantos milenas guardo, entonces valía la pena.

Entonces.

¿Dónde estaba su lanza?

* * *

Koneko abrió los ojos mientras que observo aquel fragmento de luz enorme siendo generado de la nada, era imposible para cualquier demonio sobrevivir a un golpe directo, cualquiera por debajo de la clase alta seria incinerado, entonces ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Sus ojos dorados brillaron mientras que lo vio, el suelo levantarse mientras que las líneas de luz se expandían, el suelo siendo borrado, no quedaría nada, no habría nada.

Nada.

Vacío, aquello que les esperan a los demonios una vez que mueren, todo, para poder ser olvidados con el paso del tiempo.

¿Quién recordaba al primer lucifer? Nadie, solo fue un nombre sin rostro sin historia, algo vago como un título que ahora lo llevaba cualquiera.

¿sería borrada?

* * *

Una explosión carmesí cubrió todo, allí estaba, la armadura carmesí del dragón rojo, el golpe fue directo, Issei apretó los dientes mientras que salto frente al ataque, Rias, Akeno y Kiba estaba fuera del alcance, se salvaron, pero siendo Koneko la único en medio del fuego cruzado, era obvio que no sobrevivirá.

Apretó los dientes, lo forzó, la trasformación.

"Algo le pasa y todo terminara"

Dando un rugido estaba por colisionar contra la lanza, tres.

Dos.

Uno.

El estallido carmesí fue sobre llevado por el blanco puro mientras que la fuerza de aquello ilumino el lugar mientras que el mundo se cegó.

Kokabiel en el cielo lo observo, sonriendo con pesar por unos instantes hacia el dragón rojo, maldijo todo. Alguien que reencarno para no perder su pensar al igual que los de los demonios, volviendo su rostro rápidamente hacia el lugar de la explosión lo vio.

La sangre apestaba, el rojo vivo del suelo solo le indico que su ataque fue bien elaborado, un hombre de brazos cruzados se encontraba delante de una niña derrotada en el suelo.

El suelo ardía, el blanco había teñido la tierra, el terreno sacro, purificado por toda aquella luz, todo menos la sombro del hombre que alguna vez sostuvo la armadura del dragón carmesí.

Issei sintió que sus pulmones ardían, respirar dolía, el olor a carne quemada, sangre, la cual salía a cantaron debajo de su armadura, era el campo de batalla.

Koneko se quedó allí, Issei había saltado, interfiriendo con lo que amenazo su existencia misma, salto adelante sin que pudiera hacer algo, aquel ataque que recibió de lleno, no fue uno normal, la luz causaba dolor a los demonios, era obvio que sus rodillas que le dolían por la exposición a la tierra purificada no eran nada, no eran comparadas con recibir el ataque de lleno.

* * *

Era momento.

Naruto maldijo, lo espero, lo espero y lo espero.

Rias Gremory, otra vez el disgusto sonó en su ser mientras que le prohibir entrar en la barrera de la escuela, pero ahora había cambiado las cosas.

― ¿Ella está llorando? ―Kaguya estaba a su lado, flotando con la libertad total que podía estaba frente a aquella cúpula que ocultaba la vista de todo.

― Puedo sentirlo…―Allí estaba, Naruto giro uno de sus ojos mientras que seguía de brazos cruzados, una Rossweisse estaba a su izquierda, a pesar de que siempre fue tan pura, inocente y tranquila, el solo verla con una expresión de pesar.

Fue suficiente para motivarlo.

Rossweisse no supo que decir, no cuando el mismo Odín le pidió que le contase todo a Naruto, que ella le explicase el propósito, él porque se acercó, quien era y porque era así.

La duda, miedo y horror carcomió a Rossweisse aquella semana anterior ¿Cómo decirle a alguien a quien sabes que haría de todo que solo se acercó por órdenes?

Rossweisse lloro, el miedo, las pesadillas, no fueron algo que pudiera aplacar los días antes de la confesión, no entendió, porque quiso Odín que le dijese la verdad, ella era feliz, la ignorancia era felicidad, la felicidad traía cosas buenas ¿Por qué limitar algo que por fin había sido positivo en su vida?

Era como levantar una mano intentando atrapar la luna, estaba allí, dentro de la mano, quieta, pero, no estaba allí de verdad, quieta si, lejos de la mano, lejos de ella, lejos de su todo.

Por lo cual cundo Rossweisse había decidido hacerlo, no espero lo que sucedió.

Naruto la comprendió, Kaguya lo escucho, la querían de igual manera, era apreciada en un lugar, era querida en un sitio, era.

Preferida por alguien.

El sonrojo vino a su cara mientras que Rossweisse se tocó el vientre, fue su primera vez, su primera experiencia. La vergüenza se suplanto en el rostro de la peli platina para dar paso a la felicidad, no se arrepintió, quizá cuando supo que Kaguya estaba con el rubio tuvo miedo, pero ambos.

Le sonrieron.

La mujer que nunca que nunca acepto a alguien igual, junto con la mujer que nunca se consideró igual.

Ambas, para Naruto, la misma cara de la moneda, quizá Kaguya pudiera ser abrumadora en fuerza a comparación de la peli platina, pero no era por aquello que Kaguya le dio la igualdad junto a ella, no, era el que podía creer que existía alguien imparcial, alguien de verdad, alguien genuino, sin mancha del dolor, sin mancha de la agonía ajena que podría divertir.

Alguien puro.

Dos seres rotos, cambiaban por algo como aquello.

Una flor roja en un jardín amarillo.

Era divertido si uno planteaba.

Las expresiones de sorpresa de Rossweisse, las de arrogancia de Kaguya, ambas complementándose, ambas animándolas, ambas.

Amándolas.

Apretó el puño vendado mientras que vio la barrera, Azazel se lo dijo, la verdad detrás del ataque, la verdad de lo que ocurriría a continuación, solo lo hacía por el favor del hombre que le debió, de no ser así.

No buscaría salvarlos a todos otra vez.

No, no lo volvería a hacer.

Dando un paso adelante Naruto cerró los ojos mientras que sintió como ambas manos de ambas mujeres tocaban su hombro unos instantes mientras que avanzaba.

Era momento, no quería conflicto, pero tampoco quería ser casado, solo quería paz, la paz de Azazel, casi utópica, era algo que admiro, sabía que no era posible, pero, si pudiera ayudar a que los tres nunca vuelvan a ser acorralados, manejados, usados.

Entonces, no le importaría ser un juez y verdugo, quizá Kokabiel tuviera su propia meta, su propio propósito, quizá él era el héroe al final de la historia, pero no importaba, de igual manera, Naruto ya no era el héroe.

Poniendo su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Kaguya y su mano izquierda sobre la de Rossweisse, el calor familiar vino a su ser.

Tanto tiempo jugando, no era un adolescente que no entendía el amor, que no comprendía el cómo funcionaba, sus compañeras tampoco.

No, no eran como en un comienzo, ahora, eran algo, una idea.

Una noción a ser tratada, si las diosas ordenan.

Él obedece.

* * *

 **Perdón por no poder publicar, estuve corto de tiempo, ahora debo trabajar en otro proyecto por lo cual, espero que me disculpen si esta vez otra vez no hay nada.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo 30 de junio.**

* * *

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	26. Chapter 26

Fue el shock para los demonios lo que hizo que cayeran inconscientes, Rias no soporto la escena venidera por parte de sus siervos, Kiba fue golpeado poco después de que su espada fuera rota y Akeno estaba fuera de reservas mágicas.

Issei ya no podía, Irina de igual manera estaba inconsciente, solo quedan tres, él, Koneko y Xenovia.

― Felicitar a los que verdaderamente lograron soportar el inicio de esto realmente es algo que quiero ―Kokabiel hablo mientras que respiro profundamente.

Él lo sintió, como aquella masa de energía venía a su posición.

Issei fue que lo vio entonces.

Su maestro de Historia, ahora ¿Quién era esa mujer volando a su lado?

― ¿Están bien? ―Issei se volteaba viendo un rostro familiar.

― Rossweisse-sensei…―más que nada fue un susurro por lo incrédulo que parecía.

El resto de la armadura de Issei cayó al suelo seguido de una corriente de sangre que salió de su boca.

Koneko salto mientras que intento ayudarlo, pero antes de poder hacer algo, su cuerpo no se movía de manera correcta, cuando se puso de pie para ir por Issei, cayó al suelo de cara. Levantando un poco el rostro Koneko fue entonces que vio a Rossweisse tomando al castaño y lo acercaba a ella.

Hubiera sido genial si tan solo Asia no estuviera inconsciente.

― Entonces, el perro de Azazel llegó ―Los ojos de Koneko se abrieron, alzo la vista viendo a Naruto parado frente a Kokabiel mientras que ambos se miraban seriamente.

La sonrisa de felicidad y añoro de Kokabiel ahora era la de una expresión dura, evaluando su situación.

Más Koneko solo podía tener algo en su cabeza ¿Perro de Azazel?

― Quisiera decir que no estoy interesado en la violencia o de que te dejaría ir con una amenaza, pero eso va contra lo que pidió Azazel, y contra lo que quiero ―Naruto comento mientras que alzaba la mano derecha frente suyo y apuntaba al caído con un puño cerrado.

Kokabiel suspiro mientras que se puso en posición de igual manera, adelantando una pierna y levantando el brazo izquierdo Kokabiel apretó los dientes.

El chakra nunca fue fácil de combatir, menos cuando era contra alguien como un sabio.

Koneko observo a Kokabiel ponerse en posición.

Una sensación de alivio de la nada lleno el cuerpo de Koneko, no solo ella, sino que Issei de igual manera se encontraba abriendo más los ojos los cuales empezaron a cerrarse lentamente.

Se sentía curado, como si…

― De hecho, sí, los cure a los dos, son los únicos que realmente vale la pena si quiera invertir un poco de fuerza ―Kaguya hablo mientras que volaba cerca de Rossweisse y los dos demonios.

Koneko noto algo que no estaba en su momento. ¿Qué eran esos cuernos en la cabeza de Kaguya?

Los cuernos de Kaguya si bien estaban crecidos, seguían siendo cortos en comparación a su gloria pasada, más que de conejo parecían de gato por el tamaño y el corte que tenían.

El sonido del viento siendo quebrado hizo que la atención pasara de aquella mujer a los eventos realmente decisivos.

Kokabiel tenía los brazos en alto mientras que apretó los dientes, se agacho mientras que de la nube de polvo que se generó por el impacto anterior salía disparado el rubio a su posición.

Naruto intentó golpear al caído con un golpe con su mano derecha mientras que este se agacho, retrocediendo Kokabiel llevo una mano al suelo como apoyo mientras que levantaba una pierna en busca de conectar con el mentón del rubio, el cual se había quedado con el brazo extendido.

Una pequeña nube de humo salió cuando el golpe impacto en el rubio, Kokabiel abrió los ojos mientras que con el peso que había puesto en la mano en tierra, saltaba hacia arriba justo para esquivar una patada que iba directo a su pecho.

Clonación. Una habilidad molesta para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kokabiel extendió sus alas, mientras que seguía al rubio con la mirada levantando el brazo derecho en alto, el caído dejo caer una lluvia de lanzas al suelo.

Naruto pudo verlo, la ciada de cientos de lanzas a su dirección en cuestión de segundos.

Bueno, solo tenía que saltar.

El suelo se resquebrajo mientras que Naruto tomo la altura del caído al instante, Kokabiel abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que solo pudo ver el brazo izquierdo del hombre ir directo a su cara.

No hubo tiempo de levantar la guardia.

El sonido del golpe resonó con fuerza en el lugar mientras que Kokabiel cayó de manera espontánea al suelo el patio de la escuela dentro de la barrera, fue divido, el lugar se partió mientras que el cuerpo del caído estaba en el suelo.

Tosiendo con fuerza, Kokabiel escupió un diente mientras que alzaba los brazos en alto, cayendo del aire donde estaba, el rubio llego al suelo con una patada directa a donde Kokabiel levanto los brazos.

La furia del caído se intensifico mientras que veía como el hombre frente a él sonreía, no se suponía que fuera de aquella manera las cosas.

Naruto parpadeó mientras que varias lanzas aparecieron sobre su cabeza, curvando su espalda hacia atrás esquivo unas cuantas, quería finiquitar al caído, pero no era posible ahora, mientras que seguía en el suelo Kokabiel aprovecho aquella posición del rubio para levantarse con rapidez y mientras que Naruto volvía a su posición vertical, lo recibió con un golpe en la parte inferior de la mandíbula.

Naruto sintió el golpe, dolió aquello, era verdaderamente.

Una pelea.

En el aire se enderezo Naruto, solo para ver como una lanza iba en dirección a toda velocidad a su estomagó, girando evitando el golpe, Kokabiel estaba sobre Naruto ahora, con lanza en mano, la bajo con rapidez mientras que frunció el ceño ante lo que paso.

El brazo derecho del rubio se ilumino mientras que creció, era dorado brillante, también cambio, en vez de ser humano, ahora parecía más una garra.

Naruto había usado un poco de masa de chakra para detener el golpe, aquella aura sacra, seguía siendo algo que prefería evitar recibir directamente.

Retrayendo el chakra, Naruto giro para tomar el cuello del caído. Con ambas manos en una lanza que no iba a dar a nadie, Kokabiel había quedado vendido.

― A bajar ―con un fuerte golpe la tierra volvió a sacudirse mientras que Naruto estaba sobre Kokabiel, el cual estaba respirando a penas mientras que tosía, el caído había empleado demasiada energía defiéndase de aquel apretón del rubio.

Ahora tenía una noción de algo Kokabiel, las ordenes de Azazel, no eran capturar, si no hubiera explotado su poder allí, hubiera muerto.

A la distancia, a pesar de las ondas de calor de las lanzas y las explosiones fuertes y continuas, Issei solo podía ver aquella pelea y maravillarse.

― Ni si quiera está en su verdadera forma…―El susurro de Koneko hizo que Issei tragase, el brazo dorado debía ser una parte de aquello, el tamaño era gigante, solo fue instantáneo aquello, de toda la pelea, solo pudo distinguir cuando ambos combatientes bloqueaban por un tiempo para medir fuerzas los golpes.

Kokabiel, un enemigo el cual no pudieron tocar.

Fue superado fácilmente.

Un sabio. Había investigado más sobre lo que ese título era, solo a los más viejos y fuertes los que llegaron a trascender por no decir más, se les daba aquel título.

¿Se suponía que había cientos de estos sujetos en el pasado?

― Presumido ―Issei vio a la mujer en vuelo aun mientras que miraba la escena.

Ahora que lo pensaba y veía mejor ¿No era la mujer que siempre acompañaba a Naruto? La mujer de la silla de ruedas.

Naruto observo unos instantes donde se encontraban Kaguya y Rossweisse, sonrió ante el comentario de la albina, de hecho, fue divertido, pero, no había chiste ahora. Daba igual, capturar o no, era mejor asegurar algo.

Levantando el brazo derecho Naruto se preparó para atravesar el pecho del caído, no había expresión en su rostro, no había sentir ¿Qué desemboco a perdonar? No iba a ser útil, tampoco se veía por la mirada que Kokabiel daba que quisiera hacer las paces en un futuro.

No, era mejor esto, para un mundo, donde él y ellas pudieran ser felices, no hacía falta que algo así existiese.

Fuera de la barrera Sona sintió algo cayendo desde lo alto, habían preparado aquello para evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser extraña o interna, confiando en que ganarían los de adentro, pero ¿Qué demonios era aquello que ahora estaba dentro de la barrera?

…

Naruto abrió los ojos mientras que salto hacia atrás, el impacto de algo contra el cuerpo del caído resonó con fuerza mientras que vio lo que estaba en frente.

― Vali… ―no era un comentario amigable de parte del rubio.

Vali miro la escena con entretenimiento, Kokabiel en el suelo, sin moverse, la sangre salía de su nariz, tenía la boca abierta, por lo cual era posible ver que le faltaban unos dientes, y luego estaba el rubio, él cual no parecía haber estado en una pelea.

― Azazel pidió que estuviera vivo, si sigues, me temo que tendré que interferir ―sonriendo con amabilidad, Vali espero que el rubio diera por la segunda opción, la de una pelea.

Naruto observo la escena por unos segundos, sería divertido, sí, mucho más emocionante de lo que hasta ahora podría llegar a tener con cualquier encuentro. Pero.

Se la debía al cuervo, solo por esta vez, cedería.

Dando un suspiro de molestia, el rubio camino hasta la posición en la que estaba Vali.

― Solo vámonos ―Naruto no se preocupó por Rossweisse o Kaguya ahora, después de todo, nadie de los presentes podría si quiera soñar con rosar a Kaguya a pesar de su estado debilitado.

Vali frunció el ceño, verdaderamente esperaba que diera la opción de ir por la pelea, pero no era como si importase, a su tiempo tendría, la guerra que querría.

― Kaguya…- ¿sama? ―Issei hablo mientras que levanto la vista a la mujer en el aire, no sabía cómo dirigirse, a ella.

Siendo que esa persona rara y el profesor de Historia se fueron, decidió que era momento de hablar de una vez, no podía quedare como estaba.

― Al menos tienes modales ―girando sobre sí misma para ver al castaño, Issei vio solo por unos segundos, una fracción de segundo, la ropa interior de la mujer, quería gritar y gozar por la vista, pero no era momento.

― Podría… ¿curar a los demás? ―Issei vio como la mujer levanto una ceja a modo de desconcierto, Koneko misma dudo que algo como eso fuera posible viniendo de la mujer, que solo escuchaba cuando Naruto le pedía algo, y no siempre se daba el caso de que hiciera lo que pidiese.

Kaguya no sabía si hacerlo, en parte, algo como ayudar a los que estaban cerca consumiría su poder, lo cual no le gusta, pero, tampoco era como si fuera algo de lo cual le haría retroceder mucho, viendo el rostro del castaño dudo, pero viendo el rostro de Koneko y la duda en la cara de Rossweisse, dio un suspiro de resignación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hace tiempo, pensar que usaría tal preciada energía solo para ayudar a seres inferiores…era raro.

Bueno, no importaba mucho ahora.

Issei vio como la mujer de pelo blanco se enderezo en el aire, fue en chasquido de dedos. La boca de Issei se abrió cuando una ruptura de color negro se abrió debajo de la mujer, al instante, todos los que una vez estuvieron cerca cayeron al suelo.

Rossweisse comprendió algo, el viajero, o mejor dicho el que tenía la capacidad para pasar de mundos, no era el rubio, ahora tenía sentido algo, bueno, en un sentido literal de las palabras, Kaguya estaba controlando el entorno a su antojo, o, mejor dicho, ese delgado concepto de realidad que se tenía.

― ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―una voz poco reconocible para Issei sonó debajo e la pila de cuerpos, eran los de la nobleza de Sona ¿No eran ellos que estaban afuera sosteniendo la barrera? Entonces ¿Cómo?

Unos segundos después el mundo empezó a entrar en su punto normal una vez que la barrera cayó.

Otro parpadeo, esta vez Issei fue parte.

Ya no estaban fuera en el patio del instituto sino dentro del gimnasio. Tragando con miedo Issei alzo la vista viendo a la mujer aun arriba.

Con un ademan de la mano de Kaguya un resplandor blanco lleno la sala.

No hubo interferencias demás.

― que paso…―una vez reconocible, Issei movió su cuello y miro a Rias despertando, no solo ella, sino que las demás estaban ahora despiertas, agradecía la vista, siendo que sus ropas estaban desechas era posible observar lo que tenían que ofrecer.

Concentrarse.

A pesar de no querer hacer lo que hizo Issei aparto la mirada de las chicas, los murmullos y jadeos generales fueron audibles ahora, todas estaban despertando, su piel limpia, no había heridas.

― Gracias ―Rias alzo la vista, le dolía la cabeza en su totalidad, era como si su cuerpo estuviera restaurado y listo para combatir, pero el cansancio mental no se fue.

― Mmm…―una voz desconocida para Rias, viendo de quien se trataba era ahora posible presenciar algo que no estaba en sus cálculos, un sudor frio viajo por el cuello de Rias, no era solo chakra que emprendió a reconocer recientemente lo que sintió de la mujer volando frente a ella.

Era algo más primordial.

― Kaguya Ootsusuki… ―susurrando Rias, hizo que la mujer de pelo blanco se detuviera de atender a Issei para aparecer de golpe frente a Rias.

La pelirroja que se había puesto de pie cayó al suelo por el salto repentino de la mujer frente a ella.

Kaguya observo unos instantes a la peli roja, por lo que escucho de Naruto, no era para nada de fiar.

― Que paso con Kokabiel y por qué estamos aquí ¡Responde! ―Sona trago mientras que golpeo con fuerza el rostro de Saji, la tez pálida de por sí de Sona hizo que se tornara mucho más en el instante en que el grito de exigencia vino de parte de su peón ¿No podía sentir si quiera la cantidad absurda de poder que soltaba la mujer sobre sus cabezas?

Saji se tragó lo que tenía que gritar o si quiera recriminar al momento de realizar lo que llego a hacer, no estaba en una situación favorable para nadie, eso era obvio, la persona que estaba sobre ellos los hubiera matado si lo desease, y él solo había sigo grosero.

Mierda.

― Estoy de buen humor, por esta vez, la insolencia que presentaron no va a ser juzgada, sobre lo que preguntaste, ya no va a ser un problema ese pequeño cuervo ―suspirando para sí misma, Kaguya cerró los ojos.

Aún seguía cuestionado lo que hizo.

― Ya, ya, Kaguya, solo vamos, no es como si tengas que dar explicaciones ―la sonrisa de la valquiria hizo que Sona examine la situación, Rossweisse realmente parecía llevarse bien con la mujer, o al menos eso era lo que se podría rescatar de la situación.

Dando un último ademan de mano, ambas mujeres desaparecieron del lugar.

― Issei… ¿Qué demonios pasos? ―la pregunta de Rias fue hecha al castaño que se empezaba a poner de pie.

― No lo sé ―Koneko abrió los ojos ante la mentira obvio del castaño.

¿No solo estaba protegiendo a Naruto?

…

― Verdaderamente un buen espectáculo el cual armaste ―Azazel hablo mientras que con una copa en mano sonrió al rubio que estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Vali observo la escena desde uno de los sofás mientras que cuidaba de cierta persona sentada en aquel lugar.

― Ahora, querido Kokabiel, sé que las cosas no son como quieres, pero al menos hubieras razonado más, te lo dije, la guerra que quieres, lo quieras o no, nunca sucederá ―dándose la vuelta Azazel observo al cadre sentado sin moverse, la sangre caía del rostro del hombre mientras que tenía una mirada perdida mientras que la baba goteaba libremente del mentón del caído.

Alrededor había unos cuantos pares de alas tirados en el suelo, pertenecientes al caído.

― Pensé que serías del tipo indulgente por como actúas siempre ―Azazel rio ante la mención del rubio, no era único que pensaba aquello sobre él.

― No quiero escuchar eso sobre alguien que casi mata a lo que se suponía que tenía que traer con vida ―riéndose Naruto se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras que agarraba una de las tazas sobre la mesa que estaba frente suyo.

― No lo hagas sonar como si fuera tu subordinado ―realmente aquello era lo que parecía hasta ahora.

― Entonces ¿Encontraste lo que mencione? ―la sonrisa en el rostro de Azazel no disminuyo mientras que observaba a un hombre parado en la esquina de la habitación.

― me vieron, pero sí, realmente era lo que buscaba ―la voz tranquila del hombre fue interrumpida por un Naruto que se acercó y puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

― Ya, no hay necesidad de preocuparse maldito, no creo que nadie quiera si quiera pensar en ir contra ti, no si puede medir tu fuerza ―Naruto se rio mientras que sintió como Sasuke le quitaba el brazo sobre sus hombros.

― No hagas esto más molesto ―Sasuke no quería recodar a la que sería la primera persona que en teoría tenia poderes que se encontró, por poco y no se desmaya ¿Tan mala era su presencia? Ahora ¿Cómo el rubio era profesor siendo que parecía que daba mala vibra a todo?

No, seguro Naruto soluciono aquel problema.

Un resplandor azul inundo la habitación mientras que la vista de los hombres se concentró en aquella presencia recién llegada.

Era Grayfia que venía con un humor peor de lo normal.

Azazel arrugo el rostro, era obvio que tendría molestias, puesto que él era el que cuidaba de ella.

― Hola, Gra- ―un golpe vino al rostro del gobernador supremo de los ángeles caídos, de parte de la llamada la reina más fuerte del inframundo.

Aquello podría considerarse una sentencia de guerra directa, claro, si no fuera por que ocurría casi todos los días.

― No sé qué pasa con tu facción loca intentando una guerra, pero la montaña de papeleo que me vendrá por esto es enorme, sumado el hecho de mis deberes es obvio que las cosas van a ser molestas, y te golpeo a ti, y no a al idiota medio muerto del lugar, porque sé que eres el responsable de no manejar a tus subordinados ―la sirvienta de cabello plateado clamo con fuerzas aquellas palabras mientras que miraba con molestias a Azazel.

― esta situación es tan cotidiana, o, mejor dicho, demasiado normal de ver para mí que realmente estoy dudando sobre cuantos mundos ya he vista ―Sasuke llevo su mano a su frente mientras que hacia memoria de todo lo que llegó a ver, no solo en su vista de otros mundos, si no en su mundo original, que la mujer sea la que domine al hombre siempre, ya era para dudar.

― ¿Dolió un poco Azazel? ―la pregunta del rubio al caído en el suelo fue contestada por un Vali suspirando y agarrando a Azazel de los hombros y levantarlo.

― No vas a hacerte el inconsciente para evadir tu trabajo cuervo tonto, ya nadie cree que eso pueda si quiera pasar ―Azazel bajo la cabeza a modo de molestia mientras que se deprimía.

Kokabiel solo podía ver la escena sin poder hablar, quería reírse, preguntar, interrogar de la situación tan loca que estaba viendo, pero, sentía que su cabeza estaba por explotar.

― Sirzech pregunta sobre si sabias de esto, ya que llamaste a una conferencia de las facciones para dentro de las próximas dos semanas ―ahora el tono de Grayfia era más normal y educado, quitando el hecho de que aun sonaba molesto.

― era una posibilidad, oye, no me mires así ―cuando estaba contestando Azazel vio como la mirada de la mujer se intensificaba en su presencia.

― ¿No puedo simplemente juntarme con gente cuerda? ―Sasuke sentía que su frente estaba por partirse.

― No eres el indicado para hablar de eso psicópata ―Naruto respondió de manera casual mientras que miraba la escena.

― Bueno, de seguro que no te molesta pervertido tonto ―Sasuke se enderezo mientras que dijo eso.

― Claro, ahora vamos por eso, no quiero escuchar eso de- ―Sasuke levanto el brazo a modo de intentar golpear el rubio, el cual se agacho y le saco la lengua.

― lo llegas a decir y no vas a ver el día otra vez ―moviendo de manera casual su cabello Sasuke dejo que sus ojos se vieran.

― La princesa se enojó ―el comentario infantil de Naruto hizo que Sasuke volviese a intentar golpearlo.

Dos personas discutiendo como casados, dos hombres intentando matarse, uno en delirios por el dolor. Vali cerró los ojos mientras que intento salir de aquella situación.

Si peleando con gente fuerte en su cabeza, disfrutando de aquello, ha, la vida que quería.

Solo tenía que aguantar, un poco más, respirar, exhalar.

Realmente esta casa, parecía un manicomio.

…

― Ha, regresaste ―con una sonrisa en el rostro Rossweisse llevaba un delantal mientras que se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina al haber escuchado la puerta principal abrirse.

― Si, fue algo tedioso, pero todo se arregló, lo único que queda es sobrevivir cuando esos locos de las otras facciones lleguen para intentar declarase la paz ―dejando su abrigo en el perchero, Naruto observo el lugar viendo como estaba como siempre, Kaguya con un libro, las piernas cruzadas, pero a la diferencia de siempre.

Koneko estaba a su lado mientras que preguntaba casualmente cosas con respecto a lo que estaba allí.

― Te volviste muy suave ―con tono burlón Naruto sonrió mientras que observo a la mujer de cabello blanco, ambas levantaron la vista del libro para verlo.

― Yo no te recordaba tan violento ―Kaguya contesto mientras que cerraba el libro de una vez para ponerse de pie.

Extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio, Kaguya se quedó allí.

Naruto levanto una ceja ante dicha acción.

― lo que gaste hoy, con intereses ―Naruto se quedó de pie, mirando la cara de la mujer unos segundos como si pensara que estaba siendo seria, para luego levantar la mano y dar el chakra que solicito, era realmente rara aquella situación.

― ¿Tomaste algo? ―un libro fue directo a la cara del rubio, maldijo el hecho de que la mujer podía manejar los portales otra vez a pura voluntad.

Esto ya era abuso.

…

― Entonces…déjame ver si entendí, me recomiendas que abandoné el lugar por al menos unos días mientras que se reúnen los jefes de facción por el hecho de que pueden llegar a sentir, porque si bien son estúpidos, pero no idiotas, por lo cual lograron obtener mi esencia cuando invadí para rescatar a Ross-chan ¿Te sigo? ―Naruto hablo mientras que se masajeaba la frente.

― Correcto ―Azazel se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras que miraba una taza de té frente suyo.

― ¿Eso es té o verdaderamente estas ebrio? ―la voz de Naruto sonó molesta mientras que intentaba razonar.

― penosamente, esto es como dije y repetiste ―

Azazel no quería que las cosas fueran así, pero el mismo Sirzech pidió ayuda para poder localizar a la persona que asalto el su momento el lugar, ahora sumado con el hecho de que Kokabiel intento una rebelión, no estaba en la mejor posición para poder rechazar algo.

Naruto suspiro, podía volver a su dimensión por unas horas, hasta que todo termine, pero, no importaba realmente, lo que le molestaba era el tener que dejar a Rossweisse y especialmente Kaguya, el problema era que no podía llevar a un Ootsusuki.

No sin que una alarma nacional se levantase.

― para fortunio será después de clases, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras, me encargare de borrar tu rastro, pero no, no es tan fácil comparar borrar el rastro a borrar tu presencia total ―al ver como el rubio estaba por abrir su boca Azazel interrumpió.

― solo, que no les pase nada a ellas, mi casa en teoría por lo que me diste es suficiente para que no dé señales de nada ―una de las cosas difíciles de haber gobernado algo, era que te enseñaba cuando tenías tus limitaciones.

Si realmente pudieron encontrar algo de él cuando dejo el lugar, entonces podrían encontrarlo, quizá fuera un ninja, por naturaleza de sigilo total, una pena que su especialidad no fuera la infiltración.

…

Rossweisse observo el rostro de Naruto mientras que estaban en el parque de la ciudad.

Naruto cargando bosas de comprar mientras que Rossweisse llevaba a penas una pequeña bolsa con comida recién comprada.

Había algo que le había molestado a Rossweisse desde lo de Kokabiel, era palpable ansiedad de Naruto hacia todo.

― sabes el día de padres y maestros es mañana ―la voz de Rossweisse resonó quitando de su estado de desconcierto a Naruto.

El rubio sonrió mientras que recodo, las semanas pasaron de manera tranquila desde la conversación con Azazel, mañana le pediría a Sasuke ayuda para volver de manera temporal a su mundo.

Al menos, solo un vistazo y vuelta, realmente no quería saber nada de aquel lugar, pero, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

― ¿Naru? ―

― Mi mal, Ross-chan, estaba algo ido, mañana saldré a viajar con Sasuke, ya lo conoces el de aspecto tétrico y de mirada muerta ―Naruto respondió mientras que acomodaba las bolsas en sus manos.

Rossweisse sabía que no iba a ser un viaje normal, al menos eso era lo que suponía, pero, no iba a dejar de confiar en el rubio por algo como una o dos cosas ocultas, si estaba guardándose algo, era para su bien.

― Pensar que sería así, sabes, la otra vez Koneko-chan se emocionó, dijo algo vergonzoso en realidad ―una risa suave finalizo el comentario de Rossweisse.

Naruto alzo una ceja mientras que observo a la peli platina unos instantes.

― dijo que esperaría a que estuvieras presente para el día de padres, sabes, al momento de darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza ―tapándose con una mano la boca, Rossweisse dejó escapar una suave risa.

Siguiendo caminando, la peli platina se dio cuenta que los pasos del rubio se detuvieron, girándose vio como el rubio estaba plantado en aquel lugar, con los ojos abiertos mientras que su boca se abría de incredibilidad lentamente.

¿Era eso posible?

Aquella pregunta golpeo la mente del rubio al momento en que Rossweisse dijo aquellas palabras, alguien como él, tan mal padre, alguien que ni sus propios hijos quisieron, haciendo que una niña que no lo conocía ni por un año, lo quisiera como para poder sentir aquello por el día de los padres.

Una risa ridícula de sí mismo no pudo guardarse en su boca del rubio.

Debía ser un error, Rossweisse era algo despistada debió confundir las cosas, no, no iba a ser aquello, alguien como él, que solo sabía criar resentimiento.

No podría hacer que alguien lo añore como padre.

Rossweisse extendió una mano y tomo los dedos de la mano izquierda del rubio, solo para poco después sujetar y entrelazar los dedos.

― No hagas esa mirada de que no eres bueno, o que te duele. Ella te quiere, no te molestes. Sabes, eres realmente bueno ―la voz de Rossweisse resonó en la mente del rubio.

Ser bueno, ser correcto, ser algo, como aquello, no estaba en la mente del rubio, una risa más salió de los labios del rubio, esta vez no fue amarga, apretando de igual manera la mano de Rossweisse, sonrió ahora con tranquilidad.

No importaba mucho que fuera a ir a aquel mundo otra vez, la ansiedad de querer o, mejor dicho, esperar que al estar allí le obligase a querer volver desapareció.

El séptimo Hokage estaba muerto.

Era mejor así, solo el profesor de historia estaba bien.

No merecía algo grande de igual manera.


End file.
